


Our Little Dorm Mother

by LaurelEvermore



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comedy romance action, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 162,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelEvermore/pseuds/LaurelEvermore
Summary: "But sir," I said desperately, "I'm not even Korean. How can I go and do an undercover job?"When Mirei, a rookie reporter, is sent to go undercover as a housekeeper for a popular K-pop boy band, she is determined not to have anything to do with them. Not to mention that she is an avid fan of their rivals, BTS. What will Mirei do when she realises that there was more to the EXO members than they seem? And what will the EXO members do when it is time for her to leave?





	1. Going Undercover

My boss is a dick.

I looked at him from across his desk and smiled as sweetly as I could. "You called me, sir?" I asked politely in that sickly sweet tone.

Richard, my boss, was sitting on his high-back office chair with his elbows on the desk and his fingers intertwined together. If I didn't know any better, he looked like the Godfather. And it didn't help that his hair was platinum grey and he had a thin, black moustache that was neatly trimmed resting across his upper lip.

He looked like he could have been one of the Kray Twins' henchmen.  
He was definitely old enough. And he was crabby too.

His mouth twitched slightly to signal that he was smiling--if you can even call it that.

"I called you here because I have something to discuss with you," Richard said in that gruff voice.

 _Uh-oh_. _This couldn't be good_ , I kept thinking as I shuffled my feet. Whenever Richard said that it was normally followed by--

"I have some bad news," Richard said steadily.

 _And here it was_.

"Was there something wrong with my last report?" I asked worriedly. "If there was, I'm sorry sir, I'll get it fixed straight away."

"No, no, no." Richard waved his hand dismissively. "It's not about your report." He paused to think about it for a while as if I had just reminded him of something. "Although, you could work on your words better. Something about the word choice wasn't quite right."

My smile didn't falter but I was screaming internally.  _Nothing_ to him was ever  _quite right_.

"No," he continued, "the reason I called you here was because of that interview you were going to do with that band." He put two fingers to his temples to signal that he was thinking. "What were they called again? Bang--"

" _Bangtan_ _Sonyeondan_ ," I said finishing his sentence a little too excitedly. "Or, BTS for short."

Richard had his eyebrows raised. "Yes. Well, I have some bad news to tell you, I'm afraid."

_Bad news?_

"Oh, please don't tell me they've cancelled the interview!" I exclaimed desperately. "I've been looking forward to it all this time. I'm a massive fan of them, you see." I showed him my phone case. It had the letters BTS in bold, black letters. "If they can't do it on the day, I'm pretty flexible. I can do it whenever they want me to. I can even change my flight dates--"

Richard put up his hand as if to signal me to shut up. He had a way of telling you things without actually saying anything.

"That won't be necessary, Minami," he says.

"My name's Mi _rei_ , sir" I corrected him.  _Where did he get_ _Minami_ _from?_

Richard gave a grunt as if to acknowledge his mistake. "Yes,  _Mirei_." He says enunciating my name slowly. "Well, as I was saying, you will still be flying to Seoul but you won't be doing the interview with..." he made circular motions with his hand.

"BTS," I say trying hard not to roll my eyes. But then his words just registered in my head. "Wait, what? I'm not doing their interview?" I could hear my voice rising in pitch. "Why?"

Richard was calm. "Unfortunately, our other reporter, who was meant to go undercover for us, has injured her leg and won't be able to do it anymore." He thought for a while then spoke again, "And since you're our only other..." he thought some more again as if he was trying to choose the right word. " _Asian_  reporter," he said finally, "you're the only one who can pull off the job."

I was dumbfounded.

In the whole of the International Culture Department in the BBC, there was only a handful of South East Asian employees. I knew that I was part of the ethnic minority but, I didn't know it was literally  _just_  me and Hyemi-- the other reporter Richard must have been on about.

I took a deep breath.

This couldn't be happening.

I was literally a week away from flying out to Seoul and getting ready to meet all the BTS members.  _My biases_. And now, suddenly, I wasn't even going to meet them. I was going to replace Hyemi and go undercover.

"But sir," I said desperately, "I'm not even Korean. How can I go and do an undercover job?"

Richard had some papers in front of him. He lifted one and studied it enthusiastically. His mouth twitched again. He must have been smiling. "It says in your CV that you studied in Seoul for a year."

I nodded. "Well, yes." I didn't like where this was going. "It was for my exchange year in University."

"Then surely, if you have lived in Seoul for a year then, your Korean must be proficient?"

 _Ah, damn it_.

I agreed with him hesitantly, "My Korean is so-so."

I shouldn't have mentioned that in my CV. That will teach me  _never_ to stretch the truth in my CV again.

He grunted. "Then, you're perfect for the job."

"But sir," I said, trying again. "Who will do the BTS interview if I'm not?"

Richard leaned back in his chair. "The other Asian reporter will do it."

I stared back at him blankly. Richard wasn't just a dick, he was a dick that didn't even bother to learn your name.

I thought for a while and figured he must have been referring to Nikka. Apart from Hyemi and I, there was only one other reporter of ethnic origin. And that was Nikka.

 _Damn_ _Nikka_ _, that lucky bastard_.

"Well, if that's all I'd like you to go and read the debrief," said Richard handing me a thick folder.

There must have been two-hundred pages in that thing! I accepted the folder, still in shock from receiving the bad news. But then I remembered one vital thing. What am I exactly going undercover for?

When I voiced my question to Richard he just grunted, "You'll be going undercover as a live-in housekeeper to report the daily lives of K-pop idols."

Undercover as a housekeeper?  _Me?_ Richard must be joking _._ There was no way I was going to be a housekeeper.

But then I remembered that Richard didn't do funny. He only did crabby.

"Who are the idols?"

Richard had two fingers on his temples again. He really sucked at remembering names.

"It was some K-pop group that the other reporter was a fan of. Ugh, she wouldn't stop going on about them." He rubbed his temples. "Thinking about all these names are giving me a headache."

I stood there, pondering on who Richard might be talking about this time. A K-pop idol group that Hyemi was a fan of? I didn't really talk a lot with Hyemi. Mainly because she and I hardly had anything in common. But then I remembered why we hardly talked. And that was because she belonged to a rival fandom.

No.

It couldn't be.

My voice was small."Is it...EXO?"

"Yes! That was it. EXO" confirmed Richard as if he had thought of it himself. "You will be going undercover as their housekeeper starting next week."

I stood there, speechless and in disbelief.

_Lord, help me._

I, Mirei, an avid BTS fan, am going to live with my fandom's rivals.

And it was all because of my boss.

My boss is a dick, indeed.  



	2. The Bet

"And, that's all for today. Thank you, everyone, for coming and supporting these wonderful artists!" The emcee quipped cheerily. He turned to the EXO members, who were getting up from their seats. "Thank you, EXO for coming to today's fan signing. EXO-L's will continue to support you."

The sound of screaming fangirls resonated around the hall as the EXO members waved their fans goodbye. 

But as soon as they reached the safety of being behind the stage and in their dressing room, the smiles, which they had plastered on their faces, finally came off.

It was a tiring three hours, not to mention the fact that they had early morning rehearsals before that. 

Each EXO member let out a breath of relief at finally being able to relax their cheek muscles and their sore hands. How many signatures had they had to write in that small amount of time? One thousand? It felt like more than that. 

Baekhyun was the first to speak. "I'm so tired. All that signing has made me hungry." He turned to the others. "Anyone down for chicken later?"

Chen groaned. "Chicken _again_?" He had an eyebrow raised. "Yah, our bin at home is literally  _full_ of chicken bones. How many chickens have you guys eaten in the past three days?"

Kai and Sehun grinned at Chen's question.

"Only two," Kai answered. 

Sehun cocked his head. "Or maybe three?"

As the members climbed into their van and got ready to go back to their dorm, Chen, Baekhyun, Kai and Sehun bickered on what they should eat. 

"Yah, can you guys shut up already?" Suho sounded irritated. He was sitting at the front of the van in between a sleepy Chanyeol and D.O, who was preoccupied with his phone. 

Suho pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger once he was done yelling at the four to shut up. D.O glanced up at Suho and noticed how worked up he was getting. He turned to the back of the van, where the four members were still arguing but, quietly. 

"I can cook something when we get home" he offered. 

The four noisy members looked to the front of the van and at D.O's direction. 

"Will you really?" asked Kai excitedly. He liked D.O's cooking.

D.O nodded. "Yeah, it's no trouble."

The dorm was a large building with an open plan kitchen that led to the communal sitting area and living room. Upstairs, there was a long corridor that led to the members' bedrooms. There were two bathrooms and six bedrooms in total so some of the members had to share a room. The dorm was predominantly painted in an off-white colour and furnished with chic brown leather sofas and bean bags of varying colours. It gave off a very modern and youthful ambience.   

When they finally arrived at the dorm, the EXO members immediately did what they normally did straight after a tiring day: they began to unwind. Sehun, Kai and Xiumin went straight to their rooms while Chanyeol, Chen and Baekhyun gathered around the TV.

D.O went straight to the kitchen to start making dinner.

Suho took a moment to inspect the state of their dorm. It was absolutely filthy. There was clutter everywhere. He sighed at the pile of empty plastic water bottles that had occupied the coffee table and the unwound game controllers which were left on the ground by the maknaes, Kai and Sehun. 

Seeing the beagle line just lazing on the sofa, watching TV, further irritated him more. "Guys, this place is a mess!" he exclaimed.

Baekhyun turned to him. "You think so, hyung? It's only like this because Mrs. Park hasn't been in for the past three days."

Suho's eyes widened. "Three days? It's only been three days and the dorm is already this messy?" He shook his head before heading towards his room. He was too hot-headed and tired to think properly.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Chanyeol from his beanbag. 

"He's probably just hangry" replied Chen dismissively. Chanyeol gave him a confused look. "You know," Chen elaborated, "hungry and angry at the same time? Suho's probably having one of those moments."

"But he's right, you know" Baekhyun acknowledges. "The dorm  _is_  a mess. When's the new housekeeper coming?"

Chanyeol answered, "I think Suho-hyung said that she'll be here in a few days."

Baekhyun sighed. "Few days, huh?" A mischievous grin crept up his face. "You think she'll be as pretty as Mrs. Park?

Chanyeol gave him a repulsed look. "Ew, Baek, don't ask me that. You make it sound like you're asking about my mom!"

"I  _wasn't_ asking about your mom. I meant  _our_ Mrs. Park. You think the new housekeeper will be anything like her?"  

"What? You mean like good at cooking?" Chanyeol enquired. "We'll just have to see."

"But I'm gonna miss Mrs. Park though," Chen suddenly interjected. "It's a shame she had to get married."

Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged looks. 

"Sounds like someone had a crush on Mrs. Park!" Baekhyun teased. "Isn't she like, seven years older than you?"

Chen shot him a warning look. "Yah, there's nothing wrong with that."

Chanyeol chuckled quietly. While the pair engaged in a mock fight, he looked up at the TV to see what show was on and found that they were on some international news channel. A foreign reporter appeared on the screen and was speaking in English. Luckily, there were Korean subtitles at the bottom.

Chanyeol observed the reporter's features. He had sweeping, long jet-black hair that was parted to the left side of his face. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown and he had a neatly shaped beard and matching moustache. His arabesque features were unique and quite frankly, alluring. 

To Chanyeol, he thought that guy was handsome. When he told this to the other two, they laughed at him.

"What? Don't you think this guy would be a babe magnet?" Chanyeol asked, trying to defend his earlier comment.

"Not really. I think that men look better without the facial hair. It just makes him look old," Baekhyun argued. 

"But he gives off a mature aura, you know?" Chanyeol insisted. He stroked his own chin. "I don't think I'd be able to pull off  _that_ look even if I  _can_  grow a beard."

"You'd look like a man-child" Chen joked.

Chanyeol was bemused at his remark.

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol intensely for a few seconds and then agreed, "I tried imagining it. It won't suit you, bro."

"Well, whatever!" Chanyeol uttered as he flung his arms up at the air. "I think I'm good-looking as I am anyway."

Baekhyun let out a stifled laugh that sounded like a shriek. "Yeah, but not enough to be a babe magnet!"

Chen chortled at this, "Chanyeol? A babe magnet? No way!"

"Yah, I can be both" Chanyeol boasted. "Don't you know how many girls rate me as their number one bias? It's more than what you two get all together."

At this, Chen and Baekhyun took offence. 

"Are you saying," began Chen, "that you are more handsome than both of us combined?"

Chanyeol replied confidently, "Of course. In fact, I'm so confident that I'm handsome that I bet I can make any girl fall for me just with my good looks alone."

Baekhyun let out a long 'oooh'. "You're getting way ahead of yourself, Chanyeol."

Chen agreed, "Yeah, you think it's that easy to make a girl fall for you? In reality, you won't be able to get a girlfriend because all you'll attract is crazy fangirls."

"I'm open to dating fans," Chanyeol replied casually. 

"You know what, let's make things interesting" Baekhyun suddenly announced. "Why don't we take you up on that bet?"

"What?" Chanyeol managed to say. 

Chen grinned. "Yeah, why not?"

Chen and Baekhyun both looked at Chanyeol expectantly.

"I bet for ten thousand won" Chen challenged, "that you can't make a girl fall for you and your so-called good looks."

Baekhyun smiled. "Ditto."

Chanyeol looked at the pair of them and saw that they were serious.  _Really now?_ He thought to himself.  _They doubt my ability that much?_

"Fine," Chanyeol finally answered. "I'm in on the bet too."

The three extend their hands to shake on the offer.

"But we'll decide on who that girl will be," Baekhyun added. "We'll have to make it as fair as possible."

Chanyeol gave him a confident look. "Bring it on. It doesn't matter who it is. As long as I can talk to her, I'll make her fall for me."

"You better not quit on us" warned Chen playfully.

"Hakuna Matata" Chanyeol replied offhandedly, "I won't back down." 

The bet was on.

And Chanyeol was determined to win it.  
  
  



	3. New Home

"Kamsamida," I told the driver as he drove off, leaving me outside a tall building that looked like a pillar of glass. It was a rectangular building with glass doors and glass windows that transitioned from a white frosty colour to an alternating shade of aquamarine blue and ocean blue.

It didn't take me long to figure out where I was--I was at the SM Entertainment Headquarters-- home to Super Junior, Girls Generation, SHINee and my new housemates, EXO.

I sighed at the thought of them.

Two weeks back, I had imagined this day to be the happiest day of my life. I was meant to be in a state of euphoria; be giddy with excitement at the thought of being so close to meeting my boys, my biases, my  _BTS_.

But that all evaporated along with my dreams of speaking face-to-face with them and cracking jokes together when I found out I was going undercover as a housekeeper. And not just any housekeeper-- it had to be  _EXO_ 's housekeeper.

"Stupid Richard," I muttered to myself as I dragged my suitcases towards the entrance of the building. "And stupid Hyemi for breaking her damn leg."

Just as I was about to cross the road, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Mirei!" said the caller from the other line. It was Nikka. "Was your flight to Seoul okay?"

I let out a grunt to express my disdain. "It would have been better if I was actually doing the interview I was looking forward to doing."

I heard Nikka snicker from the other end. "Oh, c'mon. Are you still angry at me? You know I didn't have a choice. Richard asked me to do it."

"Yeah, but you could have said 'no'!" I half-shouted. "Honestly, why do you always get the good stories? It's so unfair."

"Life's unfair, honey," Nikka said in that oh-so patronising tone. "But hey, at least you'll be in South Korea for a year. You can treat it like a holiday."

"How can I treat it as a holiday if I'm a housekeeper?" I hissed. "And what's worse, I'll be staying with an idol group that's rivals with my fandom: it's like I'm  _betraying_  my biases."

"Stop being so melodramatic" I heard Nikka say casually. "They're K-pop idols and they look all the same anyway. Just think of how you can rub it in Hyemi's face when you get back to the UK."

"Hey, how dare you say  _my_  biases are in the same league as EXO!" I retorted. "I'll have you know that the BTS members are  _sooo_  much cuter than any other idol out there. _Especially_  EXO."

Nikka sniggered, "Yeah, sure.  _Cute_. In girl language, that translates to being on par with baby animals and children. Mirei, what  _you_  need is a man-- not a boy."

"Oh, shut up," I tell Nikka irritatedly. Nikka was one of those people who just knew how to wind you up. "I'm already in a bad mood because of Richard. Don't annoy me too."

"Ah, sorry, sorry, my bad" Nikka apologised. "But on a serious note, will you be okay with being undercover and all? I mean, last time we spoke you said your Korean was so-so."

"It  _is_  so-so," I answered exasperatedly. "I literally spent the past week trying to cram as much Korean in as possible. I'm so rusty-- you have _no_  idea." I paused, "And that's another thing I hate you for. You don't have to do any extra work 'cause Rapmon can speak English!"

" _I know_ " Nikka's voice sounded smug. "But surely the idols you'll be living with will know  _some_ English?"

I thought for a second. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I mean, I heard they had an English speaking member but, apparently he's already left the group."

Nikka was silent on the other end.

"Mirei" I heard Nikka say finally.

"Yeah?"

"You're so screwed."

"Hey. Don't say that. You're gonna make me panic" I complained.

"Well, you know what?"

"What?"

"YOLO!" Nikka shouted. "You can always pretend you're foreign or something. Say you're from China or Thailand--you look the part anyway."

"Haha, very funny," I answered unenthusiastically. "And FYI, I  _am_  foreign. Regardless of my ethnicity."

"Yeah," Nikka agreed. "But still, it's more believable than saying you're from Britain. Isn't that why Richard sent you?"

I shrugged at his comment. "I guess so. Well, he couldn't very well send  _you_. You'd stick out like a sore thumb."

"Uh,  _correction_. A  _beautiful_  sore thumb" Nikka added sassily. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be flying out to Seoul soon so, let's meet up, okay?"

I looked across the street and saw that there was a man looking around. Maybe he was the person I was supposed to meet?

"Yeah, I'll see you then," I replied, before hanging up.

"Excuse me!" I called after the guy in the best Korean I can muster. He was wearing a white polo shirt and skinny black jeans. They were fitted tightly onto him to reveal a relatively good build.

The man turned to my direction and gave me a questioning glance. "Yes?"

"Hi," I began with what I hoped appeared to be a friendly smile. "I'm here to meet EXO's manager."

The man had a puzzled look.

"I'm the new housekeeper" I further elaborated.  _Was I saying it right?_  There was only so much Korean a Rosetta Stone CD can teach you.

"Ah" The man managed to answer. "You must be Minami."

I tried my best to hide my astonishment.  _Minami_ _? Again? Damn it, Richard._

He looked me up and down. I was wearing an oversized, plain, grey hoodie and my comfy yoga pants. My black hair was tied hastily in a bun and I probably looked like I hadn't slept-- which I hadn't-- since I'd been travelling for the past nine or so hours. Clearly, I wasn't what he was expecting.

"Y-yes. That's me" I replied.

The man looked like he didn't believe me.

"Er, I normally go by a different name" I hurriedly explained. "You know, a nickname. So it's been a while since someone called me by my full name."

"Oh? So what do you prefer to be called then?"

I thought for a quick second.

_Should I just tell him to call me by my real name?_

"Nami" I answered.

_Oh well, might as well invent an alias for myself._

The man still looked doubtful. "Well, okay then, Nami. I'm one of EXO's managers. You can refer to me as Manager-nim like everyone else." He led me towards a car that was parked in front of the SM building. "Let's get you settled in the dorm."

~*~

The car came to a halt outside a tall apartment complex and Manager-nim led me to the third floor. He unlocked the door using a key-card. A green light flashed and the door magically opened.

As soon as I entered, I saw a pile of slippers and shoes scattered in front of the door. There were shoes of varying sizes and designs. Manager-nim didn't seem to mind the mess. He removed his shoes, slipped on a pair of slippers and continued to walk towards the end of the corridor towards what seemed to be the communal area.

"The EXO members won't be back until later in the evening" he explained. "So please, make yourself comfortable. It will be your new home after all."

I nodded in acknowledgement.

He gestured for me to follow him so I left my suitcases where they were and, following his example, quickly put on a pair of slippers.

The dorm would have been impressive. If... it didn't look like a rubbish heap.

As soon as I entered the communal area, I immediately saw rows of plastic water bottles and cans of what looked like energy drinks. There were piles of what looked like DVD or video game cases stacked in a high tower in one corner and music sheets, magazines and newspapers scattered all over the sitting area.

I turned my head and my jaw dropped.

The kitchen didn't look any better.

From where I was standing, I saw a pile of unwashed dishes left at the sink and takeaway boxes on the long dining table which was also nearby. There was also a weird pungent smell which reminded me a lot of boiled eggs.

Manager-nim saw my expression and said, "As you can see, the members are in  _real_ need of a housekeeper."

"You don't say..."

He gave me a quick tour of the apartment and quickly showed me where the bedrooms were. "There are six bedrooms in total," Manager-nim explained. "Most of the members share a room and since Lay is currently in China, you can stay in his bedroom. He won't be back until much later in the year."

"What about the bathrooms?" I asked.

Manager-nim pointed to one end of the hall and then to the opposite end, "There are only two bathrooms so you'll have to share with the boys." He gave me a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. You can lock the doors from the inside."

I nodded and followed him as he proceeded to go down the stairs.

"Like any other housekeeping job, you'll be responsible for keeping the dorm clean, cooking meals and generally looking out for the welfare of our idols." He paused as he turned to look at me. "You're a bit younger than I expected but I hope that you'll do a good job."

I gave him an amiable smile as he left the dorm, leaving me alone with my two suitcases and the smell of boiled eggs.

"What a dump," I said out loud. I'd been holding it in all that time. "Where do I even start?"

~*~

"All clean!" I exclaimed happily as I finished wiping the dining table to a shiny finish.

It had taken me longer than I expected but, I had finally finished cleaning the dorm to a satisfactory standard. I had washed the dishes, threw away the takeaway boxes and had put all the empty containers in plastic waste bags, ready to be recycled. Once everything was clean and tidy, the dorm actually looked like a pleasant place to stay. Not to mention that the smell of citrus detergent had replaced the smell of boiled eggs.

I stretched my arms and a yawn escaped my mouth. I was knackered. It was only turning seven in the evening but my body was already feeling heavy with fatigue.  _Must be my jet-lag catching up_ , I thought.

With my last ounce of strength, I hoisted my suitcases upstairs and searched for Lay's room-- whoever he was-- so that I can move in and get some rest.

But there was one problem.

Which one was his room again?

"Nope, not this one," I told myself as I tried another door. I had already tried the other five and all of them were locked.

As I tried the last door, the knob gave a satisfying turn and I was finally able to peer inside.

It was a neat room, tidily kept with simple, blue bed sheets and brown mahogany desk with a chrome lamp on top. There were some books on the shelf next to the bed and very little decoration.

I stepped into the room and looked around. It didn't seem like anyone had used the room recently.

"Better go and shower now," I told myself. I still hadn't washed away all the grime from travelling and cleaning.

I unzipped my suitcase and pulled out my towel and some fresh clothes as well as dumping some of my valuables, like my phone and the debrief folder, onto the bed.

"Oh, crap," I say out loud.

As I rummaged through my suitcase, I realised that I hadn't brought any shampoo or soap with me. "I guess I'll just have to use some of theirs..."

~*~

The bathroom wasn't fancy or anything. It looked like an ordinary bathroom. It had a shower cubicle with sliding doors with frosted glass and there was a white basin and a toilet. The taps had a silver chrome finish just like the ones in the kitchen. It was simple and functional. And this time, relatively clean.

"Woah," I said as I inspected the skincare products that were left in the shower cubicle. The labels were all in Korean but I could tell they were expensive.

"They won't mind if I use a bit, right?" I asked no one in particular. I opened a bottle of what looked like shampoo and sniffed it. It had a flowery smell.

I saw my reflection in the mirror and gave a sheepish grin. "Naaah, they won't mind!" And then I remembered what Manager-nim said, "Might as well get comfortable. After all," I point to my reflection, "this is your new home now."


	4. Mysterious Girl

"Ah," D.O stopped midway rehearsing his lines and looked at the others. "I think it must be the milk. I must have left the milk out on the counter."

Chen sighed. "We've been over this, D.O,  _nothing's_ wrong, you're worrying over  _nothing_."

D.O rubbed his neck. "Then why do I feel like I've forgotten to do something today?"

"Maybe you're just stressed" Xiumin suggested as he picked up his script. "You do have a bigger role in your latest film."

Sehun nodded in agreement. The chair he was sitting on was facing backwards so that he could lean his elbows on the backrest while he slurped on his favourite drink: chocolate bubble tea. "It's a romance this time, hyung?"

D.O nodded in reply.

"Do you have a kissing scene?" he asked with a sly smile forming on the corners of his mouth.

The other two looked at D.O expectantly.

D.O busied himself with skimming through his script. "There are intense moments..." his voice trailed off. "But it's unclear whether I actually have to kiss anyone."

"You better do it well or all your fans will be disappointed" Xiumin teased playfully.

D.O shuffled uncomfortably on his seat. "I'll try, hyung. But I can't promise anything." He gave a shy smile.

Chen put his head down on the table. The four members were gathered together in their dressing room waiting to go on a variety show.

"Remind me why we're going on this variety show, while the others aren't, again?" Chen asked.

The other three exchanged looks.

"It's to gain more exposure" D.O replied.

Chen buried his face against his folded arms. "Great." His voice was muffled. "You guys better answer some questions, okay? Don't leave me to take all the hits."

"Hyung, it's a  _variety show_ , not a _battle_ " replied Sehun in between slurps.

Chen looked at him blankly. "I know that. But out of all the members,  _you guys_  are known to be the most introverted."

"That's not true!" Xiumin contested.

"It kinda is..." Sehun was busy finishing his bubble tea. "But it's all part of that image I'm trying to create, y'know."

"Oh yeah?" Chen answered sitting up, "And what image would that be?"

Sehun put down his empty cup of bubble tea. "The broody, handsome guy of the group."

Chen and Xiumin chortled.

"Oh, our maknae is so cute." Xiumin smiled. "Well, it suits you." He turned to D.O who had been sitting quietly reading his script again. "Do you still need some help with your lines?"

D.O shook his head. "It's okay, hyung. I think I'll practise again later."

As soon as D.O finished talking, a member of staff had peered through the door. "They're ready for you," the man informed the members.

All four members got up from their chairs. "Let's go, then" Chen told the others.

One by one, the members exited through the door.

D.O had a lot on his mind.

He still had that uncomfortable feeling of having forgotten something, nagging at him. But what could it be?

Had he left the oven on?  _Nope, that can't be it._

Had he left the lights on in the hallway? He shook his head at this question. He definitely made sure it was off before he left.

Had he closed the fridge door properly?  _Yes_ , he remembered putting the orange juice back.

Had he--

"Ah." He stopped at his tracks. The eureka moment finally came to him.

He'd forgotten to lock his bedroom door.

~*~

"I'm  _starving_ , hyung" Kai moaned as he waited for Suho to open the door to the dorm.

It was the end of the day and Kai, Suho, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were finally back at the dorm. They had spent the whole day together attending a radio show while the others were away on a variety show.

"Kai, you're  _always_  starving" Baekhyun replied matter-of-factly. The door flashed green and the members went inside.

"Woah," Chanyeol was astonished. "Do you guys smell that?"

As soon as the members entered the dorm they were greeted by an unfamiliar smell.

The smell of  _cleanliness_.

"This place hasn't smelled this clean since Mrs. Park was here!" Kai exclaimed excitedly.

"Someone must have cleaned up" Suho suggested as he traced his finger on a nearby shelf. There wasn't a speck of dust to be seen.

"Do you think it was Umin-hyung?" asked Baekhyun to no one in particular. "He's been avoiding staying downstairs ever since Mrs. Park left." Baekhyun chuckled, "He hasn't said anything about it but you can tell it's been stressing him out."

"Yeah," Chanyeol agreed. "I saw him itching to clean up the other day but, didn't in the end."

"Well, you can't just rely on Umin-hyung to always clean up. It's  _everyone_ 's responsibility" Suho answered sternly.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kai gave Suho a deadpan look.

"Says the messy one" Baekhyun replied testily.

Suho objected, "What?"

"Yeah, you were telling us off last week for being messy," began Chanyeol. "But your room wasn't any better."

"It was just as bad as the living room" Baekhyun added.

Suho defended himself, "Yah, at least it's kept within my personal space-- not out in the open!"

"Well, whatever hyungs," Kai commented as he took off his shoes. "You can all crowd around here while I go and eat-- I'm  _starving_." As Kai finished putting away his shoes, the others decided to follow his lead.

There really was no point in arguing any further. Everyone was just tired from their long day.

"Yah," Kai says trying to attract everyone's attention. "Has anyone seen my slippers? I can't seem to find them."

The others were already walking towards the communal area.

"Maybe someone borrowed them by mistake?" suggested Chanyeol. "The others are probably home by now."

Kai huffed. "I bet it was Sehun again." He grabbed D.O's pair of slippers, "Just wait until I catch him!"

As the four members entered the communal area, they saw that the dorm had undergone a noticeable transformation.

Baekhyun breathed in the citrus smell gladly, " _This_  is more like it."

Chanyeol rushed to the sofas, "Yah, whoever cleaned up mixed my music sheets up!" He scrambled through the pile of papers that rested neatly on the coffee table.

Suho sat down beside Chanyeol and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna nap for a while."

"We still have some bread, right? I'm gonna make a sandwich" Kai declared as he trudged straight to the kitchen.

Baekhyun headed towards the stairs. "I'm gonna shower now, then."

But no one answered back. Everyone was already occupied with their own thing.

"Have a nice shower, Baek!" Baekhyun says to himself, "Good night Baekhyun!" he muttered "And don't forget to dry your hair properly!"

_Honestly_. Baekhyun thought.  _It was every man to himself_.

~*~

Baekhyun grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom that was nearest his bedroom. From outside, he could hear the water running in the shower.

_It must be one of the others_ , he thought to himself.

A sly smile crept up his face as he thought of a brilliant idea.

It had been a while since he had showered with any of the members and he was up for some mischief. What better way was there to solidify his friendship with the other members than by showing some skinship?

They were all guys anyway, so it wasn't a big deal.

Baekhyun tried the door and discovered that it was locked.

"Aish, why did you have to lock it for?" he muttered under his breath. "I already know what you have down there-- there's no need to act modest." He pulls out a thin, pointy, black comb from his pocket and slipped it through the cracks to unlatch the lock. With one flick, the hook popped out.

Baekhyun grinned. He opened the door and went inside...

Just who could his next victim be this time?

~*~

The sound of the front door opening caught Suho's attention.

"We're back!" It was Chen's voice calling from the hallway. Moments later, Chen, Sehun, D.O and Xiumin appeared.

"Woah!" Xiumin was smiling. "It's so clean!"

"Who took my slippers?" asked D.O immediately. He had walked in with only his socks on. He immediately spotted Kai wearing them from the dining table.

Kai was munching on his sandwich. "They're here. Sehun took mine so I borrowed yours." He turned to look at Sehun, "Yah, give me mine back."

"I didn't take them" Sehun answered. "Why would I take yours?  _Your feet smell_."

As the maknaes squabbled over Kai's missing slippers, Suho addressed the others.

"Wait a second," He was looking specifically at Xiumin. "Hyung, wasn't it  _you_  who cleaned up?"

Xiumin shook his head. "I was out all day with Chen, Sehun and D.O."

Suho exchanged looks with Chanyeol.

"We were out all day too" Chanyeol replied slowly. "So if it wasn't any of  _you_  guys" he pointed to the others, "and if it wasn't any of  _us_ guys," he said gesturing at himself, Suho and Kai, "then... who was it?"

The members were about to enter a state of reverie when they suddenly heard a piercing scream from upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Chen.

"That sounded like Baekhyun," stated Suho.

The members looked at one another. And then, they heard a loud thud and Baekhyun yelling again.

Everyone immediately got up and raced upstairs.

When they got to the top of the landing, the members didn't know what they expected to find. As they followed Baekhyun's shouting, they also noticed that there was another voice. It was high-pitched and shrill and it was definitely a voice that they didn't recognise.

It was a  _woman's_.

"Get away from me, you perv!" They heard the owner of the voice say as she hurled a bottle of shampoo at a half-naked Baekhyun, who was slowly backing away from the bathroom door.

"Calm down, lady!" Baekhyun yelled back as he narrowly avoided being hit.

As the owner of the voice emerged from the bathroom, the rest of the EXO members saw that it was a young woman with damp, black hair and rich, caramel skin. She had a white towel wrapped around her body and she was busy grabbing anything she could find to throw at Baekhyun.

When she couldn't find anything else to throw, she decided to pounce on Baekhyun as if to knock him down senseless. "There's no way I'm letting you escape! I'm making sure you get arrested by the police--!"

"Why should  _I_  be arrested?  _You_ 're the one who broke into  _our_ dorm! And  _you_ decided to take a shower too!"

" _Your_  dorm?" the woman retorted. She was squinting her eyes as if she couldn't see properly.

But as she approached Baekhyun, she failed to notice a large pool of water which had formed around him and she slipped.

Baekhyun tried to catch her by extending his arm for her to reach but the woman managed to grab onto something else.

"Ow..." she moaned, as she landed on her backside. When she glanced at her hand, she saw that she had another towel.  _Baekhyun's_ _towel_.

"Yah!" Baekhyun screeched.

The woman slowly looked up and saw a naked Baekhyun covering whatever dignity he had left with both his hands.

The other EXO members really didn't expect to see  _that_  scene before them.

A thousand things flitted across each of the member's mind but, there was only one which every member, even naked Baekhyun, was thinking, at that precise moment.

Just  _who_  was that mysterious girl, in the white towel, in front of them?


	5. Whose Fan?

I covered my eyes with both my hands. "Put it away! Put it away!" I screamed at the guy in front of me.

I heard a rush of footsteps from the stairwell and felt something warm around my shoulders. When I peered through my fingers, I saw that a guy with a wide forehead had offered his jacket to me. He gave me a brief smile and turned to the other guy, who was tall and had big ears. "Chanyeol," he spoke, "help Baekhyun get covered," he said in Korean.

Immediately, everyone was set into motion and the tall guy, called Chanyeol, came to the naked guy's side and quickly covered him up.

"Hand me that towel," the naked guy ordered. Chanyeol obliged swiftly.

"Are you okay, miss?" asked the forehead guy. He offered his hand to help me up. But I waved it away and got up myself.

I didn't want to risk grabbing something else again.

"I'm fine," I told him, though my arse felt pretty sore.

"Well that's good" snapped the half-naked guy--he was wearing a towel around his waist now. "But you still owe us an explanation. Who are you? And what are you doing in  _our_ dorm?"

"Maybe she's a thief!" I heard someone exclaim.

"A thief who decided to take a shower?" a doubtful voice replied.

"What if she's a saesang?" someone else suggested.

There was a brief silence.

_Saesang_? Didn't that mean stalker?

"I'm not a saesang!" I protested. "I'm--"

I scrunched up my nose and let out an unattractive sneeze that sounded like something in between a trumpet and a wet fart.

I could sense the others' eyes resting on me.

"Maybe you should go and get dressed first" someone suggested. I squinted my eyes and could just about make out that the owner of the voice was short and was wearing all-black clothing. "And you too, Baekhyun."

"Yeah, good idea, D.O," forehead guy replied. "We'll meet downstairs in fifteen minutes."

~*~

I pushed up my glasses further up the bridge of my nose. Now that I could see better, I saw five guys staring intently at my direction from the other side of the sofa. I looked down immediately when I suddenly made eye contact with one of them.

The silence was suffocating.

It had only been two minutes since I'd come down, after getting hastily dressed and I was already feeling the intensity of their stares.

_Why wasn't anyone saying anything? And where were the other three?_

Such questions kept popping into my mind the longer I sat there, waiting.

"Yah!" A guy with a half-eaten sandwich suddenly shouted. "Those are mine!" he raced towards my direction and pointed at the slippers I had on my feet. "So you were the one who stole them!"

I took his slippers off, "I didn't steal them" I replied. "I was only borrowing them."

Just as I finished my sentence, the forehead guy appeared followed by a fully-clothed naked guy and the tall guy, Chanyeol.

"Good. Everyone's here" he began. He turned to me, "I was just listening to Baekhyun's version of events upstairs and he has something to say." He turned towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked reluctant to speak. "Fine, hyung." He met eyes with me, "I'm sorry about what happened." He turned to forehead guy, "There! You happy now? I apologised. Though, I don't understand why _I_ have to say sorry when we don't even know why  _she_ " he said pointing at me, "was even doing there in the first place!"

"I was taking a shower!" I retaliated. "Why else would I be there?"

Baekhyun didn't back down. "We still don't know who you are. You could have been waiting there to ambush one of us."

Before I could counter, forehead guy put up his hands as if to signal for us to stop. "Let's calm down, okay?" he said sternly. "We can talk this out." He turned to my direction. "Baekhyun's right. We still don't know who you are."

I stared back up at him. He had nice features and very fair skin. His hair was a hazelnut, bronze colour and his shoulders looked broad and well-proportioned.

"My name is Mi-- _Nami_ " I corrected myself.  _This will need some getting used to_. "I'm the new housekeeper."

"Ahhhhh." The members all let out a sound of acknowledgement in unison.

"So you were the one who cleaned up!" A short guy with brown, auburn hair stated. It took me a second to recognise him but I was pretty sure it was Xiumin.

I nodded. "I was just taking a shower after cleaning up when  _he_ ," I said pointing at Baekhyun, "decided to burst in on me."

He looked at me defiantly, "How was I supposed to know you were in there?"

"I locked the door!" I spat, "isn't that supposed to tell you not to come inside?"

At this, Baekhyun was quiet.

"On Baekhyun's behalf," forehead guy interjected, "I'm really sorry."

There were nods and murmurs of apology from the other guys too.

"And..." forehead guy continued, "don't worry-- it won't happen again. Right, Baekhyun?" he was staring at him intently.

Guiltily, Baekhyun looked away. "Yes, hyung," he replied in a small voice.

"Welcome to the EXO family, Nami-ssi," forehead guy addressed me. He had a warm smile on his face. "We hope that we'll get on well."

I smiled back up at him. "Thank you..." my voice trailed off as I tried hard to remember his name. I had only briefly glanced at the debrief and on the profiles of all the members before departing to Seoul. Because of my sudden cramming of Korean and sudden change of plans, I hadn't had the time to actually learn all the members' names--except Xiumin's-- since he was at the top of the page.

Forehead guy stared back at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry," I told him apologetically, "what's your name?"

Forehead guy's jaw dropped. "You... don't know who I am?" He said slowly after what seemed like ten minutes later.

I shook my head. Even if I had read the debrief, I doubt that there was much information on any of the members anyway since Hyemi was meant to do the job. She didn't need a debrief--she was a walking EXO encyclopaedia.

"Well, that's a first," the guy with the sandwich stated. "You would think that after winning a couple of awards, we'd be well-known by now."

"Wait up," the tall guy, Chanyeol, suddenly joined in the conversation. "Do you at least know who we are? As in our group name?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you're EXO."

A sigh of relief.

"So it's just our names that you don't know" another guy joined in. He had short black hair and noticeably long eyelashes. "That's understandable. There are  _a lot_  of us."

"Well," I began. "I do know one of you."

This piqued the members' interest.

I pointed at the short guy with auburn hair. "I know Xiumin-ssi's name."

Xiumin perked up at my mentioning him. He looked pleased with himself. "Oh?" he said in that child-like voice. "I'm honoured!"

The others turned to me. "Are you a Xiumin fan?" The lashes guy enquired.

Xiumin looked at me hopefully. The others stared at me too.

"Ah, no" I said a little too bluntly. "I'm actually a BTS fan."

The members were stunned speechless. Forehead guy looked like he had just taken a bullet.

"How ironic," sandwich guy commented. "Our new housekeeper is a fan of our rival's."

"But you  _have_  listened to our music, right?" A short guy with big, round eyes asked. He was the same guy who was wearing all-black clothing.

I hesitated.  _How do I tell them that I have but, didn't really like it?_

"Not yet" I lied. "But anyway," I said trying to change the subject, "who is who, then?"

Despite getting his ego bruised, forehead guy was the first to introduce himself. "I'm Junmyeon but you can call me by my stage name, Suho." He paused and added modestly, "I'm EXO's leader."

The tall guy with big ears was next. "My name is Chanyeol" he said cheerily, revealing a perfect band of white teeth. "I'm one of EXO's rappers." He gestured to the fully-clothed naked guy, "And that's Baekhyun, though, I guess you guys have already met," he sniggered.

"I can introduce myself, Chanyeol" Baekhyun snapped at him. He turned to me. "So yeah, I'm Baekhyun. I'm one of the main vocalists in the group."

I nodded in acknowledgement. Even if he told me his name, he was always going to be known as the guy who burst in on me.

"I'm Jongin," sandwich guy suddenly chipped in. He had stuffed the remaining piece of bread into his mouth. "I'm the main dancer of the group." With a full mouth he added, "but I'm better known as EXO's Kai."

Kai grabbed one of the other tall members into a headlock. "And this," he said, "is Sehunnie. He's our maknae."

The tall guy had sharp features and a pointy chin, making him look mature. He wrestled free from Kai's hold, "It's actually Sehun-- _not_  Sehunnie," he clarified. "Like Chanyeol, I'm also a rapper but I dance too."

" _Everyone_  dances" the lashes guy interrupted. He looked at me, "I'm Jongdae but most people know me as Chen. I'm one of the main vocalists." He gestured at Xiumin, "And since you already know Xiumin, I guess the last one is--"

"--Don't just skip me out!" Xiumin said. He turned to me, "I'm Xiumin but my real name is Minseok. I'm also a vocalist and I'm the eldest in the group."

"You're the eldest?" I was surprised. "But you look so baby-faced!"

He shrugged, "I get that a lot."

Chen continued, "And the last one is," he said gesturing at the guy who wore all-black clothing, "D.O."

D.O gave me a curt nod.

"You're not going to introduce yourself?" asked Chen.

"But you already did it for me" he replied.

Chen raised his brow, "C'mon D.O, at least say something. Like, your real name or something."

D.O looked like he was about to do what Chen suggested when I suddenly said, "It's fine. It'll be easier for me to just know your stage names."

D.O didn't argue.

"Well, since our introductions are done, we should probably get some rest," Suho advised. "We have early morning practice again tomorrow."

The members groaned in unison but they started making their way to their bedrooms obediently.

"Nami-ssi" Suho beckoned to me, "I really do hope you'll enjoy staying with us, even if we're not your biases."

"It's not like I dislike you guys," I told him, "I just prefer BTS more."

Suho managed a smile, "So does this mean there's a chance that we can turn you into an EXO-L?"

I grinned, "Not a chance."

~*~

When I arrived at the top of the stairs, I saw that the door to my room was left wide open.

I hurried inside immediately.

_Had someone gone through my stuff? What if they have found out about my true identity? I'd left all my reporter stuff out in the open!_

"Yah! What are you doing here?" I shouted.

The person turned around. He was holding the debrief folder in his hand.

Without hesitation, I snatched it from his hands and hugged it tightly. "Did you look inside?" I asked, alarmed. It didn't even register to me who it was I was talking to.

It was D.O.

"No," he replied timidly. "I was just putting your stuff aside." He seemed taken aback by my sudden appearance.

I relaxed at his words, "Okay, good."

He looked at my suitcases, "I think you've got the wrong room." He turned to face me, "this is my room."

"Is it?" I looked around and took note of how empty it looked again. "I thought this was Lay's room."

He shook his head. "Lay's room is on the other side. You'll have to ask Suho-hyung for the key." He signalled for me to follow him and he pointed at the room farthest away from him. " _That_ 's Lay's room."

I thanked him profusely and went to search for Suho. After I had gotten the key and had moved my stuff from D.O's room to Lay's, I locked the door and collapsed onto the bed.

Today had been exhausting.

And to think that I would have to go through all of this and keep it up for a year further demotivated me.

As I closed my eyes to welcome sleep, I suddenly felt my phone vibrating next to me.

"Hello?" I answered in English.

"Good. You're alive, Minami," said the voice from the other end.

I frowned. It was Richard.

" _Mi_ _rei_ , sir" I corrected him. "And yes, sir. I am alive. I have arrived in Seoul and am currently in the dorm as we speak." I whispered the last part just to make sure the EXO members wouldn't hear.

"Good. Good" Richard chanted in his gruff voice. He seemed to be in a good mood. "Well, I just wanted to check up on you and to make sure you've understood what you need to do."

I sighed inwardly, "Yes sir." I rolled my eyes, "I'll make sure to catch good footage of them doing their daily activities."

"But not just daily activities" Richard reminded me, "you have to record something scandalous--expose what it really is like to be a K-pop idol."

"Yes, sir" I answered monotonously.

"Okay, well. I'll be calling in to check on you now and again," he paused. "How do you do a video call on this thing?"

I backed away from my phone. "I don't think that'll be necessary, sir" I quickly told him.

Video call? With my boss?  _Hell no_.

I heard Richard hmph, "Alright, Minami--"

"--It's  _Mirei_ , sir."

"Minami--Mirei-- what's the difference?" Richard sounded vexed. "The point is, I want you to get the scoop and make sure you do it well. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, sir" I replied before he hung up.  _What a dick_.

I rolled over and was about to try and welcome sleep for the second time when I suddenly heard a soft knock on the door.

_What is it now?_ I screamed to myself through gritted teeth.

I opened the door hastily and saw D.O standing in front of me.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Were you sleeping?"

"Was about to," I answered impatiently.

I guess he must have sensed the edge in my voice because he then said tentatively, "You left this in my room." He blushed as he reached out his hand to reveal my white underwear.

My eyes widened and I snatched it from him immediately.

_Damn it,_ _Mirei_ _!_

I couldn't even meet his eyes. "Er, thanks" I mumbled.

D.O rubbed his neck. He must have been feeling awkward too. "Erm, I'm gonna go now--"

"--Yeah, me too."

He turned towards the direction he came from and then looked back at me once more, "Good night, Nami-ssi. Sweet dreams."

I gaped at him from my half-closed door, "Good night, D.O-ssi. You too."

But nothing about this night was good.

Nor were my dreams sweet.

Because from this day forward, my life with EXO was just beginning...

And it was all about to get a whole lot worse.


	6. First Impressions

D.O stifled a yawn as he went downstairs to the kitchen. It was early in the morning and no one seemed to be awake yet.

He didn't know what he was hoping to see when he got to the kitchen. Sure enough, he was half supposing that Nami would be awake and be making breakfast for him and the other members but, half of him already knew that she wouldn't be there.

And sure enough, she wasn't.

D.O adjusted his rectangular glasses further up his nose bridge. He would have to put his contact lenses later on but, at least for breakfast, he wouldn't have to endure the stinging sensation, first thing in the morning.

As he busied himself with scrambling some eggs and toasting some bread, he began to recollect all that had happened last night...

He was surprised to find Nami's stuff scattered all over his room. There was an assortment of jumpers and cardigans and activewear strewn to one side and, a pair of trainers left untidily in the other.

D.O's first instinct was to tidy her stuff away so that he can get to his bed. He would go and fetch her later and help her move into another room--presumably Lay's-- since he was away in China.

"Yah! What are you doing here?"

He turned around to see a fiery Nami who almost wrestled him for the chunky folder he had in his hands.

D.O could tell that Nami was going to be a lot of trouble. He wasn't used to being around girls like her. He preferred girls who were calmer, more demure and generally less... aggressive. Nami, on the other hand, seemed like she was everything  _but_ , his ideal type. After all, she was prepared to wrestle Baekhyun to the ground. And he wasn't about to let her do that to him.

After he had cleared up the misunderstanding with the rooms and helped her move her things to Lay's, he felt like he could finally relax. He was already worn out from the variety show earlier that day. Why was everyone so curious about his love life? And what his ideal type of woman was? He was like any other guy. The only difference was, he was an idol and, he wasn't allowed to date publicly.

D.O collapsed onto his bed and tried to get comfortable. As he turned to one side, he noticed something white next to his face.

"What the--?" He lifted the white thing and stretched it out. It was made of cotton and its shape looked like--

"Aahhh!" he shouted as he threw the panties away from his face. He prayed to God that they were clean. He blushed as he picked them back up after calming down.

_Nami_ _really will be a troublesome person_ , he muttered to himself.

As he made his way to her room, he hovered outside her door, unsure of how to return her underwear without making it awkward for both of them. Should he smile while handing it to her? Should he crack a joke just to break the tension? He replayed many scenarios and all of them made him sound like a fool. There really was no easy way to return a girl's underwear.

He decided to just be straightforward about it.

As he was about to knock on the door, he suddenly heard murmurings from the other side. It sounded like Nami was on the phone with someone.

"I'll make sure to catch good footage of them doing their daily activities," he heard her say. Was she speaking in English?

_Good footage? Daily activities?_

D.O knew his English wasn't the best but he was definitely sure what those words meant. He strained his ear so that he could hear a bit better but then, Sehun appeared from behind the door next to him.

"D.O-hyung," he exclaimed in surprise, "what are you doing here?" He saw that D.O was directly in front of Lay's room. "Did you need something from Nami-ssi?"

D.O stuttered, "Ah, er, yeah." He quickly hid the white underwear into his sleeve. It was already embarrassing enough that he was in possession of them let alone getting caught by one of the others. He would never hear the end of it. Luckily, Sehun didn't spot them.

Sehun jutted his chin in acknowledgement, "Ah, okay." He slid past him and headed straight for the bathroom.

D.O let out a sigh of relief. He faced Lay's door and decided to knock and quickly get it over with before Sehun returned...

D.O heard movement coming from upstairs. The others must have woken up by now.

As he readied the table by placing dishes on all eight seats, he began to contemplate about Nami again. Sure enough, they had just met but, there was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. His instincts told him he should be wary of her. Especially with what he overheard last night. What could it mean when she mentioned good footage and daily activities?

She really was a mystery and it puzzled him.

"Oh? D.O-ah" D.O turned around to see Kai with bad bed hair. "How come you're making breakfast? Nami-ssi's not awake yet?"

D.O shook his head for an answer, "No, it's pretty early."

"Still," Kai replied as he sat down on the table and proceeded to scoop some scrambled eggs onto his plate, "she's the housekeeper, so she should be making us breakfast instead of you now."

D.O shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind cooking."

"You're too kind D.O-ah."

While Kai continued to stuff his face with eggs and toasted bread, the rest of the members sauntered their way downstairs to join them. Before too long, breakfast was finished and the members were on their way to the dance studio.

"So..." Chanyeol began, interrupting the silence in the van. "What do you guys think of our new housekeeper? We didn't have time to talk about her last night."

Baekhyun was the first to respond, "She's freakishly strong."

Chanyeol couldn't help smiling, "That's because you've gone soft. I can't believe you got your ass kicked by a little girl."

At this, Kai joined in, "It was so surprising, y'know? She just pounced on you and bam!" he said clapping his hands, "You were at her mercy."

The van erupted into life with chatter and complaining from Baekhyun.

"Yah, yah, yah!" Baekhyun objected, "that's not what happened. She pounced on me and she almost slipped and I tried to help her and then--"

"--You ended up flashing us instead" finished Chen.

Baekhyun glared at him. " _No_. She ended up taking advantage of me."

"So you admit that Nami-ssi got the better of you?" Chen laughed.

Baekhyun gave him a sordid look before punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"But anyway, hyung," It was Sehun. "How was she?"

Baekhyun looked at Sehun with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You know..." Sehun replied tracing an hourglass shape with his hands.

The other members all glanced at Baekhyun's direction. Even Suho. "Yah, stop talking about her like that, you pervs! She'll be living with us from now onwards so you shouldn't talk about her that way."

"Oh c'mon, hyung" Sehun complained. "I was just joking." He turned to Baekhyun again, "so... how was she, then?"

"You must've seen something!" Kai added.

Baekhyun coughed and looked away.

Sehun gave a mischievous smile. "You sly fox, hyung! So you  _did_ see something!"

"It was only a glimpse!" Baekhyun replied hurriedly. "But I definitely saw it."

The maknaes gasped in unison. "Saw what?" Kai asked excitedly.

Baekhyun made a ring with his thumb and ring finger and left his other fingers pointing upwards. "Even though I and Nami-ssi didn't get off to a great start," he began, "I have to admit-- she has a nice ass."

The maknaes exploded with laughter which earned more scolding from Suho.

To Sehun, he thought every moment was worth it. "Well at least every day is gonna get more fun now," he stated.

"Why is that?" asked Suho.

"Because we have a girl living with us now," a wily smile crept up his face, "and that means there are plenty of opportunities to have accidents." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yah, you dirty maknae," Xiumin said from the back of the van. "You have too many impure thoughts."

"It's not like you weren't thinking them too, hyung," Sehun replied. "C'mon--we're literally together twenty-four-seven," he said to all the members, "when was the last time we had a girl around? It's like waking up to a sausage fest every day ."

"Yah, what about Mrs. Park?" Chen suggested. "She was a girl too."

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, "Only  _you_  would think she was a girl."

Baekhyun earned a light punch from Chen this time.

"Well, I like her" Chanyeol commented. "I think she got some spunk."

"Yeah, me too," Xiumin agreed. "I like anyone who cleans well."

Chen gave Xiumin a quizzical look. "But you didn't get on with Mrs. Park."

Xiumin pulled a face, "That's because she always cleaned half-heartedly."

"Wah, sounds like you found yourself a new cleaning buddy, Xiumin-hyung" Chanyeol replied.

As the rest of the members got immersed with sharing their opinions on Nami, Suho, who was sitting at the front of the van, noticed that D.O had not said anything since the start of the ride. He glanced at his direction and saw that he appeared to be lost in his own thoughts.

"What do you think of Nami-ssi, D.O?" he asked him.

D.O snapped into attention. "Oh, um." He thought for a while. "There's something strange about her," he finally said.

Suho was curious, "Oh?"

D.O elaborated, "I mean if she was a BTS fan then, why would she want to work with us, their rivals? It just doesn't add up."

"Maybe she's strapped for cash?" Chanyeol replied from behind them. He had overheard their private conversation.

"Yeah, maybe" Suho agreed.

"Did anyone else think her Korean sounded a bit funny?" Kai asked.

There were mumblings of agreement from the rest of the members. D.O thought of the events that happened last night. It sounded like Nami was more fluent in English.

"Maybe she's a foreigner?" D.O suggested.

At this, Baekhyun agreed strongly, "That would explain her accent. And the fact that she's as dark as Kai."

"I'm not dark!" Kai protested. "I'm  _bronze_."

"Well, it seems like there are a lot of things we need to ask Nami-ssi later today" Suho concluded. He watched as the van pulled up in front of the SM Entertainment building. "But for now, let's get some practice done."

The members agreed and got off the van, ready for another day's worth of rehearsals.

~*~

Chanyeol wiped the sweat from his brow while reaching out for his water bottle. They had been in the dance studio for two hours and his shirt, drenched with sweat, clung to him highlighting his defined muscles underneath.

As he got up, still panting, he turned to the others beside him, who were also taking a break. "Yah, you guys decided yet?"

Baekhyun and Chen looked up at Chanyeol. Both of them were sat down on the laminated floor.

"Decided on what?" Chen asked.

"The bet, of course," Chanyeol replied. "It's almost been a week but you guys haven't told me who I'm supposed to make fall for me." He raised his brow. "Are you guys backing down?"

At this, Baekhyun almost jumped up. "No way! We just hadn't found the right person yet."

"It's pretty hard to just pick one out, y'know," Chen added. "Unless..."

"No!" Chanyeol warned Chen. "It can't be a girl from an idol group. I thought I made myself clear about that."

"And why not?" asked Baekhyun. "Wouldn't that make things easier for you? You would see each other more often and you'd have things in common." He pursed his lips. "And it's up to us to decide anyway. What happened to all that bravado talk about you having the ability to make any girl fall for you?"

Chanyeol tutted at him. "No means no, Baekhyun. It can be anyone else apart from female idols."

Baekhyun pouted his lips while Chen was deep in thought.

"Then what about Stylist-noona?" Chen suggested.

"Yeah!" Baekhyun agreed. "We see her all the time and she seems like a good challenge for you."

Chanyeol was unimpressed. "Yah, are you guys seriously asking me to seduce Stylist-noona?"

Chen grinned. "Why not? She's pretty attractive too."

"Not to mention that impressive rack" Baekhyun purred.

Chanyeol shook his head at them, "You guys obviously aren't thinking straight. If Stylist-noona finds out that I was trying to seduce her, do you know what will happen?"

The pair shook their heads.

"She'd never style my hair the same way again," he said with conviction, "not to mention what will happen to you guys if she found out  _you_  put me up to it."

The three were silent for a moment as they imagined an angry Stylist-noona with a pair of sharp scissors against a backdrop of scorching flames. She wasn't a force to be reckoned with when she was on a rampage.

"Then who, then?" asked Baekhyun to Chen. "We're running out of options."

"I know!" Chen exclaimed as he pointed at the entrance. "The next girl that walks through that door will be the one you have to make fall for you."

Chanyeol liked the sound of that. Hardly any girl walked through the door apart from the female staff who he knew found him attractive. He sometimes caught them whispering about him when he passed by.

"Fine," Chanyeol replied confidently. "It's a deal."

Chanyeol had the widest grin on his face. This was one bet he was sure to win.  
  



	7. Unexpected Meeting

The sound of my phone vibrating woke me up like an incessant alarm.

I groaned. What time was it? But then, it didn't really matter. I wouldn't have gotten up if it weren't for my stomach which was growling like it had a mind of its own. Amidst all the kerfuffle last night, I had forgotten to eat dinner. And now, my stomach was gnawing at my insides in protest.

"Okay, okay," I said giving in, "I'll go and get us some food."

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed how peaceful the dorm was. There was not a single EXO member in sight.

"They must have left for practice already," I said out loud. I strolled towards the kitchen and found that they had left me some scrambled eggs and toast. And a pile of dirty plates too.

After I had finished breakfast and had tidied up, I decided to spend my day doing research for my report. If it was a good scoop Richard wanted, it was a good scoop he was going to get. And this time, I was going to make sure that he would remember my name by the sheer quality of it.

I opened my laptop and started searching for all the gossip I could find about EXO. If anything, the first place to consult was the internet. As I scrolled down endless articles and threads from obsessed fans, I was able to garner very little juicy gossip that was merit-worthy. All I could find were favourite pairings like ChanBaek, HunHan and Chenmin. And they were all fanfictions.

I sighed, "Maybe I might have better luck with YouTube?" I turned to YouTube and started watching a couple of their interviews from the past year. I was about to give up when I came across an interview that some of the members did very recently.

It was a fancam video so the quality wasn't good but, it was clear enough for me to see that it was an interview with Chen, Xiumin, Sehun and D.O.

"So this question is for you, D.O-ssi," said the interviewer, "there are rumours going around that you may have a secret girlfriend."

D.O gave a shy laugh. "No, that's just a misunderstanding."

The interview teased further, "Would you care to elaborate? I'm sure your fans are  _dying_  to have your statement on this."

D.O cleared his throat. "I was on my way home from a film rehearsal and found out one of my colleague's car had broken down. It was already late at night so I asked my manager if we could give her a ride. Like I said, it was just a misunderstanding when a fan suddenly spotted us and took that picture of us together."

"You mean this picture?" asked the interview and he gestured towards a plasma screen TV behind him.

"Yes."

The interviewer gave an acknowledging nod. "Are you always this nice to all the girls you meet?"

"D.O-ah is always like that" Chen replied for him. "But it sometimes gets him into trouble."

"Oh?" The interviewer expressed his interest clearly.

"Because D.O-ah is a very straightforward person, most girls mistake his kindness for interest."

"And it also doesn't help that our D.O-ah has those heart-shaped lips. I heard girls say that they're really hypnotising" added Xiumin.

The interviewer and the other members instinctively turned to D.O's direction where he was smiling unintentionally.

"Wow, they really are heart-shaped!" exclaimed the interviewer. He cleared his throat, "So, tell us more about your ideal woman..."

The video finished before I could find out anymore. I slammed my laptop shut, out of frustration. I had spent a good three hours surfing the net and had nothing to show for it.

But then, a thought came to me. I was alone at the dorm right now. If anything, now was a good time to snoop around the members' rooms to see if they had left anything of interest.  _Who knows, maybe guys keep diaries too?_

With cat-like reflexes, I tiptoed to each of the rooms and checked if any of them were open. But like yesterday, all the doors were locked. In defeat, I started making my way back to my room when I suddenly spotted an extra doorknob in between two doors.

I didn't notice it before but, there was another door which had been camouflaged by being the same colour as the walls.

I shuffled towards it and tried the doorknob. It twisted open. The door creaked as I glanced inside. Stale air greeted my nostrils and dust danced across my face as I fumbled for the light switch. Once I'd finally found it, the light illuminated the room to reveal what was hidden inside.

A mountain of stuffed toys occupied half the room. There were stacks of what looked like letters in one corner and posters hung on the walls like paintings. On the other side, an open wardrobe revealed racks of what looked like American football gear and, red Mickey Mouse hats. But, it was only when I saw life-sized cutouts of the EXO members, did I realise what this was room was: it was EXO's fan stash.

"Daebak!" I muttered. I was getting better at my Korean.

I looked around and admired all the things around me. They were gifts from fans. Loving fans who probably risked their limbs to get them to their stans. And here they were, stored away, in EXO's cupboard space. I didn't know how I felt about this. Would I have been happy if I had found out that my bias had kept my gift in a dusty storage room? It was like putting someone's feelings away and not properly cherishing them.

I picked up a toy penguin and patted away the dust bunnies which clung onto its white belly. It looked so lonely by itself on the floor. "I'll put you with the rest of your friends" I said, as I put the toy next to a white tiger and a lamb.

_This might be a good place to start with my report_ , I contemplated. No one really knows what happens to fans' gifts when they reached their idols. I guess I was the first to find out.

I was about to grab my camera, from my room, when one of the posters on the wall caught my eye. It was a black and white poster of all the EXO members wearing what I supposed to be school uniforms. The words 'TEAM XOXO FIRST YEAR' was written across a banner, that hung above their heads. I stared at the poster in fascination. The members looked different there. And there were some faces that I didn't recognise.

"Nine, ten, eleven, twelve" I finished counting. There were twelve members all together. But who were the four I hadn't seen before?

Ggggrgrrrrrrrr.

My stomach growled for my attention. "You're hungry, already?" I asked it as if it was its own separate person. "But we just ate a while ago!"

I glanced at the clock in the room and saw that it was already late. I knew there wasn't much food in the fridge so there was only one other option. I grabbed my hoodie quickly and put it over my shirt. I was already wearing my other pair of comfy yoga pants. "Might as well go and have some tteokbokki!" I said aloud as I left the dorm.

~*~

"Xiumin-hyung lost!" shouted Kai gleefully. "You'll have to go and buy us lunch now."

"I know, I know," Xiumin replied dejectedly. "I suck at rock-paper- scissors."

Sehun patted Xiumin on the back, "There, there, hyung" he said with mock compassion. "Don't forget my bubble tea, 'kay?"

Xiumin swatted Sehun's arm away playfully, "Alright." He grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back in a bit. Does anyone else want anything?"

The rest of the EXO members gape up at their hyung. They had been practising since early morning and had just decided to have a quick snack before continuing again. After much debate on what to eat, they decided to have noodles. And the one who would have to buy it from their favourite restaurant was the one who lost at rock-paper-scissors. And that was Xiumin.

"Oh, Umin-hyung," called Chanyeol. "Don't forget to wear a mask." He threw a black surgical mask towards Xiumin's direction.

Xiumin caught it, "Thanks. Okay, I'll go now, then."

"Come back soon!" Kai shouted from the dance studio. "I'm hungry!"

Xiumin walked out into the dark streets of Seoul. It was already really late in the afternoon so the sun was setting. He didn't mind buying food for the members. In fact, he welcomed every opportunity he got to leave the SM building. Every moment he wasn't practising, he was sleeping. Every moment he wasn't sleeping, he was practising. It was the same boring routine over and over and apart from attending events and promoting their music, Xiumin hardly had any time for himself. So, he really cherished those quiet moments when he could just simply have time to think. And this, was one of those moments.

Xiumin, trudged along the pavement with his mask and cap on. The streets were still buzzing with people but under the mask of night, Xiumin was able to slip by, unnoticed, in the crowds. When he finally reached their favourite noodle place and had collected and paid for the food, he then went to buy Sehun's bubble tea.

Xiumin saw that there was a queue in the bubble tea shop. There was a group of teenage girls in their school uniforms and a couple who were being served first. He hesitated from outside. Should he go and buy it? He wasn't too fussed about waiting, what he was more worried about was the group of teenage girls. The last thing he needed was for them to recognise him and start drawing more girls like moths to a flame. He knew he was hot but he wasn't  _that_  hot. Well, he didn't think he was, anyway.

After debating whether it was worth the risk, Xiumin finally went inside. He decided that being potentially recognised wasn't as bad as Sehun's relentless whining if he returned empty-handed.

"One choco bubble tea to go, please" he requested, his voice muffled by the mask.

The teenage girls were all waiting, at the other end of the till, for their bubble teas to be served. Xiumin tried his best to be inconspicuous.

"Hey, don't you think that oppa looks cute?" whispered one of the girls to her friends. Her friends glanced at Xiumin who was staring at the menu.

"Yeah, he looks like my type" her friend whispered back. "Should we go and talk to him?"

"No way!" another replied, embarrassed. "And anyway, why is he wearing a mask? Maybe he's sick or something!"

The girls all glanced at Xiumin's direction again.

"What if he's only wearing the mask to hide his face?" the first one suggested and then blurted, "what if he's actually a celebrity?"

At this, the trio erupted into energetic whispers which caught Xiumin's attention. He ducked lower into his black cap, willing the shopkeeper to hurry up so that he could go.

"Excuse me," one of the girls had approached Xiumin. "But my friend," she pointed to one of the other girls, "thinks you're kinda cute. She was wondering if she could pay for your drink." Xiumin heard a fit of giggles coming from the other girls at the back.

Did he hear right? Was this prepubescent girl trying to  _flirt_ with him?

"Ah, no. It's okay." Xiumin was flustered for words.

The girl wouldn't give up, "Oh, c'mon. It's only a drink." She drew closer towards him. "You have really nice eyes, oppa."

Xiumin backed away discreetly. "Thank you, but  _really_ , that won't be necessary." The shopkeeper handed Xiumin's cup of bubble tea with a straw and, Xiumin pulled out his wallet to pay for it by cash. As he was pulling out some cash, his driver's license suddenly dropped to the floor. The teenage girl picked it up.

" _Kim_ _Minseok_ " she read. And then she realised. "Kim Minseok!" she shouted, drawing her friends' attention. "You're Kim Minseok!"

Xiumin snatched his drivers license from her hands and quickly put the bubble tea in the plastic bag of takeaway noodles. He needed to get away fast. As he darted for the exit, the teenage girl shouted after him, "You're Xiumin from EXO!"

Xiumin started speed-walking as the three teenage girls rushed to follow him.  _This wasn't good_ , he kept thinking to himself. If he didn't get away fast enough, there would be a stampede of fangirls hunting him down very imminently.

"Xiumin-oppa!" cried one of the girls. "Wait for us!"

"Please take a picture with us, Xiumin-oppa!"

"Oppa!"

Xiumin increased his pace to running.  _This was bad. This was really bad_. The girls had started to attract the attention of passersby and now, the herd of fangirls had started to grow in number. He whipped off his mask so that he could breathe better. It was useless now, anyway. Xiumin turned left to a street he'd never been on. He needed to lose the girls before he could get back to SM HQ.

He ran further and further away from the battalion of fangirls. As he turned back to see if he'd lost them, he suddenly collided into someone.

"Omo," he gasped. They had hit each other really hard, "I'm sorry" he apologised profusely but, his mind was on how far behind the fangirls were.

"Xiumin-ssi?"

Xiumin looked up and saw that it was Nami in front of him. "Nami-ssi!" he exclaimed. "Oh how glad am I that it was you I bumped into!"

Nami was about to say something when she heard the distant screams of approaching fangirls. She turned to Xiumin, "Sounds like you need some help." She gestured for him to hide behind a nearby rubbish bin while she waited for the fangirls to catch up.

"Do you know which way Xiumin-oppa went?" one of the teenage girls asked Nami. Xiumin saw that it was the girl who had attempted to flirt with him.

Nami gave a confused look, "Sorry!" she says in a strong British accent. "I don't speak Korean."

The teenage girl looked bewildered. She turned to one of her friends, "Omo, she's a foreigner. She's speaking in English, right?"

The other girls nodded, "Do you know how to ask in English?" one of them asked the other.

"Yah, I failed my English exam, remember?"

After briefly arguing with each other, the teenage girls turned to Nami. "Ah...soreeee, we no speekuh Englishuh." And they eventually slinked away.

Once the coast was clear, Xiumin appeared from behind the bins and went up to Nami. "Wow! Thanks a lot, you really saved me there!"

Nami grinned. "No problem. I figured it would work. Anyone would get intimidated by a foreigner."

"But you sounded so natural!" Xiumin complimented. "I would have thought you were native."

At this, Nami chuckled nervously. "Er, yeah, well, I practised English a lot. But anyway, Xiumin-ssi, what are you doing here?"

Xiumin showed her the plastic bag filled with now, cold noodles and bubble tea. "I was fetching food for everyone." He spotted the plastic bag in Nami's hand. "And what about you? You're a long way from the dorm."

She lifted her plastic bag. "I was treating myself to some tteokbokki."

Just then, Xiumin's phone started vibrating. "Ah, it looks like Kai's telling me to get back to the studio. Apparently he's gone from starving to famished."

"Sounds like he's a bit of a drama queen" Nami joked.

"You got that right" Xiumin agreed. He thought for a second, "Why don't you come back with me to the studio? I've bought more than enough food for all nine of us and, it will be good for us to get to know you better. We can bond over some food, my treat."

Nami was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Xiumin smiled. "It's the least I could do. It's more fun to eat with others than alone." He gestured at the plastic bag in her hand.

Nami smiled shyly. "Yeah, I guess so."

As Xiumin started walking, Nami followed him.

It was true that Xiumin liked those quiet moments. Those moments when he could just get lost in his own thoughts. But as he walked alongside Nami, he realised that he also liked those moments when he could just talk comfortably with someone. Someone who made him feel at ease; someone who just clicked well with him and, was easy to talk to. He knew that he had just met Nami but something about her presence made him feel reassured.

Under the guise of the night sky, Xiumin smiled. It had been a while since he'd felt so content. He didn't know whether it was because of the night sky or because he had just avoided a legion of fangirls but, he was able to think clearly.

_Yes_ , he thought,  _it was one of those moments_.


	8. Prissy Princess

"So do you like spicy food, then?" Xiumin asked as we walked side by side on the pavement.

It was already well into the night and the streets were illuminated with orbs of light from the lampposts and shops to create a kaleidoscope of colours.

We had been walking for about ten minutes and fortunately, we hadn't bumped into any of the fangirls which had been chasing Xiumin earlier.

"Not really" I replied.

Xiumin gave me strange look. "But tteokbokki is spicy."

I glanced at his direction and saw that he had his brow raised. "There's actually a funny story to why I like tteokbokki, even if it's spicy."

Xiumin eyed me curiously, "Oh? Do tell."

I smiled at him and saw that we still had a while to go before we reached SM Entertainment HQ. "Well, back when I was in university, I was having a hard time with my studies." I fixed my gaze ahead of me as I started to recollect my year abroad in Seoul.

It was only for a year, but I participated in an exchange programme as part of my university degree. While I was in Seoul, I had trouble coping with the language barrier and I didn't have many friends to hang out with it. There were hard times and, I constantly felt lonely and homesick.

But one day, while I was coming back from the supermarket, a delicious aroma enticed me to enter this pop-up stall. I pulled back the covers and saw that they were serving tteokbokki.

The vendor was an elderly man whose skin was blotchy with age spots and his head was peppered with grey hairs. He smiled at me kindly and asked if I wanted to buy some of his freshly made tteokbokki.

The food did look delicious but, I was sceptical because it was bright red and, I wasn't good with spicy food.

But the man insisted and, a few minutes later, I was sitting in front of a plate of steaming hot tteokbokki. I took a bite and my eyes immediately started watering.

The vendor laughed and gave me a glass of water. "You're just like my daughter," I remembered him saying, "she's not good with spicy food either."

"Where is she now?" I remembered asking with tears streaming down my cheeks.

His smile slowly faded and he replied, "She's gone far away. I don't know if she'll ever come back."

I prolonged my gulp of water, not knowing what else to say.

But he surprised me by continuing, "Whenever my daughter was sad, she would eat tteokbokki and start crying." He smiled at the memory. "And whenever I asked her why she was crying she would say, it's because the tteokbokki is too spicy." The man offered me a napkin to wipe away my tears.

After that day, I started eating tteokbokki whenever I felt sad or angry or stressed. It felt cathartic to just cry it all out. And it was around this time when I started listening to BTS' music. Their songs really resonated with me because they sang about emotions which I had felt during my stay in Seoul. And I couldn't stop listening to them ever since.

I told this all to Xiumin with some minor details omitted so that I wouldn't blow my cover. We had been walking for a while now and we were finally in front of SM Entertainment HQ.

"Wow, so that's why you eat tteokbokki" he commented. He thought for a second, "but if you're eating tteokbokki now, does that mean you're sad?" He wore a concerned expression on his face. "Are you unhappy living with us as our housekeeper?" he questioned further.

"No, that's not why I'm having tteokbokki," I rushed to reassure him. "I was just having it today because I felt like it."

Xiumin still looked doubtful but he didn't press any further.

I followed Xiumin into the SM building and saw that the guard, who was stationed at the front of the entrance, gave me and Xiumin a nod as we passed him by.

Xiumin greeted members of staff as he walked past them and he led me to an elevator where we got off on the third floor. Finally, we arrived outside their dance studio. I took in my surroundings and noticed how pristine and luxurious the building was. The walls were painted ivory and there were CCTV cameras in every corner of the ceiling. Xiumin gestured for us to enter through two double doors which, had circular windows that, you can peep through to see what was happening inside. As we approached them, I saw that the rest of the EXO members were in the middle of practice.

Their bodies were in sync with the music as they executed each dance movement with grace yet aggressiveness to fit in with the low beats of the soundtrack. I didn't really know much about their music but, from what I was hearing, I was definitely enjoying it. I found it hard to tear my eyes away from their dance. So much was happening but each member moved like a cohesive unit to their next position, communicating with their eyes as they signalled each other through their reflections on the mirror, in front of them.

Once their hypnotic dance was finished, Xiumin pushed the door open to reveal him and myself and the bag of food that they were all anticipating.

"Look who I ran into!" he greeted the others as he signalled for me to come inside with him.

"Hyung!" It was Kai who was first to notice us. "Finally! What took you so long? I'm sooo hungry!" He enthusiastically grabbed the plastic bag from Xiumin's hands.

"Slowly, Kai, you crazy child" Xiumin replied impatiently.

The others began to walk over to us. And finally noticing my presence, Chen spoke, "Nami-ssi, what are you doing here?"

"I ran into her while I was buying Sehun's bubble tea," Xiumin replied for me.

"What? Were you were in the bubble tea shop together?" Baekhyun asked.

Xiumin shook his head, "Nope. I mean, I literally  _ran_ into her. I was being chased by some fangirls when I ran into Nami-ssi and she helped me get rid of them."

"That would explain why my straw is bent" murmured Sehun, who was observing the damage done to his bubble tea.

"It's a good thing you were able to lose them" Suho mentioned while wiping the sweat away from his forehead. "Thank you, Nami-ssi, for saving our hyung. It's not every day that we get helped out."

"That's true," Baekhyun added, "most of the time, strangers would be joining in with the fangirls instead."

The members distributed the noodles amongst themselves and devoured them hungrily. I think it was the only time the members were quiet when they were together. As I joined them on the floor, where they were eating in a circle, I noticed that Baekhyun, Chen and Chanyeol were exchanging looks with each other.

Chen and Baekhyun had roguish smiles while Chanyeol had a frown. It seems as though he wasn't pleased about something.

"So, Nami-ssi," Sehun began, "where are you from?"

I looked up.  _This wasn't a question I was expecting to be asked_. "What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

Sehun picked up his bubble tea, "Well, we were talking about you earlier today and we've noticed that your accent doesn't sound Korean."

_Uh-oh_.

"Actually," Xiumin interrupted, "Nami-ssi spoke really good English today. She pretended that she was a foreigner to distract the fangirls. It was a really good imitation."

At this, I sensed D.O's gaze on me from across the circle. "Really?" he asked Xiumin, "what did it sound like?"

Xiumin pondered for a bit, "Like...Harry Potter?"

I let out a short scream which turned everyone's head in my direction. Even Kai, who had been too busy devouring his noodles, looked up at me.

"Er--" I struggled for an explanation. "Erm, I-er, I studied English in England when I was in university. It was for my exchange year, that's why my accent is a bit off."

Everyone nodded accordingly apart from D.O--he didn't look convinced. "So, you're Korean, then?" he persisted.

I bit my bottom lip, "Yes, I am" I lied. "But I grew up in a bilingual household. Both my parents are Korean but my mom speaks to me in English since she is an English teacher."

At this, D.O seemed somewhat satisfied with my answer.

"What made you want to become our housekeeper?" It was Suho this time.

I blinked at him.  _I didn't. It was because of my dick of a boss that I'm your housekeeper right now._

"I was strapped for cash" I answered quickly. It wasn't really a lie. I was still a rookie reporter so my salary was like pocket money compared to what idols earned.

Suho looked like he was about to say something when the doors suddenly burst open. All of us turned around to see a slender, young woman with black, flowy curls down to her waist, standing before us. She had milky, fair skin and wore cute denim shorts and a puff-sleeve red jumper.

The young woman glanced down at us and smiled sweetly, "Oppa! There you are!" she strode over to Suho's direction, her platform boots, clop-clopping across the laminated floor.

Suho gave a brief smile and greeted the young woman, "Hello, Suji-ssi" he said wearily. For some reason, Suho appeared tired all of a sudden.

The other members got up from the circle and took it in turns to greet Suji. When she finally noticed my presence on the floor, she eyeballed me as though inspecting my appearance.

"Who're you?" she asked in that sweet but edgy voice.

Her tone set me on edge.  _She was definitely someone I wasn't going to get along with_.

"Suji-ssi," Suho said to her, "let me introduce you to our housekeeper, Nami-ssi." He turned to me, "Nami-ssi, this is Suji-ssi, Lee Sooman's daughter."

My eyes rounded at Suho's words. Lee Sooman?  _The_ Lee Sooman? The owner of SM Entertainment? And here, in front of me, was his daughter?

Suji smiled triumphantly at my reaction. She was clearly enjoying the attention she was receiving.

"So you're their new housekeeper" she commented while she eyed me up and down. "They chose a young one this time."

I raised my brow at her. We stared at each other for a few minutes, sizing each other up. She was pretty and petite and she was probably daddy's little princess but to me, she was just prissy. A spoiled, little, prissy princess.

I was the first to break away from our staring contest. I turned to the EXO members. "I'm gonna head home now and get started on dinner" I told them.

They all nodded at me.

Xiumin spoke, "Will you be alright by yourself? Shall I call a taxi?"

I smiled at him. "No, I'll be fine. But thank you, Xiumin-ssi." It was nice of him to be considerate of me.

As I passed Suji on the way out, she suddenly stuck out her leg, causing me to fall face flat onto the floor. A pain shot up my left hand as I had landed on it awkwardly while trying to break my fall. The EXO members hurried to help me but I stuck my hand up to signal that I was fine.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry" Suji apologised with feigned concern. "But you should be more careful, the floor is sometimes really slippery, y'know?"

I could feel my blood boiling. I hadn't slipped-- she had purposely tripped me up!

Suji extended her hand as if to help me back up on my feet. It was clear that she was only doing that so that she would look good in front of the EXO members. "Here, let me help you." She dangled her hand in front of my face.

A crooked thought entered my mind. "Thanks," I said with equal sarcasm as I grabbed hold of Suji's extended arm. However, instead of her helping me back up, I tugged her arm so hard that she tumbled to the floor next to me, landing with her face first. I quickly got to my feet and dusted my front.

"You should be more careful" I repeated her words, "the floor is sometimes really slippery, y'know?"

"Yah! You brute!" she screeched from the floor.

I smiled at her coldly as I left the dance studio, without looking back.

I wish I hadn't left all my tteokbokki behind because I was going to need some to calm my seething rage.

~*~

The EXO members watched as Nami walked out of the studio, stomping her feet in subdued anger.

"Oppa! It really hurts!" whined Suji from the floor.

Suho snapped into attention and indulged her by pretending to fuss over her. He was used to Suji's antics and, even though he found her troublesome, he couldn't reject her because she was the big boss' daughter. And Suji knew that and exploited it.

"I'm going to speak to appa about this! What kind of housekeepers are they employing nowadays? How can you guys live with someone as uncultured as her?" Suji ranted.

"I'm sure it was an accident" Xiumin reassured her. "Nami-ssi isn't the type to hurt people intentionally."

Suji glowered at Xiumin. "Are you blind, oppa? Did you not see her pull me down by force?"

Xiumin wore his poker face. He had little patience with spoilt brats like her. "No. I saw it. But maybe it was the floor's fault?" He tested the grip of the floor by rubbing his shoe against it. "It does get pretty slippery with all our sweat dripping onto it."

At this, Suji scrunched up her face in disgust. "Eeewwww. Are you telling me I have all your sweat on my face right now?" She scowled at all the EXO members when they gave her brief nods.

"Oh my gosh! I need to go and shower and--"

The sound of Super Junior's 'Sorry, Sorry' suddenly started playing from Suji's purse. She hastily took her phone out and answered it.

"Appa? Yes, I'm on my way to your office now," she spoke to her phone as she quickly headed over to the doors. "No, I'm not with the EXO oppas. What do you mean you can see from the cameras? Wait, appa--" Suji's voice trailed off as she scuttled out of the dance studio.

Chanyeol let out a long whistle. "Well,  _that_  was interesting"

"Hyung, you were so sassy just now!" Sehun addressed Xiumin. "That was low-key sarcasm right there when you told Suji about the floor."

Xiumin rubbed his neck, "She was starting to annoy me a lot. And I didn't like the fact that she was bad-mouthing Nami-ssi when she started it in the first place."

Baekhyun agreed, "But Nami-ssi was so badass! I didn't expect to see her fight back."

"She's got balls going up against Suji, I'll give her that," Chanyeol added.

"We'll have to check on Nami-ssi when we get back home. She seemed pretty pissed" Suho commented.

D.O nodded, "I hope she hadn't hurt herself when she fell."

"And that stare down!" Kai began. "It was like she was about to eat her alive!"

"Why is everything you say always food related?" asked Chen.

"What? I can't help it. I have two stomachs," Kai replied, picking up his box of noodles.

Chanyeol thought for a moment, "Don't you think Nami-ssi's stare reminds you of someone?"

The rest of the members turned to Chanyeol.

"Who?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol smiled. "Our very own Satansoo."

The members turned to D.O who looked back at them with his famous glare. "Yah, I don't stare like Nami-ssi!"

Which the others all laughed at the likeness.


	9. Most Girls

Chen and Baekhyun were grinning from ear to ear at Chanyeol. They were alone in the changing rooms at the moment as the others were still back at the dance studio.

Chen began, "It looks like it's been decided, then."

Baekhyun joined in, "Yep. We all saw it. Nami-ssi's your gal. She was the one who walked through the doors."

Chanyeol tried to suppress his renewed irritation. He didn't like the fact that the pair had such smug expressions on their faces. No one anticipated Nami to walk through the doors. When Chanyeol saw Xiumin arrive with Nami trailing behind him, his face fell. Chanyeol was confident in his ability to read girls like a book. And Nami  _was_  a girl. The only problem was, Nami wasn't easy to read.

Chanyeol scoffed, "I can make her fall for me. You'll see."

Baekhyun let out a high-pitched laugh. "Yeah, good luck handling Nami-ssi!"

"She seems like a feisty one." Chen added, "She might even end up  _handling you_."

"Hold on a sec," Chanyeol replied, frowning at the pair, "you don't know that. And you know what," he said while putting on his shirt, "I'm gonna make you eat your words."

The pair let out a long 'oooooh'.

"Still," Chen considered, "you might have lucked out. If Nami-ssi didn't come in when she did, you would have had to seduce Suji-ssi."

Chanyeol was pensive. "But Suji-ssi is more of my type, though."

"You like 'em bratty, huh?" Baekhyun joked.

Chanyeol glared at him.

The sound of the others coming into the changing rooms forced the beagle line to stop discussing about their bet. But with quick glances at one another, the trio agreed to reconvene later on that evening.

~*~

"Is it just me, or can anyone else smell something burning?" Kai sniffed the air as he and the other members entered the dorm.

Sehun was behind him. "No, I can smell it too."

The members rushed to the common area where they saw a soft stream of smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Is there a fire?" Suho shouted, searching around.

"Nami-ssi!" Xiumin called.

The members started coughing as the smoke drifted towards their direction. A wave of panic overwhelmed them as they searched the kitchen area for any sign of Nami. A few moments later, Nami appeared through the wall of smoke, wearing a plain red apron and holding a wooden spoon. "Omo. You're all here?"

Suho breathed a sigh of relief while Chen and Baekhyun hurried to open some windows to get rid of the smoke.

Xiumin ran up to Nami, "Are you okay, Nami-ssi? You're not hurt?"

Nami shook her head, "I'm fine." She turned to the others who were inspecting the origins of the smoke. "I was just making dinner."

D.O's eyes rounded when he reached the hob. "Nami-ssi, what were you trying to make?" He peered inside the large pot and saw a brownish sauce with chunky bits of raw carrot and potato and charred beef.

"I was making Japanese curry" she replied. She walked over to him, "But it's my first time making it so, I had a bit of trouble."

"A bit of trouble?" repeated Kai sarcastically. "Smells like you were about to burn the whole dorm down!"

"Well, I'm just glad there wasn't a fire." Suho sounded relieved. The smoke finally started to dissipate so that he could see the others clearly.

"You're just in time," Nami chimed as she started setting out the dining table. "The rice will be ready soon and the curry is just simmering."

The members glanced at each other as they took their seats at the dining table. It had been a couple of hours since they had last eaten so having dinner soon was a godsend to them. It was also the first time they were trying Nami's cooking. To Baekhyun, Chen and Chanyeol, it was the moment of truth--how will Nami's cooking compare to Mrs. Park's?

~*~

Kai scrutinised the messy slop on his plate. Nami had served each member a large portion of her so-called 'Japanese curry' with rice but, instead of chowing down like Kai normally did, he took a moment to inspect the food in front of him. He was sceptical: it didn't look like curry at all.

"Dig in!" Nami encouraged the members.

Sehun picked up his fork and tried to pierce a chunk of potato but, found that it was still too hard.

Chen took a bite of his rice and found that it was really crispy.

Suho tasted the sauce and found that it was too salty.

D.O tried a piece of beef and found that it was too chewy.

Chanyeol tried a piece of carrot and found it was still crunchy.

Kai took a bite of everything and nearly fainted from the taste.

But Baekhyun was the only one to spit out the food as soon as it entered his mouth. "Yah!" he shouted while reaching for a glass of water. "What kind of housekeeper doesn't know how to cook?"

Nami's face turned red. "It's my first time, okay?" she replied defensively.

"You should have warned me before I took a bite" Kai said while covering his mouth. He looked like he was about to puke. " _That_ " he signalled to his plate, "is not made for human consumption."

"I tried my best, alright? If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it."

"Thank God for that!" Baekhyun exclaimed, pushing away his plate.

Nami pouted. "By the way," she said, suddenly remembering something, "who was the last one to use the bathroom this morning?"

At this, Baekhyun answered, "It was me."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You didn't flush the toilet after you used it."

"Uh-oh" Chanyeol suddenly joined in, "did Baekhyun leave you a  _cheeky_  surprise?"

"Let's just say it clogged up the toilet."

"Yah, do you have to talk about that right now?" asked Sehun. "It's putting me off."

"Yeah, stop talking about it!" Baekhyun ordered. He glanced at Sehun's plate. "But I don't know why you guys would want to eat that. It looks the thing I forgot to flush."

"Yah, Baekhyun!"

"Baek--you pabo."

"Aish, you're disgusting."

The rest of the members moaned at Baekhyun for revealing too much information. In unison, they quit eating and had pushed their plates away from them. All but, one of them. While they did this, Xiumin continued eating.

"Hyung" Sehun says in amazement. "You're still eating it?"

Xiumin looked up from his plate. "What? You're not gonna eat your portion?" He grabbed Sehun's plate and placed it next to his. "I think it tastes just fine." He addressed Nami, "It's delicious, Nami-ssi."

Nami's face beamed. "Thank you, Xiumin-ssi." She couldn't hide how happy she felt. "There's more in the pot. Just let me know if you want seconds!" She scurried away to the kitchen.

The other members stared at Xiumin, completely dumbfounded.

"Hyung, is there something wrong with your taste buds?" Kai enquired.

"Or your hearing?" queried Chen.

But Xiumin ignored both of them and just kept eating.

Chanyeol checked his surroundings before saying in a low voice, "Hyung, you can stop eating now, Nami-ssi's gone. You don't have to pretend it tastes good."

Xiumin peered up at him, "But it really does taste good. I don't know why you guys think it doesn't."

~*~

I hummed along to BTS' 'Dope' while I cleared away the mess I made in the kitchen. I was in a good mood after hearing Xiumin compliment my cooking. Even if it did taste bad, I was just glad to be appreciated. I wasn't used to cooking at all. I had lived with my parents while attending university so, I had never had to cook a single day in my life. So, when I saw Xiumin eating the food I made for the first time, it made me happier than I anticipated. Maybe living in the dorm with EXO wouldn't be too bad if, all the members were as kind as Xiumin? If only that was the case.

While I cleared away the surfaces, the sound of approaching footsteps caught my attention.

"I brought the dishes over" I heard a deep voice say. I turned around. It was Chanyeol.

"Ah, thanks. Just leave them there." I gestured towards the sink. Chanyeol did what he was told but then stayed standing behind me. I peeped up at him. "Is there something else?"

"Er..." his voice trailed off, "I-er, just wanted to erm, ask how you were doing and apologise about Suji-ssi's behaviour." He looked at me apologetically. "And I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For not being able to help out earlier. We couldn't really do much because Suji-ssi's the big man's daughter."

I nodded. "I understand. And you needn't worry about it. I can handle my own battles." I turned around to continue with cleaning, expecting Chanyeol to take the hint that I was busy but, he didn't budge.

"You know," he began, "Suji-ssi's gonna run SM Entertainment one day." He moved from behind me to my left, where he leaned against the counter as I busied myself with the dishes in the sink. "So you should try to get along with her."

"I don't think that'll be necessary" I told him.  _It's not like I was going to be here long enough to need to make friends anyway._  "I'm just a housekeeper. I doubt I'd run into her a lot."

I continued washing the dishes while Chanyeol observed me. I didn't know why he was sticking so close to me all of a sudden.

"It's a shame you know" he said as he watched me, "if Suji-ssi wasn't so spoiled, she would've been the perfect woman: rich, beautiful and talented. She's actually quite smart. She studied abroad and everything."

I rolled my eyes.

"She even did some modelling too" Chanyeol continued. "And she was going to debut with Girls Generation until the big boss pulled her out and told her to focus on running the business instead."

I let out an audible sigh. "Listen," I told him, "it's nice of you to tell me but," I looked at him in the eye, "I  _really_  don't care."

The corners of Chanyeol's mouth spread into a smile. "That's good. Most girls who hear about Suji-ssi tend to get intimidated by her."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not like most girls."

Chanyeol smirked, "No, you're clearly not."

He folded his arms across his body as he leaned against the counter, still standing close to me. "I find you quite intriguing Nami-ssi" he says in a low, dreamy voice.

I continued with washing the dishes, "Oh really?" I was too preoccupied with trying to get rid of a stubborn stain that was stuck at the bottom of the pot.

Chanyeol continued, "Yeah, I'm curious to know how many hearts you've broken with that cute smile of yours."

I stopped what I was doing.  _What did he just say? Cute? What?_

I turned to his direction in bewilderment and saw that his eyes were locked onto mine. They were twinkling. "I think that you're really cute."

My jaw dropped.  _What was this guy saying? We've barely talked and suddenly he thinks I'm cute?_

"I think you've got the wrong person" I told him slowly. "Or maybe you've worked too hard today and now you don't even know what you're saying."

Chanyeol maintained his smile. "No, I'm pretty aware of what I'm saying" He got up from where he was leaning and inched closer towards me. "And I think you're cute."

I took a step backwards to create some space between us. It was already bad enough that I had met a prissy princess earlier today. Now, I had to deal with a delusional derp too. I gaped at Chanyeol from a safe distance and tried to assess the situation I was in. I may be inexperienced in love but, I wasn't completely without knowledge. After all, I did watch a lot of K-dramas and in these situations, what normally would come next is--

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Chanyeol asked.

I blinked.  _I wasn't expecting that question but then again, this was real life, not a K-drama_.

"N-no" I told him, still keeping distance between us.

Chanyeol smiled. "Good."

The sound of footsteps caused both of us to turn around. "You can take a shower now, Chanyeol. One of the bathrooms are free" Xiumin said as he rubbed his wet hair with a towel. He glanced at both of us, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Er, no" I replied as I got back to work.

Chanyeol smirked at me and turned to Xiumin, "Thanks, hyung. I'll go now." He turned to me one last time before he left. "And good night, Nami-ssi."

"G-good night" I told him back. I was still flustered from our earlier conversation.

Xiumin watched as Chanyeol left and then turned to me. "You okay? Your face is all red."

I put my hands to my cheeks and felt how hot they were.  _Damn it! I must look like a tomato right now!_  "I-I'm fine" I blurted.

Xiumin looked doubtful. "Did Chanyeol say something weird again?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Xiumin hung his towel around his neck. "I don't like talking about any of the members like this but, since you're a young woman living with a bunch of guys, I think that it's best that I tell you," he paused. "Chanyeol has a habit of flirting."

I blinked. "A habit of flirting?" I repeated.

Xiumin nodded. "I don't think he does it intentionally but since we're on a no dating contract, he tends to flirt to compensate for the loneliness."

I nodded slowly. It all made sense now.

"So that's why I want you to be on your guard when you're around Chanyeol" Xiumin finally finished. "And with the other members too." He gave a small laugh. "They're not bad guys but you're like a lamb sent to live with a pack of wolves."

I laughed along with him. "Thank you, Xiumin-ssi. And don't worry, I'll be careful from now onwards."

He gave me a soft smile before patting my head affectionately. "That's a good girl."

I flinched at his sudden touch and my heart started beating faster for some unknown reason. Xiumin was so close to me that I could smell his shampoo: it was a minty scent.

When he finally stopped, he told me, "Oh and be especially careful of Sehun. Make sure you barricade the door when you're taking a shower." He had a disapproving look on his face. "That maknae has got some raging hormones at the moment so, who knows what he'll end up doing."

I watched as Xiumin waved me good night as he headed upstairs.

_So_ _Chanyeol_ _has a habit of flirting?_ I facepalmed myself for acting so stupidly in front of him.  _I was being played and I fell for it!_  I took a deep breath.  _Well, if it's a flirting game he wants, it's a flirting game he's gonna get_ , I told myself resolutely.  _Two can play at that!_

I took off the pink rubber gloves that I had been wearing to wash the dishes with and, winced at the pain in my left hand. I had rubbed some liniment on it and wrapped it around a bandage but, the pain hadn't subsided. While I busied myself with drying some plates, I'd failed to notice someone walk into the kitchen.

I dropped a plate in surprise when I suddenly saw a black-hooded figure hovering in front of the fridge. The plate shattered.

"Aish! You scared the living daylights out of me!" I told the person in front of me.

He pulled his hood down. "I'm sorry, Nami-ssi." It was D.O wearing all black again. He had a water bottle in one hand.

I stared at the floor and at the shards around my feet. I pulled the sleeves of my grey hoodie further up my arm.

"What happened to your hand?" I heard D.O ask. He must have seen the bandage.

"Oh, this? I got hurt when I fell earlier today." I crouched down to get closer to the shards.

"Don't touch it!" I heard D.O shout. A few seconds later, he was crouching next to me. "You'll cut your fingers. Here, let me--"

"Don't worry," I reassured him. "I wasn't going to." I turned around and reached for a dustpan and brush that was next to me. "This isn't a K-drama" I told him, as I brushed the shards away. "I wasn't going to pick up the shards with my hands. I'm not like those girls in the dramas."

D.O watched me in surprise. And then he laughed too. "No, you're not like them at all."  
  



	10. Funny Feeling

Chanyeol arched his back and closed his eyes as he let the lukewarm water from the showerhead cascade over his body. The sound of the water drumming against him was hypnotic. He was relaxed. He felt like he had been transported to a different part of the world, where he can just think clearly and forget all of his problems.

Whilst he rubbed shower gel across his sculpted body and chiselled abs, he suddenly heard the bathroom door open.

"Who's there?" he called out. He had stopped what he was doing and the suds slowly slipped down his broad, glistening, wet back.

There was no answer.

"Hello?" he called again.

But, there was still no answer.

Chanyeol decided to have a look. He was sure that he didn't imagine it. Someone was inside the bathroom with him. But who could it be?

As he focused on the frosted glass doors, he could just about make out the outline of an individual. He opened the doors slowly.

"Hello, Chanyeol," said a thick and husky voice.

Chanyeol's eyes adjusted to the fog created by the hot steam from the shower head. Once it cleared, he saw who the owner of the voice was.

"Baekhyun" his voice was barely a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

Baekhyun was only wearing a towel around his waist. He glanced at Chanyeol's upper body, his eyes slowly trailing down from his dripping, wet hair, to his bare chest, to his bare lower half...

"Yah," Chanyeol raised his voice to catch Baekhyun's attention. "I asked, 'what are you doing here'?"

Baekhyun tilted his head to one side, "I came to join you, of course" he gave Chanyeol a mischievous smile. He took a step closer to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol backed away, "Yah, don't come any closer!"

But Baekhyun ignored him and proceeded to advance on him. "You're adorable when you're shy" he said huskily. He bit his lip, "And look how strong you've gotten" as he said this, he reached out to touch Chanyeol's arm muscles. Chanyeol flinched away from Baekhyun's cool touch.

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol's voice was low, "you shouldn't be here. What if the others find out?"

Baekhyun drew closer to him still, their bodies almost touching. He looked up at Chanyeol, his eyes yearning, "They won't. We've never been caught, have we?"

Chanyeol looked away, the pain in his heart was sharp. "I wish that we didn't have to hide our feeling for each other."

"Shhhh" Baekhyun whispered as he put his finger to Chanyeol's lips. They were soft and plump. "Let's not waste time by talking about what if's. Let's just cherish the time we have together now." He gazed lovingly into Chanyeol's eyes. "Kiss me, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol's eyes were shimmering with desire, "Baekhyun..."

The sound of a bad guitar chord snapped me out of my daydream. I blinked. It took me a second to remember that I was in the living room, tidying up again.  _Woah_ _, that was too vivid of a daydream!_ I told myself internally. I had stayed up late doing research on my report and had gotten side-tracked by a fanfiction on the EXO members.  _Some_ _fangirls_ _had really wild imaginations..._

"Argh!" I heard Chanyeol growl from the sofas. He was busy playing on his acoustic guitar with music sheets scattered everywhere.

I sighed, it had been almost a week since I first came to Seoul. I had gotten used to being with the EXO members and found that they weren't that bad to live with.

During the last couple of days, I had gotten closer to some of them. Sehun, Kai and I would often play video games together while sometimes, I would spend time talking to Xiumin and Chen in their room. Suho would often talk to me to let me know when they'd be back for dinner and, Chanyeol... well, Chanyeol wouldn't stop leaving me alone.

Ever since that day, Chanyeol hadn't stopped pestering me. He would often try to talk to me when I was busy and would follow me around the dorm while I tidied up. If it weren't for Xiumin's warning, I would have thought that Chanyeol was interested in me. Luckily, I already knew Chanyeol's little habit so I was more guarded against him. At least now, Chanyeol and I were on the same playing field.

I sighed again as I glanced around my surroundings. The dorm was a mess. The EXO members were currently on a short vacation and so most of them had spent their day resting in the dorm. Trying to keep the dorm clean was like wishing for rain in the Sahara desert: it was impossible. As soon as I had tidied one area, the EXO members would move in and make more mess. I peered at the rubbish bin near the kitchen. It was filled to the brim with chicken bones and takeaway boxes. I had only emptied it two days ago and now, it was full again. Why was the rubbish never ending? It seemed like Sehun, Kai and Baekhyun had started ordering in as they were never present at the dining table whenever I cooked dinner.

I frowned. The living room was the last space that needed cleaning yet, I couldn't clean it with Chanyeol in the way.

"Chanyeol-ssi" I called out to him. He was busy annotating music sheets while cradling his guitar on his lap and a guitar pick in between his teeth.

"Chanyeol-ssi" I repeated. This time, he turned around to look at me.

"Can you go and practise in your room? I need to clean the living room."

He frowned. "I don't wanna." And then he turned back to what he was doing.

I let out a sound of disbelief.  _What was up with him today?_  One minute he was following me around like a lost puppy, the next minute he didn't want anything to do with me. It was like his personality just took a one-hundred and eighty degree turn. _If he thinks that I would give him more attention, he had another thing coming._

I huffed as I started dusting the living room area even with Chanyeol present. As I sauntered past him with some cleaning spray and a duster, I saw him peek up at me as though he was expecting me to say something to him.  _Well, tough love to him. If he was going to act stubborn, so was I._  I ignored him and continued cleaning. I heard him shuffle his sheets noisily when he saw that I didn't give him a second glance.

A few minutes passed by with neither of us saying anything. I continued cleaning while Chanyeol focused on playing his guitar. Eventually, I had cleaned the whole of the living room apart from where Chanyeol had made his base. I saw a sliver of a smile creep up on his lips. He knew that I couldn't ignore him for long.

"Chanyeol-ssi" I finally said to him. "Can you go to your room while I clean the rest of the living room? I still have to vacuum."

He looked up, pretending to be nonchalant. "Hm?" He looked around and then said, "Can't you clean this place later? I'm still not finished."

"The living room is the last place I need to clean" I told him, trying to keep my irritation at bay. "Why can't you just stay in your room for a few minutes? I'll be done quickly."

He furrowed his brow. "I can't practise in my room because the others are sleeping and the walls aren't soundproof."

"Then you can just sit silently for a few minutes while I finish up" I suggested.

He thought for a few seconds but then said, "I don't wanna."

I loured at him. He returned it. We engaged in a staring contest with each other for what felt like a long time. Eventually I gave up on it since my eyes started watering. He smiled triumphantly as if he had won the argument.

"Fine then" I told him huffily. "I'll just clean that area even with you here."

I started picking up his music sheets which were scattered all over the coffee table and sofa and started putting them aside while I dusted the surfaces underneath.

Chanyeol looked at me, mortified. "Yah, be careful with those!" he warned.

I ignored him and continued to clean. But as I did so, I accidentally knocked a bottle of water, which hadn't been sealed properly and, it spilled across Chanyeol's music sheets.

Chanyeol was horrified. "You pabo!" he exclaimed, trying to salvage the damp sheets of paper. It had changed to a translucent colour.

"Sorry" I apologised. But I wasn't feeling that guilty. "This wouldn't have happened if you just let me clean properly."

He glared at me. "This wouldn't have happened if you just let me finish in the first place!"

I was surprised by him."What's up with you?" I asked. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? You've been acting moody all day."

He calmed down. "No I haven't. I've just been stressed. That's all." He placed the damp sheets of paper down, carefully laying them on the table. But they were beyond saving. He sighed. "It took me hours to write that part."

Guilt had a funny way of coming to you because, as soon as Chanyeol said that, I felt it slap me across the face. "I'm sorry" I muttered, with sincerity this time. "I'll go and clear the rubbish first. I'll wait for you to finish up." I walked away before Chanyeol had time to reply.

~*~

I frowned at the sight of the rubbish bin. The faint smell of fried chicken lingered in the air around it. I grimaced as I lifted the bin bag up, ready to throw it away. But as I was lifting it up, a small brown thing dropped from the side of the bag and fell onto the tiled floor. I peered down at it, expecting it to be an orange peel or perhaps an onion skin but, then I noticed it had started moving. It had six legs and it was heading towards my feet.

It only took me a few seconds to figure out what it was.

"Aaaaaahhh!" I screamed as I dropped the rubbish bag and hopped on top of the nearest chair.

In a few seconds, Chanyeol appeared by the door frame. "What happened?" he sounded alarmed. He was puzzled to see me cowering on top of a chair.

I pointed to the floor, where a cockroach was scuttling around. "Quickly! Kill it! Get it away from me!"

Chanyeol followed my gaze and saw what had caused me to shriek in fear. He relaxed. "It's just a cockroach." He quickly got an empty glass and chased the speedy insect until he finally caught it. With a piece of card underneath, Chanyeol had the roach under a makeshift container.

"Is it safe?" I asked him as I hesitantly got down from the chair.

He nodded. He had the captured roach in his hands. "You're afraid of cockroaches?" His tone was mocking.

"I-I just don't like them." I answered, still maintaining eye contact with the cockroach. "They're creepy and they're dirty and--"

Chanyeol suddenly approached me with the cockroach in his hands.

I took a step back. "Woah, woah, woah" I told him with my hands up in front of me. "What are you doing coming closer?"

Chanyeol had an impish look on his face. "But they're kinda cute when you think about it." He glanced at the roach. "We can keep it as a pet."

"You're not keeping  _that_  thing in here" I replied pointedly.

"Oh c'mon, have a look. This little guy's actually quite charming." He said as he took a step closer. I took a step back.

"Chanyeol-ssi" I warned, " _Don't_  you dare."

His playful smile widened. "Don't I dare,  _what_?" He drew even closer.

I backed away slowly. "Don't you dare think of doing what I think you're about to do."

We stood still for a moment. Chanyeol's smile widened to reveal his perfect set of teeth. I immediately knew what he was thinking.

I bolted for the living room area and he followed me in hot pursuit.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Stop it!" I screamed as he chased me with the captured cockroach in his hands.

He laughed delightedly at my reaction. "C'mon, Nami-ssi, have a look at him!"

"Stop it!" I screamed back as we ran around the coffee table and then up the stairs. We must have been really noisy because as we ran from one wing to the other, Xiumin and Chen appeared from their room to see what was going on. They were both teary-eyed, as if they'd just woken up from their sleep. I darted past them with Chanyeol closely behind.

As I approached the end of the corridor, D.O suddenly appeared from his room, in time to see me and Chanyeol heading for his direction. His eyes widened as I grappled him and used him as a barrier from Chanyeol and the pest he had in his hands.

"What's going on?" D.O was confused.

I hid behind his back, tightly clutching his black sweatshirt, "Chanyeol-ssi won't leave me alone!" I screamed to his ear. "He's been chasing me with that cockroach in his hands!"

"Oh, c'mon. This little thing isn't going to hurt you" he said as he leaned the glass forward towards me and D.O. I reacted by pressing myself even closer to D.O.

D.O turned his head to see me cowering behind him. "Yah, Chanyeol. You should stop it now."

Chanyeol still had that playful glint in his eye. "Not until I get Nami-ssi to--"

Chanyeol was unable to finish his sentence as his words were replaced by yelps of pain. His earlobe was being pinched by an angry Suho with blood-shot eyes. "What's with all the noise, huh?" he grumbled. Suho didn't look like he was in a good mood. He must have woken up from all the screaming.

"S-Suho-hyung, ow, ow, that hurts!" Chanyeol whimpered as Suho pinched his earlobe tightly.

Suho saw what Chanyeol was carrying in his hands and then saw me cowering behind D.O. He turned to Chanyeol as if he'd already figured out what had transcended. "Come with me, Chanyeol" he ordered, still pinching his ear. Chanyeol let out yelps of pain as he was dragged away by Suho.

~*~

D.O watched as Chanyeol disappeared behind Suho's bedroom door. He knew that Chanyeol was going to hear an earful from Suho and it wasn't going to be pretty.

D.O heard a sigh of relief. He peered behind him and saw Nami. She was so close to him that he could feel her racing heartbeat. And something else. Something soft was pressing, against his back. And he blushed.

Finally, Nami loosened her grip on him and she pulled away. He turned around and saw that she was wearing a grey hoodie and yoga pants. Her hair was tied in a loose bun and she had her glasses on. She smiled up at him which took him by surprise. He liked the way her dimples appeared when she smiled. Her smile wasn't exactly breath-taking but something about it made his heart stir. It was a funny feeling.

"I'm sorry about that" she said to him in that curious accent. He still didn't quite believe she was Korean. "I must have disturbed you with all that screaming."

D.O shook his head. "It's fine. I was just rehearsing some lines."

Nami smiled again and the funny feeling returned.

"Well, I better get on with the cleaning. At least Chanyeol's out of the way now." She bowed her head as a goodbye.

D.O stood outside his door for a moment as he watched Nami climb down the stairs. He put a hand to his heart and clutched his sweatshirt. "What is this?" he asked himself. He could feel his heart beating faster. "I must be sick or something." He checked his forehead. He didn't have a fever. "It's probably nothing" he told himself. But as much as he wanted to convince himself that it was nothing, he had feeling, that whatever it was, Nami had something to do with it.

And it was a funny feeling, indeed. 


	11. Dangerous Charm

"You have to get the golden star, Sehun!" Kai yelled.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Sehun yelled back.

The pair pressed the buttons on their Wii remotes repeatedly as they fixated their gaze on the TV screen. It was early in the morning and the EXO members were still on their short but, well-earned holiday.

"Get the mushroom!" Kai ordered.

"I don't want it. I want the helicopter power" he replied.

"There's no time to be picky. Ah--" Kai was caught off guard. "Great, we lost it now."

"I didn't want it anyway."

"Why do you want the helicopter so much?" Kai asked as he continued to play the game.

"Because it's the closest to my power."

"Hah?" he looked curiously at Sehun.

Sehun glanced at his direction. "The power of wind."

Kai smiled. "You're such a pabo."

The pair continued to play the game together when they suddenly spotted Nami passing by. "Ah, Nami-ssi." Sehun called her. He saw that she was carrying a large laundry basket. "Do you wanna play Super Mario Bros with us? It's a four player."

Nami looked at the screen and replied, "I love that game!" she placed the basket down and stood behind the pair who were sitting on the sofa. "But I prefer Mario Kart, you guys got that?"

"Of course we do!" Kai answered.

"Ha! You guys are so gonna lose. Mario kart's my jam, brudda"

"Your jam?" Kai retorted, "Hah! You can't even get past the starting lane!"

"Well, I'm in if you're gonna play it," Nami said as she grabbed a remote. "I'm the reigning queen at this."

" _Reigning queen_?" Both of them repeated in unison. They exchanged looks and then burst into laughter.

"You didn't even know how to work a Wii remote a few days ago!" Kai reminded her in between gasps of breath.

Nami blushed. "I did! I was just rusty..."

"Well, the main competition's between you and I, Kai" Sehun declared. "You can just aim for tenth place, Nami-ssi."

Nami scowled at Sehun, "Oh, I am so gonna whoop you in this game!" She sat down on the sofa, in between Kai and Sehun. Once the game started she exclaimed to the pair, "It is on like Donkey-Kong!"

~*~

The sound of laughter from downstairs caught Xiumin's attention. He turned to Chen, who was on his bed, quietly reading a book. "They sound like they're having fun downstairs" he commented, as he put down the manhwa he was reading.

Chen glanced up from his book. "They're playing games again," he stated as he rolled his eyes, "kids these days."

Xiumin laughed softly. "Do you wanna do something as a group together? It's been a while since we'd all hung out outside of work."

Chen put his book down. "Sure." He leered, "As long as  _you're_  paying."

Xiumin replied nonchalantly, "I'll get Suho."

Chen sniggered, "What did you have in mind?

~*~

"We're going to a karaoke bar!" Suho announced from behind us. I tore my eyes away from the TV screen for a brief moment. Kai and Sehun were still engrossed playing.

"Karaoke?" I repeated. "Right now?"

A few moments later, Chen and Xiumin joined us downstairs and they were dressed to go out. Suho spoke again, "Yeah, it's rare that everyone's together during a day off so, we might as well do something as a group."

"But hyung," Sehun replied without taking his eyes off the screen, "we see each other every day. Why do would you want to spend more time with each other?"

Suho frowned. "Yah, Sehun! What's our motto?"

I watched as Sehun rolled his eyes. " _We are one_ " he replied lazily.

"C'mon guys, it'll be fun!" Xiumin joined in. He was eyeing me specifically. "And we can have a welcome party for Nami-ssi too. We hadn't had an opportunity to celebrate you coming to live with us."

"I'm not really feeling it" replied Kai who was absorbed with playing the game. "You guys can go without me--"

"We'll order chicken."

"--Okay, I'm going." Chen had Kai's full attention.

"What about you, Sehun?" asked Xiumin. "You're coming too, right?"

"Of course he's coming" Suho answered for him. "Chen, go and get the others. We'll leave in fifteen minutes."

As Chen left to call the others, Xiumin turned to me. "I hope you don't mind going to a karaoke bar, Nami-ssi. We would have gone to a club or something in the evening but, we have work again tomorrow."

"It's fine" I replied.  _I wasn't that keen on clubbing in the first place_. "But karaoke, huh? With a bunch of idols too." I laughed nervously.

"What's up? You don't like karaoke?" queried Kai.

"It's not that I don't like it," I said slowly, "but my singing is a little..." I twisted my wrist to represent how shaky it was.

Xiumin smiled at me reassuringly. "It can't be that bad!"

~*~

The members were in awe at Nami's singing voice.

Xiumin turned to the others and saw how almost everyone had their jaw hanging open.

Nami continued to belt out note after note of BTS' 'I Need U' with enthusiasm and spirit but, somehow, she never managed to hit the right key. Xiumin expected Sehun or Kai to say something but everyone was too stunned to react. When she finished, everyone plastered on their poker faces and started clapping.

Nami was flustered. "It was bad...wasn't it?"

Unable to contain himself, Chanyeol's poker face broke and he started giggling. "It was awful."

Xiumin was annoyed at Chanyeol for saying that. It was okay to roast the other members because they had been together for so long but, not Nami. She was still a girl and, girls were more sensitive. Xiumin was about to say something when Nami suddenly spoke.

"I'm not that good at singing in general." She lifts up the karaoke remote and starts punching in the numbers for another song. "But I do have a different musical talent."

"Please don't tell me this is another BTS song" Kai begged. "You sang three of theirs already."

Nami stuck out her tongue. "And you sang a lot of SHINee's songs too."

"But that's because he has a bromance going on with Taemin-hyung" Sehun interjected.

Nami finished punching the numbers and the sound of piano keys and drums started playing. She tossed her mic to Sehun. "You're gonna sing with me."

"What?" Sehun was startled.

She picked up another mic and threw it at Xiumin. "Xiumin-ssi, you take the chorus."

She turned to Chanyeol and smiled challengingly at him. "Let's see what you think of this when I'm done."

The title of the song came up. It was 'Can't Hold Us' by Mackelmore. The rest of the EXO members watched intently as Nami picked up a mic and started rapping along with the soundtrack. It was an English song but the EXO members were sure they had heard it before. Nami exhibited the same enthusiasm and spirit as she always did for every song but, this time she sounded so natural. It was like she had spent many hours rehearsing for this moment. She was in beat and, to Chanyeol, she looked like she was feeling the music. She rapped without hesitation and it impressed him.

Howls of cheer were heard after Nami finished the song. She thanked Sehun and Xiumin for accompanying her even when they had difficulty keeping up.

"It seems we have another rapper in the house!" Baekhyun declared. "Better watch out Chanyeol, Nami-ssi might end up replacing you."

Chanyeol snapped out of his thoughts. "Hah, you wish!" he retorted. He watched as Nami took her seat by Xiumin, at the other end of the karaoke booth.

His smile widened, he didn't anticipate Nami to be a secret rapper. It just made chasing her even more interesting. Chanyeol felt determined to learn more about her and who knows? Maybe she had other secrets to reveal.

Chanyeol looked across to Nami again and noticed that it wasn't only him who was captivated by her. It seemed like everyone had their eyes on Nami. But there was one person he noticed that wouldn't stop gazing at her direction. And it bothered him.

When they got back to the dorm, Chanyeol carried this uneasy feeling with him to the living room, where Sehun and Kai resumed playing their game. Nami had gone to the kitchen to finish doing the laundry and the rest of the members had locked themselves in their rooms again. A few moments later, D.O came to join them.

D.O sat opposite Chanyeol which was facing opposite the kitchen. He had his script in his hands. "Can you help me practise my lines, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol extended his hand in reply as if to ask to see his script. He glanced at the lines and then straightened up. "You want me to say this?" he asked. He flicked through to the next page and his eyes rounded. "This scene is pretty intense."

"Which scene is it?" asked Sehun without looking away from the screen. He added deviously, "Is it the kissing scene?"

"It's one of the most difficult scenes in the film" replied D.O. "It's the love confrontation scene."

"Ooooh. D.O-ah, are you confessing your love to Chanyeol-ah?" Kai laughed for a bit and then added seriously, "Yah, Kaisoo shippers would faint if they found out."

"And so will Chanbaek shippers" added Sehun.

"Well, it's a good thing they'll never find out" Chanyeol replied. "And anyway," he teased, "Chansoo is one of the most popular ships out there."

Kai turned to Chanyeol. "Fight me, bro!"

"Can we just practise the lines?" D.O asked wearily.

"Why are you asking Chanyeol-hyung? If it's the love confrontation scene, shouldn't you get a girl to do it?" Sehun asked, still busy playing the game.

Kai agreed, "Yeah, you should ask Nami-ssi, D.O-ah."

Chanyeol watched as D.O's gaze fixated on Nami's profile from across the sitting area. The sound of her humming along to yet another BTS song could be heard faintly. The uneasiness Chanyeol felt earlier returned.

"I'll help you practise," Chanyeol said quickly before D.O had time to ask Nami. "Nami-ssi is busy anyway"

D.O tore his gaze away from Nami and focused on his lines. "Okay, shall we start?"

Chanyeol nodded.

"This ought to be good!" Kai said as he paused the game to watch. Sehun turned around attentively.

Chanyeol read his lines and followed the stage directions. D.O got up from his seat and approached Chanyeol, his expression unreadable. His round eyes narrowed into half-moons to portray the intensity and seriousness of his character. He drew close to Chanyeol, without saying a word, until their faces were only inches apart. They locked eyes. "What about me?" D.O said in a deep and serious voice.

Chanyeol gave his best confused look.

D.O continued, "How do you..." he paused for dramatic effect, "feel about me?" His words hung in the air and the tension between them both was tangible. Sehun and Kai were leaning forward in their seats, their eyes bulging and their breaths bated.

"Um, well..." Chanyeol tried his best to express his nervousness, "you're my best friend so I feel comfortable around you--"

D.O drew even closer which caused Chanyeol to stutter. "And--"

A loud thud interrupted Chanyeol from finishing his line. All four members turned around to see Nami staring at them in bewilderment. She was so startled at the sight of D.O leaning over Chanyeol that she had dropped the laundry basket. Nami quickly blurted, "Don't mind me!" her voice was squeaky, "I mean, I'm sorry for interrupting your confession!" she quickly picked up the basket and the clothes that had fallen out.

Chanyeol and D.O exchanged looks and realised what it looked like to Nami.

"It's not what you think!" Chanyeol rushed to explain as D.O pulled away to create distance between them.

"We were just practising some lines!" D.O exclaimed.

Sehun and Kai had exploded into fits of laughter at the misunderstanding.

"Practising some lines?" Nami sounded doubtful. She saw the script in Chanyeol's hand and then nodded. "Oh, okay."

D.O and Chanyeol sighed in relief.

"I thought I had interrupted a Chansoo moment" Nami commented while feigning to wipe her brow.

Kai perked up at this. "You know about the ships?"

"Of course I do" Nami replied as she picked up the laundry basket. "It's all over the internet. EXO-Ls can really be adventurous when it comes to bias pairings."

"Oh yeah?" Kai quickly glanced at Chanyeol, "which one is more popular, Chansoo or Kaisoo?"

D.O raised his brow at this, "Are you seriously asking her that?"

"What?" Kai defended himself. "I wanna know what Nami-ssi thinks."

Nami thought for a while. "Actually, I don't know." Kai was disappointed at her answer. "But," she continued, "I do know that there are a lot of Chanbaek fanfictions out there."

Chanyeol seemed pretty pleased with himself, "Of course there would be a lot of those. I'm good-looking after all."

Nami rolled her eyes.

"You can have Baekhyun" Kai stated as he linked arms with D.O, "but I'll get D.O-ah."

"Yah!" Sehun protested, "What about Sekai?"

D.O pulled away from Kai's grasp. "Okay, okay, guys. That's enough pairings for today." He turned to Chanyeol, "Will you still help me practise my lines? You were doing well before."

"Why don't you ask Nami-ssi to do it instead? She's here now" Kai suggested.

D.O locked eyes with Nami and something in his heart stirred again. It's been doing that a lot frequently. Whenever she passed by, he couldn't stop noticing her presence and before he knew it, his eyes were always following her. He shook his head to be rid of such thoughts.

Chanyeol quickly interjected, "No, it's okay. I'll practise with him." He glanced at the script again. "Shall we start from where we left off?"

D.O turned his attention to Chanyeol, "Er, yeah." He couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to practise with Nami, after all.

"Can I watch?" Nami suddenly asked.

D.O shifted uncomfortably. "As long as you don't get the wrong idea" he joked.

Nami smiled. "The misunderstanding's already been cleared" she reassured.

The pair commenced their scene again with D.O's face only inches away from Chanyeol. Chanyeol stared into D.O's eyes and tried to deliver his lines with the same nervousness as he acted before but, Nami, being in his line of view, made it difficult for him to maintain a straight face. As D.O delivered the most cutting line of the scene, Chanyeol burst into embarrassed laughter. Kai and Sehun giggled as well.

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol said in between giggles, "I can't concentrate with Nami-ssi here."

"Yah, what did I do?" she asked but she couldn't help smiling. "A true actor would be able to pull it off regardless of the audience."

D.O huffed at Chanyeol. "She's right, you know" but he was smiling as well.

"Nami-ssi" Sehun called her, "why don't you give it a go?" he tossed the script to her and she caught it. "Show them how it's done."

"Don't tell me you're also a secret actor?" Chanyeol teased.

Nami scanned the script. "I may be" she replied playfully. She turned to D.O, "Let's swap roles. You be the girl."

"What?" D.O was surprised. "Why?"

Nami smiled sneakily. "I'll show you how it's done."

Kai resumed his spot on the sofa, "Things just got interesting!" Sehun joined him while Chanyeol leaned back on his beanbag.

"When you're ready." Nami signalled to D.O.

He nodded.

Nami approached D.O and did exactly what he did to Chanyeol. Her expression was solemn and unreadable but it was evident that she was serious. Her eyes weren't round like his, they were almond-shaped but they carried a lot of emotion. D.O sensed desire, affection and nervousness all in that gaze she had him locked in. As she delivered her lines, her voice was quiet, hesitant and almost uncertain of herself. It was as if she was afraid of knowing the answer. As if she was scared that if she dared ask the final cutting line, she would be rejected and there was no going back.

Nami approached D.O slowly, her eyes never wavering from his. When she was finally only a breath away from his face, she broke her gaze and sneaked a glance at his lips. By this time, D.O's heart was literally jumping against his chest. He knew what the final line was and yet, he was holding his breath in anticipation. Was this how Chanyeol was feeling when he was acting as the girl? Or was D.O only feeling like this because it was Nami who was making him feel this way?

Nami bit her lip as her eyes lingered on his. At last, she asked, "Can't I be the girl you like most?"

D.O stood rooted to the ground, unable to shift away from the trance she had him trapped in. Nami was so close to him that he could feel her breath against his lips. His mind was in total chaos and it didn't help that his heart felt like it was running a marathon. Many things raced through his mind but, one thought overrode them all. And that was the sudden urge to kiss her. Right there and then.

But before he could, Nami pulled away and the spell was broken.

She smiled at him and at the others too. "And that, gentleman, is how it's done." She glanced at everyone's expressions and saw that they were all gobsmacked. Chanyeol's expression was especially satisfying to her.

"Well, if that's all, I'm gonna go and finish off the laundry," she said as she walked away, leaving a poor unsuspecting D.O blushing and the maknaes' eyes trailing after her profile.

Once she was out of earshot, Kai exclaimed, "Wow. Nami-ssi's has got some dangerous charm!"

Sehun agreed. "We should take tips from her."

"Especially when we go and pick up girls."

"I thought you had a girlfriend" Sehun mentioned.

"Oh yeah" Kai realised, "don't tell her I said that."

While the maknaes engaged in their own conversation, Chanyeol observed D.O.

The uneasiness in him was loud and clear now and he couldn't deny it. As he watched Nami act with D.O, something in the pit of his heart lurked. It was only small at first but as he watched Nami get closer to D.O, the feeling got stronger and seeing D.O now, flushed pink, only confirmed what he suspected he was feeling.

But he won't say it out loud. Not yet. Because if he did, it would be like admitting defeat. After all, he was meant to make Nami fall for him, right? Not the other way around.

He looked across to where Nami disappeared to and warned himself to be careful.

Kai was right.

Nami was dangerously charming.

And he almost let himself get swept away by her. 


	12. Disastrous Situation

The funny thing about being a reporter is that whenever you encounter anything, you can't help asking a lot of whys. For instance, why was Baekhyun always the last one to use the bathroom? And why was Suho always grumpy after waking up? Why was Chen always asking 'why' at Suho? And why did Sehun like bubble tea? Why was Chanyeol's laugh so infectious? And why did Kai like chicken so much?

I furrowed my brow as I sorted through the large pile of laundry in front of me. And then, came another question, why was everything D.O owned, black?

As I busied myself with separating the laundry into piles, I started formulating answers to my never-ending list of questions. There were so many things I needed to find the answers to. I sighed as I started thinking about the next part of my report. Everything was going smoothly for now but, I needed more information: something that wasn't already known by the public about EXO or K-pop idols in general.

As I sorted the clothes into piles of who they belonged to, I came across a pair of SpongeBob SquarePants boxers. It was blue and yellow and quite childish. I smirked, I knew who these belonged to without having to look around. It was Chanyeol's.

"He's such a man-child," I told myself.

When I finally reached the last pile, I stopped for a moment to admire the clothes in front of me. It was Xiumin's pile. I picked up his shirt and traced my palm across it. The material was soft and it smelled faintly of his scent. The smell of his minty shampoo also lingered around the neck hole. Suddenly, I remembered the way he patted my head a week ago. I remembered the way his eyes crinkled to reveal his child-like smile that was full of innocence. My face reddened--  _what was I doing sniffing_ _Xiumin's_ _clothes?_

I dropped his shirt forcefully as I felt my cheeks heat up.  _What was wrong with me?_  My heart was beating like a drum against my chest even though all I did was sniff his clothes.  _Was I a pervert?_

I shook my head violently to try and snap myself out of it. I was so confused with what I was feeling.  _You're a reporter,_ _Mirei_ _!_ I yelled at myself internally.  _And you're also an ARMY not an_ _EXO_ _-L!_

But there was another question which nagged at my brain;  _could I be developing feelings for..._ _Xiumin_ _?_

I groaned. That's another question to add to the list.

~*~

The sound of the water running was mystifying. Chanyeol embraced the warmth that enveloped his body as he washed himself away of the sweat he had accumulated from working out in the gym. It was late in the afternoon and he had just returned from exercising. He was surprised he still had enough energy left. He was physically exhausted but mentally satisfied.

As he arched his body back, the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He stopped.

"Hello?" he called out. "Who's there?"

But there was no answer.

Chanyeol turned the water off and decided to take a peek outside the shower cubicle. As he focused on the frosted glass doors, he could just about make out the outline of an individual. He opened the doors slowly.

"Hello, Chanyeol."

"Holy mother of--!" Chanyeol exclaimed in shock. "Aigoo, Baek! Don't just pop out of nowhere like that! You scared me!" He clutched his heart as he breathed in and out slowly.

Baekhyun laughed. "Sorry, Chanyeol-ah. I just wanted to take a shower. You done?"

Chanyeol frowned at him. "I just started!" He saw that Baekhyun was only wearing a towel around his waist. "And what are you doing here, anyway? I swore I locked the door." He narrowed his eyes, "Did you pick-lock again?"

Baekhyun shrugged innocently. "What? I wanted to shower straight away. Suho-hyung's using the other one and I can't shower with him."

Chanyeol was unimpressed. "Of course you can't. Hadn't you learned your lesson from before?"

Baekhyun gave him a sidewards glance. "Yeah, but that was only with Nami-ssi. Suho-hyung never mentioned anything about everyone else."

Chanyeol sighed. "Well, it's a 'no' from me. Go shower after I finish."

"Oh c'mon. I wanna nap before dinner!" he moaned. But then he grinned mischievously. "There's no need to be intimidated. Your package is big too."

Chanyeol glared at him. "Yah, get out pervy Baekhyun."

Baekhyun pouted. "I'll just wait in here until you're done." He sat down on the toilet seat cover and watched as Chanyeol resumed his shower. After a few seconds, Baekhyun got up and started admiring himself on the mirror.

"Yah, Chanyeol-ah" he said as he inspected his chin. "How are things going with Nami-ssi?"

Chanyeol was silent. Only the sound of the water running could be heard.

"She seems to be resisting your charms" Baekhyun taunted. He waited for a response. Nothing. Baekhyun frowned. "I guess she doesn't find you so good-looking after all."

The sound of the shower door suddenly opening made Baekhyun jump. Water was dripping from Chanyeol's hair as he replied, "It's only a matter of time before she falls for me." He gave him a perplexed look. "For some reason, my usual technique didn't work on her."

Baekhyun agreed, "I saw," he stifled a laugh, "she didn't even bat an eyelid to any of your advances. Honestly bro, it's painful to watch."

Chanyeol scoffed, "That was before. I've changed my tactics now. It will work this time."

"What? You're gonna go from clingy to cringey?" he asked playfully.

"No. I'm going to act like the bad guy" Chanyeol answered coolly.

Baekhyun raised his brow. "Seriously? The bad boy act?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Why not? It worked before. Girls  _like_  bad boys."

"I think you're confused" Baekhyun replied. " _Most girls_ like bad boys. But Nami-ssi  _isn't_ like most girls." He looked at his reflection as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Can she even be considered a girl? I mean, have you seen her? She's anything but feminine."

Chanyeol dried his hair. "Well, whatever, I'm going to go with this strategy for now." He smiled. "Nami-ssi may not be like most girls but, in the end, she is still one." He turned to Baekhyun and gave him a lopsided grin, "And I'll make her mine, you'll see."

~*~

"There it is" I said out loud as I reached for my mobile phone.

It had fallen at the side of the bed and I had been searching around for it for almost half an hour. I was expecting a call from Richard today but, I had no idea when he would contact me. Richard wasn't the type to stick to schedules. He just rang you whenever he felt like it and, he expected you to answer without fail.

I sighed as I checked my phone. Nothing. I still had to finish doing the laundry so I decided to get back to work. I could always run back to my room when Richard called. Lately, my room was the only place safe enough for me to answer his calls without any of the EXO members overhearing.

As I passed through the corridor, the door to the bathroom suddenly opened and out came Chanyeol. His damp, messy hair hung low, covering his big eyes and as my vision trailed downwards, I saw that he was only wearing a towel around his waist. His chest was bare, revealing his taut arms and chiselled abs which formed perfectly defined angles across his body.

Chanyeol saw me looking and smiled deviously. "Are you checking me out, Nami-ssi?"

I immediately snapped to attention and stared at him squarely. "No, I'm not" I quickly said. But I couldn't help my eyes from wandering downwards.  _Just how fit was he?_ He had a face of a boy yet a body of a Spartan. Chanyeol himself was a paradox.

His eyes twinkled impishly as he said in that deep voice, "Ah, but I saw you looking." He glanced down at his body, "Like what you see?"

But before I could answer him, someone appeared from the bathroom door behind him.

"Chanyeol-ah, don't forget your watch." It was Baekhyun. And he was only wearing his towel too.

I raised both my brows. Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun and then to me. He saw my expression and rushed to explain, "No, this isn't what it looks like--"

I let out a scoff. "So you two  _showered_ together?"

"Yeah, we did" Baekhyun answered proudly. "Got a problem with that?"

Chanyeol was mortified. "Yah! What are you saying? No we didn't!"

"But you were in the bathroom just now" I persisted. "And Baekhyun-ssi just came out from there."

"Like I said, it's not what it looks like!" Chanyeol was exasperated. Baekhyun looked at him amusedly. He seemed to be enjoying Chanyeol's reaction.

I raised both my hands in surrender. "It's okay. There's no need to explain to me. It's a guy thing, right?" I said as I started walking away.

"Yah, Nami-ssi! Wait, let me explain!" Chanyeol called out to me.

I turned to him from the top of the stairs. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" I shouted back. I smirked as I saw Chanyeol's horrified expression: it was priceless.

 _Chanbaek_ _it is_ , I thought to myself as I headed down the stairs,  _I guess there was some truth in_ _fanfictions_ _after all_.

~*~

The sun beamed down on me as I clipped articles of clothing onto the washing line. It was pretty warm today despite it being so late in the year. As I reached out to grab a peg, my phone suddenly vibrating in my pocket.

 _Oh crap_. I already knew who it was without even looking.

I fumbled for my phone and as I correctly guessed, it was Richard. Richard wasn't a patient person and it would take too long to get to my room upstairs. I searched around the backyard. There were no EXO members in sight. _It should be okay to answer my phone out in the open, right?_  I knew that most of them were away on solo activities so there was a slim chance that they'd overhear my conversation.

I quickly answered my phone.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Richard grumbled from the other end. He seemed to be in a bad mood today.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was in the middle of doing the laundry" I whispered to the receiver.

"What? Laundry?" he retorted. "You should be working on your report, Minami!"

I rolled my eyes. By this time, I had already given up on correcting Richard.

"I am, sir" I reassured him. "I have some videos that I will send later today."

I heard Richard grunt, "Very well. Are these the videos of the K-pop idols?"

"Yes, sir. It's videos of what they do on their days off and--"

"Good" Richard said, cutting me off. "Send them to me immediately. I will be waiting for them."

"Yes, sir."

"And, Minami."

"Yes, sir?"

"I hope you're not slacking off. Remember, I'm counting on you to get a good report."

I bit the insides of my cheeks to hold back my irritation. "Don't worry, sir. I take my work as a reporter seriously."

Richard hmphed. "I should hope so." And then he hung up.

I let out a sigh of relief. Talking to Richard was always so stressful. _Didn't he know how hard it was to stay undercover?_  I couldn't snoop around as freely as I wanted to so it had been difficult trying to get videos of the EXO members without them catching me in the act. I rolled my neck to relieve the stiffness around my shoulders. I needed a way to alleviate my stress. All talking to Richard ever did was give me neck cramps.

I clicked on the Spotify app on my phone and chose one of my favourite playlists: 'This is: BTS'. As soon as I did, 'Fire' came on. My body started moving to the beat of the soundtrack as I sang along to the lyrics. As Jimin's part transitioned to the chorus, I started head-rocking when Suga said--

"Bultaorene."

The music took over my body and I started to imitate their choreography as best as I could. I thought I was doing it pretty well but from an onlooker's perspective, they would have thought I was a crazy woman trying to hex the laundry in front of me.

"Eh, eh oh, eh oh! Ssak da bultaewora bow wow wow!" I sang out of tune.

I was really enjoying myself when I heard snickering coming from behind me. I turned around and saw it was Chanyeol, fully clothed. His hair was combed back to reveal his forehead and he had a wide smile on his face.

I stopped what I was doing immediately. _How long had he been watching?_  I could feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"Nice moves" he complimented sarcastically. "You have a unique way of doing laundry." He started imitating my moves with exaggerated movements, his long arms flinging around like he was trying to swat invisible flies. He stopped afterwards and started laughing heartily.

"Laugh all you want" I told him. My face must have turned crimson by now. "But you're just jealous of how good BTS is."

"I'm not jealous of them" Chanyeol said in between laughter. "In fact, why would I be? I'm just as talented as all of them."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, "Well I think that Rapmon is a better rapper than you."

Chanyeol stopped laughing immediately. His eyes were wide, "What did you say?"

I stuck my tongue out, "I said, 'Rapmon is a better rapper than you'."

His bright eyes suddenly darkened. "Have you ever heard me rap?" he confronted.

I shook my head. "I don't need to. I already know that Rapmon is better at rapping."

Chanyeol suddenly advanced towards me. "Well, you can't just conclude that without evidence." He snatched my phone away from my hand. "Here, I'll show you. Let me just find the soundtrack to one of our songs--"

"Yah!" I shouted. "Give me my phone back!" I reached my arm out to reclaim it but, Chanyeol lifted his long arm above his head so that I couldn't reach.

"Huh? Why is your phone all in English?" he asked as he pried into the one thing that could give away my true identity.

"Yah! Give it back!" I demanded, still trying to reach for my phone. It didn't help that I was only one-hundred and fifty centimetres tall while Chanyeol was one-hundred and eighty-four. "Give it back, I said!"

Chanyeol gave up on navigating through my phone as he looked down at me. He smirked at the sight of me being manipulated by him. "Come get it, shortie," he jeered as he dangled my phone from above my head. I tried jumping up to seize it but, as soon as I did, he lifted it a little higher so I missed. He laughed at my struggling.

"What's the matter? Don't want your phone anymore?" he teased.

"Give it back, Chanyeol!" I demanded angrily. I was in no mood to be polite anymore. But this seemed to only fuel Chanyeol's teasing further.

"Nah-uh," Chanyeol tutted. "I'm not giving this back until you take back what you said earlier."

"What? About you being jealous of BTS?"

Chanyeol shook his head, "Nope. About Rapmon being a better rapper than me."

"Fine" I conceded. Even though I hated to admit it, my drive to keep my identity hidden was more important. I swallowed my pride as an ARMY, "You're better than Rapmon at rapping" I mumbled.

Chanyeol placed his free hand behind his ear. "What? I didn't hear that. Say it again."

I huffed, "You're better than Rapmon at rapping."

Chanyeol grinned. "Nope. Still not loud enough."

"YOU'RE BETTER THAN RAPMON AT RAPPING!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "There? Loud enough for you?"

Chanyeol was startled. But once he regained his composure, a wily smile appeared. "Nope. I'm still not satisfied."

"Give it back, Chanyeol! I did what you asked" I complained. He was starting to get on my nerves.

Chanyeol wagged his finger as he tutted, "That's not how you ask politely, Nami-ssi." He turned his attention towards my phone. "For someone so small, you sure do have a large phone."

"Yah! Don't go through my phone! That's private!" I barked. I was trying my best to contain the panic that was starting to overwhelm me.

_I had videos of the members saved onto my phone and, it would be a disaster if_ _Chanyeol_ _went through them!_

Chanyeol started fiddling with it in his hand. "Let's see what kind of embarrassing photos you have on here--"

"Yah!" I screamed, trying to divert his attention.

"Omo" he started scrolling down my gallery and then let out a laugh, "is this you?" He turned my phone screen towards me and I saw a photo of me from three years ago. It was when I was in university and I was in the middle of exam season. I didn't bother doing my hair and I had just done an all-nighter. It was taken by one of my friends during our study group sessions. I looked like I had just seen hell and back.

"Stop going through my pictures!" I shouted as I attempted to make a grab for my phone again.

"Wait. Wait. I wanna see what else you got on here" he replied distractedly as he scrolled down even further.

I was in panic mode at this point.  _If I_   _don't get hold of my phone soon_ ,  _Chanyeol_ _will end up seeing the videos I took of them! I had to think of a way to get my phone back--and fast!_

And then it dawned on me. There was one way to take it from him. Chanyeol was taller and much stronger than me so I was at a physical disadvantage. But, that never stopped me in the past.

 _I can't believe I'm about to do this_...

I loosened my body up from the tension in my muscles. It had been a while since I last did this but, I was pretty confident I could pull it off.

_Desperate situations call for desperate measures!_

I eyed him up quickly to calculate how to best execute my plan. Chanyeol was standing upright and distracted which gave me a perfect opportunity to target a weak spot. I breathed,  _here goes nothing._

I charged up to him and grabbed hold of his shirt. Chanyeol was startled at my sudden proximity. "What are you doing--?"

But he couldn't finish his sentence because by that time, he was already on the floor, facing upwards and stunned into silence.

I had swept his legs from the back using my right leg to push him out of balance. With my grasp on his shirt, I had pushed him down, letting gravity do the rest. Chanyeol landed on his back with the grass softening his fall. He was so shocked that he was speechless.

I grabbed my phone from his large hands and quickly locked it. I had just made it in time.  _One more scroll and he would have seen the videos!_

"Yah! You brute of a woman!" Chanyeol yelled at me from the floor. He had finally recovered his ability to speak, "What the hell was that?"

I turned to him. "That was a judo throw."

"What? Judo?" Chanyeol wore a confused expression on his face.

I nodded. "Yes, judo."

He stared at me blankly from the grass.

"You better not mess with me anymore, Chanyeol. Take today as a warning. I used to do judo when I was younger." I made a V-shape with my index and middle finger and pointed it towards my eyes and then to his. "So you better watch out."

Chanyeol's jaw was left hanging as I walked away from him, relieved that I had just narrowly escaped, what could have been, a disastrous situation.  
  



	13. Little Mother

D.O leaned back from the window which overlooked the garden. He blinked. "So that's what she's been hiding..." he took one last peek and saw Nami walking away from a disgruntled Chanyeol. He turned away from the window quickly to avoid being detected.

D.O had passed by the window on his way downstairs and had spotted Nami doing the laundry. He was about to call out to her when he noticed she was on the phone with someone.

And that someone was speaking English with her.

D.O stood by the window and watched as Nami whispered into the receiver. But even though they were hushed whispers, D.O could make out snippets of their conversation.

"... _Videos... I will send later._.." he heard her say and, " _I... my work as...reporter..._ "

His ears pricked up at that word.  _Reporter_. He thought for a moment and recollected the other words he overheard a long time ago.  _Good footage_  and  _daily activities_.

Now, it made sense.  _Nami_ _was a reporter_. How else could he explain why her English sounded better than her Korean?

_She was a reporter from overseas._

D.O turned away from the window and stared blankly at the wall. What should he do now? Nami could potentially be a threat to EXO. After all, reporters had a bad reputation of invading celebrities' privacy and Nami was doing exactly that.

He thought deeply, should he expose her? Should he get her kicked out? That would be the right thing to do. And yet... why did he feel like it wasn't?

Ever since Nami came, he had been feeling a strange tightness in his chest. And he couldn't figure out why he was feeling that way. What was she to him? Wasn't she  _just_  a friend?

_But I don't want to be just friends..._

He shook his head violently.  _Snap out of it, D.O!_ he internally shouted.  _She's a reporter-- she can't be trusted!_

But even though he knew this, he couldn't help being attracted to her. It was like Nami had bewitched him. And he knew he wasn't the only one under her spell.

It was subtle but, things had changed amongst the other members too. D.O noticed that they were more lively now. They laughed a lot more and he knew that Nami was the cause of it. He didn't want to be the one to ruin what they had now: it was like how things were when they were twelve instead of nine...

D.O nodded to himself resolutely, Nami may be a reporter but she didn't seem dangerous. Surely, things would be fine if he let everything stay as it was? If he just turned a blind eye to what he witnessed? If he just pretended that he didn't know?

He knew that Nami was only going to be with them for a year. After that, she would be gone.

"I could always intervene if she does something..." he pondered.

D.O took the first step down the stairs. He had decided. He will let Nami stay. But, he will be watching her closely from now onwards...

~*~

"Boring. Boring. Boring" Chen repeated monotonously as he flicked through the channels on the TV. He let out a frustrated sigh. "There's nothing good on!"

The other members let out sounds of agreement. It was late in the evening and the EXO members had gathered together after doing their individual activities. Everyone had congregated around the TV, expecting to watch a film but, nothing was deemed worthy of watching according to Chen.

He turned the TV off and leaned back into his beanbag. "What do you guys want to do now?" he asked, addressing the others.

Suho yawned. "We can just talk to each other."

"Talk about what, though?" Baekhyun replied. He was busy blowing his fringe to pass time.

"Well, we could talk about our upcoming variety show appearance" Suho suggested. "Y'know, practise a little or something."

"Wae? That's so boring" Chen complained.

" _Wae_ _? That's so boring_ " Suho mimicked him. Chen shot him a look.

The others sniggered.

"Actually, I think that's a good idea." Xiumin replied, sitting up. "I mean, we all get asked the same questions over and over but it gets difficult when they all ask us to give an answer to the same question. If we rehearse it, we could at least avoid repeating a similar answer."

Sehun tilted his head. "How so, hyung?"

"That sounds like effort" Kai complained.

"But wouldn't it be better if we just went with the flow?" Chanyeol argued. "I prefer to improvise."

Just then, Nami appeared. She had just taken a shower so her hair was damp and she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt. "Oh, everyone's here," she observed. But then she noticed someone was missing. "Where's D.O-ssi?"

The sound of cutlery jingling and glasses clinking from the kitchen caught everyone's attention. "He's cooking in the kitchen" Suho answered.

"What?" Nami was surprised. "Why?" she looked specifically at Suho, "Isn't that my job?"

"Er, of course it is" Suho replied evasively. He looked around at the other members who had averted their gaze. "But, er, D.O said that he'd like to cook today."

"It's because your cooking is inedible" Chanyeol coughed. He was still a bit annoyed that Nami had wrestled him to the ground earlier.

Nami pursed her lips.

Everyone glared at him. Especially Xiumin.

"What? Everyone was thinking it!" He defended himself. "I don't see why you guys can't just tell her the truth."

"At least say it nicely" Xiumin scowled.

"But there's no nice way of saying it" Chanyeol retorted. He looked at Nami. "I'm sorry Nami-ssi, but your cooking tastes bad."

Nami nodded. "I know." To everyone's surprise, Nami didn't lash back. "I'm going to see if D.O-ssi needs any help" she said as she walked away.

As soon as she disappeared, all eyes were on Chanyeol.

"You can be such an ass sometimes" Sehun commented.

"A  _jack_ ass" Kai clarified.

Chanyeol was appalled. "What?"

Baekhyun raised a brow at him. Even he gave him a disapproving look. "There was no need to take it that far."

But Chanyeol could only smile at him.

Baekhyun gave him a questioning glance and something transpired between them unbeknownst to the rest of the EXO members. At last, Baekhyun understood Chanyeol's charade.  _It was all part of his plan to make_ _Nami_ _fall for him_.

Baekhyun shook his head slightly in disbelief, still doubtful about Chanyeol's dubious plan.  _There was no way_ _Nami_ _was going to fall for such an obvious plan like that,_  he inwardly told himself,  _there was just absolutely no way_.

~*~

As soon as I entered the kitchen, I was greeted by the delicious aroma that wafted from where D.O stood, hunched over. He was wearing his square glasses and was busy whisking eggs with a pair of chopsticks.

"Need any help?"

He looked up and as soon as he did, his eyes softened. "Hello, Nami-ssi." He returned back to what he was doing. "It's okay. I'll be done soon."

I stood there, awkwardly. "Are you sure? I mean, it is my job to cook for you all..." my voice trailed off as I thought about what Chanyeol said. As much as I didn't care about what EXO thought of me, I still felt a little hurt. And it annoyed me more that I was letting what Chanyeol said affect me.

D.O answered, "Don't worry about it. You deserve a day off." He paused as he looked me in the eye, "we can share the cooking duties. I like to cook anyway."

I smiled at him warmly. "Okay."  _I was thankful that at least the other_ _EXO_ _members were kind._  "But you'll only be cooking on your days off" I told him. "I can't have you cooking all the time or they'll sack me."

D.O grinned. "I won't, I promise."

We stood smiling at each other for a few moments. I hadn't noticed before but, D.O's large, round eyes and full lips made him look like an innocent child when he smiled. He looked so lovable that he gave me the maternal urge to protect him.  _Since when did he start looking so cuddly?_

"You look so cute when you smile..."

D.O blinked at me. His eyes widened in surprise.

_Shit. Did I just say that out loud?_

I rushed to explain, "Er, I mean, your smile! It-it's so..." I fumbled for my words. "It's so adorable. Erm, I mean, the way your eyes sparkle when you smile is really pretty. Er, if you had a kid I bet they'd be adorable too."

_What the hell was I saying?_

D.O averted his gaze, his cheeks were a little rosy. "Erm, thank you, Nami-ssi" D.O mumbled shyly as he quickly returned to what he was doing. "I guess I should take that as a compliment?" he asked, peering up at me.

"Of course!" I said enthusiastically.  _Somehow, I had recovered_. "I'd love to have a kid as adorable and as squishy as you!"

D.O chuckled quietly. "Are you saying you'd like to adopt me?"

"Er, maybe if you were still a kid," I joked. I imagined a small D.O smiling up at me and my maternal instincts sky-rocketed.  _Oh, the_ _aegyo_ _!_

D.O was amused.

"But," I began, "if you ever do have a child, you gotta promise me something, okay?"

"Oh? What is it?" he asked curiously.

I went up to him and put both my hands on either side of his cheeks. D.O's eyes widened at my sudden closeness. We were so close that I could feel his breath against my face.

"That you'd let me do this to them at least once." I pinched both his cheeks together for a few seconds so that he was making an octopus face with his lips. His skin felt smooth and soft and definitely squishy. I laughed at the face he was making.

I let go after a few seconds. "I can just imagine it! They'd be so adorable! I'm already excited to meet them!"

D.O stood rigidly on the spot. I watched as his cheeks turned from rosy to crimson. "Y-you should go and join the others" he said as he energetically went back to cooking. "I'll call you all when dinner is ready."

I nodded, smiling slightly at his reaction. "Okay, let me know if you need any help" I told him as I headed back to the living room.

D.O gave me a brief answer, "I will" but he refused to meet my eye.

I chuckled to myself.  _He really is adorable!_

~*~

As soon as Nami had left the kitchen, D.O breathed out a sigh of relief. He put a hand to his chest and felt the rapid palpitations of his excited heart. What was that just now?

D.O turned around towards the living room where, he saw Nami join the rest of the EXO members. He watched as she sat herself next to Sehun and Kai and opposite Chanyeol and Xiumin. He observed how she laughed along with the members over some joke that Baekhyun had made and noticed how his heart wouldn't stop beating frantically the longer he stared at her.

D.O slapped himself on the cheek.  _Get a grip, D.O!_

But as much as he wanted to, he was already aware that he was developing feelings towards her. They were only small, maybe a crush or even just an infatuation but, they were there.

And they were growing every minute.

D.O groaned,  _I'm so stupid. Why did it have to be her?_ He would have accepted his feelings more openly if, he didn't know Nami's secret. He felt that it was going to end badly the more his feelings grew for her. He sighed.  _I'll get over this. It was just a fleeting crush. Nothing more._

"Then, I'll ask about your dating life" D.O heard Nami say.

He looked up immediately.  _What? Who's dating life? Who was she talking to?_  D.O drew closer to the door so that he could hear better.

"Aish," Baekhyun moaned, "why do we have to talk about this again?"

"Because it's one of the most popular questions" Nami reasoned. "Yah, I thought you wanted me to help you out with your variety show questions?"

"We do but--"

"Then, let me be the interviewer," Nami snapped.

Baekhyun pouted, "Fine, but I'm not going first. I'm pretty sensitive about these things."

Nami looked at him curiously.

"C'mon hyung, it's been a month since you broke up. You gotta let go already" Kai spoke.

"Easy for you to say" Baekhyun huffed. "You're still with Krystal, right?"

Kai nodded.

"Then shut up until you know what heartbreak feels like."

"Okay kids" Suho interrupted. "That's enough." He stared at both Baekhyun and Kai, daring them to continue. "You know what, Nami-ssi, I'll go first."

D.O listened as Suho, Chen, Sehun, Kai and Baekhyun talked about their preferences on women. They were all vague responses that he'd already heard before so he didn't pay much attention. He continued cooking, letting the food simmer while he tended to the side dishes.

His ears tuned in to Xiumin's response. "Well, I haven't dated in a long time but, I do have an ideal type of woman."

"Really? What is it?" D.O looked up at the sound of Nami's voice again. It may have been his imagination but he thought Nami sounded really interested.

"Although she's already married, actress Lee Boyoung was my ideal type since a long time ago."

D.O watched Nami's reaction closely. "Ah, a sweet, announcer style?" Nami asked. Her voice seemed to go up a notch. "And do you believe in love at first sight?"

D.O watched as Xiumin shrugged. "I guess so. But, for me, I would want to get to know a person better before I can say if I love her or not."

Nami smiled at Xiumin which made D.O feel a tinge of jealousy. It was the same smile he grew to love.

"Okay, thank you, Xiumin-ssi. I'll interview Chanyeol-ssi next." She turned to Chanyeol, "So, can you tell me about what you generally look for in a woman?"

Chanyeol replied, "Personally, I prefer girls who can cook well." He eyed Nami's face for a reaction and saw that her eyes flickered. He felt pleased with himself. "I like girls who share the same interests as me. Things to do with music and songwriting."

"And what about age?" Nami asked, unfazed by Chanyeol's earlier comment. She didn't seem as interested in Chanyeol's answers as she was with Xiumin's.

Chanyeol shrugged. "Age is just a number. I don't mind if she's older or younger than me."

Nami nodded. "Then, is there a specific trait in a girl that you are looking for? Like a personality trait or a physical trait?"

Chanyeol didn't hesitate. "Now that you mention it, yes." He grinned at Nami. "I like girls who are feminine and pretty." He smiled slyly and muttered under his breath, "Unlike a certain somebody."

Nami glared at him. "Okay, well, that concludes our interview."

"Yah, wait a sec! We haven't heard about your preference!" Baekhyun pointed out before Nami could escape.

Nami frowned. "That's because I'm not  _into_  women."

Baekhyun gave her a chided look. "You know what I mean."

"He has a point, though" Chen added. "We all talked about our preferences. Now, we want to hear yours."

The EXO members all looked at Nami expectantly. Even D.O was listening attentively from the kitchen.

Chanyeol smirked, "Do we even need to ask? I bet she's just gonna talk about BTS again."

"Yah, I have a life outside BTS you know" Nami rebuked.

"Oh?" Chanyeol prompted, "Then tell us."

Nami's brows knitted in thought. "Well... I like guys who are thoughtful and responsible."

D.O smiled to himself,  _I'm thoughtful and responsible._

"...Someone who's mature and hardworking."

_I'm mature and hardworking._

"Someone who thinks about others and will make me smile every day."

_I think about others and... I'll make you smile every day._

D.O couldn't help his smile from widening. Could Nami be talking about him? He peered towards her direction and saw that she was sneaking glances towards him. He averted his gaze immediately, trying to calm his animated heart. Was this for real? Could Nami actually like him?

He peeked towards her direction again and saw that she was stealing glances again. But she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at someone sitting  _in front_  of him. And that was Xiumin and Chanyeol.

His heart sank.

He knew that Nami was very close to Xiumin. She would often visit him and Chen in their room and they would have lively conversations. Nami was also close with Kai and Sehun because they would often play games together and she was strangely close to Baekhyun and Chanyeol as they would often tease and play pranks on one another. D.O couldn't even say he was on the same level as Suho as Nami would often talk to Suho with matters regarding the daily running of the dorm. That left him on the same level as Lay. And Lay wasn't even here.

His heart sank even further.

Did that mean that the only person Nami wasn't close with...was him?

"Wait, doesn't that mean your ideal type is Chanyeol?" Baekhyun teased.

D.O recovered from his wallowing immediately.

Nami exclaimed, "What?  _Him_? No way!"

"Oh? Did you fall in love with me at first sight?" Chanyeol's voice sounded smug. He leaned in and gave Nami a flirtatious smile.

D.O watched as Nami grimaced but then, her face softened into a smoulder. She replied seductively, "Are you sure it isn't the other way around? You've been chasing me since day one."

The other EXO members burst into laughter as Chanyeol covered his flustered face in embarrassment. His flirting attempt had backfired.

"Omo, it's true as well!"

"Chanyeol's been all over Nami-ssi since she first came!"

"So it was love at first sight!"

The other EXO members continued to tease Chanyeol while Nami watched and enjoyed the spectacle before her.

Once Chanyeol finally uncovered his face, Nami saw that he was flushed. He locked eyes with her. "Touché, Nami-ssi."

She smiled smugly. "Serves you right."

~*~

Chanyeol watched as D.O sat down opposite Nami. Nami was sitting at the end of the long, rectangular dining table with Xiumin at her left side. He frowned as he sat next to D.O. _I wanted to sit there_ , he thought.

Oblivious to Chanyeol's stares, D.O picked up one of his beautifully cooked masterpieces and offered it to Nami. "Try some of this, Nami-ah."

Nami was startled as she took the plate. Chanyeol paused,  _Nami_ _-ah?_  Everyone turned to look at D.O and shared the same expression as Chanyeol,  _did D.O just call_ _Nami_ _-_ _ssi_ _,_ _Nami_ _-ah?_

D.O realised everyone was gaping at him. "What?" he asked the group and then he addressed Nami, "I can't call you that?"

"It's not that," Nami replied, "it's just, you surprised me that's all."

"You surprised all of us!" Chen interrupted. "Since when were you two so close that you've stopped referring to each other with the formal honorific?"

D.O exchanged looks with Nami who was equally as puzzled as Chen.

"I think it's strange that we still refer to each other formally" he stated. "Nami-ah has been living with us for some time now that she's become a close member to our EXO family." He glanced at her, "I just wanted to address you more comfortably."

Nami smiled. "Okay. Well, it doesn't bother me at all."

D.O grinned, "Then, you can call me D.O-ah instead of D.O-ssi."

"Wait up!" Baekhyun disrupted D.O, "if you guys are doing that then, we should start calling you Nami-ah too."

There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the EXO members. Nami laughed, "Sure. I'll call you all informally from now onwards too."

But Chanyeol shook his head. "Nope, not me."

Nami turned to face him.

Chanyeol met her eyes. "Say, how old are you Nami- _ah_?" he said, practising her newfound status.

Xiumin shot him a look. "Yah, Chanyeol, don't you know it's rude to ask a lady's age?"

"It's fine" Nami reassured Xiumin. She frowned at Chanyeol. "I was born in '94"

Chanyeol grinned.

"Omo! So was I!" Kai chimed.

"Me too!" Sehun piped.

Kai asked, "Which month?"

"November."

"Wah, that's pretty soon" Sehun stated. He cocked his head to the side. "But wait a minute. I was born in April. And since you were born in November, that makes you  _younger_  than me."

Kai snorted, "Haha Sehunnie, you're not the maknae anymore!"

"And since you're younger than us, you should address us as 'oppa'" Chanyeol declared.

Nami raised her brow. She didn't really care about age hierarchy since she had grown up in a society where titles related to age didn't exist.  _If_ _Chanyeol_ _thinks that it's going to bother me_ , she thought, _then he's gravely mistaken_.

"Fine" she simply answered. "I will."

"This is pretty exciting!" Kai mentioned, "I feel like we've grown closer as a family."

Sehun agreed, "You're right. Now we have three mothers. Aren't we a lucky group?"

The others turned to Sehun with a confused expression. "Three mothers?" Suho voiced out what everyone else had in their mind.

"Yeah, Suho-hyung, you're our leader" Sehun pointed out, "D.O-hyung is your wifey" he said gesturing to an unimpressed D.O, "and Nami-ah is the mother that takes care of us as a whole."

Kai laughed as he pointed to the trio, "Umma one, umma two and umma three."

"Even their heights are proportional!" Chanyeol pointed out. "Big umma, medium umma and little umma" he said, doing the same thing as Kai.

"Nami, the little umma," Baekhyun said staring up at the wall as if he was imagining it written in bold. "Nami, EXO's dorm umma" he continued, "Nami,  _our little dorm mother_ " he said with a satisfying nod. "I like it. It's better than being called our housekeeper."

The other EXO members nodded to Baekhyun's suggestion.

"Calling her our little dorm mother is way too long for a nickname" Xiumin said. "But Little Umma sounds just right." He turned to Nami, "You don't mind if we start calling you Little Umma from now on?"

Nami shook her head. "No, it has a nice ring to it."

But Nami couldn't help feeling a little displeased. Even though they came up with her nickname out of affection, she didn't like the fact that they emphasised her height nor the fact that she will be known as EXO's dorm mother. After all, her true fandom was still BTS.

"Well, now that's settled-- let's get on with dinner!" Suho concluded. "D.O-ah, will you pass me the--"

Suddenly, 4Men's 'Baby baby' started playing. Suho looked around for his phone. He got up to go answer it, "Hello? Manager-nim?"

While Suho was busy answering his phone, D.O asked, "What do you think of the kimchi, Nami-ah?"

Nami nodded appreciatively. "It's delicious. You should be a chef, D.O-ssi-- I mean D.O- _oppa_." She scratched her head, "I'll have to get used to calling you all 'oppa' from now on."

D.O smiled. "Well, you don't have to call me 'oppa', you can call me D.O-ah like the others."

Chanyeol sneaked a glance at him. He didn't like how D.O was trying to get closer to Nami. But before he could say anything, Suho had returned to the table.

"We have a problem," he said, catching everyone's attention.

All eyes focused on Suho.

He continued, "I was just on the phone with Manager-nim. He says that the model that we were meant to work with tomorrow can no longer make it."

"How's that a problem?" Baekhyun asked. "Can't they just get another one?"

Suho shook his head. "Unfortunately not. She was the only model willing to work with us."

"Then, can't we just re-schedule?" Chen asked.

Suho shook his head again. "We don't have time. Our schedules are packed as it is."

"How come we can't get another model?" Chanyeol questioned. "It can't just be  _one_  model who's willing to work with us."

Xiumin replied, "It's because of the fans." He glanced at Suho who nodded.

Chanyeol looked at Xiumin questioningly, "The fans?"

"Models tend to reject working with us because they get bashed by obsessed EXO-L's" Xiumin explained, "It's quite sad really."

The members stared at their plates solemnly. How could they fix this problem?

Chen suddenly perked up, "What if" he began, "we get someone who isn't afraid of EXO-L?"

This piqued everyone's interest.

"What do you mean?" Suho asked.

Chen grinned mischievously. "What if we get a model that belongs to another fandom and disguise her with a mask?"

The EXO members exchanged looks as they realised what Chen was hinting at.

"You don't mean...?" Baekhyun started.

Chen nodded slowly.

Everyone turned to an oblivious Nami, who was busy chewing food. She stopped what she was doing once she realised everyone was staring at her. "What?"

Nami... is going to model with EXO?


	14. Dark Horse

The sound of stiletto heels tapping across the laminated floor resonated across the studio as Suji entered through the double doors with a confident smile.

She glanced around and watched as flashes of bright light illuminated the studio in rapid fire. The sound of the camera clicking as each photo was taken was like clockwork. Amidst the bright lights and the busy hubbub of the photographers and stylists, Suji was at ease. She had finally found who she was looking for.

At the end of the studio, stood EXO, getting ready for their photo shoot. They were wearing expensive, designer clothing and were busy getting their hair styled to perfection.

Suji watched them closely, her eyes taking in their beautiful side profiles. But there was one person who she was eyeing up hungrily. And that was their leader, Suho.

Suji let out a sigh of adoration as she stared at Suho's handsome features.  _How could such a perfect man exist?_  She kept thinking to herself. It was like he was plucked from a fairy tale story so that he could meet Suji. He was like her Prince Charming and protector. Even though Suho was his stage name, Suji felt that it suited him perfectly. 'Suho' meant 'guardian' and her father did well to christen him with that name. After all, it meant that they both shared the same first syllable in their name. It was like they were fated for each other.

Suji quickly checked her face using a pocket mirror. She needed to look her best before she spoke to the EXO members. She was going to have a lot of interaction with them today since  _she_  was going to star as their female model.

Suji watched as her reflection smiled cunningly back at her. It was all because of her that the original model couldn't make it.

She had arranged for the model to be conveniently delayed on her way to Seoul so that she wouldn't be able to attend. And since she knew how difficult it was to get a replacement, they would have no choice but to ask her. And why wouldn't they? She was an experienced model and was perfectly capable of doing the job. Her plan was foolproof!

Suji finished touching up her makeup by wearing a bold, red lip tint. She looked fabulous and she knew it.

She looked up and finally decided it was time she got herself ready for the photo shoot. As she confidently approached one of the head stylists, she asked casually, "Hey unnie, when is the female model shooting with EXO?"

The stylist greeted her first with a bow and timidly replied, "The female model will be shooting in fifteen minutes. She's currently getting her makeup done but, she will be out soon."

Suji's jaw dropped, "What?!"

The stylist jolted at her sudden change of tone.

"What do you mean she's currently getting her makeup done?" she demanded.

But the stylist didn't have time to reply as if on cue, the doors opened and in came the replacement model. Suji followed the stylists' gaze and she turned around.

The model was of a slender and petite build. Her long, raven hair was swept back and volumized to create a wild look. She was wearing a short, black, lacy dress that was tight-fitting around her bust to reveal an impressive size with black, leather boots to complement her contemporary yet, classic outfit.

Suji eyed the model in awe. From her vantage point, she could see that the model had an angular jaw rather than the desired V-shape that was common amongst Korean models. Her skin was also an exotic caramel colour which surprised her. Even though the model didn't have characteristics that were typically sought after, Suji couldn't deny that she found her strangely captivating. She was unique. And  _that_  frustrated her.

Suji watched as the model walked into the set, her head whisking around, as she searched for the EXO members. She saw that the model was wearing a masquerade eye-mask so, to Suji's dismay, she couldn't identify her.

"She's so pretty" Suji heard the stylist murmur.

She shot the stylist a look and she shrank away. "Who is she?" Suji questioned pointedly.

"I don't know" the stylist meekly replied. "She just came in with the EXO members. Apparently, she's an acquaintance of theirs."

Suji frowned.

She watched as the model made her way towards the EXO members and how some of the male staff stopped to turn their heads as she walked past. It wasn't only Suji who found her presence mystifying.

_Just who is this model?_  Suji asked herself. The model had thwarted her plans of modelling with EXO and made her feel like an idiot.

Suji watched as the EXO members spoke to the model. She watched as they all smiled at her as they greeted her warmly. But it was only when she saw Suho's flustered expression did Suji start to feel green with envy.  _That bitch!_ she thought vehemently.

She hadn't even spoken to her yet she already knew she hated her.

Suji detested anyone who got too close to EXO, especially with Suho. The model was like a dark horse that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and now, she was fluttering her eyes at her prince, vying for his affection. She loathed sharing and she especially abhorred competition.

And that dark horse was  _definitely_  competition.

Suji glared at the model from a distance. She may have stolen the limelight this time but, she guaranteed that there wasn't going to be a next.

_Just who are you?_  Suji kept thinking.  _It won't be long till I find out_!

~*~

I was nervous.

I walked into the set with my head held high but inside, I was terrified. My palms felt clammy and my stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. I was so anxious that I felt like I was going to throw up.

_Me? A model? How did I get myself into this mess?_  I kept thinking. And then I remembered...

I had been enjoying my dinner when I noticed that everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.  _Had I done something wrong?_

"Nami-ah" Suho began, "will you please do us a massive favour?"

I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"It depends on what it is" I carefully replied.

Suho braced himself, "We need you to model with us tomorrow." His eyes searched mine as he finished speaking.

Everyone waited for my response.

" _Model_?" I said not quite comprehending, "as in,  _posing_ for pictures?"

Suho nodded.

"No" I flatly refused. " _Me? Modelling?_ You must be mad," I said, dismissing his absurd proposition.

"Please, Nami-ah!" Suho begged, "we don't have anyone else to ask."

"But, I'm not a model," I told him.

Suho shook his head, "That won't matter, we just need someone who can work with us without feeling threatened by EXO-Ls."

"And what makes you think I won't feel threatened?" I asked curiously.

"Because you're an ARMY" Chen interjected. I looked at him and he continued, "And you're not like most girls. You're stronger" he added, feeding into my ego. I smiled at myself smugly.

"So will you do it?" Suho's voice sounded hopeful.

I gave him an unsure look.

"She doesn't want to do it, Suho-hyung" Baekhyun interrupted. He shrugged his shoulders, "There's no point in forcing her."

"Yeah, it's not like she'd look good in a dress anyway" Chanyeol added.

Baekhyun agreed, "That's true. Little Umma doesn't really have much feminine charm. I mean, I doubt she'd be able to pull it off even if she does model with us."

I shot daggers at both of them. "Yah, are you saying that I'm not feminine?"

Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged looks. Then, nodded in unison, "Yep."

I frowned.

"Do you blame us?" Chanyeol queried, "All you ever wear are hoodies and yoga pants. They don't really do much for the feminine department."

"But you can always prove us wrong by wearing a dress and modelling with us" Baekhyun taunted.

I clenched my teeth. I wasn't about to let Baekhyun and Chanyeol insult me in front of the others. Especially not in front of Xiumin. I looked to my left and found Xiumin peering up at me expectantly.  _Did he want me to model too?_

"Okay, fine. I'll do it."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol grinned sneakily.

"Great!" Suho exclaimed. "I'm so glad you changed your mind, Nami-ah!"

I watched as Suho left to make a phone call while Baekhyun and Chanyeol high-fived each other.

I shrank as I realised what I'd gotten myself in for.  _I'm going to regret this..._

I blinked a couple of times to focus my eyes on the set in front of me. I wasn't used to wearing dresses and it didn't help that the one I was wearing was a body-hugging type. It was so tight that it revealed my shape a lot more than I would have liked. I felt really self-conscious about my chest area. There was a reason why I wore baggy hoodies in the first place and, that was to hide my little treasures. Not that 'little' was the right word for them.

I blinked a couple of times again. It had been a while since I had last worn contact lenses so they felt a little scratchy against my eyes. I adjusted my mask so that it fit more comfortably on my face.

After agreeing to take part last night, I had made Suho swear that my identity will remain unknown in exchange for modelling with them. After all, I was meant to be incognito-- not attracting attention!

Chen had mentioned that I could wear a mask to conceal my identity, without compromising the shoot, since masks went with the concept. I was glad that I wouldn't have the whole of my face exposed to the media.

I looked around nervously as I searched for the EXO members in the studio. Where were they? All I wanted was to see was a familiar face to calm my jittery nerves. I glanced around until I spotted someone with auburn hair.

I immediately felt relieved. I had found them. I had found  _him_. I smiled as I made my way through the crowd.

~*~

Sehun sipped on his bubble tea noisily.

"Sehun, where did you get that bubble tea from?" Suho asked. "You shouldn't be drinking that right now! We're about to go on our photo shoot."

Sehun continued to sip on his bubble tea defiantly. "Relax hyung, we still have time."

"You should go and get something to drink," D.O tells Suho as he walked in with a bottle of water. "They're still doing the others' makeup so we won't start until later."

Suho's lips formed a thin line before he reluctantly left D.O, Sehun and Kai. The trio stood quietly together for a while.

Sehun was the first to speak, "You know, there was one thing that always bothered me about Little Umma."

The other two turned around. "Nami-ah?" Kai queried, "Why? What is it?"

D.O peered up at Sehun quietly. Could Sehun have figured out Nami's secret too?

Sehun continued, "I wanna know why she's always wearing hoodies."

D.O breathed a sigh of relief.

Kai was unimpressed. "How does wearing hoodies bother you?"

Sehun looked at Kai. "How  _doesn't_  it bother you?" He looked away as if in thought. "I've been trying to figure out Little Umma's measurements but I just can't. Not with that hoodie in the way."

"You've been trying to figure out her measurements?" Kai repeated, "What? You mean--?" He traced an hour-glass figure with both his hands and Sehun nodded.

D.O shook his head at the two disapprovingly but, didn't say anything. He continued to drink his water as they spoke.

Sehun sighed, "I tried staging an accident with the bathrooms but she's been very careful with the bathroom door nowadays. And, Suho-hyung would obviously kill me if he found out."

"You've been up to no good again, Sehunnie!" Kai chuckled.

"But that's because I'm really curious. Little Umma is quite the mystery."

At this, D.O agreed silently.

Kai thought for a moment. "Maybe she's flat?"

D.O nearly choked on his water.

The pair watched as a flustered D.O wiped away the water that was running down his chin. "You okay there, D.O-ah?" Kai asked, offering him tissues.

"I-I'm fine," D.O replied, his cheeks turning rosy.  _Nami_ _is definitely not flat_ , D.O thought to himself. He remembered how she had hugged him from behind and how he felt something soft pushing against him.

Sehun narrowed his eyes at D.O. "Do you  _know_  something, hyung?"

"Know what?" A voice asked. Before D.O could answer, the rest of the members had joined them.

"D.O knows something about what?" asked Xiumin again.

"About Little Umma's measurements" Sehun replied unashamedly.

Xiumin raised his brow at Sehun. "Yah, why do you have such impure thoughts again?"

"My thoughts aren't impure" Sehun protested. "They're perfectly normal."

As Xiumin and Sehun engaged in a debate, they failed to notice that someone was heading towards them. One by one, the EXO members grew quiet as they watched an exotic beauty come closer. She was wearing a mask but her smile was familiar to them all. There was no doubt who that exotic beauty was. The question was, how hadn't they noticed her physical charm before?

Chanyeol's mouth was ajar as he scanned Nami from top to bottom. Who would have known that Nami, a macho woman, could look so good in a dress? He was starting to suspect that Nami might actually be a guy. When Sehun and Xiumin finally noticed, both their eyes widened in surprise.

"Nami-ah? Is that really you?" Xiumin asked, still in disbelief at her transformation.

Nami nodded timidly, "The one and only."

Xiumin smiled. "You look beautiful."

Nami blushed at Xiumin's words. His words were like fire to her: it made her feel hot and flustered.

"Thank you" she replied shyly.

As soon as Xiumin said this, the rest of the EXO members began to offer their compliments. Nami thanked them all awkwardly as she'd never had this much attention from them before.

"Stand by! We need Minami-ssi and the first EXO member, Suho-ssi, on the set in ten minutes!" They heard one of the staff members shout.

Suho dusted his front and turned to Nami. "Shall we?" he asked in a gentlemanly fashion.

Nami giggled, "Yes, we shall."

The rest of the EXO members followed Nami's profile as she got ready to model with Suho. They had modelled with many beautiful women in the past and were constantly surrounded by female idols with goddess-like features but, they had never been as mesmerised for a woman as they were that day. They knew that Nami wasn't drop-dead gorgeous nor was she talented in music yet, something about her drew them to her like moths to a flame. She was never fixated on her appearance or what people thought of her and that was what made her beautiful.

Sehun grinned as he watched Nami and Suho pose for a photograph together. "I've finally figured it out."

The rest of the members glanced at him. "Figured out what?"

"The reason why Little Umma is so short."

At this, Xiumin was interested. "Oh? Tell us, then."

Sehun had a wily smile. "Little Umma is so short because all her body's energy was used on developing that area," he said making semi-circular motions across his chest, "rather than this area" he said waving a hand above his head.

Xiumin smacked him on the back of the head playfully. "Trust you to come up with a reason like that."

~*~

A bright light flashed and I winced. I struggled to avoid blinking. Modelling was a lot harder than it seemed.

I had been taking photos for almost four hours now and I was exhausted. Mainly because I had to keep still while the photographer changed angles and took even more photos.

But what exhausted me the most was my nerves. At the start of the shoot, I had been too stiff and nervous so Suho and I had to re-do the photos until the photographer was satisfied. He must have been very annoyed with me because he kept clicking his tongue a lot.

The concept of the photo shoot was 'temptation'. And I was the temptress.

To match this concept, the EXO members were also wearing dark, urban clothing that gave off an ominous feel. It was a lot like a modern gothic style which matched their upcoming single, 'Monster'.

"You have to get closer!" The photographer hissed impatiently.

I glanced at Xiumin, who was my partner this time. His bright, auburn hair was parted in the middle to reveal his pale, smooth skin. Despite being baby-faced, his side profile revealed a pointy chin and a prominent Adam's apple. He saw me peeping up at him and he smiled slightly. "Are you nervous?" he asked as he drew closer towards me for the next pose.

"A little bit" I replied back. But the truth was I was absolutely bricking it. The poses that we had to do were very seductive and I wasn't accustomed to acting like a femme fatale. I had only ever flirted as a joke.

Xiumin bore into my eyes as he cupped my waist. We were facing opposite each other and our faces were only inches apart. I could smell the hairspray in his hair and feel the warmth of his breath against my face. My heart had started beating so fast that I was scared he'd notice.

He leaned in closer so that his mouth was right next to my ear, "Just pretend that you're posing with someone you love."

"Someone I... love?" I whispered.

"Yes." He pulled away in time for the photograph. "That's what I always do at photoshoots. It helps with the nerves." He winked.

I took a couple more photos with Xiumin, following his advice. After a while, I began to feel comfortable enough to pose in pictures with the EXO members without feeling embarrassed or awkward. All I had to do was pretend that it was Xiumin next to me. Towards the end, it was only D.O and Chanyeol left. By this time, I had already grown accustomed to acting like a temptress so I became more adventurous with my poses.

D.O stood in front of me while I draped my arms over his chest like I was trying to pull him back from behind. "Is this pose okay?" I asked the photographer.

The photographer gave an enthusiastic nod. "Perfect! Stay still now!"

I held onto D.O tightly as I smiled provocatively from behind his shoulder. I was glad that he couldn't see my face or else I would have started giggling with embarrassment.

D.O stood rooted to the spot but I noticed that his ears were slightly pink. Once we were done, he gave me a brief nod before scurrying off.  _Maybe he needed the toilet?_ I kept thinking.

As soon as he left, Chanyeol came onto the set. He had his dark hair swept to one side and he was wearing a black leather jacket with studs on the shoulder pads. He stood next to me awkwardly and I stared up at him. I normally had an idea on what pose I should strike with my partner but, with Chanyeol, I was unsure. How do I tempt someone who I  _didn't_  want to tempt?

Chanyeol suggested, "Should we just do the same pose you did with Sehun?"

I thought briefly for a second. With Sehun, I had posed to look like I was running away and he was holding my hand to stop me from leaving. It was one of the least provocative poses I'd done. But that was because I had been a little shy in the beginning. I was about to get into position when the photographer called out to us, "Can you get closer, please?" he asked politely. He had finally warmed up to me.

"I guess we can't do that after all" Chanyeol mumbled.

I approached him. "We could do the same pose as I did with Xiumin-oppa."

Chanyeol was startled when I took the initiative and put his hands on my hips. He smiled at my assertiveness and said, "You're getting feisty now, Nami-ah."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get this over and done with." All I wanted to do was go home.

As we got into position, I noticed how far away Chanyeol's face was from mine, despite our bodies being so close to each other. No matter how we tried, we couldn't get into a position which was comfortable for both of us: there was too large a disparity with our heights. Giggles could be heard from the other EXO members.

"They look like father and child" I heard one of them say.

Chanyeol must have heard it too because he yelled back, "No we don't!"

The photographer sighed. "No, no, no, it's not working for me. I need you to do something else."

Chanyeol and I separated. He muttered, "It would have been easier if you were a little taller."

"Yah, maybe you should try coming back to earth? It must be chilly up in space" I replied saucily.

He made mimicking motions with his mouth and I knitted my brows. Chanyeol was so immature!

"Let's try that position again" I ordered.

He raised his brow. "But the photographer just said that we can't."

I gaped up at him. "I have an idea."

Chanyeol did as he was told and put his hands on my hips again. We got into position and locked eyes with one another.

"Now what?" Chanyeol asked.

I quickly grabbed hold of his collar and yanked him down closer so that his face was only centimetres away from mine. He was so surprised that his eyes were the size of saucers. I smirked at him just in time for the flash that came with the photograph.

"That was perfect!" the photographer exclaimed. "Stay in that position!"

I watched Chanyeol's face carefully as I scrutinised his expression. It felt good seeing him caught off guard. "What's the matter, oppa?" I whispered playfully. "Don't tell me you've fallen for me."

Chanyeol composed himself. "On the contrary," he whispered back before suddenly changing positions so that his eyes were no longer staring into mine. I gasped as I felt his lips plant a kiss on my forehead.

There was a flash and another photograph was taken.

Chanyeol pulled away so that his eyes were resting on mine again. He smiled cheekily before repeating my words back to me, "What's the matter Nami-ah?" he asked with a lopsided grin, "don't tell me... you've fallen for me?"


	15. Unknown Force

Chanyeol watched Nami's face heat up with embarrassment. Even though she was wearing a mask, he was able to see her almond-shaped eyes widen with surprise. He smirked. At that precise moment, he felt triumphant at having caught Nami off guard. Her expression was priceless.

"What's the matter?" he questioned her teasingly, "Why aren't you saying anything? Cat got your tongue?"

Chanyeol watched as Nami stayed rooted to the ground. His playful kiss had a bigger impact on Nami than he anticipated.

"Yah, Nami-ah" he called out to her, waving his hand in front of her face. "Hello? You there?"

Suddenly, Nami's eyes flickered and she finally recovered from her initial shock. She saw Chanyeol in front of her and abruptly took hold of his collar again.

"Woah, Nami-ah, what are you--"

Nami swept her leg from behind Chanyeol while pushing him down at the same time. Chanyeol was unable to finish his question as in less than a minute, his whole world turned sideways as he fell on the floor, landing on his back. Nami had done her judo throw on him again.

Chanyeol saw Nami towering over him, her face flushed pink and her eyes glittering with what looked like tears. He was about to shout at her, call her a macho woman but, seeing her upset caused him to bite his tongue. Instead of feeling angry at being thrown to the ground, he felt guilty. The kiss was only meant to be a joke. He didn't think that Nami would take it seriously.

"Chanyeol, you pabo!" she shouted at him before running out of the set.

The EXO members watched as an upset Nami fled the studio. Not knowing what to do, the EXO members followed Suho, who rushed to help a stunned Chanyeol up. All the members went to Chanyeol apart from one.

"I'm going to look for Nami-ah," D.O told Chen.

Chen nodded. "Bring her back to us when she's ready."

As Chen joined the rest, he saw that everyone had crowded around Chanyeol.

Suho's voice was raucous, "Yah! Why did you do that to Nami-ah? That's sexual harassment!"

"I was just joking" Chanyeol's voice sounded low and regretful.

Baekhyun commented, "You took it too far, Chanyeol."

"Yeah, says the one who walked in on her" he retorted.

"That was different!"

"Shut up, both of you" Suho growled. He pinched his nose bridge to signal how stressed he was. "I'm going to apologise to the staff for the delay. For now, I need someone to go and find Nami-ah."

"D.O went to look for her" Chen replied.

Xiumin approached Chanyeol. His face was dark. "You need to apologise to her, Chanyeol" he said icily.

Chanyeol shrank away from Xiumin. He had never seen him so serious before. "Yes, hyung" he answered mournfully.

~*~

D.O was walking briskly as he searched for Nami in the corridors outside the photography studio. She had run away so fast that he hadn't been able to keep up with her.

He turned left when he heard the sound of sobbing and eventually found an upset Nami, on the floor, hugging her legs as she hid her face behind her knees. D.O approached her quietly, unsure of how he could comfort her. It pained him to see her upset but it made him realise that despite her brave front, Nami was still a girl with sensitive feelings.

He sat down next to her and was quiet for a while. Only the sound of her sniffling could be heard echoing around the corridor.

"Nami-ah," D.O finally said, "All I can say is that I'm sorry for what Chanyeol did to you. He's not normally like this, he would never do anything to purposefully hurt anyone--"

"I'm not hurt" Nami's voice was muffled from behind her knees.

D.O watched as Nami lifted her face to reveal her teary eyes. She had taken the mask off so that he could finally see her face as a whole. Her eyes looked striking even though the makeup was slightly smudged from her leaning against her knees.

"I'm just upset at myself" she concluded. "I let myself get caught off guard by someone like Chanyeol. It's frustrating that I got taken advantage of."

D.O was quiet for a while. Then he responded, "You shouldn't be hard on yourself. How were you to know that he was going to do that?"

Nami thought for a moment. "I guess you're right." She smiled weakly. "At least I was able to floor him before I left."

D.O chuckled, "You should have seen everyone's faces. They were surprised."

D.O watched as Nami smiled to reveal her dimples. His heart fluttered at the sight.

"Thank you, D.O-ah, for coming to comfort me. I feel a bit better now." She pushed herself up and dusted her frock. "Why can't Chanyeol be more like you? Kind and thoughtful."

"He is kind and thoughtful."

Nami looked at him doubtfully.

"But he has a funny way of showing it" D.O added.

"Well, I think that how you show it is best" she said to him as she helped him to his feet. D.O felt his heart beat slightly faster at the touch of her hand. It was warm and soft.

"But, you shouldn't be too nice to me or your girlfriend might get jealous. Not to mention all your fans."

D.O was puzzled. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh" Nami was quiet for a moment. She looked at the floor and remembered what she had learned about D.O. He always treated girls nicely and she was no different. "That's a shame. Any girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend."

_Then what about you?_  D.O asked internally. But what he ended up saying was, "You think so?"

"Yeah, I know so" she answered with a smile. "But you should be careful" Nami warned him playfully, "if you're nice to all the girls, they'll get the wrong idea." Nami started heading back to the studio. "Let's go back. We still have some more photos to take."

D.O watched as Nami walked ahead of him. He didn't understand why Nami had given him a friendly warning.

_But I don't treat you like other girls_ , he said internally.  _You're the only one I treat this way_.

~*~

"What a day, huh?" Chen said as he stretched his arms above his head. He was alone in the changing rooms with Xiumin as the others were still busy with their individual photos.

"Yeah, today was tiring" Xiumin agreed monotonously. He seemed preoccupied about something.

Chen inspected Xiumin closely. "Something up? You seem a little out of it."

Xiumin looked up at him. "Huh? What do you mean? Nothing's up."

Chen narrowed his eyes. They were both in the middle of getting changed so they were both shirtless. "Minseok-ah," he said sternly. Chen never addressed Xiumin by his real name unless he felt that Xiumin was hiding something. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Xiumin started buttoning up his shirt. "Nothing's bothering me" he insisted.

Chen hmphed. "Well, if you say so." But Chen wasn't convinced. He had been watching Xiumin over the past few weeks and he'd noticed some subtle changes in his behaviour. And it was subtle changes towards a certain  _someone_. Chen had an inkling of an idea of what was bothering Xiumin. He tried a different approach.

"You seem to be paying a lot of attention to Nami-ah lately" he began. He peered at Xiumin who froze for a second. Chen smiled.  _Bingo_.

Xiumin ignored his statement. Chen persisted, a lot more confident now, "Do you perhaps... have feelings for her?" he ventured to ask.

Xiumin froze again but this time Chen got a verbal response, "What? No! What are you saying?"

Chen raised a brow.

"She's like a sister to me" Xiumin continued, "I was just looking out for her. That doesn't mean that I have  _feelings_  for her."

Chen looked at him doubtfully. "I've seen how you treat Nami-ah and it's different to how you would treat your sister. It's more like how you'd treat a girlfriend."

Xiumin smiled playfully. "So you've been observing me?" He pulled an aegyo face. "Aw, is my wifey getting jealous?"

Chen aimed his dirty sock at Xiumin. Xiumin dodged it.

"Seriously though," Chen said sternly, "you've been looking out for Nami-ah to the point where if anyone tried anything on her, you'd lash out. You're the first to be at the scene each time. Is that what you would do for someone you considered 'like a sister'?" he asked making quotation marks with his fingers.

Xiumin sighed. "No, you're right. I have been very overprotective of Nami-ah but, that doesn't mean I have feelings for her. I think of her as a sister.  _Nothing more_."

"But what if Nami-ah doesn't see you as 'just a brother'?"

At this Xiumin was quiet. "What do you mean?"

"What if she had feelings for you?" Chen asked. "What would you do then?"

Chen watched as Xiumin contemplated an answer to this question. He had his brows furrowed deep in thought.

Chen sighed at Xiumin. He knew it: Xiumin was completely oblivious to how Nami had been acting around him. Chen was no fool. He had noticed since long ago how Nami looked at Xiumin and the way she snuck glances at him and how she favoured him out of all the EXO members. His suspicions were confirmed when Nami last visited their room for a chat. When she found out that Xiumin wasn't around, she made an excuse to leave. And even when all three of them were together, Nami hardly ever asked about Chen. He always felt like he was the third-wheel in the room. That was when he knew that something was going on between them. But the question was, did they?

"I honestly don't know" Xiumin replied. "I have never considered it before."

"Really? But she's so close to you. It never once entered your mind that maybe, she might like you?"

Xiumin shook his head. "It's true that Nami-ah and I are very close. But she's also close to Sehun and Kai."

Chen nodded in agreement. It was true. Nami often played video games with them.

"And Nami-ah is close to Baekhyun and  _Chanyeol_  too" Xiumin continued. But Chen noticed how his tone shifted at the mention of Chanyeol's name.

"Did what happen earlier today bother you?" Chen asked tentatively.

Xiumin was frowning. "Okay, you got me! Yes, it did." Xiumin sat down on a nearby chair. "I can't believe Chanyeol did that. I know that he loves to tease people but he honestly took it too far this time."

Chen observed how Xiumin looked angrily at the table. Chanyeol was lucky that he wasn't in the changing rooms at that moment because if looks could kill, Chanyeol would have been dead already.

"I'm overprotective of Nami-ah because the others go overboard sometimes and forget that Nami-ah is still a girl. And she should be treated like one even if she's tomboyish."

Chen agreed. Xiumin did have a point. Sometimes the others did forget that Nami was still a young woman living with a group of guys. Living with Nami had been so easy that they had already forgotten there were boundaries.

"And it's been bothering me that Chanyeol won't stop badgering Nami-ah."

At this Chen spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed? Since day one, Chanyeol has been stuck to Nami-ah like glue."

Chen could only nod. He knew the real reason why Chanyeol was going through great lengths to get close to her.

"I didn't want Nami-ah to fall for Chanyeol's tricks. Which was why I told her to be extra cautious of him."

"Cautious, how?" Chen asked.

"I told Nami-ah about Chanyeol's flirting habit."

Chen was puzzled. "But Chanyeol doesn't have a flirting habit."

Xiumin nodded. "I know. But I just told her that so that she would feel more comfortable around the dorm. You should have seen her that night when I caught Chanyeol trying to flirt with her. She was so uncomfortable and flustered."

"So you  _lied_?"

"I prefer to call it stretching the truth" Xiumin corrected. "And so far, Nami-ah has heeded my warning. If I hadn't done that, she'd be more troubled about living in the dorm compared to now."

Chen was amused by this newfound piece of information. So that was why Nami had been playing hard to get-- Xiumin was the cunning devil behind it all!

"So what you mean to say is that you indirectly cock-blocked Chanyeol?" Chen mused.

"Cock-blocked?" Xiumin repeated aghast. "There should be no cock, to begin with!"

Chen laughed at Xiumin's response. It sounded like Chanyeol was dealing with an unknown force. There might be a high possibility that Chen might win this bet after all.

At last, the pair were finally ready to head home. "But still," Chen told Xiumin, "you should still think about what I said earlier about Nami-ah."

Xiumin looked away. "Don't confuse me, Chen. You know what I think about Nami-ah."

But the truth was, Chen didn't. All Chen knew was that Xiumin was always hesitating about his feelings. And he didn't want him to miss a chance in love if it came knocking on his door.

And it did.

It always came knocking on their door almost every day.

And he'd be damned if he didn't help his hyung to realise it!

Chen may not be a love doctor like Baekhyun but he could be someone better: he could be Cupid.

And Cupid decided to take on the challenge. He was ready to intervene in this subtle game of tug-o'-war.  
  



	16. Burning Up

"Nami-ah."

I turned around at the sound of someone calling my name. I frowned. "Go away, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol continued to tail me as I entered the bathroom.

"Are you going to follow me into the bathroom too?" I barked at him.

It had been three days since the photo shoot and I had been refusing to talk to Chanyeol ever since. Chanyeol didn't give up easily--he had been pestering me to forgive him but I had ignored him every single time he attempted to make conversation with me. I was furious at him. But above all, I was annoyed at myself for letting him see me cry.

"C'mon, Nami-ah. How long are you going to stay angry at me? I've already apologised a dozen times" he said, through the crack in the door. He had wedged his foot in between the door and the door frame so I couldn't shut it.

"It doesn't matter how many times you apologise, I won't forgive you!" I snarled at him.

Chanyeol pulled a face. I saw him search his pockets for his phone. "Not even if I got you the most awesome apology gift?" Chanyeol showed me his phone screen where his messages on KakaoTalk was open. It was all in Hangul and I had difficulty reading it but, all I needed to see was who they were from to convince me to open the bathroom door.

It was Chanyeol's conversation with Suga. Suga, from  _BTS_!

I loosened my grip on the bathroom door and immediately started translating Suga's messages in my head. I didn't understand most of what they were talking about but, I did manage to decipher some of the characters.

My eyes darted across the small screen and then met Chanyeol's as I looked up at him. Chanyeol had a lopsided grin on his face.

"Suga wants us to come and visit them?" My voice was trembling with excitement.

"Yep. They have practice at Big Hit Entertainment today. We can go and visit them as soon as you're ready."

I was stunned speechless.

Chanyeol's grin grew wider. "So, am I forgiven?"

I stared up at him, unable to contain my excitement and joy. The only thing I was thinking about was how I was going to meet BTS today.

_BTS. I was going to meet BTS!_

For a brief moment, I'd forgotten I was angry at Chanyeol and I embraced him. I squealed, "Thank you, Chanyeol! Thank you! I'm so excited!"

Chanyeol was startled at my sudden embrace. He laughed. "I should have done this sooner if I knew how excited you'd be." I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders as if he was returning my embrace.

I pushed him away immediately, finally remembering that I was meant to be angry at him. I composed myself. "But, this doesn't excuse you from what you did before."

Chanyeol was perplexed, "But I said I was sorry."

"And I acknowledge that now," I told him. His face relaxed at my words. "But" I continued, I left him for a brief second and returned with a toilet brush in my hand. "If you ever do that to me again--"

"Woah, woah, woah," Chanyeol said alarmed as he backed away from me. "Put the toilet brush  _down_ , Nami-ah."

I inched closer towards him with the bristles of the toilet brush facing his direction. "Do that to me again," I told him threateningly, "and I'll make sure your mouth will be swimming in germs!"

Chanyeol leaned away from me as I hovered the toilet brush in front of him. He squeaked, "Okay, okay! I promise! I won't do anything like that again.  _Please_ , just put the toilet brush away! Don't you know how dirty that thing is?"

I smiled triumphantly at his response. "Good. It sounds like we have an understanding."

Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief as I returned the toilet brush.

_He will know better not to do anything like that to me ever again!_

~*~

Chanyeol pulled his black cap lower to hide his eyes. He was wearing a black mask and casual clothing. I gaped at him. "Don't tell me you're going to be wearing that mask the whole time?"

He exchanged looks with me. "I have no choice," his voice sounded muffled, "it's the only way I can avoid attracting too much attention."

"It looks like you're attracting  _more_  attention with it on." I sighed.

We were on the bus to go to Big Hit Entertainment Headquarters. As Chanyeol didn't have permission to go on leave, he had snuck out of the dorm and skipped rehearsals just so that we can visit BTS at their studio. He didn't even let any of the managers or the other members know where we were going. And without our own private transportation, we had to result to using public transport. A.K.A the bus.

"You know, I wouldn't have agreed to go if you'd told me you were skipping rehearsals because of it," I told him.

He gave me a sideways glance. "What else could I do? It was the only way I could get you to forgive me."

I was quiet. "I would have forgiven you eventually."

He looked at me doubtfully. "No you wouldn't." I watched as his eyes crinkled to signal that he was smiling behind his mask. "And I won't regret doing this. Even if it gets me into trouble."

I looked at him curiously and saw that his eyes were twinkling. Something was a little different about Chanyeol today.

We were both quiet for a while as we listened to the humming of the bus. It was a long way to Big Hit Entertainment from the dorm so we had time to spare. There weren't many passengers on the bus so thankfully, no one had seemed to notice Chanyeol's peculiar appearance. We sat next to each other, at the back of the bus, away from prying eyes.

I stared out the window, not knowing what else to do or say to Chanyeol. We had never had a quiet moment alone with each other so, it felt awkward. If it wasn't Baekhyun, it would be Chanyeol teasing me. And if we weren't poking fun at each other, we would be arguing over something trivial so, sitting quietly next to each other was something I was unfamiliar with.

"So" Chanyeol suddenly said, breaking the silence. "What is it about BTS that you like so much?"

I peered up at him. "I like their songs a lot. They're very meaningful to me." I reminisced my year abroad in Seoul and how I exhausted my phone battery from listening to BTS non-stop. They were my first K-pop love.

"Then what about our music?"

I scrutinised his expression and saw that he was curious. Over the past month, I had heard EXO rehearse non-stop day after day. Some of their songs were good and I wasn't going to deny it. "I like some of yours too."

Chanyeol's eyes glittered. "Wah! I thought I'd never see the day when a BTS fan would admit that they liked EXO songs."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I grinned at him, "it doesn't mean I'm your fan or anything."

"No, but it's a start." He looked smilingly at me. "In the beginning, I thought you were one of those anti-fans."

I pulled a face at him. "Yah, just because I like BTS doesn't automatically make me an EXO anti-fan."

He chuckled, "No, that's true. But you were very hard to get close to." His eyes focused on mine "You were always trying to distance yourself from me."

I stared deeply into Chanyeol's eyes. There really was something different about him today. Why was he being so earnest all of a sudden?

I shifted uncomfortably. "No I wasn't" I quickly replied.

He looked away for a moment. "I thought you hated me. Or maybe, you were my anti-fan or something because you were nice to everyone else apart from me."

"I don't hate you," I told him honestly. But I couldn't really tell him that the reason why I was avoiding him was because I knew about his flirting habit. "And I'm not your anti-fan either." I searched my mind for the right word, "I'm your  _fan-ah-in_."

Chanyeol was puzzled, "Huh?"

"I'm not your fan but I acknowledge your skill" I explained.

Chanyeol smiled. "I see."

We were quiet for a while again. And then he asked, "What's your favourite song?"

I thought for a moment. There were so many BTS songs to choose from.

"And it can't be a BTS song" he added playfully.

I raised my brow at him. Apart from BTS, there was only one other artist that I listened to frequently. "'Perfect'" I told him. "The song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran."

Chanyeol furrowed his brow. "Who's Ed Sheeran?"

"You don't know who Ed Sheeran is?" I asked, surprised.

He shook his head.

"He's a British singer. He's got red hair and plays the guitar" I explained to him. "He sang one of my other favourite songs, 'Thinking Out Loud'" I searched his eyes for any sign of recognition but there was none. "I can't believe you've never heard of him!"

Chanyeol scoffed, "What's so good about him anyway?"

I was offended,  _was he seriously asking me that question?_  "Everything! He's a great singer and an amazing guitarist too!"

"I'm a great singer" he pointed out, "and I play the guitar too. All I need is to dye my hair red and voila! I'll be just as dashing as that Ed Sheeran guy."

I giggled, "You'd look like Ronald McDonald if you dyed your hair red."

"Really?" he asked as he took off his cap to run his hand through his dark hair. "I was considering dyeing my hair red for our comeback performance soon."

The bus came to a halt and we got off.

We were in front of Big Hit Entertainment building and, within half an hour, we were finally outside BTS' dance studio where, the sound of their soundtrack for 'Fire', could be heard blaring from the speakers.

Chanyeol and I hovered outside their door. He had taken off his cap and mask so that I could see that he was peering down at me. "You excited? You're just moments away from meeting them."

I couldn't help smiling, "I feel like I might pass out from excitement!"

Chanyeol pushed open the door and my eyes were instantly greeted by the profiles of seven godly-shaped men, wearing white shirts and ripped jeans. The dance studio had white walls and white flooring so that it was brightly lit and the seven BTS members looked dazzling. They all turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Yoongi-ah" Chanyeol called out.

Upon hearing his name, Suga looked up and realising who it was, smiled as he walked over to us. "Chanyeol-ah, you're here, at last!" he greeted Chanyeol with a friendly handshake which consisted of bumping each other's right side against the other's chest as they leaned in for a semi-hug.

I was in awe at the sight of Suga standing so close to me. I had to remind myself to stop my jaw from hanging open.

Suga turned to look at me once his handshake with Chanyeol was over. "So you must be the fan Chanyeol was on about."

I was so shocked at finally being in the presence of BTS that I was tongue-tied.

_Suga_ _. Spoke. To. Me._

Chanyeol quickly intervened, "Yoongi-ah, this is Nami-ah, our little dorm mother."

Suga looked up at Chanyeol. "Your dorm mother?"

"Wah, EXO's got it good if they have a dorm mother." I heard a voice say. I glanced up and spotted that the other BTS members had come to join us. "Why couldn't we have a dorm mother?" I saw that the owner of the voice was V. He smiled as he greeted me, "Hi EXO's dorm mother!"

"Her name is Nami-ssi" Suga corrected V. "And why would we need a dorm mother? We have Jin already."

"I rather trade Jin and his cheesy dad jokes for a dorm mother any day" Jungkook interjected. He cocked his head at me. "Hello, Nami-ssi." He paused and turned to the other members, "She doesn't say much, does she?"

"I think she's gone into shock," Jin said while he waved a hand in front of my face. My eyes locked onto his as he zoomed in to inspect if I was still breathing. "Hello?" he asked as he leaned in closer.

I backed away, startled by his close proximity.

Jin screamed at my sudden movement. The others laughed.

"Stop crowding around her, you're making her uncomfortable" I heard a different voice say. I looked up and saw that Rapmon was ushering the other members to give me some space.

"Are you okay, Nami-ssi?" someone with a soft-spoken voice asked. It was Jimin. He peered at me from a distance with a concerned look on his face. "Maybe she's dehydrated and needs water?"

"I've got water right here!" answered a different voice. I turned to find the owner was J-hope. He was carrying a bottle of water in his hand. He offered it to me, "Here, drink some of this."

I took the bottle from J-hope and watched as he took a few steps back so that I had room to breathe.

I blinked. I still couldn't believe that BTS was right in front of me. In the flesh and blood.

They all returned my stare and watched me closely.

"Nami-ah?" I heard Chanyeol say. He was peering at me expectantly too.

I turned to face the rest of the BTS members and finally let the excitement, that I had bottled up, loose. I squealed, "Hello BTS, I'm so excited to finally get the opportunity to meet you!"

The BTS members let out a sound of relief at hearing my voice. It looked like they were worried that they hadn't lived up to my expectations.

They smiled and cheered as they huddled around me and started asking me questions one after the other.

"Who's your bias amongst us?"

"Which is your favourite BTS song?"

"When did you become our fan?"

"How come you're living with EXO?"

"Back up guys!" Suga shouted. "Give the poor girl some air." He turned to Chanyeol, "I haven't explained everything to the other members yet about why you guys are here. I thought maybe, you'd like to tell them."

Chanyeol nodded. He turned to face the BTS members who had formed a circle around me, "As you know, Nami-ah, our dorm mother, is a massive fan of yours." He gestured for me to come closer to him so that I could break free from BTS' captive circle. I stood next to him.

"And recently, I had done something wrong which made her angry at me." I exchanged looks with Chanyeol who was looking at me regretfully. He continued, "So knowing that Nami-ah is a massive fan of BTS, I decided to call on Yoongi for help."

"He asked if they could visit us for the day" Suga pitched in, "And I couldn't turn a friend down. He was only asking for a small favour, which is why they are with us now."

The BTS members nodded in acknowledgement.

"What did you do to make Nami-ssi so angry at you?" J-hope asked Chanyeol.

Chanyeol scratched his head awkwardly. "Just something I shouldn't have." He looked at me as if he was asking if he'd answered correctly. I gave him a brief nod.

"Well, since you guys are here, why don't you watch us practise our comebacks?" Rapmon suggested. "We can do something fun later on."

"Which songs are you performing?" I asked eagerly.

Rapmon smiled. "Is there one that you want to see?"

"Nami-ah knows all your songs" Chanyeol replied. I shot him a look and he grinned. "When we went to karaoke the other day, all she sang were BTS songs."

"Really?"

"Not to mention the fact that she also dances to your songs too" Chanyeol continued.

I stared at him, mortified.  _He wouldn't!_

He saw me looking and stuck out his tongue. "Like one time, she was doing the laundry and I caught her dancing to--"

"La la la la la la!" I blurted, trying to stop Chanyeol from saying any more. "Don't listen to him, he likes to make stuff up!" I told Rapmon quickly.

Rapmon could only chuckle at us both. "Well, if you know the song, you're welcome to join in" Rapmon said as he left us to join the rest of BTS.

Once he was out of earshot, I glared at Chanyeol. "What was that for? You didn't have to tell them about my embarrassing singing or dancing!"

Chanyeol looked at me teasingly. "Oh c'mon it's not every day you get to meet your idols. You might as well have the full experience while you're here."

I thought for a moment. Chanyeol was right. I was lucky enough to actually be in the same room as them. And I'd regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't do everything I could while I was in their presence.

Once the BTS members were ready, the soundtrack for 'Fire' started playing. Chanyeol's eyes widened when he saw me run up to join them. "Wait up," I told the members, "I wanna join in too."

Rapmon smiled. "Sure."

"You know the moves?" J-hope asked from behind me.

I nodded. "I've practised it a couple of times."

The other members exchanged looks and moved further apart from each other to give me space.

"Which position did you practise?" Jungkook asked.

I replied timidly, "Rapmon's."

All the BTS members gave knowing nods and teasing looks at Rapmon. Rapmon chuckled, "Then you can dance beside me."

As the music started and I got into position, I watched as every BTS member put on their game face. The energy, when standing amongst them, was thrilling and electrifying. It was like they were channelling their focus to each other by communicating through subtle body movements as signals. The beats of the music gave me a surge of energy and determination to perform well. Rather than feeling embarrassed or nervous about making a mistake, I felt calm yet exhilarated. It was like I was dancing amongst my comrades and there was no need to be shy at all.

Surprisingly, I was able to keep up with their dance although, I did make a few mistakes here and there. I couldn't help smiling throughout the whole song and, once or twice I managed to catch a glimpse of Chanyeol, who was sitting at the mirrored end of the studio, jiving along to the music while never taking his eyes off me.

Once the song was done, I was panting for breath but adrenaline was still pumping through my body. The BTS members applauded me for my effort.

"That was amazing, Nami-ssi!" I heard V say.

Jimin offered me my bottle of water. "You did really well."

"I'm surprised you were able to follow us. You must have practised this song a lot!" Jin commented.

I blushed at the BTS members' compliments. I was so glad that I plucked up the courage to join in!

Rapmon went up to me and took off his black cap. I saw this forehead was glistening with sweat. "You looked great out there," he said as he smiled at me. He glanced down at his cap and then placed it over my head, "This is your reward."

"You're giving her your cap?" J-hope sounded astounded. "But isn't that your favourite cap?"

I felt the cap on my head and took it off,  _Rapmon's_ _favourite cap?_  "Oh, I can't take this if this one is your favourite," I said, returning the cap to him.

But he just smiled and put it back on my head. "Keep it. You earned it!"

"You should have given her a better reward than that, hyung" I heard Jungkook say. "Who would want a cap worn by a sweaty guy?"

Rapmon glared at him.

"Thank you," I told Rapmon and he smiled at my beaming face.

 _This is the best day ever!_  I screamed internally.

As the BTS members took a short break, Chanyeol went up to me. "You've improved your dancing a lot," he commented. When I didn't say anything back, he bent down so that he could see my eyes since I had Rapmon's cap on my head. "Nami-ah?" I heard him call my name. He lowered himself so that we were on eye-level with each other.

I saw his eyes widen when he locked eyes with mine. "You've gone red!" he exclaimed. He snatched the cap from my head so that he could see my face better. "You're as red as a tomato!"

I turned around to face a mirror that was on the wall. I saw that he was right: I was blushing like mad. I felt my cheeks and they were warm.

"Do you have a fever from dancing?" Chanyeol asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Just a little flustered." But I was starting to feel a little light-headed. Maybe I overdid it by going all out.

Without warning, Chanyeol placed his large hand on my forehead to feel my temperature. His hand was cool and comforting. "You don't feel fine" he mumbled. "It feels like you're" he paused and gave a small smile, " _burning up_."

I swatted his hand away. "I'm fine" I insisted.

But the truth was, I wasn't.

But I wasn't about to tell him that.

After all, if we left now, when will I ever get another opportunity to meet BTS again?

I just had to deal with it for the time being.


	17. Shining Knight

Chanyeol's eyes never left Nami's profile as she danced alongside her idols. He saw how her smile never left her face and how she danced with fervour and spirit. Her happiness was infectious. Once the song was finished, he approached Nami and the other BTS members, who had crowded around her again as, they took turns to talk to her.

Chanyeol couldn't help noticing how Nami acted differently when she was around the BTS members. As he watched her act shyly while she spoke with Rapmon, he couldn't help noticing how Nami bore some resemblance to a typical fangirl. She was completely smitten by Rapmon.

And that made Chanyeol feel a tinge of jealousy.

"Why the scary face, Chanyeol-ah?" Chanyeol tore his eyes away from Nami to find that Suga was in front of him.

Suga glanced to where Chanyeol was looking at and he smirked upon seeing Nami and Rapmon together. He turned to Chanyeol, "She's quite the character, your dorm mother."

"She is, isn't she?" Chanyeol responded.

"You know, it really surprised me when you contacted me the other day" Suga began, "I didn't expect to hear from you. We hadn't spoken to each other in ages."

Chanyeol looked at Suga apologetically. "I'm sorry, Yoongi-ah. It's been pretty hectic with our schedules."

Suga smiled. "No need to apologise. It's the same with us."

"Will you be coming to this year's Gayo Daejun?" Chanyeol asked.

Suga nodded. "Of course."

The pair inevitably glanced at Nami and Rapmon again. Chanyeol frowned. Suga watched as Chanyeol's frown deepened the longer he stared. He was amused. "She must mean something to you for you to want her forgiveness."

Chanyeol was taken aback. "Sh-she's just a friend" he stuttered.

But Suga didn't believe him. "I saw some of the photos you guys took the other day," he said while eyeing Chanyeol closely. "One of them was quite daring. It would probably cause a stir amongst your fans."

Chanyeol averted his gaze. "Yeah. But luckily the model had a mask so, it would make it harder for the saesangs to identify her."

"She must be a very lucky girl to model with you guys," he said, prying further. "Did you find out if she was your fan?"

A small laugh escaped Chanyeol's lips. "Quite the opposite: she's actually one of yours." Suga watched as Chanyeol's eyes focused on Nami once more. He glanced from Chanyeol's face to Nami's and grinned at the realisation.

"It must be interesting living with one of our fans" he decided to say while gesturing at Nami. "Who would have known that your dorm mother was going to be an ARMY?" He laughed deviously. "It must have shocked Junmyeon."

"It shocked all of us" Chanyeol admitted but then, his eyes softened as they found their way back to Nami again. "But she's our little dorm mother now." He turned to face Suga, "And she's one of us."

Suga grinned. "We are one, right?" he asked, reciting EXO's motto.

Chanyeol grinned back. "Exactly."

~*~

Nami swatted his hand away. "I'm fine" she insisted. But Chanyeol saw that she wasn't. She was swaying a little.

"You should probably sit down" he suggested while steering her where he had spotted chairs. Obediently, Nami allowed him. "And, you should probably sit out from any more dances" he added sternly.

"Is Nami-ssi okay?" Jimin asked from behind Chanyeol.

"She's fine. Just got over-excited" he explained.

"Well, we're going to be rehearsing our next song soon so if she wanted to join us--"

"It's okay" Chanyeol abruptly replied. "I think we'll just watch this time."

Jimin gave a curt nod and left to join the others.

"You didn't have to snap at him like that" Chanyeol heard Nami say. He saw that her face was starting to return to its natural colour.

"If I didn't decline for you, you would have joined them," he remarked. "And that would have been a bad idea."

Nami looked like she was about to say something when the music suddenly started playing and the BTS members started their rehearsal. It was 'Blood, Sweat and Tears'. Chanyeol watched as Nami came back to life as she ogled at the BTS members. Once their dance was done, she applauded them enthusiastically and showered them with compliments. He was really starting to dislike Nami's fangirling side.

"You're so good at rapping!" Chanyeol heard Nami say as she ran up to Rapmon. "I especially love the part you say in English."

" _Peaches and cream. Sweeter than sweet. Chocolate cheeks. And chocolate wings_ " Rapmon recited with flourish.

Nami squealed and Chanyeol rolled his eyes. What was so good about his rap? He could rap in English too if he wanted.

While Chanyeol pondered over this question he suddenly remembered what Nami had said to him before:  _Rapmon_ _is a better rapper than you_. Her words echoed in his ears repeatedly like a broken record.  _Well_ , he thought to himself,  _I can finally prove her wrong_.

With a determined stride, Chanyeol went up to Rapmon, sizing him up. He was just about taller than him. Rapmon turned to face him, curious as to why Chanyeol was staring at him with hostility.

"Is there something wrong, Chanyeol-ah?" he asked.

Nami looked up at him from Rapmon's side. She was equally as puzzled, "Chanyeol?"

"Let's have a rap battle" Chanyeol declared. He glanced at Nami, "Remember what you said? Well, it's time I proved you wrong."

Chanyeol took off his jacket to show that he was serious. Rapmon raised his brow.

"Chanyeol now's not the time for this!" Nami hissed. She turned to Rapmon, "Ignore him, he's just being foolish."

But Rapmon's expression had changed. He had his game face on. "All right, let's get this battle started."

The BTS members crowded around to see what was brewing amongst the pair.

"Are we having a rap battle?" An excited V asked.

"Between who?" Jimin queried.

"Rapmon versus Chanyeol!" Jin replied back.

"Ooooh, things just got interesting" J-hope commented as he took out his phone.

"Are you gonna video it?" Jungkook asked him.

"It only happens once in a blue moon" J-hope answered.

Nami watched as Chanyeol and Rapmon circled each other without breaking their stare down. She couldn't believe what was happening. Why did Chanyeol suddenly want to challenge Rapmon to a rap battle?

"I'll act as arbiter" Suga announced. "Jimin, hit the music!"

Jimin tapped his phone, which was connected to the Bluetooth speakers, and a beat started playing. Nami watched as Chanyeol went first and he started his rap. He was spitting out lyrics as fast as lightning, without faltering, and that amazed her. Nami watched as Chanyeol put on his swagger as he continued to rap. It was impressive that he was able to produce coherent sentences from as little as a beat playing in the background. Once he ended his turn, Rapmon continued on and did the same. Nami was captivated by Rapmon's easy beat and eloquent speech. While Chanyeol's rap was smooth, Rapmon's was slick. Both rappers were as equally as good as each other.

The BTS members cheered once the rap battle was done. Nami watched as both Rapmon and Chanyeol panted for breath. They looked at each other and smiled as they entered a guy hug.

"And the winner is..." Suga began. The BTS members started drumming the floor to add to the suspense. Nami looked between Rapmon and Chanyeol and they stared at Suga in anticipation.

"Me!" Suga exclaimed.

The BTS members booed and both Chanyeol and Rapmon protested. Suga laughed at everyone's reaction, "How can I announce who won when they were as equally as bad as each other?"

"Yah, Suga you're so unfair."

"Attention hog!"

"Bad referee!"

The other BTS members continued to criticise Suga's decision but everyone knew it was all light-hearted fun. Nami smiled at the BTS members. She wouldn't have been able to see their fun side if it weren't for Chanyeol's impromptu rap.

While the BTS members continued to bicker, Suga approached her privately. "Who would you have chosen as the winner, Nami-ssi?"

Nami hesitated. She glanced at both Chanyeol and Rapmon who were busy discussing their performance. "I guess I would have chosen you too."

Suga smiled as if he knew what she meant by that, "I see."

Nami and Chanyeol stayed with the BTS members for two hours more before they decided to go home. By then, it was already late in the afternoon and the BTS members had to leave to attend a variety show. As Nami and Chanyeol headed towards the bus stop, Chanyeol saw that Nami had Rapmon's cap on her head and was still beaming at her phone.

"You can stop staring at your phone now," he told her. "The picture won't go away."

"I can't help it," Nami said, still grinning. "I still can't believe that I took a picture with them!"

Chanyeol smiled behind his mask. Even though he didn't like fangirl Nami, he couldn't help smiling when he saw her happy. It was like she was a happy virus or something.  _His_  happy virus.

They continued to walk even further but stopped when he suddenly heard a strange gurgling sound. Chanyeol peered down at Nami, who was clutching her stomach. She looked away, embarrassed.

"All that excitement has made you hungry, huh?" he joked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast."

"No wonder you weren't well earlier!" He looked around and saw that there was a convenience store nearby. "Let's grab something quick to eat."

"No, it's okay," she replied. "It's already late. I can eat when we get home."

But Chanyeol insisted, "No. You should eat. Skipping meals isn't good for you, Nami-ah." He frowned at her before changing direction so that they were heading towards the convenience store instead of the bus stop.

Nami followed Chanyeol as he led the way. _Maybe D.O was right_ , she thought to herself,  _Chanyeol_ _was kind and thoughtful_.

As they made their way towards the convenience store, the sudden sound of a shrill voice calling Chanyeol's name made them both swerve around.

"Chanyeol-oppa!" The voice called again. Chanyeol squinted his eyes as the person drew nearer towards him and Nami. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

It was Lee Suji.

"Oppa!" she said in that high-pitched voice, "What are you doing here?" She searched Chanyeol and noticed that he wasn't alone. "You should be back at SM Entertainment."

"Ah, I'm heading there now" Chanyeol quickly responded. Though, Suji looked at him doubtfully.

"Appa's furious at you, you know? I heard that you've been playing hooky." She narrowed her eyes at Nami who was obscured by Chanyeol's large frame. "What were you up to all day? And who's that next to you?"

Chanyeol did his best to hide Nami. He hadn't really thought of an excuse to say to everyone once he got home or if he got caught. He was planning to make up an excuse on the bus ride home. How he'd wished he'd thought of one earlier!

"I was running some errands" he quickly said and mentally kicked himself for giving such a lame excuse. "And Nami-ah was just accompanying me."

Suji raised a brow at him. "Running some errands? All the way here?" she asked, gesturing at their surroundings. "You came a long way just to run some errands," she said sarcastically. It was clear that she wasn't buying any of it. She glanced at Nami and narrowed her eyes at her. "And why is  _she_  with you?"

"Because he asked me to come with him" Nami replied coldly.

Chanyeol was surprised at Nami's tone.

Suji scoffed, "I haven't forgotten our little incident the other day."

"Neither have I" Nami retorted back.

Chanyeol watched from the sidelines as Suji and Nami engaged in a staring contest in the middle of the pavement. He was acutely aware of how the pair were starting to draw attention from onlookers passing by.

"Looks like they're arguing over the guy" Chanyeol heard an old woman say to another.

"Omo, youngsters shouldn't fight in public" The other woman replied back.

"Must be a love triangle" he heard a middle-aged man whisper to the woman next to him.

Chanyeol quickly interrupted the pair. "Let's not make a scene here" he whispered urgently.

Suji broke away from the staring contest and collected herself. She turned to Chanyeol, "You're right, oppa. Let's go back to SM Entertainment together. My driver was just refuelling the car not too far away from here when I spotted you. You can come and ride with me."

Chanyeol was grateful that Suji had some sense to stop. He turned to Nami, "We can grab something to eat when we get to SM Entertainment."

Suji scoffed, "She's not coming with us". Chanyeol's gaze darted to meet Suji's and he saw that she was serious.

"And why not?" he asked, confused.

Suji let out a sound of disbelief, "She's a  _housekeeper_. Why would I let a housekeeper ride in the same car as me? She should take the bus like all the other commoners."

Chanyeol couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Suji always this selfish? He was about to argue for Nami's sake when he suddenly felt her tugging on his sleeve. He turned to her.

"It's fine, Chanyeol," she said, smiling weakly. "You go with her. I can take the bus from here."

"But--"

"Great!" Suji exclaimed gleefully. She took hold of Chanyeol's other arm and began pulling him in the direction they came. "The car's just over there. Let's go before any of your fans recognise you."

Chanyeol planted his feet on the ground so that Suji wasn't able to tug him away any further. He called out to Nami, "Are you sure about this, Nami-ah?"

Nami shook her head. "Just go. I'll meet you at the dorm later."

Chanyeol turned hesitantly. Somehow, he felt like it was wrong to leave Nami alone to take the bus.

Suji looked back once more to see if Nami was still standing in the same spot. She noticed how her skin was caramel and how her jaw was angular. She watched as Nami bowed her head as she looked at her phone, her black cap obscured her eyes so that only the lower half of her face could be seen. Something about her jawline felt familiar to Suji. It was as if she had seen her somewhere before...

And then Suji realised.

She stopped leading Chanyeol away which he noticed. Suji started marching her way back to where Nami was still standing. "You're the girl from the photo shoot!" she shouted as she approached Nami. "You modelled with EXO!"

Chanyeol immediately chased after Suji. Her sudden outbursts had caused the bystanders around them to stop and stare at the scene unfolding.

"You're the dark horse!" Suji continued to scream.

Nami was baffled, "What?"

"That's enough, Suji-ssi!" Chanyeol hissed as he grabbed her hand. But Suji must have been startled by Chanyeol's sudden touch because she jumped and flung her arm in reflex to break free from his hold. Chanyeol's black cap went flying from his head, revealing the top part of Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol scrambled on the floor to quickly put it back on.

"Hey, isn't that Chanyeol from EXO?" Nami heard some nearby teenaged girl say.

"It can't be!" her friend replied.

"But those ears..."

"He looks a lot like him."

"Wait a minute--it is him!"

A few seconds later, screams could be heard from one end of the pavement as a small group of teenage girls came rushing towards them. Chanyeol looked up in panic. His cover had been compromised!

"We need to leave, now!" he shouted to both Suji and Nami.

Suji quickly turned tail and ran. Nami tried to follow but she couldn't go very fast because she suddenly felt light-headed again. Chanyeol raced ahead but stopped when he saw that Nami was lagging behind, "Nami-ah!" he called to her. But it was too late. The fangirls had caught up to them.

Chanyeol stood, paralysed to the spot as a legion of fangirls swarmed around him, blocking his every chance of escape. Suji cowered next to him. The fangirls had their phones out and they were videoing them like animals in a zoo.

"Chanyeol-oppa, what are you doing here?"

"Oppa, sing us a song!"

"Oppa, who's that next to you?"

"Chanyeol-oppa, is she your girlfriend?"

"Oppa! Oppa! Oppa!"

The buzzing from the fangirls was deafening. Chanyeol saw that the aggressive fangirls were trying to make Suji turn around so that they could see her face so, he quickly drew her close to him. He cradled her protectively in his arms so that her face wouldn't be seen while she was in his embrace. He knew that Suji was trying to avoid getting caught in a scandal. He only hoped that he was doing the right thing by hugging her.

Chanyeol searched the perimeter for any sign of Nami. He had lost sight of her as soon as the fangirls came swarming in. His eyes darted from every direction but, he didn't dare to call out her name, in fear of implicating her in the media. He knew that whatever he said would be uploaded online and would spread like wildfire amongst the fans. How he wished so badly that he could just be a normal person at this point in time!

"Agassi!" Chanyeol heard a gruff voice say. He swerved around and saw that it was Suji's chauffeur, beckoning at them from his car. Chanyeol was relieved that rescue had come.

"Your driver's here" he whispered to Suji's ear. "We have to make a run for it."

Chanyeol watched the top of Suji's head nod slightly. She had understood what they had to do.

In a split second, Chanyeol and Suji made a break for the car, which was a little further away from them. The fangirls snapped into motion at Chanyeol and Suji's sudden departure and chased after them. The chauffeur revved the engine as Chanyeol helped Suji climb into the back seat.

"Quickly get in!" Suji shouted at him, once she was safely inside.

Chanyeol hesitated. He looked back searching the crowd, of approaching fangirls, for any sign of Nami.  _Where was she?_

"Oppa!" Suji urged.

"What are you waiting for, Chanyeol-ssi?" asked the driver irritatedly. "Please get inside so that I can start the car and go!"

"But my friend--"

"There's no time!" Suji snapped at him. The fangirls were drawing even closer now.

Chanyeol looked back one last time.  _Why couldn't he see_ _Nami_ _anywhere?_

Just then, Chanyeol felt a sharp tug on his arm as Suji pulled him inside the car with brute force. He clambered inside awkwardly and Suji shut the door just in time as the fangirls reached them. They drummed on the tinted windows of the car aggressively, willing Chanyeol to open up and heed their demands of taking a picture with them. The driver honked the horn to repel the fangirls away and eventually, they were able to escape unscathed.

Chanyeol looked through the back window of the car and saw that some of the more resilient fangirls were still pursuing them. But he wasn't worried about them anymore. He was more concerned about Nami.  _What had happened to her?_

"We need to go back" he ordered the driver. "My friend was left behind."

"No can do, Chanyeol-ssi" the driver replied. "You barely got away from those crazy fangirls. There's no way I am letting you, or Agassi, go back there."

"But my friend--!"

"You mean your  _housekeeper_?" Suji corrected. "She'll be fine. Those fangirls won't hurt her. She's a commoner like them."

Chanyeol glared at her. He was finally seeing Suji's true colours and he didn't like it.

"More importantly," Suji suddenly said in a silky voice, "You saved me, Chanyeol-oppa." She fluttered her lashes at him, "You were like my knight in shining armour."

Chanyeol shrank away as Suji leaned in closer.

"I am in your debt. I'll make sure appa learns about the heroic act you did tonight."

As Suji blabbed her version of events to her chauffeur, all Chanyeol could do was worry about an abandoned Nami. He worried about her all the way to SM Entertainment and even when he should be worrying about himself when he was finally in the presence of an angry Suho.

"What were you thinking skipping practice like that?" he growled. They were in the dance studio with some of the members.

Suji intervened, "You shouldn't be too hard on him, Suho-oppa. If it weren't for Chanyeol-oppa being there, I would have been in trouble." She gazed lovingly up at Chanyeol, "He saved me tonight."

Suho pinched his nose bridge. "I beg your pardon Suji-ssi," Suho began, "but if it weren't for Chanyeol sneaking out, you wouldn't have been chased by fangirls in the first place."

"We can talk about my punishment later" Chanyeol interrupted impatiently, "what we need to focus on, right now, is finding Nami-ah."

"Nami-ah?" D.O repeated, suddenly jumping up. "What happened to her? Why do we need to find her?"

Chanyeol looked at the rest of the members uneasily. "She was with me the whole day" he swallowed, "up until we were chased by fangirls. That was when I lost her."

"So you mean to say, Little Umma was left behind?" Kai asked in shock.

Chanyeol nodded solemnly.

"But it's already dark out!" Sehun stated, pointing to the pitch-black windows. "It's dangerous for Little Umma to be left wondering the streets alone in this hour."

"I didn't want to leave her behind," Chanyeol said bitterly. "But Suji-ssi dragged me into the car before I had time to search for her!"

"Don't blame this on me!" Suji retorted. "Oppa, if I didn't pull you inside, you would have been devoured by those crazy fangirls."

"If it weren't for you" Chanyeol spat, "none of this would have happened in the first place!"

Suji was speechless. Her eyes indicated that she was hurt by Chanyeol's comment.

Chanyeol sighed as he rubbed his temples. He was developing a headache. "If you didn't cause a commotion earlier on, none of this would have happened and Nami-ah wouldn't be missing right now."

D.O turned to him. "How do you know she's missing?" he looked at everyone else in the room. "Has anyone tried contacting her?"

Chanyeol looked up. Why didn't he think of that? He searched his pockets for his phone and found that it wasn't where he normally kept it. "I can't find my phone!"

"You must have lost it during all the kerfuffle" Kai suggested.

"Does anyone else have Nami-ah's number?" Suho asked the group.

Kai, Sehun and D.O pulled out their phones and their faces fell at the realisation. They all exchanged embarrassed looks and shook their heads.

"How is it that  _none_  of us have her number?" Suho asked, exasperated.

"Because Little Umma hardly ever left the dorm" Sehun explained. "And she would always tell us where she was going if she ever went out."

"It just slipped our minds, I guess," Kai uttered dejectedly.

"What about Xiumin-hyung?" D.O suggested. The others turned to him. "He's really close with Nami-ah, isn't he? Maybe he or Chen or Baekhyun might have her number?"

"Good idea, D.O!" Suho exclaimed, "I'll call them right now. They're currently at a CBX event, though."

While Suho tried calling Xiumin, D.O ran his hand through his hair. He was starting to feel anxious, what if something bad had happened to her? He glanced at Chanyeol and saw him nervously biting his nail. It was all his fault. No matter how much he blamed Suji or anyone else, it was still all because of him that Nami wasn't with them right now. Why was she with him all day anyway?

"I'm going to look for her" Chanyeol declared, getting up.

D.O stood up and blocked his path. "Back off, Chanyeol. You've caused enough trouble already."

Chanyeol stood his ground, surprised that it was D.O who blocked his way. "Move, D.O. I have to go and find her. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

But D.O didn't move. Chanyeol saw that his eyes had formed half-moons which indicated that he was serious. D.O was on the verge of unleashing Satansoo. "If you go back outside, you will only cause more trouble. The fans already know you were out this evening. They'll be keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of you."

"He's right, Chanyeol" Suho joined in. He had finally hung up on his call. "As much as I hate to admit it, you attract a lot of attention. But this time, it's  _unwanted_  attention. Going back out there will do more harm than good."

"What did Xiumin-hyung say?" D.O asked.

Suho shook his head. "There was no answer. All of their phones are off. They're probably still in the middle of performing."

Chanyeol clenched his fist. "We have to go and search for her. We can't just wait here! What if something bad happened?"

"Then it's all on you" D.O replied coldly. He was glaring at Chanyeol now. "You should have taken better care of her if you were with her!"

"Yah, I tried, okay?" Chanyeol countered. "But like I said, if it weren't for Suji--"

"Don't try to pin this on others!" D.O retaliated. The other members instinctively backed away as Satansoo made an entrance. "If Nami-ah was with you then, you should have kept her safe too. You knew the consequences of sneaking out without private transportation or security and yet, you did it anyway. And you dragged Nami-ah with you!"

Chanyeol was silent. He knew that D.O was telling the truth. He just didn't want to admit that it was his fault.

"Don't yell at Chanyeol-oppa" Suji suddenly spoke. She had been quiet for a while that the EXO members had forgotten she was with them. She sighed, "If it makes things any better, I can ask my chauffeur to go and search for her."

Chanyeol brightened up at her words, "That would be great, Suji-ssi."

Suji smiled at him meekly. "I'm only doing this for you, oppa, because you saved me tonight. But I won't help her again."

Chanyeol nodded. "Understood."

As Suji led the way, Chanyeol followed her.

"Wait, Chanyeol, where are you going?" Suho asked, stopping him.

"I'm going with the driver, of course."

"But the fans--"

"I'll stay in the car, hyung," Chanyeol answered abruptly. "I was the last one to be with her so I can help point out where I saw her last."

Reluctantly, Suho let him go.

"I'm coming too," D.O said, grabbing his black jacket.

The maknaes exchanged looks with each other. "Then, so are we."

"This isn't a field trip!" Suho snapped. He turned to D.O, "Okay, you go." He turned to Sehun and Kai, "But you two will stay with me."

The maknaes moaned.

"There might be a chance that Nami-ah might have gone home so, we will head there now." He glanced at both D.O and Chanyeol. "Keep us informed, okay? We'll wait up for you."

The pair nodded as they followed Suji to the car outside the building.

"Oh and Chanyeol!" Suho called to him from the entrance of the studio. He turned around. "Bring our little dorm mother back safe to us."

Chanyeol nodded determinedly. "I will, hyung. I promise."


	18. Best Friend

"Nami-ah!"

I heard Chanyeol call out to me before my vision started to blur. I was feeling dizzy and my world started spinning around as the sound of thundering footsteps approached us.

I staggered to one side as I was enveloped by the herd of fangirls that came screaming as they headed towards Chanyeol and Suji. The fangirls pushed and shoved each other aggressively as they competed on who could get to them first. As they passed me by, I was pushed and flung to the ground and I landed face-flat on the concrete floor.

A jolt of pain shot up my left leg as I was trampled on. The heavy weight of fangirls crushed me as they eagerly tried to catch up to Chanyeol and Suji. I screamed in pain but, not a single one of them paid any attention.

Once the stampede had passed, I gently pushed myself back up, carefully inspecting the damage inflicted on my poor leg. I winced as I tried moving it. It had been badly twisted.

I inspected myself to see if I had sustained any other injuries. And that was when I noticed that my phone was missing. I had dropped it during the stampede!

I searched my surroundings and found it, kicked to the curb, the screen cracked. With my good leg, I hobbled over to it and saw that the screen wasn't switching on. "No, no, no!" I cried, pressing the power button desperately. The green light flashed at the corner to indicate it was on but the screen remained black. I felt tears spring to my eyes. "My photo with BTS..."

The sound of the fangirls screaming again caught my attention. They had Suji and Chanyeol trapped in a captive circle. Chanyeol looked like a wild rabbit staring at headlights as the fangirls pestered him with questions, their phones in front of their faces as they captured his every move on camera.

Chanyeol had his arms around Suji in a protective embrace. He was looking around desperately as if he was searching for something. I didn't know why I was feeling this way but, seeing Chanyeol holding Suji so closely made me feel a stab of hurt. He had protected her from the wrath of the fangirls and had left me to fend for myself.

_Didn't I matter?_

I was about to go and call out to him when he and Suji suddenly bolted to a black car nearby. I watched as Chanyeol helped Suji inside before he was dragged in and the door was shut only in the nick of time. The fangirls banged on the windows persistently, urging Chanyeol to open up the door. But the black car drove off, leaving a trail of fangirls in hot pursuit. I watched as the black car disappeared into the distance.

"Did you see that girl who was with Chanyeol-oppa?" I overheard one of the fangirls say.

"Yeah! I got a video of them hugging" another one replied.

"Do you think she's his girlfriend?"

"Omo! What if she is?"

I hid my face as I hobbled in the other direction. It was best to avoid the fangirls in case any of them remembered me talking to Suji and Chanyeol earlier. "But the bus stop is in that direction," I told myself out loud. I looked back and saw that there was still a huddle of fangirls, loitering around.

I sighed, "I'll go to the next stop."

As I limped along the pavement, I felt my broken phone in my pocket. "If only I could call Xiumin-oppa" I muttered dejectedly. Not only had I lost my photo with BTS, I had also lost my means of communication with both the EXO members and Richard. Not that I wanted to call Richard anyway.

I winced. My left leg was throbbing with pain. "If only I had some money with me..." I said to myself. My stomach grumbled and I patted it, "Yeah, I know. I hadn't forgotten about you too."

I walked on a little further and saw a nearby playground. It was late in the evening now and the sun had already set. The sky was a black blanket and there would have been stars if it weren't for the light pollution from Seoul's skyscrapers. I held onto my jacket tightly as a chilly breeze whistled by. As I let out a sigh, my breath fogged up in front of me. I decided to take a quick rest at one of the swings in the playground. The pain in my leg was unbearable and I was tired.

"Just five minutes," I told myself. "Then we'll start walking again."

But just as I sat down on the swing, I suddenly heard the rumble of a bus engine and in a few moments, a bus appeared.

_My_  bus.

I watched it pass by, helplessly. I cursed under my breath in Korean and English, not shying away from the worst ones I knew. "Just my luck," I said bitterly after my cursing frenzy.

I sighed defeatedly as I pushed the swing slightly so that I was swinging back and forth. Today had started out like a dream but ended in a nightmare. I thought about how kind Chanyeol had been in the beginning and how everything was going well until a few hours ago. I felt upset. And I wasn't sure why.

Just then, someone covered my eyes with their gloved hands. "Guess who?" asked a deep voice.

A wave of panic overwhelmed me.  _Was I being robbed right now?_  It didn't even register to me that the stranger had spoken in English.

Alarmed, I grabbed their hand and twisted it as hard as I could until I heard yelps of pain. With what remaining strength I had, I pulled the stranger from where they were standing behind me to where I could see them. I brought the stranger to their knees and saw them hugging their arm as I released their hand.

"Bloody hell, Mirei!" I heard a familiar voice say. The stranger looked up and I saw who it was. "You're so friggin' strong! What the hell have they been feeding you here?"

" _Nikka_ _?_ "

I took in Nikka's appearance. His long jet-black hair was tied into a man-bun and he had a five-o'-clock shadow around his chiselled jaw-line. His tanned skin contrasted with the white scarf he had wrapped around his neck. His chocolate brown eyes were twinkling as he smiled at me, once he got up from the gravel floor.

"Hey Mirei," he said in that effeminate tone, "glad to see you're still alive."

"Nikka!" I said more gladly as I hobbled over to him. I saw his eyes trail down to my leg when he saw me limping.

"What happened to your foot?" he asked as he offered his arms to me for balance.

"I had a little accident today," I told him evasively. "But never mind that! What are you doing here? When did you arrive?" A million questions flooded my mind as I searched his eyes.

Nikka led me to the swings again so that we could sit down comfortably. "I arrived a few hours ago" he explained. "And I've been trying to call you on your phone to tell you that I was at the airport but, you weren't answering!" he frowned at me. "Didn't I tell you we should meet up?"

He looked at me expectantly and I bit my lip. "I'm so sorry, Nikka! I totally forgot you were coming."

Nikka scoffed, "Yeah, I thought you did."

"I would have contacted you sooner but," I pulled out my phone from my pocket to show it to him, "I broke my phone today."

Nikka's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Mirei! What the hell have you been doing?" He inspected my battered phone and saw the green light still flashing. "It's not broken, you know."

"How isn't it? Can't you see it's beyond repair?"

Nikka shook his head. "If it was broken, I wouldn't have been able to find you."

I looked at him quizzically.  _Kinda think of it, how did_ _Nikka_ _know where I was?_

Nikka laughed at my confused expression, "I was able to track down your location using the Find My Phone App" he explained. "Remember? I installed it on your phone before you left."

"Ohhh," I said to him.

"I was worried something bad might have happened to you when you weren't picking up so, I decided to use the app." He peered at my injured leg again, "And it's a good thing I did. What the hell happened? How did you hurt yourself?" he asked with concern riddled all over his face.

"I got trampled on by a stampede of fangirls" I murmured quietly.

I looked at Nikka and saw that he was in disbelief. "A stampede of fangirls?" he repeated, doubt evident in his tone.

I shook my head slowly and saw that he was trying to contain his laughter. "Are you for real?" his voice had gone up a notch, " _Fangirls_  did this to you?"

"I knew you would make fun of me!" I huffed. I slapped Nikka on the shoulder as he laughed heartily.

"How the hell did you get caught up in a stampede of fangirls?" he asked with tears of laughter in his eyes.

I averted my gaze. "It's a long story."

Nikka calmed down and looked at me intently. "Well, I guess you should let me take a look at it." He got off from the swing and proceeded to open his rucksack which he had next to him. He rummaged in it before pulling out a small first aid kit.

"How is it that you're always prepared?" I asked in amazement.

He smirked at me. "I'm Mary Poppins, darling."

He got down on one knee and cradled my left leg on his. He took off my trainer. "Smells like Cinderella needs to wash her stinky foot soon" he joked, pulling a face.

"Idiot," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He smiled as he continued to inspect my leg and saw that there was a purple bruise nearby the base of my foot. "It looks like an elephant had stepped on your foot for you to get a bruise this big," he observed, his smile slipping away.

"Is it bad, doc?" I asked in a dramatic voice. "Will I be able to walk again?"

Nikka played along, "I'm afraid it's bad news. We'll have to amputate it."

While Nikka continued to treat my leg, I observed him from where I sat. Nikka was one of my closest friends back in the UK and we also worked in the same department. When I first met him, I thought that he was handsome. He had shorter hair back then and he didn't have a beard or a moustache. His chocolate brown eyes and long curly lashes were his best features. Nikka had a deep and sexy voice and his arabesque features made him stand out amongst our Caucasian colleagues. He could get any girl he wanted with his alluring good-looks. With one wink, he could make a woman swoon and fall head-over-heels for him.

Even I had a crush on him. But that was before I found out. It was a massive shame that Nikka had to be gay.

"All done!" he chimed happily as he gently put my shoe back on. He had wrapped a bandage around my leg.

"Thanks," I tell him.

He smiled up at me, "You know, this wasn't how I planned our reunion."

I looked at him quizzically. "I didn't even know you made plans."

He chortled, "Well, it was meant to be a surprise for tomorrow but," he rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a poorly wrapped present. "Happy birthday, Mirei."

I gaped at him. "I can't believe you remembered!"

Nikka grinned. "Of course I'd remember!" He handed me the present in his hands. "I wanted to give this to you tomorrow but I have work that I can't get out of."

I accepted his present happily, "Thank you, Nikka!" It was funny how just having a friend in an unfamiliar place can give you so much joy. It had been a month since I had arrived in Seoul and today was the first time I had ever felt glad to be here, even when it wasn't out of my own accord.

"Open it."

I tore the wrapping energetically and grinned at what he had got me. "A pink hoodie?"

He smiled. "Yeah. 'Cause I knew how often you wore hoodies and how the only colours you owned were either black or grey." He pointed at the hoodie. "So when I saw this beautiful shade of pink, I immediately thought of you."

I laughed, "Thanks, Nikka. I'll wear it often."

"And you better!" he replied. "That hoodie is made of the finest sepia cotton. And it's dead expensive."

I raised my brow at him. "You bought it from UNIQLO didn't you?"

He stuck out his tongue. "Maybe." He ran his hand across it, "It's so soft! You can even wear it with nothing else underneath."

"Yes, but I'm not gonna do that."

He smiled coyly. "Why lie for, Mirei? I already know you don't wear bras when you wear hoodies."

I blushed. "What?! Who told you that?!"

He jumped back before I had time to slap his shoulder again. Nikka laughed as he sat down on the swing next to me. "So how is life treating you, housekeeper- _ssi_?" he asked, practising his Korean.

It had been a while since I had last spoken to Nikka about the EXO members. Most of the time, I had been keeping contact with Richard.

"It's been going okay so far" I replied. "I'm making progress on my report and some of the EXO members have been kind to me."

Nikka listened attentively. "And it sounds like your Korean is improving too."

I looked at him questioningly.

"I overheard your little swearing outburst earlier" he chuckled.

I blushed.

"And the EXO members" he prompted, "how are they? Were they everything you expected? You sounded devastated about living with them the last time we spoke."

I thought for a moment. I remembered how well I got on with almost all the EXO members and how I had come to realise my feelings towards a certain someone. I felt my face heat up, the longer I thought about him. Nikka must have seen the smile that was forming on my face because then he asked, "Mirei, have you... fallen in love with one of them?"

I jumped to attention. "What? No!" I denied.

But I could see that Nikka was having none of it. With a straight face, his brown eyes stared back at me intensely. "You can't fall in love with them, Mirei! You're an undercover reporter--getting attached means game over."

"But I'm not in love" I protested.

He looked at me doubtfully, "Alright then, let's do a test." He locked eyes with mine. "Tell me, who do you think of first thing in the morning?"

I blinked. The first face that popped into my head was Chanyeol. _What?_ _Chanyeol_ _?_  I shook my head violently.  _Why was I thinking about_ _Chanyeol_ _? Didn't I like_ _Xiumin_ _?_

"Ri-Richard" I blurted out.

Nikka was taken aback. His face scrunched up to show his disgust, "Eew. Richard? You think of Richard first thing in the morning? Gross!"

"It was a slip of the tongue!" I said quickly.

Nikka laughed. "Well, speaking of Richard, I don't know if he's told you but there's a promotion up for grabs waiting for you when you get back home."

"A promotion?"

Nikka nodded. "He said that he'll be choosing the best candidate based on the last piece of work they had done. That means, if you do a good job on this undercover report, you might stand a chance at getting promoted next year."

I squealed excitedly, "I'll be a regular reporter?"

Nikka nodded. "You can finally do international interviews instead of editing work!"

I smiled at him. A promotion for me would mean a lot of opportunities to go abroad to interview different artists. It would be a dream come true. I would no longer be the lackey of the International Culture Department! And that means, no more doing odd jobs for Richard!

"You've just motivated me to get that promotion!" I told him with zeal.

Nikka grinned, "I just hope that by telling you, you'll stay focused on your job."

I frowned at him. "I  _am_  focused."

"Oh?" he said as he pulled out his phone. "Then what do you call this?" He showed me his phone screen and I saw a picture of me back-hugging D.O. I had my arms wrapped around his chest with a seductive look on my face. D.O's eyes had a piercing expression as he stared directly at the camera. I blushed, it was one of the photos from the photo shoot!

"Where did you get that?!" I half-shouted as I snatched his phone. I scrolled down and saw that the other photos, with the members, were there too.

"It's all over Instagram and Twitter" Nikka casually replied. "I follow the official EXO-L Instagram account and some of the EXO members on Twitter."

I looked at him, surprised. "Since when were you into EXO?"

Nikka shrugged. "Well, I had to read about BTS for the interview so I thought, might as well do some wider reading too."

"You're such a geek."

He smirked, "Geeks run the world, darling."

I scrolled down his phone and looked at all the photos carefully. I wasn't even aware that they had released them already. As I scrolled down, I saw the picture of me and Chanyeol together. The photographer had snapped the camera in time to capture the pure surprise on my face as Chanyeol planted a kiss on my forehead. From an onlooker's perspective, it looked like he was angelically kissing me good night.

With renewed annoyance, I scrolled down energetically. "Does Richard know about this?" I asked, panic slowly rising in my gut.

Nikka shook his head. "As if Richard has Instagram!" He drew closer to me as we both looked at the photos together, "I was so surprised when I saw these. I didn't know that modelling was part of your job as a housekeeper."

I frowned at him. "It wasn't. They needed a replacement model and they begged me to do it."

Nikka raised his brows. "You are so unpredictable. Since when did being undercover involve attracting a lot of attention? You should have declined! What if you got caught?"

"I was wearing a mask. No one would know it was me" I replied.

He looked at me dubiously. "You're just lucky it was only me who recognised you." He gave me a warning look as he took his phone back, "Keep a low profile from now onwards!"

"Yes,  _mother_ " I replied sarcastically.

Nikka got up from the swing and checked the time on his phone. "It's almost eight. I have to get going soon so that I can check-in in my hotel." I watched as he picked up his bag. "I'll be interviewing BTS soon in the Gayo Daejun concert that's coming up. Did you want to attend with me?"

I smiled at his offer. "You know that I can't. EXO will be going too and we can't let them see us together or we'll risk busting my cover."

Nikka looked me pityingly. "So sorry, hon. I would trade places with you if I could."

"You don't need to." I gestured at the cap on my head, "I actually had the chance to meet them today."

His eyes widened. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Long story short, one of the EXO members is friends with Suga and we paid them a visit earlier today. Honestly Nikka, it was the best thing ever!"

I told Nikka all that had happened during my visit to BTS' dance studio and how I had danced with them and witnessed an awesome rap battle. I even told him about the photo we took together but since my phone was broken, I wasn't able to show him.

"Well, I'm glad for you, Mirei" he finally said. "But it's getting late and the EXO members must be worrying about you."

"You're right," I told him as I got up from the swing. "We've been talking for ages that I've lost track of time."

"How are you getting home?"

I pointed to a bus that was passing by. I had missed one of my buses again.

Nikka frowned. "Oh, _hell no_ " he replied. "Not with that leg. C'mon. Let's hail a taxi."

"But, I don't have any money on me. I just have my bus ticket."

"I'll pay" he offered. "You can just pay me back by being my translator. Do you know hard it was to tell the taxi driver to get me here? Thank God for Google translate!"

Nikka offered his arm to me for support as I hopped alongside him. "Thanks, Nikka."

He looked at me questioningly. "You've been thanking me a lot today. What are you saying thanks for? The taxi fare?"

I shook my head and smiled at him. "For always being a good friend to me. You're my best friend, you know."

Nikka smiled back. It may have been my imagination but, I thought Nikka's smile looked sad. "I'll always be here for you, Mirei," he said softly, "always."


	19. In Denial

Suho jumped up the sound of the front door opening. "They're back!" he shouted. Kai and Sehun jolted up from their napping positions on the sofa.

Suho watched expectantly as Chanyeol and D.O sauntered into the common area, their heads hanging low. He looked behind Chanyeol who had come in last. "Where's Nami-ah?" he asked, half-expecting her to jump out from her hiding place.

D.O shook his head. "We didn't find her."

Chanyeol sat down on the sofa and covered his face with his hands. "We looked for her everywhere. We even asked Suji's driver to ask around for her but, no one said they'd seen her."

Suho watched as D.O sat down gloomily on the sofa. His brows were knitted so tightly together that it made deep creases on his forehead. "Nami-ah could be anywhere. I just hope that she's okay."

"Did you manage to get hold of Xiumin-hyung?" Chanyeol asked, his hopes lifting for a minute.

Suho shook his head. "It went straight to voicemail again."

Chanyeol sighed.

"They'll be back home soon though, hyung," Sehun said, trying to stay optimistic. "Maybe Little Umma might have contacted him? Or maybe she's with them right now?"

"Yeah, that could be a possibility," Kai said, supporting Sehun.

Suho was unsure. "But in case she hadn't, I think that we should file a missing person's report."

All the members in the room turned to Suho. Hearing him say those words made the fear in their gut feel more real.

"We can't file one of those unless Little Umma's been missing for at least twenty-four hours" Sehun informed him.

"How long has it been since she was missing?" Suho asked Chanyeol.

Chanyeol murmured, "Almost five hours."

D.O looked at the clock. It was turning ten in the evening. He stood up abruptly and started pacing around to calm his nerves. With each step he took, he prayed that Nami was safe somewhere as if by engaging in this strange ritual, he would be able to conjure her back safely to the dorm.

Unable to sit still, Chanyeol got up and joined D.O in his pacing.

"Will you two quit it?" Kai complained to them both. "Seeing you two do that is making me anxious."

"I just can't keep still and do nothing" D.O replied, his pace quickening.

Suho looked at the pair sympathetically. "Look. It's already late. Pacing around here isn't going to bring her back. We should all get some rest now and maybe she will turn up in the morning."

"How can you go to sleep knowing Nami-ah is still missing?" D.O retorted.

Suho was startled at D.O's sudden outburst. "I know you're upset D.O-ah but we have to stay calm. All of us have had a long day and we all need to get some rest for tomorrow."

D.O glanced at the others and saw that Sehun and Kai had worn expressions on their faces. "You guys can go to sleep. I'll wait up for Xiumin-hyung and the others."

"I'll wait for them too" Chanyeol added.

Suho sighed at them both. "Okay, then. Suit yourselves."

Chanyeol watched as Suho made his way upstairs along with Sehun and Kai. He glanced at D.O who continued to pace around the common room like a possessed monk as he was muttering something under his breath with each step. He turned his attention to the window and glanced at the pitch-black sky outside.

Their dorm was a high building that overlooked the city of Seoul. He would have appreciated the scenery more if it weren't for that anxious feeling that he was harbouring in his chest. Chanyeol looked down on the street below and saw how peaceful it looked. He prayed to God, prayed to Buddha, prayed to Allah-- _anyone_ \-- to bring Nami back safely to them. Willing whatever celestial being that existed to grant his wish so that he could remove the guilt that was slowly eating him up.  _If anything happened to_ _Nami_... he kept thinking. It took him all the strength he had to banish the wild thoughts which entered his mind. Most of which were negative and gruesome.

Chanyeol closed his eyes as he prayed. But as soon as he did, he noticed a car driving down the street below and stopping outside their dorm. It was a taxi. Chanyeol watched in curiosity as a man with a white scarf climbed out of the taxi only to open the door on the other side. As he did so, a young woman with a black cap climbed out. Chanyeol's eyes widened as he recognised who it was. His prayers had been answered. It was Nami.

"She's here!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

D.O stopped his pacing and ran over to the window to join him. "Nami-ah's here?" he asked, searching the street below, "Where? Where is she?"

Chanyeol pointed at the young woman who was limping towards the front entrance. D.O ran from the window straight to the front door. As he did so, he called up the stairs for Suho, Kai and Sehun to come down. But Chanyeol stayed where he was. He didn't want to move from his spot since he feared that Nami would disappear from his sight again: he couldn't risk it a second time.

As he watched her approach the front door with the help of the man with the white scarf, he couldn't help noticing how familiar they were with each other. Nami looked like she was having a conversation with him and he didn't like how, even though it was dark and he couldn't see his face well, he was smiling at her radiantly.

Eventually, the man with the white scarf left in the taxi he came in and Nami entered the dorm. D.O was the first to greet her.

"Nami-ah!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. This surprised the other EXO members, who were watching from behind him.

"D.O-ah" her voice was muffled as she just about reached his shoulders. "You're suffocating me."

"Omo!" he let go of her immediately and he blushed as he realised what he'd done. "I-I'm sorry Nami-ah, I don't know what came over me." He took in her appearance and how she leaned on her right leg for support. "What happened to you? Why are you hurt?"

Nami glanced down. "It's a long story." She peered from behind him and saw that the others were staring at her. She met eyes with Chanyeol briefly and averted her gaze back to D.O. "If you don't mind D.O-ah, I'd like to get some rest now. Maybe we can talk more in the morning?"

D.O looked like he wanted to protest but, silently, he obeyed. He offered his arm as support as he helped her walk to her room.

"Little Umma..." Kai muttered, gazing at her as she walked by.

She smiled at him weakly.

Suho stopped her from going any further. "Can you at least tell us why you didn't call? We were so worried about you."

Nami took out her phone and showed it to them. "My phone is broken. I couldn't contact anyone even if I wanted to."

D.O took a look at her phone and inspected the damage with his hand. "It might be beyond repair" he mumbled.

Satisfied with her answer, Suho let her pass. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow" he concluded.

Nami bowed to him thankfully.

As she passed Chanyeol, he asked her, "Who was that guy that helped you earlier?"

She stared at him and weakly answered, "He was a kind stranger that helped me get back home." She looked away, "I'm glad that you got back home safely,  _Chanyeol_ _-_ _ssi_." Chanyeol's eyes flickered at her tone.  _Chanyeol_ _-_ _ssi_ _?_  She locked eyes with him and he saw the haggardness in her eyes, "Did Suji-ssi get back home safely too?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Yeah. But listen, about earlier, I'm really sorry--"

"It's okay," she said cutting him off. "I understand. I'm just a housekeeper, right?" She turned to D.O, "D.O-ah, let's go."

Chanyeol watched as Nami left. Her words were like splinters in his heart.

As much as he was happy that she was back home safely, he couldn't help feeling that something between them had changed. Because even though she was so near, he felt as though she was so far away. It was like they had drawn closer and drifted further apart in one day. And he didn't know what he should do to make it right again.

~*~

"She seems beat up pretty bad" Xiumin notified the others, as he joined them on the sofa. It was late in the evening and Xiumin, Chen and Baekhyun had finally arrived back home from their CBX promotion. "How did she hurt her leg?"

Suho gave Chanyeol a sideward glance. "It turns out that Chanyeol had snuck out with Nami-ah to meet up with BTS."

Xiumin raised his brow. "You were with Nami-ah all day?"

Chanyeol nodded. He couldn't look Xiumin in the eye. "Yes, hyung."

Xiumin's demeanour changed. His lip formed a thin line as he looked at Chanyeol disapprovingly.

"But that's not all" Suho added.

Xiumin listened as Suho repeated what Chanyeol had told him before the others had arrived. The more he listened, the more his face contorted to reveal a look of utter disappointment and displeasure. "So that's what happened" Xiumin replied. He eyed Chanyeol from opposite him and saw that he had shrunk lower into himself as if in guilt.

"I hate to say it but, what Chanyeol did was right," Xiumin murmured.

"Hyung?" It was Chen who was sitting beside him. He looked at Xiumin curiously.

Xiumin explained, "Suji-ssi is Lee Sooman's daughter. When it boils down to it, protecting her from scandals is the bigger priority compared to saving Nami-ah. But if what you said is true," he said eyeing Chanyeol, "then by hugging her, you may have still implicated her in a scandal."

Suho frowned. "And there were loads of witnesses too. You said that they took pictures and videoed you both?"

Chanyeol nodded.

"We'll have to give the media an explanation as soon as possible to avoid the scandal from escalating" Xiumin suggested.

"What scandal? All I did was hug her" Chanyeol spoke up.

Chen replied, "That's the thing.  _You_  hugged her."

"What?"

"It may have just been an innocent hug to avoid revealing her identity" Chen began, "but that's not how the fangirls or the media will see it."

"They'll start speculating your relationship with Suji-ssi" Suho joined in. "They may even think that you two are  _dating_."

"And we all know what happens when they find out" Xiumin sighed. The members instinctively glanced at Baekhyun who was quietly fiddling with the drawstrings of his hoodie, not saying anything.

Chanyeol murmured, "She'll get bashed."

"Precisely" Xiumin concluded.

Chanyeol ran both his hands through his hair. He sat up. "Then I'll speak to the media tomorrow. I'll ask Manager-nim to arrange something and I'll even speak to the Big Boss too if Suji-ssi does get implicated." He looked at the members determinedly, "I'll take full responsibility."

Xiumin matched his stare. "You better."

~*~

Baekhyun rubbed his eye as he walked down the corridor sleepily. It must have been early in the morning as he saw that it was still dark out.

"Omo, my throat is so sore" he croaked as he rubbed his neck. "I think I overdid it yesterday by screaming too much." He headed for the bathroom so that he could relieve himself. After he did his business, he opened the door to find a white, pasty figure with long black hair, standing right in front of him.

He screamed, "Omo! Aigoo! Kkaebsong!" He pounced backwards as he clutched his heart from the shock. He dared to look at the pasty figure in front of him and relaxed a little when he saw who it was. "Aigoo, Little Umma! You scared me! What were you doing hovering outside the bathroom like that? Aish!"

Baekhyun watched as Nami swayed slightly from side to side. Her black hair was plastered to her skin with sweat and her lips were an alarmingly pale colour despite her cheeks being flushed. "Little Umma?" he said as he approached her.

Nami opened her eyes slightly and he saw that she had a hazy look about her. He placed his hand on her forehead and felt her temperature. She was as hot as a furnace. "You're burning up!"

Suddenly, Nami collapsed onto him and he grabbed hold of her to keep her steady. "Little Umma!" he shouted, shaking her awake, "yah!"

~*~

"She's got a fever" Xiumin declared as he gently wiped away the sweat from Nami's face. He was in her room with three of the other EXO members. Everyone else was still asleep.

"Maybe it's because of her leg injury?" Chen suggested from the end of the bed. He looked at Xiumin who was on the opposite end, still wiping the sweat away from her.

"Do you think it might be infected?" Baekhyun asked worriedly.

Xiumin shook his head. "I doubt it. She told me she had it checked out and she said it was just a bruise underneath the bandage."

"She wasn't feeling well earlier when she was with me" Chanyeol murmured as he watched Xiumin brush away strands of Nami's black hair away from her face.

All four watched as Nami slept peacefully in her bed.

"Well, since she's sick, we can't leave her here alone in case she needs something" Chen mentioned. He looked at Xiumin. "Do you want to look after her? We can take it in turns."

Chanyeol watched as Xiumin gazed at Nami sleeping. It must have been his imagination but, he felt as though there was more than concern in Xiumin's eyes.

"It's okay, I can do it" he quickly offered.

The CBX trio looked at him.

"It was my fault that she got hurt in the first place, so it's only right that I look after her."

Xiumin looked unsure.

Chanyeol insisted, "You guys must be tired from your performance today. And we have a lot to do tomorrow" he blurted. "I skipped rehearsals so I have more energy left than usual."

Chen glanced back at Xiumin and saw that he was still hesitating. He knew that Xiumin was the most tired out of the three of them but he also knew that he didn't want Chanyeol to get too close to Nami. He quietly chuckled to himself at the drama unfolding. "Okay, Chanyeol. You can look after her" he replied in Xiumin's stead.

Xiumin shot him a look.

"He's right. We're all really tired from today" Baekhyun croaked. His voice was going. "So, if you ladies don't mind, I'm going to get my beauty sleep."

"We should go too," Chen beckoned at Xiumin. "We can check up on Nami-ah in the morning."

Xiumin got up reluctantly. "Keep a close eye on her, Chanyeol," he said, before leaving the room with the others.

Chanyeol walked over to Nami's side and sat on a chair nearby. He leaned his elbows on her bed and watched her sleep, her chest heaving with every breath. While he did this, he started talking to her in whispers.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Nami-ah" he began, "I really didn't mean to leave you behind. The truth is, I wanted to go back and search for you but, Suji-ssi wouldn't let me." He frowned. "But to be honest," he sighed, "it's all my fault. I know it is. I should have protected you" he laughed softly, "even if you're a macho woman."

He watched her sleep peacefully and waited as if expecting her to wake up and reply. He didn't like leaving things open-ended. He wanted to know if she forgave him. But alas, she was asleep.

Chanyeol sighed as he observed her face. Her cheeks were flushed and she had beads of sweat forming on her nose. With the same cloth, Xiumin was using, he gently dabbed her face to get rid of the sweat. As he did so, he ended up leaning in closer. His heart started thumping against his chest as he took in her appearance. The curvature of her nose, the straightness of her lashes, the exotic hue of her skin...

Chanyeol leaned back abruptly as he tried to calm his heart down. What was that just now? He shook his head violently. Maybe he was developing a fever too?

As he proceeded with wiping away her sweat, his eyes couldn't help resting on her forehead. He looked at it intently and remembered how it felt when he kissed the same spot a few days ago. He remembered the expression she wore when he pulled his lips away, how her almond-shaped eyes widened and how her lips had formed a perfect O-shape to express her surprise.

_Her lips..._

His eyes unavoidably trailed down to her plump lips and they lingered there.

_What would it feel like if I kissed her there?_

Chanyeol's face reddened at the thought. What the hell was he thinking? He buried his face in his arms out of embarrassment. When he looked back up, he tried frowning at her, as if by doing so, he will remove that strange feeling that lurked in the deep depths of his chest. He had been keeping it at bay for so long. Like a plant, he had been denying it sunlight so that it wouldn't grow. But somehow, sunlight found a chink in his armour and, now it was starting to thrive more faster than he had the chance to stop it.

He couldn't stay in denial for much longer.

_She's not your type,_ _Chanyeol_ _!_ He told himself repeatedly.  _She's just a bet. She's just a play-thing. Get a hold of yourself!_

But as much as he wanted to believe it, he knew that something in him had changed.  _She_  had changed him.

And he was scared of finally acknowledging it.


	20. Love Doctor

Light streamed into the room causing my eyes to flutter open. I blinked to focus my vision.  _Where was I?_  My head pounded slightly and I felt groggy.

As I got up, I noticed that I was lying on my bed and my clothes were damp with sweat.  _How did I manage to get back to my bed?_  The last thing I remembered was going down the corridor to go and fetch water from downstairs but instead, I ended up meeting Baekhyun on the way. My memory was hazy after that.

I turned to my right to reach for my glasses. As I did so, I noticed that there was someone beside me. Their head was lying on top of their folded arms and they were sleeping soundly.

I jumped in surprise and grabbed a damp cloth, which was near my hand, and threw it at them. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" I screamed.

The person jolted awake at the sound of my voice and removed the cloth that had landed on top of them. They rubbed their eyes sleepily. I let out a sigh when I saw who it was.

"Chanyeol-ssi? What are you doing here?"

He blinked at me, allowing his eyes to adjust. "Is this how you treat people who look after you?" He yawned and stretched his arms. "You don't remember? You were sick last night."

I looked around and saw that he had several cloths next to him as well as an ice-pack. "I was looking after you all night."

I felt my face flush. I felt bad for having screamed at him. "Thank you," I told him finally.

He gazed at me sleepily, his face was worn like he hadn't had enough sleep. "Let me feel your temperature." He leaned in close as he placed his cool hand across my forehead. As he did so, I noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes. "Your fever has gone down." He smiled, "that's good. At least we know that you'll be fine after some rest."

"Thank you for looking after me," I told him once he had backed away. "I must have troubled you, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol pursed his lips at me, "If you're really thankful," he began, "then you would stop calling me 'Chanyeol-ssi'." He locked eyes with me and maintained a steady gaze. "What happened to calling me 'oppa'? Or just 'Chanyeol' like before?"

I averted my gaze. After everything that had happened yesterday, I had thought it best to put some distance between us. After all, I was an undercover reporter and by going back to formalities, it will remind me to stay on track. I had to remain unattached.

"Well?" Chanyeol prompted.

But I didn't know what to reply.

Chanyeol was displeased. "Nami-ah, if you're angry at me for abandoning you yesterday then, please just  _yell_  at me." He tried to meet my eyes. "I don't want you to stay silently angry at me the whole time." He added, "I don't want you to hate me."

I turned to him. "I don't hate you."

He smiled weakly. "Then, can we go back to how we were before?" He stared at me with puppy eyes, "will you forgive me?"

I looked at his worn appearance and nodded. Chanyeol had stayed up looking after me. The least I could do was let bygones be bygones. "I forgive you, Chanyeol."

He perked up at my words.

"Since you looked after me, we'll call it even," I told him. "But next time--"

"I'll protect you," he interrupted abruptly. I saw that his eyes were tenacious and unwavering. I didn't expect him to say that at all. "If anything like that happens again, I swear that, I'll protect you."

His eyes were so earnest that I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. I smiled. "As if I need protecting, pabo" and I threw another damp cloth at him.

~*~

The EXO members were ready to depart when I finally joined them downstairs. Their eyes lit up when they saw me shuffling towards them with Chanyeol as my crutch.

"Nami-ah!" It was Suho. "It's good to see you up so early in the morning."

"We were really worried about you, Little Umma," Kai said as he stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth. "I just heard from Chen-hyung that you had a fever last night."

"And that you had collapsed in front of Baekhyun-hyung" Sehun added.

I turned to look at Baekhyun who was, curiously, still in his pyjamas. He had a blanket over his body. "It's a good thing I caught you when I did," he said, his voice sounded hoarse and raspy. "But it seems I have caught something else in the process."

Xiumin approached me. "Baekhyun will be staying in the dorm with you today. We think he's caught a cold." He inspected my face carefully. "But I'm glad you're feeling better, Nami-ah." He patted my head affectionately and I felt the familiar racing heartbeat, I usually felt, whenever I came into contact with Xiumin.

I felt a sudden tug on the side as Chanyeol steered me away from him. "You should go and have some breakfast" he grumbled to me before leading me away.

As he led me to the dining table, D.O appeared with a plate and cutlery for me to use. "I'll be staying at home to look after both you and Baekhyun today" he informed me. He busied himself by preparing some toasted bread for me.

"But don't you have somewhere to go to today, D.O-ah?" Chanyeol asked from my side.

D.O shook his head. "It's fine. I can miss my reading rehearsal at least once." He offered the toast to me, "and looking after family is more important."

Chanyeol nodded but I couldn't help noticing how displeased he looked at hearing the news.

"Chanyeol-ah!" called Chen from the other side of the dorm. "We're going now."

Chanyeol looked back and saw that the other EXO members were heading out the front door. He gazed down at me. "We have a talk show that we have to go to today but, we'll be back later."

I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. D.O-ah and Baekhyun-oppa are both with me."

He gave me a reluctant look before joining the others.

~*~

Without my ability to walk easily, there wasn't much I could do around the dorm. D.O stayed good to his word and looked after both me and Baekhyun by making our meals and doing the chores. It felt strange seeing D.O clean but, it reinforced his nickname as EXO's second umma.

While D.O busied himself with the chores, I stayed upstairs and used this time to work on my report. After Nikka had told me about the promotion, my motivation had been renewed.  _I must get it no matter what!_  As I passed by the members' rooms, after returning from the bathroom, a sudden thought entered my mind.  _Could they have left their rooms unlocked this time?_

I knew it was risky to try, since Baekhyun and D.O were still at home, but it was one of the rare opportunities I had. If I was going to get that promotion, I will need to take risks to get that scoop first. Blinded by my eagerness, I tested each door that I passed by until I found one door that was left unlocked. I looked around me to make sure that neither Baekhyun nor D.O was around. I knew that D.O was downstairs but I wasn't sure of Baekhyun's whereabouts.

Without knowing whose room it was, I sneaked in.

The room had two single beds and there were piles of clothes everywhere. The layout was like Xiumin and Chen's room but messier. And  _smellier_  too.

"Oh, holy mother," I said, pinching my nose. "What's that awful smell?"

It was a repugnant stench: a mix of sweaty clothes and guys' natural odour. It was hard to describe it in one word but, most people would say that this room smelled funky.

I peered around me while holding my breath, looking for anything that might be of interest. There was a bookshelf nearby with an array of 'Iron Man' figurines and 'One Piece' mangas. As I searched through the bookshelf, hoping to find an album of their trainee days or maybe a diary, I suddenly heard the sound of distant but fast approaching footsteps.

I panicked.  _If I get busted now, I'll have to kiss that promotion goodbye!_

I searched the room quickly for somewhere to hide. There were two wardrobes on the other side of the room but, it would be too late to hide in them by the time I reached them. I quickly slipped underneath the bed as it was the nearest place I was sure I could conceal my whole body.

In the nick of time, I was able to hide in an awkward but, bearable position as the door opened and someone came in. I quietly rolled onto my stomach as I lifted my head to peer at the person from below the bed. Whoever came in had fair feet and a good pedicure. I held my breath as the person walked around their room, barefoot. Suddenly, a familiar blue towel dropped onto the floor and I immediately knew who it was: it was Baekhyun.

"Aish" I heard him mutter as he reached down to pick it up. Little water spots made stains on the carpeted floor as they fell from Baekhyun's wet hair: he had just taken a shower. He began humming along to an OST that CBX had recorded. It was the OST from the same drama he starred in, 'Scarlet Heart Ryeo'. I closed my eyes as he got dressed.

Suddenly, there was a soft tap on the door. "Baekhyun-ah" I heard D.O call from the other side.

"Hang on, D.O-ah. I'm just getting dressed."

In a few moments, I saw Baekhyun's feet walk over to the door. And a few moments later, D.O's slippers joined them.

"What's up?" I heard Baekhyun ask.

"Yah, Baekhyun-ah, your room stinks" D.O replied.  _I guess I wasn't the only one who thought that when I came in._

I watched as both pairs of feet made their way to the bed beside me and they disappeared as they sat down.

"I was wondering if you could offer me some advice" D.O started, his voice sounding unsure.

"What kind of advice?" Baekhyun enquired.

D.O paused. "The romantic kind."

My ears pricked up at this.  _It was the kind of thing I was looking for!_

Baekhyun's voice sounded knowing, "The romantic kind, huh?" The bed shook slightly as he changed his sitting position. "Then you came to the right place, D.O-ah. How can the love doctor help you?"

D.O replied, "I have this dilemma with this... character."

"Character?" Baekhyun repeated, "is this to do with your role in a film?"

D.O was quiet. I guessed that he must have nodded in reply.

"Oh. Well. If it's still romance, I can still help. For a minute there, I thought you were going to tell me about your love life."

I imagined D.O shaking his head as he answered, "I'm just having problems with this character's behaviour. I mean, I don't know how I should act after considering his background and his conflicted thoughts."

Baekhyun sounded interested, "Tell me about it, then."

D.O began, "Well, the story is about this guy. Who is..." he paused, "attracted to this girl."

"Boy meets girl" Baekhyun observed, "Okay, carry on."

"But he finds out about her secret" he paused for some more, "and he's conflicted because he feels like he should tell his friends."

"Why does he need to tell his friends?"

"Because..." D.O's voice trailed off. "It's really complicated but, the main thing is, this guy shouldn't be attracted to this girl at all. It's like, they belong in different worlds-- parallel lines per se-- and they shouldn't have met in the first place but, they did. And now, he thinks that he's falling in love with her."

Baekhyun was quiet for a while. "And what about the girl?" he finally asked, "does she feel the same way about him?"

D.O was silent. "He doesn't know how she feels" he finally responded.

"Sounds like a really complicated situation, D.O-ah. And you play the guy?"

"Er, yeah."

"Well, what does the guy do with the girl in the movie?"

D.O was quiet as if he was thinking. "He's been trying to catch her attention. But there are two other characters who are trying to catch her attention as well."

The bed shook as Baekhyun sat up, "Ooooh. A love triangle? This movie sounds like it'll be a hit with the fans!"

"It's more like a love square" D.O replied with a hint of gloom in his voice.

"And what are the other characters like? The ones that are trying to catch her attention?"

"One likes to bully her" D.O sounded annoyed, "and the other treats her like a little sister."

Baekhyun chuckled, "Then it sounds like your character has a chance with the girl!"

"You think so?" D.O's voice sounded hopeful.

Baekhyun teased, "Yeah, as long as he stops being pathetic and just go for it."

"My character isn't pathetic!" D.O replied.

Baekhyun laughed. "By the sound of it, he is. Even if she has a secret, if he loves her, he will look past that and just man up and ask her on a date or something, I don't know."

"The problem is," D.O responded, "the girl thinks that my character treats her the same as other girls."

"What? Is your character a Casanova?"

"No, nothing like that at all." D.O sighed, "I don't know how my character should act to convince her that she's different."

Baekhyun was quiet for a while. And then he said, "D.O-ah."

"Hm?"

"It's a _drama_. Just follow the script."

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun laughed as D.O mock-punched him. "If you want a solution to that problem, all your character needs to do is do something special for the girl.  _Do_  something rather than  _say_  something that would let her know that you care."

I listened for D.O's response. "You're right, Baekhyun. I think I know what I should do now."

"I'm glad the love doctor could help."

D.O got up from the bed and started heading towards the door. But before he could leave, Baekhyun called out to him, "Whose the girl, D.O-ah?"

I watched as D.O's feet turned around. "What?"

"The girl. What's her name?"

"W-what do you mean?"

The bed shook as Baekhyun got up, "The actress that will be acting opposite you. I want to check her out!"

D.O relaxed, "You really are a pervert, Baekhyun-ah."

As D.O opened the door, Baekhyun asked him, "What are you going to do now? You gonna check up on Little Umma?"

My eyes widened at them mentioning me.

"No, she might be resting" D.O replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I heard from Sehun and Kai that you hugged her when she came back last night," Baekhyun said casually.

I saw D.O's feet stiffen.

"Could you perhaps be...?" Baekhyun intentionally didn't finish his question.

D.O replied, "No, it's not what you think. I think of Nami-ah as a friend. And I was really worried about her, that's all."

Baekhyun's voice sounded unconvinced, "If you say so. It's just that, you didn't have to stay at home today to look after us. I know how much your acting means to you and for you to skip a rehearsal just for us is..."

"Baekhyun," D.O said sternly, "if I didn't stay at home today you wouldn't have had anything to eat."

Baekhyun considered this, "Good point."

D.O stood still for a while before asking, "What do  _you_  think about Nami-ah?"

"I think she's pretty fun to tease" Baekhyun replied mischievously. "She reminds me a lot of Tao."

I furrowed my brows as I listened to this.  _Tao? Wasn't he one of the Chinese members that left recently?_ I tried to remember what I had researched about the past members. If I remembered correctly, Tao was the one who was afraid of cockroaches.

D.O chuckled, "I see what you mean but, a lot cuter."

Baekhyun picked up on this. He teased, "Sounds like you might have a small crush on Little Umma."

He sighed. "Like I said, Nami-ah is like family. I don't like her that way."

"Sure you don't" he taunted. "But I guess I don't blame you. Little Umma isn't that feminine. I wouldn't think that she's your type."

D.O hesitantly agreed, "But she's unique. I've never met anyone like her."

"Aish, you're just saying that because you haven't dated in a while. Go date a nice girl so that you can meet more types of women" Baekhyun ordered.

It was really faint but I swore I heard D.O murmur under his breath, "I don't really need to. I already have someone I like."

But Baekhyun didn't hear, "Huh? Did you say something?"

"No" D.O answered in his normal voice, "nothing. I'll leave you now."

I watched as D.O's feet disappeared as he left the room. Baekhyun went after him. "I swear you said something just now, D.O-ah. Yah, tell me, D.O-ah."

Once I thought the coast was clear, I quickly rolled out from underneath the bed and ran to my room. I slid down the back of my door as I shut it and contemplated on what I had just discovered.

"So D.O has someone he likes," I said out loud.

It was quite a shock. D.O had always been shy around me so I didn't know much about him. We never really spent much time together either, apart from the times when I would assist him when he was cooking. It was interesting to finally find out a different side to him.

"I wonder who his crush could be?" I murmured to myself. "I hope I'll be able to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi reader!
> 
> SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!
> 
> It brings me great pleasure to finally announce that 'The Brothers Kim' will be turning into a webtoon! This is one of my other works that is currently ongoing.
> 
> I am collaborating with a wonderful artist who goes by the name of Sammy and we are both working tirelessly to bring this story to life.
> 
> Both of us share the love of K-pop and we are doing this for fun. This is a non-profit project but we would appreciate your support by subscribing to our webtoon on Line Webtoon or Tapas once it is live and running.
> 
> Please head over to my Twitter, where I have posted our teaser poster (since I can't post it on here)  
> https://twitter.com/LaurelEvermore
> 
> While it is regrettable that 'Our Little Dorm Mother' hasn't been given this opportunity yet, I hope you will give my other story the same love you are giving this one.
> 
> Please spread the news around! We would love all the support we can get!


	21. Secret Serenade

"So you're saying that this girl in the photograph isn't your girlfriend?" the interviewer asked.

"That's correct" Chanyeol replied.

The interviewer and the rest of the EXO members gaped behind them where a large plasma screen had a photograph of Chanyeol and Suji in an embrace. They were at the talk show and, like most of the EXO members anticipated, the interviewer had asked about what happened yesterday. Chanyeol and Suji's scandal had spread like wildfire overnight.

"The fans say that the girl in this picture might be someone at SM Entertainment" the interviewer stated as he read off his cue cards. "Other fans say that she might be Lee Sooman's daughter, Lee Suji."

Chanyeol fought to keep his poker face on. "That's right, the woman in that picture  _is_  Lee Suji."

Suho glared at him. Chanyeol saw Suho and read his expression:  _What are you saying,_ _Chanyeol_ _?_

He stared back at him:  _Trust me_ , he said with his eyes. "I had met coincidentally with Suji-ssi while I was, erm, running some errands." Again, Chanyeol mentally kicked himself for the lame excuse. "And I ran into some fans who recognised me. There was a large crowd of fans and I was afraid that Suji-ssi might get hurt so, I drew her closer to me. But the fans misinterpreted my intention. It's all just a big misunderstanding."

The interviewer nodded accordingly.

"Chanyeol is a very caring person" Suho interjected. "He's not the type to turn his back when someone is in trouble."

"That's true," Chen affirmed, backing Suho up. "He's always trying to help others even when we're practising or when we're struggling with something."

Chanyeol listened as the EXO members tried their best to reinforce Chanyeol's fabricated story. They needed to convince the media that Chanyeol was not in any relationship at all, especially not with Lee Suji. That would overcomplicate things not only for Chanyeol and his relationship with SM Entertainment but, for the rest of the EXO members too.

"Well, now that's been sorted out," said the interviewer as he moved on to the next topic, "can you tell us more about the concept of your new song? In particular, the fans would love to know more about your promotional material that has been recently released on social media." The interviewer navigated the plasma screen TV behind them to show photos from their photo shoot a few days back.

The EXO members were surprised to see how well they had turned out. The photos were on a slide show which showed each of their individual photos with Nami.

"It was quite the provocative shoot," the interviewer mentioned. "And there has been quite a stir amongst the fans. They'd love to know who the female model is."

The EXO members exchanged looks with each other. Suho answered, "I apologise but, we aren't allowed to disclose information on the model."

"Oh? And why not?" asked the interviewer curiously.

"We have to respect her privacy as she would like to keep her identity anonymous."

The interviewer was surprised, "Anonymous? That's quite a strange thing to say for a model. Surely if she modelled with worldwide stars like yourselves, she would like to be well-known?"

Suho rubbed his neck nervously. "That may be the case but, I guess she wants to stay in keeping with our concept."

"And what would that be?" the interviewer enquired.

"It's temptation," Xiumin replied. The interviewer turned to him. "Temptation can come in all forms: it's anonymous. That's why the model wears a black mask."

The interviewer turned around and watched as different photos of Nami appeared. In every single one of them, she was indeed wearing a mask. "How fascinating!" the interviewer exclaimed. "So you mean to say that the model wore a mask the whole time you were with her?"

The EXO members nodded.

"So you never even got to see what she looked like?" the interviewer pried.

Chen replied, "No. She was insistent that she keep her identity a secret."

"How peculiar! She must be quite the mystery woman, then."

The EXO members exchanged looks. Kai and Sehun sniggered under their breath.

"Speaking of mystery women, I guess we've come to the point in the show where we ask the EXO members about their ideal woman," announced the interviewer to the camera. "Let's start with you, Suho-ssi..."

Like the EXO members had practised, each EXO member gave an account of what they found attractive in a woman. Almost everyone's answer was identical to the one they had given to Nami when they practised before. All but, one of them. When it was Chanyeol's turn, Xiumin noticed that his answer had slightly changed.

"Physical looks don't really matter to me," Chanyeol responded, "what I like most in a woman is her unpredictability."

The interviewer was intrigued. "Unpredictability? Chanyeol-ssi, do you like girls who are exciting?"

Chanyeol smiled. "Yes, I like girls who will make every day interesting for me."

As the interviewer rounded off the show, Xiumin stared at Chanyeol from afar. There was something about Chanyeol's answer which irked him. Something about Chanyeol had changed but, he couldn't put his finger on it. And he was unsure of whether he should trust what his instincts were trying to tell him.

~*~

After visiting Baekhyun, the love doctor, in his room, D.O contemplated on what he could do to make Nami look his way.  _Do something rather than say something that would let her know that you care_... Baekhyun's words echoed in his mind. But D.O didn't know what exactly that 'something' is.

He sighed as he paced around the living room, doing some light tidying, after a messy Baekhyun. As he picked up his snotty tissues with a gloved hand and a bin bag in the other, D.O spotted Nami's broken phone, lying forsaken, on top of the coffee table. He stopped what he was doing.

He remembered glancing over it last night and must have forgotten to give it back to her. D.O took off his rubber gloves and inspected Nami's phone once more. There was a crack on the screen and when he tried turning it on, the screen remained black. "She must have been devastated when this broke," he thought to himself. He remembered how she had fought to get her phone back from Chanyeol a while ago, and how she had floored him to do so. "It must be very important to her."

Suddenly, D.O had a eureka moment:  _do something rather than say something that would let her know that you care._ He glanced down at the phone and knew what he had to do.

~*~

"Nami-ah! You shouldn't be up there!" D.O rushed to Nami's side to help her down the stool she was standing on. He had just returned from outdoors. "What were you trying to do? You could have fallen!"

"I was just trying to reach the pasta" she replied innocently. She held onto D.O's hand for support as she hopped off the stool. "You needn't worry, I was being careful."

D.O pouted, "That doesn't matter! Why were you trying to get the pasta in the first place?" He peered at the work surface next to them and saw that there was also a bottle of ready-made bolognese. "Are you trying to make spaghetti?"

Nami nodded. "I just felt like having some today."

D.O sighed. "Well if you are going to cook spaghetti, I might as well help you."

"Will you really?" D.O watched as Nami's face lit up and his heart stirred. Her smile always made him feel tingly inside.

"Y-yeah" he replied as he started taking out the necessary ingredients. "But why do you have a sudden craving for spaghetti?" he asked, trying to make small talk with her.

Nami helped him by preparing the hot water. "It's because I usually eat that or Japanese food during special occasions."

_Special occasions?_  thought D.O to himself. "Oh? And what's the occasion?"

Nami replied casually, "It's my birthday today."

D.O stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. His eyes were as wide as saucers. "What? Today's your birthday?"

Nami smirked at D.O's reaction. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have prepared something!" he felt a whirlwind of emotions.

Nami shrugged. "I guess after all the commotion yesterday, it just slipped my mind." She smiled at him, "But it's not a big deal. I don't normally do anything special on my birthday. I usually just celebrate by eating food."

D.O watched as Nami looked down as she put the pasta into the pot to boil. Somehow, she looked a little sad.

"Well, we can't let this day pass by without doing anything special," he told her firmly. Nami gazed up at him and he added, "we'll have a mini-celebration--here--in the dorm."

"D.O-ah, you really don't have to--"

But before Nami could finish what she was saying, D.O had run out of the kitchen. "Baekhyun-ah!" she heard him shout from the bottom of the stairs, "can you come down for a sec?"

Moments later, Nami heard the thumping of Baekhyun's feet as he climbed down the stairs with a heavy step. "What's up?" he asked, sleepily. He was rubbing his eye as he yawned.

"Today's Nami-ah's birthday."

Baekhyun's drowsiness disappeared instantly. "What? Today?"

"I need you to go and buy a cake and tell the others. We'll have a small party today!"

Baekhyun nodded. "I'll get on it."

"Guys," Nami called out to them from the kitchen entrance, "you don't have to trouble yourselves."

But as she said this, D.O and Baekhyun exchanged looks and grinned at her.

"We're not troubling ourselves," D.O told her.

"It's what we do for every member" Baekhyun added.

Nami was still unsure. "But I'm not a member."

"Yes, you are" Baekhyun replied.

D.O smiled at her warmly. "You're an EXO family member."

~*~

When Chanyeol and the rest of the EXO members arrived at the dorm, they all saw that the common area had undergone a small but, noticeable transformation.

"Wow! Someone bought balloons!" Kai said in awe, as he walked in. He sniffed the air, "And I smell chicken too!"

"Hold your horses, Kai" Suho ordered, "we should all greet the birthday girl first."

"There you are!" Baekhyun said as the rest of the EXO members joined them on the dining table. "We were starting to wonder whether to start eating without you."

"Not if I can help it!" Kai replied as he eyed the fried chicken hungrily.

"Happy birthday, Nami-ah" Xiumin greeted her as soon as he came in. "I wish you had told us sooner so that we had time to prepare something for you."

"Yeah" Sehun agreed, "three hours' notice isn't enough for a party."

As the rest of the EXO members sat down in their seats, they all took in turns to greet Nami happy birthday. Nami beamed at them all.

"Did you prepare the food yourself?" asked Chen nervously. Everyone gulped as they waited for Nami's answer.

"D.O-ah helped me cook the spaghetti" she replied, oblivious to everyone's worries.

"It's safe to eat" D.O mouthed when Nami wasn't looking.

The EXO members breathed a sigh of relief.

After they had finished their meal, Suho started the gift exchange by handing Nami his present. Nami opened it eagerly.

"We didn't have much time to buy anything expensive but I hope you'll find it useful," he said as Nami took out a thick book that resembled a manual. "It's an adult colouring book. The felt-tip pens are inside" he added, pointing to a small selection of colouring pens.

Nami chuckled, "Thank you, Suho-oppa."

"Why would you buy her a colouring book?" Chen asked Suho curiously. "I know Nami-ah's the youngest out of all of us but, she isn't a kid."

Suho glared at Chen. "I heard it's good for relieving stress."

"Maybe you should have bought one for yourself" muttered Chanyeol under his breath.

"Yah!" Suho called out to Chanyeol, "I heard that!"

"Open ours next, Little Umma" Kai and Sehun said in unison. They gave her a paper bag that was stapled at the top. She opened it carefully.

"'Happy birthday, Little Umma'" Nami read out the small card inside, "'we didn't want to burden you by the price so, we bought you things that you'll feel comfortable with.'" Nami peered into the bag and pulled out a packet of cotton earbuds; pink washing-up gloves and something else that made her blush. Nami looked at the pair who were sniggering at her.

"Seriously?" she said, her eyebrow raised.

"What else did they get you?" Baekhyun asked. Everyone else was just as interested.

Nami exhaled as she revealed a packet of sanitary pads. The maknaes exploded with laughter as everyone else averted their gaze.

"Yah, why the hell would you buy her  _that_  as a present?" asked Suho, his cheeks turning pink.

"Why not? It's not like she doesn't need them" Kai replied with a smile.

"And it's the extra absorbent kind too" Sehun giggled, "with wings."

"You just did the same thing to Nami-ah as you did on my birthday!" Chanyeol complained.

"Nah-uh" Kai grunted, "we spent more this time."

"Yeah, at least five-thousand won more" Sehun added.

"Let's just move on from this" Suho said wearily, "who's next?"

Xiumin came forward. "I also bought a joint present with Chen and Baekhyun" he offered a neatly wrapped parcel. Nami took it from him thankfully. It was the most neatly wrapped gift she had ever seen. She opened it carefully and saw three hair scrunchies inside.

"We all bought one for you" Xiumin explained as she inspected them. He picked up the plain red one, "this is the one I chose."

"Mine is the green one," Chen said, pointing to the one to her right.

"So mine's the blue one?" Baekhyun asked.

Nami picked up each and every one of them. They were made of the softest material-- almost like chiffon. "They're really pretty," she said, trying their elasticity with her hand.

"It's meant to represent our CBX album colours" Chen informed her.

Nami chuckled, "I see." She pulled out the hair tie she had on so that her long hair fell to her shoulders. "I'll wear one of them now." She picked Xiumin's red scrunchie and proceeded to tie her hair with it. "How does it look?" she asked, once she had finished putting her hair into a ponytail.

Xiumin smiled. "It suits you."

Nami blushed.

"What did you get Little Umma, Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. After seeing what Xiumin had bought her, he suddenly felt insecure about his gift. He hadn't really given it much thought since they didn't have time to go to the department stores. How he wished that he had gone with something better. Chanyeol revealed what he had been holding under the table. It was a small bottle of their favourite vitamin drink.

"I got you this because you were sick yesterday" he addressed Nami as he pushed the vitamin drink across the table so that it could reach her.

Nami observed Chanyeol's humble present. It wasn't extravagant but, it was thoughtful. She gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Chanyeol. I'll drink it after we have cake."

Chanyeol returned her smile.  _At least_ _Nami_ _wasn't disappointed with it_.

"So the last one is D.O-hyung" Sehun declared as everyone turned towards D.O.

Baekhyun spoke up for him, "D.O-ah doesn't have a present because he was at the house all day preparing the food."

Suho responded, "Oh, then in that case--"

"No. I have something for Nami-ah" D.O interrupted Suho. He walked over to her as he pulled out something from his pocket. "I wanted to get you something that you can use every day" he grinned as Nami opened the hastily wrapped present.

She gasped when she saw what it was.

Inside, was her phone with its screen repaired. There was even a new glass protector on top of it. D.O smiled proudly as he said, "I even did the glass screen protector myself."

The EXO members gathered around Nami as they observed D.O's handy-work.

"It looks like brand new!" Nami exclaimed happily as she inspected her phone. "Thank you, D.O-ah!"

"Trust D.O-ah to come up with something like that!" exclaimed Kai.

"You should really start charging for this service, D.O-ah. You can make loads of money from this" Chen muttered, as he observed how the glass protector was smoothly put on.

Nami pressed the power button and was delighted to see her phone come to life. "It's so good to finally have my phone back!"

"Now that your phone is repaired," Suho addressed her, "we should probably start by exchanging numbers."

"That's true! Last time we couldn't contact you because we didn't have your number" Sehun chipped in.

While the EXO members exchanged numbers with Nami, Chanyeol frowned. He knew that he didn't put as much effort and thought into Nami's gift like D.O had but, he couldn't help feeling his gift was the most lacking. Even Suho's gift was slightly better. Once Nami drinks up the vitamin drink, she'll throw away the bottle and that's the end of it. He wanted to give her something to remember him by. After all, he knew that Nami was only going to stay with them for a year so, this birthday celebration will be the first and last. He got up and slipped out of the dining table unnoticed.

"What's this?" Xiumin asked as he pointed to an application on Nami's phone. He had been typing his phone number when he had accidentally closed the window.

"Ah, that's the Find My Phone App" Nami explained. "It helps you track your phone when it goes missing."

Xiumin sounded impressed, "So does it track your phone using GPS?"

Nami nodded. "I think so. But apparently, you can link it to another phone or electronic device so that you can track its whereabouts. I'm not really sure how it works."

Xiumin nodded. "I think I might download it too."

Once the EXO members had finally finished exchanging numbers with Nami, Baekhyun came in with the cake. It was a chocolate gateau. On top, he had placed a single lit candle that flickered as he set it in front of Nami.

"Let's sing the birthday song!" he announced.

All EXO members engaged in sing-song as they sang to Nami 'Happy Birthday' in Korean. Nami couldn't stop smiling as, even though it was just a simple song, EXO had harmonised it beautifully. And why wouldn't they? They were all singers, after all.

"Make a wish!" urged Xiumin.

Nami closed her eyes as she made her wish. Once she was done, she blew the candle out and the EXO members cheered and clapped.

"What did you wish for, Little Umma?" Kai asked curiously.

Nami tapped the side of her nose. "It's a secret."

As D.O helped Nami divide the cake equally with a knife, Sehun suddenly asked, "Yah, where's Chanyeol-hyung?"

The others looked around and noticed that Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom?" Chen suggested.

Baekhyun chuckled devilishly, "Maybe he's doing a number two."

Baekhyun felt a slap on the back of his head as Chanyeol appeared with his acoustic guitar. "Pabo, Baekhyun-ah. I wasn't doing a number two!"

"Aish! That hurt!" he moaned as he rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

Nami eyed Chanyeol expectantly, "Why do you have your guitar with you?"

"You missed the birthday song already, hyung," Sehun told him as he took a bite of his cake.

Chanyeol sat down comfortably as he got ready to play. "I'm not going to play the birthday song," he told Sehun. He looked up at Nami, "I want to give you the second part of my birthday present."

"You're gonna play a song?" Suho asked.

Chanyeol nodded, "It's a little rough around the edges since I didn't have much time to learn it but," he looked up at Nami, "I hope you like it."

"This ought to be good!" Chen mused.

Nami turned around attentively.  _What could this song be?_ she wondered.  _Was it one of BTS' songs?_

Chanyeol propped up his guitar and started strumming the strings. Nami listened carefully as Chanyeol picked the strings to play a harmonious melody that strangely enough, sounded very familiar to her. She had heard this song on Spotify many times before. And as soon as Chanyeol started the first verse, she immediately recognised what song it was.

It was 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran.

Nami was mesmerised as Chanyeol continued to strum the strings to the song, even singing the lyrics in English. The EXO members were surprised to hear Chanyeol suddenly speaking a different language. Nami watched as Chanyeol had his brows furrowed as he concentrated hard on both playing and singing at the same time. She was in awe of his skill and his talent and she couldn't help smiling at his cute accent.

Something in Nami's heart fluttered at the sound of Chanyeol singing her favourite song. And unperceived by the rest of the EXO members, something between Chanyeol and Nami transpired. It was like a secret that they both shared; a message from him to her that both of them couldn't say in words but instead, expressed through song. It was  _their_  song.  _His_  secret serenade to  _her_.

When Chanyeol finished, everyone applauded him. Nami, most of all.

"That was amazing, Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun complimented. "But why did you sing in English?"

Chanyeol met eyes with Nami briefly, "I just felt like it" he replied casually. Nami tried her best to hide her smile.

"I've never heard that song before" D.O mentioned. "Was it one of John Legend's?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "Er, no. It was someone else."

"You guys should do a duet next time" Xiumin suggested to both D.O and Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smiled. "Maybe we should. One day." He looked at Nami, "What did you think, Nami-ah?" he asked, looking at her expectantly, "did you like it?"

Nami smiled. He already knew the answer without asking.

"I did," she said simply.

But her words conveyed more meaning to him than he originally anticipated.


	22. Unplanned Confession

**Nikka** **:** Are we still on for today?

 **You:**  Yeah. Are we meeting at the café?

 **Nikka** **:** Yes, darling *winking face*

 **You:**  I'll be a bit late. Just getting ready npw

 **You:**  *now

 **Nikka** **:**  Okie *smiley face* can't wait to meet up!

 **You:** Same! See ya later

 **Nikka** **:**  *blows a kiss*

I closed my phone and quickly got dressed. It had been a few weeks since I had met BTS and the EXO members had been very busy rehearsing for the upcoming Gayo Daejun Concert. It was a concert where many K-pop artists performed and, of course, BTS was also attending. It was the same concert I was meant to attend as the original interviewer for BTS.

I sighed as I saw my reflection in the mirror. My hair was being disobedient today which was why it was taking me longer than usual to get dressed. Frustrated, I decided to put my hair up in a ponytail with the scrunchie that Xiumin gave me.

"Nikka wouldn't mind," I told myself. I quickly grabbed my side bag and left the dorm.

Today I was meeting with Nikka to go around Seoul. It was one of the rarest times I was able to go sight-seeing with Nikka and I was looking forward to it. After all, after the interview, Nikka was scheduled to return to the UK. It would be another ten months until I see him again.

Yesterday, I had informed Suho that I was going to be spending my day-off with a friend. The EXO members also had a few days off to rest before the upcoming concert. Many of them had gone home to visit their families.

"As long as you tell Xiumin-hyung or Chen or Baekhyun before you leave then, it's fine" Suho had told me.

"They aren't going home?" I asked surprised. I knew that EXO rarely had days off.

Suho shrugged. "They probably want to rest at the dorm. But, that should be better. At least you won't be alone for the few days we're gone."

I stood up from the seat on the bus shelter as I heard the rumble of the bus approaching. It was chilly but the sun was out: it was a good omen.

"Let's just have fun today!" I told myself, as I hopped on the bus to meet Nikka.

~*~

Xiumin was sleeping when Chen walked into their room. He peered at Xiumin's sleeping face: he looked like a cute boazi.

"Hyung" he called him, gently nudging his side.

Xiumin stirred from underneath his blanket.

"Hyung" Chen called to him again. This time, he shook him a little harder. He even dared to poke his face.

Xiumin's eyes fluttered open and he frowned at Chen. "Don't. Touch. The. Face" he grumbled. Chen took a few steps back. He had forgotten that Xiumin hated it when people touched his face.

"Sorry, sorry!" he uttered as he backed away slowly while Xiumin sat up.

"What is it, Chen?" he grumbled sleepily.

Chen kept his distance. "I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere today."

Xiumin's frown deepened. "You woke me up just to ask me that?"

Chen nodded. "Yeah. Baekhyun and I are bored. We're thinking of going out to get some fresh air, wanna come?"

Xiumin threw his blanket over his face. "No."

Chen grabbed hold of the corner of his blanket and yanked it. "C'mon. It's rare that we get a day off! Let's go and do something fun."

Xiumin hugged his body tightly to preserve the warmth. "Go away, Chen. I want to sleep" he said as he took hold of the blanket again.

Chen pursed his lips. He knew that Xiumin hardly went out during his days off and he wanted him to fix that habit. He thought for a moment and smiled slyly as he came up with an idea. "You know, Nami-ah has gone out for the day."

Chen watched as the mountain on the bed, that was Xiumin, fidgeted. His grin grew wider. "She just left a few minutes ago. She told me that she's meeting up with a friend."

Xiumin reluctantly peeped out from the blanket. "So what? She's meeting up with a friend. What's so strange about that?"

Chen maintained his smile. "Apparently," he said in a teasing tone, "her friend is a guy."

At this, Xiumin threw the blanket away from his face. "What? A guy?"

Chen nodded, amused at Xiumin's reaction. "Maybe it's her boyfriend?" he teased further.

Xiumin's face grew dark and Chen chuckled. He continued, "I heard that she'll be hanging around the main town area and that she's meeting up with him in a café. They're going sight-seeing together."

"Sight-seeing?" Xiumin repeated.

Chen nodded. "She said her friend was visiting Seoul for the first time." He couldn't help himself and added, "I guess you can call it a date."

At this, Chen succeeded in getting Xiumin out of his bed. Chen grinned, "So, do you want to come out with us today? Baekhyun and I were thinking of hanging around  _that_  area of town."

Xiumin pulled on his jeans and grabbed his black jacket. He headed straight for the door before turning around. "What are you waiting for? Let's go already."

Chen smirked.  _Operation: Cupid's Arrow is a go!_

~*~

I watched as Nikka sipped his coffee from across me with a wide grin forming on his face. "So I have a lot to update you on back at the office," he said enthusiastically.

I put the cup of tea in my hand down, "New gossip?" I asked with equal enthusiasm, "spill it."

Nikka did so gladly. "So Hyemi's finally gone back to work and she's absolutely livid that you're here in Seoul and she's stuck doing editing for Richard."

I scoffed, "It's not like I had any choice in the matter." Thinking about Hyemi made me annoyed as I remembered how I ended up going undercover. "It was her fault for breaking her damn leg in the first place."

Nikka chuckled, "True, true. But when I get back, I'll be assigned to work with her on editing." He sighed as he pouted at me. "Work's no fun without you, Mirei. I miss our impromptu coffee dates and secret codes."

I grin at him sneakily, "Fact-checking in the archives?"

He grinned back, "Yes, fact-checking in the archives."

We grinned at each other knowing full well that 'fact-checking in the archives' didn't literally mean what was said. It was our secret code for leaving the office building, during working hours, to go and have a coffee at the Starbucks across the road. We did it at least four times a week and had never got caught.

"I miss that too," I told him, "What would I ever do without you, Nikka? It's so hard being so far away from my best friend."

Nikka's eyes flickered slightly and then he gave me a small smile. "You can do it, Mirei. Just ten months more to go and you'll be back home again. How do the locals say it here?" He thought for a moment and then balled both his hands into fists as he said, "Fighting!" in a cute but cringey way.

I almost spat the tea out of my mouth as I laughed. "Oh my God, Nikka! Since when did you learn to do that?"

He winked. "I've been watching too many K-dramas lately."

I was astounded. Nikka wasn't one for K-culture in general so it was weird hearing those words come out of his mouth. I'd always thought he was more into western shows like 'Game of Thrones' and 'House of Cards'.

"Speaking of which" I started, "what do you think about Seoul so far? You've been here for a few weeks now."

Nikka responded, "The people have been nice but I wish they would stop gawking at me!" He furrowed his brow, "like when I went into a supermarket one day, this old lady was blatantly staring at me like this," he opened his mouth and widened his eyes in an exaggerated manner and I giggled. He continued, "and she started saying something but I have no idea what."

"They're probably just curious about you" I reassured him. "It's rare for them to see your type of Asian here."

"It's because I'm brown, isn't it?" he retorted, faking offence.

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah, it probably is."

"But what about you? Do they treat you any differently?" He reached out his hand so that both our hands were next to each other. "You're just a few shades lighter than me."

"I get a few stares" I admitted, "but it's not too bad."

Nikka looked like he was about to say something when his phone suddenly started vibrating. He glanced at it and his jovial expression dropped.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

He sighed as he unlocked his phone to respond to the text message. "It's my supervisor, here in Seoul" he explained while typing, "he says that he needs me to come into work today. There's an emergency at the office."

"Today?" I repeated, my earlier enthusiasm ebbing away, "but today's your day off!"

"I know" Nikka mumbled. He was frowning at his phone, "but it looks like it's really urgent." He looked apologetically at me, "I'm sorry, Mirei, but I have to leave."

I was devastated but I tried not to show it. "It's okay. I understand."

"I'm really sorry," he said again as he started putting on his coat. "Maybe we can re-schedule?" But we both knew that today was the only day both of us were free. I had to return to being EXO's housekeeper and Nikka had to prepare for the BTS interview that was only around the corner. Today was my only chance to be Mirei and not Nami.

I shook my head. "No, we'll both be too busy in the coming weeks."

Nikka had a regretful look on his face. "I'll make it up to you when you're back in the UK."

I smiled at him weakly. "You'll have to do more than buy me tea next time."

Nikka gave me his famous half-dimpled smile. It was the smile that first attracted me to him back when I thought he was straight. "I'll throw in a muffin next time." He leaned over me and gave me a hug before leaving the café first. I sighed as I watched him go.

"Now what?" I asked myself. I was alone for the rest of the day. I glanced out the café window and saw that there was a tteokbokki shop right opposite me. "I guess I know what I can do next."

~*~

Equipped with their masks and baseball caps, Xiumin, Chen and Baekhyun wandered the streets of Seoul, unnoticed. They had been walking around town for a while and thankfully, had been doing so without attracting attention. No one seemed to find their presence unusual or maybe, the people of Seoul were already used to seeing pedestrians wearing surgical masks that, hardly anyone gave them a sideward glance. Whatever the reason, Xiumin was grateful.

"We've been wandering around for ages!" Baekhyun moaned as he trudged behind Chen and Xiumin who were walking ahead of him. "What are we even looking for?"

"We're window shopping" Chen replied but, he wasn't looking at any of the shop windows. He was busy trying to find a certain someone.

"Shopping for what?" Baekhyun continued to moan. "I thought we were going to eat or play in an arcade or whatever."

But before Baekhyun could get an answer from either Chen or Xiumin, he noticed that the pair, in front of him, had halted.

"Yah, why did you--?"

Xiumin started sprinting from where he was so that he could catch up with a person in front of him.

"Where's Umin-hyung going?" Baekhyun asked Chen, who was just as startled at Xiumin's actions as he was.

"I dunno" he replied, not taking his eyes away from Xiumin's profile. "Hyung!" he called out to him and then started running after him too. Baekhyun sighed and followed suit.

Xiumin ran as fast as he could to tail a young woman in front of him. He saw that she was wearing a red scrunchie and if he wasn't mistaken... he grabbed onto her shoulder to stop her and was about to call out her name when she suddenly clamped her own hand on top of his and twisted it as she turned around to face him. Xiumin was forced to kneel as the excruciating pain on his outstretched arm made him breathless. He let out yelps of pain, "Ow ow ow!"

The person let his hand go at the sound of his voice. "Xiumin-oppa?" She crouched down as she tried to help him up.

"Now I know how Chanyeol felt when you floored him that time" he joked as clutched his arm. "You're quite strong, Nami-ah." Xiumin saw that Nami's face was beet red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry oppa!" she told him worriedly, "I didn't know who you were. I-I thought I was being robbed or something--"

Xiumin laughed at her flustered expression. Her red tinted cheeks looked cute. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault for startling you." He took in her appearance and saw that she was carrying a black plastic bag in her hand. "Why are you alone?" he asked curiously, "What happened to meeting up with your friend?"

Nami looked away downcast. "Something came up and he had to leave." Xiumin nodded and deducted what was inside the black plastic bag. The sound of pattering footsteps caught both of their attention as Chen and Baekhyun finally caught up to them.

Chen was breathless, "There... you... are," he said in between gasps of breath. His face lit up when he saw who was with Xiumin. "Nami-ah... Fancy...meeting... you... here."

"Catch your breath first, Chen" Xiumin told him, amused.

Nami was surprised to find all of CBX together. "What are you all doing here?"

"We were out window shopping" Baekhyun replied. "But really all we've been doing is wandering around town aimlessly."

Once Chen had caught his breath, he asked, "Since it seems like all of us have nothing better to do, why don't we all go somewhere together?"

"Finally!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "A plan!"

"Do you want to hang out with us, Nami-ah?" Xiumin asked. He eyed the black plastic bag in her hand and added, "we can have a picnic or something. We haven't eaten yet."

Nami smiled. "I do have tteokbokki with me," she said as she lifted the black plastic bag. "And it's more fun to eat with others than alone."

Xiumin grinned at Nami's words. It was the same words he had used when they coincidentally ran into each other a long time ago. "Yes," he agreed. "It definitely is."

~*~

Chen had a massive grin on his face as he quietly observed Xiumin and Nami talk animatedly with each other.

They were at Seoul Grand Park and were sitting on a bench, munching on food that they had bought from the cafeteria. After bumping into each other in town, they had decided to go and visit somewhere they hadn't been to and that was Seoul Grand Park. After walking around and seeing what the park had to offer, they had decided to eat in one of the rest areas. They were sitting on a wooden bench that had a table in front of the seats. Chen sat next to Xiumin and opposite Baekhyun while Nami sat opposite Xiumin.

Chen was glad that Baekhyun was with him or else he would have felt like he was third-wheeling again.

Chen kicked Baekhyun from underneath the table to catch his attention. He glared at him. "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom," Chen told the others but eyed Baekhyun specifically.

Baekhyun was puzzled. "Okay, come back soon," he answered as he got back to eating.

Chen kicked him again.

"What? Why do you keep--"

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said through gritted teeth as he pointed at Xiumin and Nami with his eyes. "Didn't you tell me that you needed to go too?"

Baekhyun glanced at Xiumin and Nami who was wrapped up in their own little world. He looked at Chen. "Er, yeah. Now that you mention it, I think I need to go too."

The pair got up and slinked away together but, neither Xiumin nor Nami even noticed.

Once they were at a safe distance, Baekhyun turned to Chen. "What is it? Why were you kicking me?"

"Shh!" Chen hushed him as he peeked at the bench they had just left. He turned back to Baekhyun. "There's something going on between Xiumin-hyung and Nami-ah" he began. And then he relayed all the information he knew about Xiumin and Nami. Baekhyun listened attentively as Chen made his case on how not only was it their responsibility to help Xiumin out but it was also an opportunity to ensure that they win the bet against Chanyeol.

"I don't believe it," Baekhyun said to Chen, "the way I see it, Umin-hyung treats Little Umma like a sister, nothing more."

"Trust me, Baek" Chen replied, "there's something more." He gestured at the pair who were still talking happily, oblivious that Chen and Baekhyun were gone. "And I'm gonna need your help to make Xiumin-hyung realise his feelings towards Nami-ah."

Baekhyun was startled. "My help? What can I do?"

Chen raised his brow at him. "You're the love doctor, right?"

Baekhyun nodded slowly.

Chen grinned, "If we're going to make love happen, I'll have to enlist your help as the love doctor."

Baekhyun was amused. "If I'm the love doctor, what are you?"

"Me?" Chen said pointing to himself. He grinned, "I'm Cupid."

The pair exchanged playful smiles at each other as they reached an understanding. The alliance was formed. Now all that was left was to enact the operation.

~*~

I couldn't help smiling as I stared deeply into Xiumin's eyes. We have been talking for a while now, about anything, and I still felt like there were still so many things I wanted to say to him. I was so absorbed in our conversation that I didn't even notice how spicy the tteokbokki was nor how quiet Baekhyun and Chen were being. It was as if we were the only two people left on Earth and even then, I wouldn't have noticed had anything changed.

Xiumin smiled at me as he answered, "If I could date I would do all the things that normal couples do."

 _That was right. We were talking about dating._  "What kind of 'normal' things?" I asked curiously.

Xiumin thought for a while, his chin resting on top of his palms. "Like holding hands, getting into cuddles and going on marathons together."

His last words piqued my interest, " _Marathons_?"

Xiumin laughed at my expression. "I like sports and keeping fit. I think going on a marathon for a first date is a good way of finding out if we're compatible or not."

"You mean, you're going to make a girl  _run_  on a first date?" I teased.

Xiumin snickered, "That's what makes chasing her even more fun. I  _literally_  get to chase her."

I giggled at Xiumin's clever pun.

"But other than that, I'd like to do the simple things like eating meals that she made for me and just generally being together." He sighed, "since I'm a celebrity, I can't do all these things so I'm looking forward to it."

I stared at his child-like face and observed the wishful expression he wore. He must really be lonely. "And what kind of food would you expect her to make for you?"

Xiumin met my eyes. He thought for a second. "Anything really. I like kimchi soup and occasionally homemade sushi is nice too." He sat up, "I like coffee as well. If I didn't become an idol, I would probably have become a barista and opened my own coffee shop." He sighed, "maybe I should have done that instead."

"Don't say that" I told him, "you can still open a coffee shop when you're older."

Xiumin smiled weakly. "Yeah, but who would want to date me by then?"

I looked at his forlorn face and without thinking, I suddenly blurted, "I would date you."

Xiumin's eyes flashed.

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.  _Shit. Shit. Shit. Did I just say that out loud?_

"Erm, I-I mean, you shouldn't worry about age erm, since love comes unexpectedly and you should find someone that would appreciate you." I covered my face in embarrassment and mentally cussed myself for being an idiot.  _'I would date you', yeah, way to go_ _Mirei_ _. How are you gonna face him from now onwards? You might as well have told him straight up that you like him!_

Xiumin was quiet for a while and then I finally heard him say, "Thanks."

I peeped at him from behind my fingers and saw that he was smiling at me warmly.

"It's been a while since I heard those words come from a girl's mouth." He played with his hair shyly, "honestly, it made me happy to hear you say that."

I felt like an arrow shot through my heart as I watched Xiumin act shy: it was cuteness overload.

"I know that I don't stand out much compared to the other EXO members" he continued, "since I'm not as tall as Sehun or Chanyeol nor am I as funny as Baekhyun. I don't even get many singing parts compared to D.O and Chen nor am I as good at dancing as Kai or Lay. To be honest, I feel insecure being an EXO member but, hearing you say that makes me happy." He smiled at me radiantly, "so thank you, Nami-ah."

I felt myself colour at his honest and heartfelt thanks. Seeing him in front of me made me remember what I had wished for in my birthday a few weeks ago. Ever since as long as I could remember, I had been wishing for the same wish every year. And that was to meet my true love. And the longer I stared at Xiumin and felt the way his presence made my heart race, the more I grew sure that he was the one. I just hoped that one day, I would be brave enough to tell him.

"You know, if you ever do decide to become an EXO-L, I hope that you'll be one of my fans" he joked with a smile.

I grinned at him, "Even better-- I'll be your number one fan!"

He chuckled at my response and I watched as he got up to stretch his legs. "It's getting late now and those two still haven't returned."

I glanced around me and realised that what Xiumin said was true: Baekhyun and Chen were no longer sitting beside us. "Maybe they've gone back to the car?" I suggested.

Xiumin shrugged. "Maybe." He turned to me, "Shall we go for a stroll before heading back?"

I nodded at him. "I'd like that."

~*~

As Xiumin walked alongside Nami on the dirt path, something inside Xiumin stirred. It had surprised him when she suddenly said that she'd date him. It reminded him of Chen's words from a few weeks ago:  _what if she likes you?_

Xiumin eyed Nami closely. Did he really only think of her as a sister?

He already acknowledged the fact that Nami was important to him but he wasn't sure whether he valued her as a friend, a family member or a lover. He didn't want to rush into things if it turned out to be the latter of the two. After all, if he made a mistake, it would ruin what good relationship they already had.

Xiumin shook his head and made up his mind. He won't rush into things. Not yet. If he really liked Nami then it would become clearer in time. And maybe, just maybe, Nami's feelings for him would become clearer to him too. 


	23. Missed Opportunity

The following few weeks had been hectic as the EXO members rehearsed tirelessly for the upcoming Gayo Daejun Concert. It was only a week away and even though D.O knew that he had learned the choreography and the lyrics by heart, he couldn't remove the anxiousness which swirled around in the pit of his gut. Why did he always have to get so nervous?

As he climbed down the stairs to fetch some water, late in the evening, he spotted that the light in the kitchen was on. From the bottom of the stairs, he could see someone busy working away as their casted shadow danced on the tiled floor of the common area. D.O took a peek from the edge of the door frame.

Inside he saw Nami, wearing her red apron, making some sort of snack with her deft fingers. Her face was screwed up in concentration with the tip of her tongue just barely visible from the corner of her mouth. D.O watched as she carefully sliced what looked like a sushi roll into equal pieces. She smiled at what she had accomplished.

"Why are you still up, Nami-ah?" D.O asked and Nami jumped.

"You scared me!" she shouted as she clutched her heart. "You need to stop doing that, D.O-ah. I could have dropped this knife!"

D.O gave her a weak smile as he apologised. He walked over to the workstation and found that Nami had made sushi as well as other snacks. He looked at her curiously. "What's with all the food?"

Nami replied shyly, "I wanted to surprise everyone by bringing snacks over tomorrow while you practised" she scratched her head, "but I guess you found out."

D.O smiled at her. Why was Nami always doing things that made his heart beat fast? He glanced at the food and saw that they were poorly done but was filled with thought. Nami saw his expression and quickly said, "I know they don't look good but I'm pretty sure they taste fine" she picked up a small piece of sushi with chopsticks and offered it to him, "do you want to try one?"

Nami hovered the sushi piece in front of D.O's face. It had a lot of rice and barely anything else. He knew that Nami wasn't good at cooking so if he ate this now, who knows what he'd be feeling the next day. But, with the image of Nami offering to feed him and her almond eyes shining, he couldn't refuse opening his mouth to take a bite. At least he would die a happy man.

D.O chewed on the sushi and forced himself to smile. "It's...good," he said forcibly.

Nami could tell that D.O was faking it. She set down her chopsticks and sighed. "I'm so hopeless, D.O-ah."

D.O quickly swallowed the sushi and replied, "You shouldn't get so down, I'm sure the members will appreciate your hard work into making these snacks for us."

"How can I serve this to them if it tastes bad?" she asked despondently.

D.O met her eyes and reassured her, "I can help you practise."

Nami's spirits lifted. "You would do that?"

D.O saw how Nami's eyes glittered with hope.  _If it's one way of getting close to you, I would do anything_ , he thought inwardly. "Of course."

Nami's mouth stretched into a smile that showed her dimples. D.O had to remind himself to breathe whenever she did that. "Thank you, D.O-ah! You're the best!" she cleared away the workstation so that she could start again.

D.O watched a happy Nami get back to work. He liked the way she was so cheerfully motivated and how she didn't hide her flaws. He had decided long ago that, even though she was a reporter, he would disregard that fact and accept her as herself. Surely, she wasn't faking her sincerity in making snacks for them? Why would she go through all the trouble of practising how to make sushi if she didn't care about them at all?

He glanced at the other snacks that she made and noticed something odd about all of them. They were all snacks that Xiumin liked. When he voiced out his observation, Nami froze. "Ah, r-really?" her voice wavered slightly, "must be a coincidence."

D.O tucked away the edginess he was feeling in the back of his mind. He was aware he had competition but he wasn't going to back down from the race. He had already accepted his feelings for Nami and now all that was left was to reach out to her. And he hoped, one day, she would reciprocate his feelings back.

He just hoped that that day will come soon.

~*~

It's three days before the concert and I have been coming to EXO's rehearsals almost every day to feed them lunch. At first, they were reluctant to try my food but, after some encouragement from D.O, they eventually started eating heartily upon discovering how much my cooking skills had improved.

"This tastes great, Little Umma!" Kai said as he munched on my home-made snacks appreciatively.

I thanked him, "It was all because of D.O-ah. He helped teach me how to cook properly."

"No wonder it's edible" Chanyeol murmured, thinking that I wouldn't hear. I ignored him.

"Once we're done eating, let's practise from the top again" commanded Suho. "We still have to get the timings right--"

The door burst open and the familiar clop-clopping of platform boots echoed around the dance studio. "Hi, oppa!" Everyone knew who it was without having to turn around. It was none other than the prissy princess, Lee Suji.

She strode over to where we were gathered in a circle, the sound of rustling plastic filling the dance studio along with the clopping of her boots. She was carrying two plastic bags filled with cans of energy drinks and high-end protein bars. She had been coming in almost every day with the same expensive snacks.

Chanyeol groaned from across the circle as Suji headed straight for him. "Hello Suji-ssi" he greeted her monotonously.

Suji had the widest smile on her face as she approached Chanyeol with the bag of snacks in her hand. "I bought these for you, oppa," she told him in that sickly sweet voice. "Oh and for everyone else" she added as an afterthought.

The EXO members exchanged looks with each other as Suji gave Chanyeol the goo-goo eyes. Kai and Sehun sniggered under their breaths.

Suji dug her hand into the plastic bag, "Oh and I also bought this for you, oppa." She pulled out her hand to show that she had bought Chanyeol a silk tie and cufflinks set. She smiled at him sweetly. "You can wear it during the concert."

Chanyeol accepted her gift hesitantly, "Thank you, Suji-ssi. But you really shouldn't have--"

"No worries, oppa," she said cutting him off. "It's just a small token of my appreciation for saving me before."

"More like a small token of torture" mumbled Baekhyun to Chen. Chen chuckled.

Chanyeol looked uncomfortable. "You don't have to keep doing things like this. I get it. You're thankful but it's burdensome if you keep showering me with gifts."

"But you deserve it, oppa! If you hadn't saved me, I would have gotten into deep trouble with appa."

I rolled my eyes. Suji was putting on the drama again.

"You're my knight in shining armour, oppa--my saviour-- and I don't know how I'll ever repay you," she said it so sweetly that I thought my ears would start bleeding.

"You've repaid me enough times, Suji-ssi" Chanyeol replied, edging backwards as Suji had started to close the distance between them. "And anyway, you don't need to come in every day to buy us food. Nami-ah has been feeding us just fine."

Suji scowled at the mention of my name. She darted a look at me and the food that I made. "Those cheap snacks?" she spat contemptuously. "You're satisfied with those cheap and tasteless snacks? Ha! You're better off eating premium  _dog food_  compared to what she's capable of making."

I gritted my teeth at her insult. If it weren't for the fact that she was Lee Sooman's daughter, I would have already clobbered her teeth in the second she had stopped speaking. Suji eyed my immobile reaction and gave a triumphant smile. She knew I was powerless against her.

"Well, oppa. I will leave you now" she told him. "I have to talk to appa about the concert to make sure EXO gets the best coverage possible." She blew him a kiss before sauntering out of the dance studio.

As soon as she was out of sight, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"You've got it tough, hyung" Sehun addressed Chanyeol as he patted him on the shoulder. "Suji-ssi's been at you ever since that incident."

"Yeah, she's always up your ass" Baekhyun muttered. "And, because she's always around you, she's also up our asses too."

"Don't be so crude, Baek" Chen told him off. "What if she hears?"

"I don't care" Baekhyun replied confidently. "But more importantly, Chanyeol, what are you going to do?"

Chanyeol sighed. "I've been trying to tell her to go away in the nicest way possible but she won't take a hint. In her mind I'm her prince and that I'll sweep her off her feet and go live happily ever after! She's stuck in her own little fantasy world."

Baekhyun smirked, "Well, you did say she was your type before."

Chanyeol glowered at him, "If I knew she was this annoying I would have said otherwise."

I watched as Chanyeol, Chen and Baekhyun got into a heated conversation about Suji. I really despised that girl. Just seeing her face constantly reminded me of how I injured my leg and how Chanyeol had chosen to save her instead of me. I knew he had a perfect explanation for that but, I couldn't help feeling sore over it. Suji was a constant reminder of how I didn't belong in the same world as EXO. I was a nobody; a commoner; a reporter; a fraud.

"Are you okay, Nami-ah?"

I turned to my right and saw that D.O was peering at me. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't let what Suji-ssi said bother you" he said kindly. "I think your cooking has improved a lot and I prefer it more compared to what Suji-ssi brings." He smiled as he asked, "and do you know why I like it more?"

I shook my head.

"It's because I know you made it from the heart."

I felt my mouth stretch into a smile at D.O's words. Sometimes, it was surprising that D.O knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. "Thanks, D.O-ah."

"Okay, everyone," Suho said trying to catch everyone's attention. "Let's just finish eating so that we can get back to rehearsing."

Kai had a curious expression on his face as he picked up a kimbap and put it in his mouth. "Kinda think of it, hyung. Does it bother you that Suji-ssi's all over Chanyeol now?"

Suho arched his brow. "Why would that bother me?"

Kai continued, "Well, originally she was always fawning over you. Now, all her attention is going to Chanyeol."

"If you want all her attention, Suho-hyung, I'll gladly trade places" Chanyeol offered to him with a hint of desperation.

Suho laughed. "You can have it. I'm glad to be rid of her."

While the EXO members chatted happily while finishing off their snacks, I noticed that Xiumin hadn't said anything for a while. He had been sitting down quietly, barely touching the food I made. I turned to him, "Are you not hungry, oppa?"

Xiumin broke away from his reverie, "Oh, Nami-ah" he picked at his food. "No, I'm not too hungry. I'm actually quite full."

I gave him a doubtful look. "Is it the food? Does it taste bad? Is that why you aren't eating?"

"No, no. Don't worry. The food tastes fine" he looked at the food in front of him. "I'm really not hungry, that's all."

Once the EXO members had finally finished eating, they started practising again. I watched from the sidelines as the EXO members got into formation to start dancing to their latest single, 'Monster'. It was the same song they had been dancing to when I first bumped into Xiumin a long time ago.

I was in awe of how well they coordinated with one another, the oppressive beat of the soundtrack was addictive and hypnotising. I watched as every member's expressions grew dark but in a charismatic and sexy way as their bodies twisted and turned from each and every dance position. Their moves were slick and in sync-- almost perfect. Sometimes I wondered why they even practised so frequently when they were already so well-rehearsed. Their moves were so fluid that it made you believe it was easy to do. But in reality, it was difficult to execute perfectly without making yourself look like a total idiot.

I eyed each and every EXO member closely, never taking my eyes away from them. Some of them were wearing baseball caps so it was difficult identifying who was who sometimes. But there was one person who stood out the most. And that was Xiumin. Amongst the sea of black, that was the rest of the EXO members in their all-black attire, was Xiumin and his bright auburn hair. My eyes refused to leave his silhouette as he danced and sang at the same time. I watched as he focused all his energy on performing but I couldn't help feeling that there was something wrong.

As Xiumin continued to dance, I started to notice that he was slightly off-beat with the rest of the members. As they neared the end of the song, and Xiumin was positioned towards the back, I noticed how his movements started to look sluggish. Xiumin continued to dance but the expression on his face signalled to me that he wasn't himself. He started swaying a little and that was when I knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Oppa?" I rose to my feet in worry. And as I did so, Xiumin fell to the floor with a light thud. It took the EXO members a few moments to notice that someone was missing from their ending position, as the song finished without Xiumin kneeling down at the front, next to Suho. Once they noticed, they rushed to his side and I followed suit.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Chen called out to Xiumin as he cradled him.

"What happened?" Suho asked worriedly.

"I think he fainted" Baekhyun replied.

"Everyone get back and give him some air" D.O ordered. "I've read about things like this before. I think Xiumin-hyung fainted from low blood-sugar."

"But we just ate a while ago" Kai mentioned.

"He didn't eat a lot," I told them.

Sehun sighed. "It must be that damn diet again."

"What diet?" I asked feeling concerned that Xiumin was still unconscious on the floor.

"We were recently told to watch our weight by the higher-ups" Sehun explained. "Hyung must have taken it to heart."

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"Umin-hyung is sensitive about his weight" Baekhyun informed me. "And he recently got whiff of what the fans were saying about him and his chubby cheeks."

"They said that he was the chubbiest out of all of EXO," Chen said bitterly, still cradling Xiumin in his arms. "It was such an insensitive thing to say considering Xiumin-hyung's history with weight loss."

I looked worriedly at Xiumin's sleeping profile. It was unfair for fans to target idols on their appearances, making them conform to their ideals, without considering their feelings and how it would affect their health.

"For now, we should move him to somewhere quiet so that he can rest," D.O said, taking charge.

"We can move him to the empty practice room" Sehun suggested. "There are mats there that he can use as a bed."

"Are you sure we should move him?" I asked worriedly. "I mean, he hasn't woken up. What if there's something else that's wrong?"

"Don't worry, Nami-ah" D.O replied. "This isn't the first time this has happened."

I looked at the rest of the EXO members and saw them nod accordingly.  _So_ _Xiumin_ _had fainted like this before..._

"Hyung is tougher than this" Baekhyun reassured me, "he'll wake up soon."

"We should probably go get him something with high sugars" Suho suggested. "He will need it to restore his sugar levels."

"We still have some of Suji-ssi's protein bars" Chanyeol suggested. "And energy drinks too."

"I'll help Chen lift Umin-hyung to the practice room" Baekhyun offered.

"Okay," Suho replied. "While you guys do that, I'll notify the staff just in case something is wrong with Xiumin-hyung. Everyone else, continue with practice."

As Chen and Baekhyun carefully shared Xiumin's weight between them, and the rest of the EXO members carried out the tasks assigned by Suho, I followed Chen and Baekhyun. "I want to go with you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can help us by being there for him when he wakes up," Chen told me.

"Nurse him back to health" Baekhyun added.

I nodded enthusiastically, "Okay."

But little did I know that Chen and Baekhyun were plotting something behind my back.

~*~

Xiumin groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He had a headache and his body felt numb and heavy. It took him a few moments to realise where he was. He was in the other dance studio. He knew that because he recognised the patterns on the ceiling. He turned his head to his side and found Nami, curled into a ball next to him. She was sleeping soundly.

 _What was she doing here?_  He thought to himself. Then,  _what was I doing here?_

As he sat up hastily, blood rushed to his head, causing him to feel momentarily dizzy. The sound of him shuffling woke Nami up.

"Xiumin-oppa?" her voice was silky from just waking up. She sat up and saw that he was awake, "Oppa! How are you feeling?"

Xiumin blinked a couple of times, "I-I'm feeling a little woozy" he said as he struggled to stay upright. Nami sat next to him on the foam mat to provide him with support. "Lean on me, oppa," she told him as she offered her shoulder. Xiumin gladly took it and used Nami as a solid foundation as he sat up and then transferred his weight to the wall next to him. Once his back was against the wall, Nami crossed her legs in front of him as she sat.

She quickly grabbed the energy drink and protein bars that were next to her. "You need to eat" she told him firmly as she offered them to him.

Obediently, Xiumin took the drink from her and took a sip. "What happened?" he asked, his voice was barely a whisper.

"You fainted during the dance rehearsal" she replied. "The others brought you here to rest. Honestly oppa, you really scared me!" she pouted at Xiumin. "You should eat properly and don't mind what those fans tell you!"

Xiumin smiled weakly. "They told you about it, huh?"

"I wish they told me sooner!" Nami huffed. "I better go tell them that you've woken up. They would want to check up on you too."

Xiumin watched as Nami got up and quickly rushed to the door. But when she tried opening it, she found that it wouldn't budge. "Huh?" Xiumin heard her say as she tried twisting the knob harder. "Why won't it open?"

"Did someone lock it?" Xiumin asked from the other side.

Nami turned to face him, "It seems like it. But why would they? Chen-oppa and Baekhyun-oppa knew we were here."

Xiumin groaned internally. _Of course_ , he thought to himself,  _Chen_. "Do you have your phone with you? We can call one of the others."

Nami searched her pockets and shook her head in dismay, "I must have left it in the dance studio."

Xiumin sighed, "I guess we'll just have to wait until they come back to check on us."

Nami joined Xiumin on the mat again. "But as I was saying oppa, please eat properly from now onwards. I don't want you fainting like that again."

Xiumin nodded. "I know. I know. I will."

But Nami wasn't convinced. She approached Xiumin and slapped both her hands on either side of his cheeks. Xiumin's almond-shaped eyes widened at the sudden contact. He was startled, "W-what are you--?"

"Oppa!" Nami said sternly, her gaze fixated on his. "You have to eat properly. You'll get sick if you don't" her expression softened as she said, "and you made me so worried. Don't do that to me, okay?"

Xiumin watched as Nami's face grew riddled with concern. Normally he would lash out at anyone who touched his face but, surprisingly, he didn't mind it when Nami did it. As he searched her eyes, he felt the warmth and concern emanating from her presence. He knew she cared deeply about him.

_What if she had feelings for you?_

Chen's words rung in his ears again. He had been thinking about Nami a lot ever since Chen had pointed out the possibility that she might harbour romantic feelings towards him. And seeing her now, showing signs of affection, only confused his feelings for her.  _What did he feel for her?_

Xiumin placed his hands on top of hers for a few moments as he stared deeply into her eyes. Her hands were soft against both his cheeks and his palms. He watched as Nami's face reddened at the additional physical contact. Slowly, Xiumin pried her hands away from his face and released them from his clasp. "I will eat properly from now onwards, Nami-ah," he said finally, "I'll do that for you."

Nami was still a little flustered, "G-good, oppa. I-I'm glad."

Xiumin chuckled at her reaction, "Were you really that worried about me?" He wanted to tease her a little bit.

"Of course!" she responded almost immediately. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw you lying on the ground unconscious!"

Xiumin smiled. Hearing Nami fussing over him was like music to his ears. As he watched her rant on about how worried he made her, he noticed that there was a grain of rice stuck in her hair. It must have got caught there while they were eating kimbap earlier. Xiumin leaned closer towards Nami as he reached out for the grain of rice. He was so fixated on getting it out of her hair that he became unaware of how close his face was to her's.

"...Oppa?"

Suddenly, Xiumin's eyes met with Nami's. Their faces were only inches apart from each other. Xiumin could feel her hot breath against his lips; the smell of her strawberry-scented shampoo tickled his nostrils and the sound of his heart thumping against his chest overwhelmed him as he locked his gaze on hers. Inadvertently, his eyes trailed down and remained on her lips. They were soft, moist and kissable.

He was being drawn towards them.

Xiumin didn't know whether it was because he was groggy or whether because he had hit his head hard when he fainted but, he couldn't restrain himself from being attracted to Nami. The way her dark brown eyes glimmered in the dim light; the way her skin felt warm against his cool touch...It was like all his senses were confused and every reservation he had, had flown out of the window along with his rationality. And without all that, all that was left was Xiumin the man. The man who needed to satisfy his needs.

"Nami-ah..." he murmured as he leaned in closer. He watched as she sat still, her eyes flickering before she closed them. Xiumin took it as a signal to proceed. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He leaned in, slowly closing the distance between his lips and hers. His senses were heightened now, he could hear her breathing; he could smell the sweetness of her shampoo; he could feel the strands of her hair tickling his face and his heart was racing like he was on a rollercoaster. His lips itched to touch hers and as he reached in, his heart leapt at the thought of their mouths connecting into one, long and passionate kiss--

"Nami-ah! Are you in there?"

Xiumin stopped. Nami opened her eyes and Xiumin pulled away from her personal space. The moment was lost.

The door opened and in came D.O, "Nami-ah, there you are."

"I told you there was no need to worry, D.O-ah," Baekhyun said from behind him. "See, she was taking care of Umin-hyung."

"Hyung!" Chen called out to him, "You're awake!"

As D.O, Baekhyun and Chen approached Xiumin, Nami quickly got up. Her face was flushed pink, "I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom" she said hurriedly as she scuttled out of the dance studio without giving the others a second glance.

The trio glanced from Nami's direction to Xiumin's.

"Did something happen?" D.O asked.

Baekhyun and Chen exchanged mischievous glances as they looked at Xiumin's flushed expression.

"No. N-nothing" Xiumin replied evasively. But Baekhyun and Chen knew that something had. Now all that was left was to find out what.

~*~

"And you didn't kiss her?!" Chen exclaimed, exasperated at hearing Xiumin's account of what happened.

Baekhyun sighed. "What a pity. If only we had kept an eye on D.O-ah..."

The pair sighed in unison at the missed opportunity. The trio had gathered in Chen and Xiumin's room in the dorm. They had finished practice and under Nami's strict instruction, Xiumin was sent to get more rest.

"I'm still annoyed at you both for locking us in" Xiumin complained from his bed.

"But if we didn't do that, you wouldn't have had the chance to get some solo time with her" Baekhyun teased.

"You know what it means though, right?" Chen said excitedly, "You two nearly kissed.  _You_  nearly kissed  _her_. And she was letting you do so!" He clicked his fingers, "Your feelings are mutual!"

"Stop it, Chen. Nami-ah's like a--"

"Sister to you. I know, I know" Chen finished Xiumin's sentence dismissively. "But if that was really true then, why did you try to kiss her?"

"The answer's simple, really" Baekhyun added, "Umin-hyung, listen to the love doctor-- you're in love."

Xiumin shook his head in denial. "That-that's not true. I just got carried away by the moment--"

"Minseok-ah" Chen said firmly. Xiumin knew that Chen had reached the end of his tether. "I'm telling you. You like Nami-ah. And Nami-ah likes you too. You should just tell her how you feel already," Chen complained. "Why are you still hesitating?"

"It's because I don't want to ruin what we have now. What if you're wrong? What if she doesn't feel that way about me?"

"If you keep hesitating hyung, someone else is gonna snatch her up" Baekhyun warned. "And you'll regret it."

Xiumin went quiet as he thought about Baekhyun's words. His dongsaengs were right. He had been thinking about how he felt about Nami and he was sure that he liked her as more than a friend. He enjoyed her company and he always looked forward to when he hears a knock on their door and Nami coming in for a chat. He felt really comfortable around her. And maybe, it was time he admitted that he saw her as someone he'd like to go on a marathon with. It was time for him to start chasing her. Or maybe, it was time for him to stop being so chaste. All he knew was that he didn't want anyone else to have her.

"You're right" he murmured to them both.

Chen and Baekhyun perked up at his words.

"I like Nami-ah."

The pair celebrated at their hyung's conclusion by giving each other a high-five. Chen spoke, "Great, now go and tell her--"

"What? No. Not yet."

"When, then?" Baekhyun asked.

Xiumin was pensive. "After the concert" he decided. "I will tell Nami-ah my feelings after the concert."

Chen and Baekhyun nodded. But inside, they prayed that Xiumin's confession won't be too late.


	24. EXO Anti-fan

It was the day before the Gayo Daejun Concert and the EXO members were sitting around the common area. Sehun asked the others, "So what are we wearing tomorrow?"

"Stylist-noona said that we'll be wearing something with a black and white motif" Suho replied. "She will be stopping by the dorm to drop off the outfits."

"Are we not getting ready at the venue, hyung?" Kai asked. "It's at Gocheok Sky Dome, right?"

"I think it'd be better if we get ready here" Xiumin replied. "There will be loads of idols performing tomorrow so the dressing rooms will be packed."

"We'll still get our own dressing room, though" Suho confirmed. "But we'll only use it to touch up."

The EXO members exchanged looks with each other. They were all tired and a bit anxious about tomorrow's performance. Even though they had performed many times in front of a large audience, they couldn't help feeling a little nervous before a concert. After all, anything could happen and it was the uncertainty that worried them.

Chen turned to Nami, who was sitting at the end of the sofa, next to D.O. He had noticed that she hadn't visited Xiumin and him in their room ever since Xiumin had fainted that day. It seemed like she was avoiding him. Maybe she was too embarrassed to talk about their very close kiss? Either way, Chen didn't want Nami to get cold feet now. Not when he and Baekhyun just managed to convince Xiumin to tell her how he feels about her after the concert. Luckily, he had thought of a plan to make sure Xiumin's confession was a success.

"Nami-ah" Chen called out to her. Nami turned to him. "What will you be wearing for the concert?"

Nami was puzzled. "What will I be wearing?" She glanced at everyone else's faces and saw that they were interested to hear her answer. "I wasn't even aware I was going."

Chen had a sly smile. "Of course you're going! You'll be our guest. How can we leave you here when you've done so much for us during the past few weeks?" He glanced at Baekhyun as if to signal something.

"That's right, Little Umma" Baekhyun joined in, getting the hint. "It's our thank you gift for looking after us."

Chen pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. "We got you an admissions ticket for the concert."

Nami was surprised. "You really got me one?" Chen handed it to her and she looked at it eagerly. It was difficult to read but she saw that it was a VIP ticket. That meant that she would be very close to the stage, almost right in front of the idols.

"We wanted to thank you and figured that this was the best way to do it," Chen said. "And since you've seen us rehearse non-stop, we thought it would be fitting if you saw the actual performance too."

Nami met Chen's eyes and he saw that she was bursting with happiness. "Thank you so much, Chen-oppa! You don't know how happy this makes me!"

"Now, you can see what an awesome group we are" Baekhyun bragged proudly as he stuck up his nose towards the ceiling. "I bet you've never seen us perform live before. Consider yourself lucky,  _that_  ticket was very hard to get."

"I can imagine" Nami replied, still in disbelief at the ticket in her hands. "Just getting normal concert tickets for BTS is hard enough, let alone concert tickets where different idols attend."

The rest of the EXO members exchanged looks after hearing Nami's utterance.

Chanyeol spoke, "I hope you're not just looking forward to watching BTS' performance."

Nami had a guilty smile. "Of course I'll watch your performance too! It's just that, I can't quite believe I'll get to see BTS perform live! It's been my dream to watch them perform on stage."

"And there goes our pride out the window" Baekhyun commented sarcastically.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," Suho said, a little wounded by Nami's earlier remark, "but like Chen asked, what are you going to wear?"

Nami thought for a moment. "I have my BTS hoodie upstairs. I can pair that up with a pair of denim jeans and I'm good."

Sehun was unimpressed. "No way, Little Umma, you can't come with us in the car wearing a BTS hoodie! That's so disloyal!"

"Yeah, imagine us walking out of the car and a Little Umma trailing behind us in a BTS hoodie" Kai snickered, "it would look comical."

"At least wear something with EXO on it" Sehun pleaded.

"I think you guys have forgotten that I'm still an ARMY" Nami replied. "And if this is my only chance to see them perform live then, I'd like to wear something to support my fandom."

"How about we reach a compromise?" Chen suggested. "We'll get stylist-noona to dress you up and you can bring a BTS light stick with you."

Nami was confused, "Dress me up? It's a concert. Why would I need to dress nicely?"

Chen kept a smile on his face.  _It's not because of the concert that I need you need to dress up. It's for after the concert_ , he thought to himself. "It's just part of our thank you gift. And, it would be nice if you came in neutral clothes since we'd like you to support us too. Don't you think it'd be unfair on us if you just wore a BTS hoodie even though you're  _our_  dorm mother?"

"He's right, Little Umma. You're practically family. And family stick together" Baekhyun preached.

Nami was thoughtful. "Fine," she said finally. "I'll do as you say."

Chen mentally patted himself on the back. "Great. It's decided then." He looked across to Baekhyun and they exchanged roguish smiles. "Tomorrow, Nami-ah, we'll be your fairy god-fathers."

"And you shall go to the ball!" Baekhyun chimed.

~*~

I climbed downstairs carefully, my feet wobbling slightly as I wasn't used to wearing platform heels. EXO's stylist, who I call Stylist-unnie instead of noona, had worked tirelessly getting EXO and myself ready for the concert. She was the same stylist that had looked after me during the photo shoot a while back.

She smiled at me once her work was done. "You look stunning, Minami-ssi," she said kindly. She was a few years older than Xiumin but if you saw her, you would have thought she was the same age as me. I sometimes wondered why she wasn't an idol herself: she was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Thank you, unnie" I replied shyly.

She looked at my reflection in the mirror and said, "You know, it was fun doing your makeup and hair during the photo shoot the other day. It's rare for me to work with hair that has never been dyed before." She fiddled with the loose strands of my hair, carefully putting back the curls to where they belonged. "Have you ever considered being a model?"

I shook my head. "I don't think I'm cut out for modelling."

She kissed her teeth, "That's a pity. I think that you'd be a great hit. What with your unique charm and all."

I blushed. Stylist-unnie was quite the flatterer. "I'm not that pretty," I told her.

She smiled. "Minami-ssi, those who don't think they're pretty are the prettiest of them all."

I got up and straightened my dress. Somehow, Stylist-unnie had convinced me to wear a one-piece white dress with platform heels. It didn't look like attire that would be comfortable to wear during a concert.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" I had asked her before putting it on.

She smiled at me. "I was told to style you in the most feminine way possible. And anyway, it wasn't me who bought the dress." I looked at her curiously and she laughed. "It was EXO who bought it for you."

As I reached the end of the steps, I saw that the rest of the EXO members were already dressed, waiting for me. They were wearing black and white, like they discussed yesterday, but the designs of their clothes varied. Some of them wore white shirts while others wore black. They all had the same pattern etched on their clothing: it was a dandelion seed print.

D.O was the first to react, "Nami-ah" he said my name as if he was breathless.

As soon as he did, the rest of the EXO members had turned around to see what D.O was looking at.

Sehun did the wolf-whistle. "Little Umma. Hot Umma" he whispered appreciatively. Suho punched him lightly on the shoulder.

I approached all of them and my eyes unavoidably met with Xiumin's. His auburn hair was gelled back and parted to one side. He had black eyeliner around his almond eyes, making them stand out more than usual. To be honest, I had always found it weird when guys wore makeup but, for some reason, Korean men seemed to suit it well. Xiumin especially. It made him look more intense; more dangerous; more sexy...

He saw me looking at him and he smiled, making my heart race at the sight of his lips. I hadn't been able to look at him straight in the eye ever since that day in the dance studio. And would you blame me? I feel like my heart was going to explode every time I remembered how dangerously close he was and how our lips almost touched. How it felt to have his warm breath against mine and his cool palm caressing my hair. It was electrifying.

"You look beautiful, Nami-ah" I heard him say in that soothing voice. I almost had a mini heart-attack.

Chen nodded from behind him. He had a glint in his eye. "Yep. The dress was a perfect fit."

I turned towards him. "Stylist-unnie mentioned that EXO bought this dress for me. How did you know my size?"

Chen grinned. He cocked his head to Baekhyun and everyone else looked at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"How did you know my dress size?" I asked him. It was not like I had ever gone shopping for clothes with EXO before.

His cheeks were tinted rose. "It was, erm, a guess" he rubbed his neck and mumbled, "I guessed your size after the shower incident."

My face coloured at his response.  _The shower incident_.  _When he accidentally walked in on me naked_. "Well, you guessed right," I told him while blushing and slapped him on the shoulder out of embarrassment.

The others laughed. Once they'd calmed down, Suho took charge. "Now that we're all ready, we should get going so that we have time to warm up our voices."

"But before we go" Chen interrupted, "we have to decide something very important."

"And what would that be?" Chanyeol asked.

Chen grinned, "Who would Nami-ah's escort be, of course."

I looked at him bewildered. "I don't need an escort."

Chen elaborated, "Of course you do. After the concert, there will be an after party for idols only and you'll be coming with us."

I was surprised.  _An after party? No one said anything about an after party._  "B-but I'm not an idol. What would I do in a party like that?"

"It's just a small get-together" Baekhyun explained. "Only a couple of idols are coming. It's really exclusive but since you're with us, you'll be able to get in without a problem."

I was gobsmacked.  _No wonder they made me wear a dress!_

"BTS will be coming too" Chen mentioned casually. He knew that I wouldn't be able to refuse once he mentioned BTS. "So what do you say, shall we decide on who will be Nami-ah's escort for tonight?"

"Sure," Chanyeol said confidently. He eyed me determinedly before looking at Chen again, "how shall we decide?"

"Wait," I told them, "don't I get a say in this?"

The EXO members exchanged looks. "Nope."

"We can decide by doing rock-paper-scissors" Kai suggested.

"Sounds fair to me" Sehun replied.

Suho sighed, "Okay, let's just get this over and done with."

I watched as D.O and Xiumin joined in too.

"Ready?" Chen asked the others. They all nodded. "Okay, kai-bai-bo."

The EXO members stuck out their hands either wielding rock, paper or scissors. They did this a couple of times until eventually, only Chanyeol, Xiumin and D.O were left. The trio looked at each other competitively as they threw their hands in for the final round.

"Kai-bai-bo!" Chanyeol chanted and threw his fist in front of him. D.O joined him by choosing rock too. But Xiumin chose paper, ending the game victorious. The EXO members applauded Xiumin, who became the winner and my escort for the after party.

"Aigoo" Chanyeol groaned.

Xiumin could only comfort the pair who had lost. "I knew you were going to go for rock."

"How?" Chanyeol asked.

He snickered, "You always go for rock, remember?"

Chanyeol facepalmed himself at the realisation, "You know me too well, hyung."

"Me too" D.O murmured.

Xiumin turned towards me, a radiant smile on his face. "Shall we go, Nami-ah?" he asked, offering his arm for me to link my arm with. Winning at rock-paper-scissors had made Xiumin giddy. I smiled back at him, my earlier shyness ebbing away.

"Yes, oppa. Let's."

~*~

In no time, Nami and the EXO members arrived at the Gocheok Sky Dome and got ready for the evening's performance. Nami observed how busy everyone was behind stage. There were idols everywhere on standby; the tech crew were rushing to organise props and checking the equipment was functional and there were also racks of sparkly costumes and rows of suitcases filled with outfits and cosmetics, lined up in the hallway.

It was busy,  _very busy_  and, Nami felt overwhelmed with all the lights, the buzz and the heat that was being emitted from having too many people in a confined space at the same time. But, in spite of all the stimuli, Nami saw that the EXO members were calm. They were focused on their performance and she knew that they would do it well.

As the EXO members huddled together for a pep rally by Suho, Nami snuck out of their dressing room to explore. She had hoped to bump into BTS and have a quick chat with them before the concert started. But instead of BTS, she ended up bumping into someone better.

"Oof" the guy in front of her grunted as they collided. "Sorry" he mumbled in English. "I mean,  _mianhe_ " he looked up and saw that he needn't correct himself. "Mirei?"

Nami snapped to attention at the sound of her real name. "Nikka?" she was just as surprised to see him as he was her.

Nikka captured her in an embrace. "Mirei! What the hell are you doing here?" he pulled her away from him to look at her closely, "And dang girl, you're smokin' hot."

Nami giggled, "The EXO members invited me to come." She twirled around to show off her outfit, "They even got me professionally dressed up."

Nikka was impressed. "Well, I'm glad you're here. Listen," he told her urgently, "I'm gonna be interviewing BTS right after they perform and I'll be flying out tomorrow. Will you come and see me off?"

Nami nodded. "You're leaving so soon. I can't believe it."

Nikka drew her close into a hug again. "I know, darling. But it won't be long till we're reunited again."

Nami pushed him away. "Nikka, I don't think we should be talking here. The EXO members are only round the corner. Let's meet up again later."

"Sure. Where will you be?"

Nami showed him her ticket. "I'll be in the front row in the audience."

"You're going to be watching from there?" he asked astounded. "How will I ever find you?"

She gestured at her dress. "There aren't many people who wear a white dress to a concert, you know."

Nikka smirked, "Good point."

As Nikka and Nami parted ways, Chanyeol appeared from around the corner. "Nami-ah" he called to her. "There you are. You shouldn't go wandering around backstage by yourself--you'll get lost."

"Sorry, Chanyeol" she apologised quickly, hoping that Nikka had already started walking away.

Chanyeol glanced behind her and saw a man in a slick navy suit and a man-bun walking in the other direction. He eyed him suspiciously before turning his attention to Nami. "Let's go. The concert's starting in an hour."

~*~

The sound of the audience roaring was deafening as each and every K-pop idol appeared on stage for their performance. All around me, I saw fluorescent lights of varying colours, many of which were from the light sticks which fans carried to represent their fandom. As I looked back, behind me, I saw an ocean of black that was peppered with small orbs of light that looked like glitter against the black blanket. The audience hummed with life; screams could be heard from excited fans, culminating into a low-key buzz that resonated around the dome-shaped venue.

In front of me was the stage. It was a large platform with bright fluorescent lights that illuminated the venue with a kaleidoscope of colours. A massive plasma screen TV projected the idols' group names as they performed and a string of powerful spotlights spun strategically to highlight the idols during the climax of their song.

The energy from the audience was infectious. I found myself cheering and screaming at the top of my lungs as the likes of Big Bang, GOT7 and CNBLUE performed on stage. It was so invigorating to see them live. It was as if I could finally believe they were real people: not just celebrities that I could only ever see through watching YouTube videos or reality shows. I was there, right in front of them and, it felt like I had finally served my purpose in life.

As SHINee waved the audience goodbye, and a short intermission was announced, I took a break from shouting to calm my raw throat. The host had announced that the next performance would be by EXO and after that, BTS. I immediately perked up. They were the performances I've been eagerly waiting for.

"Are you still going to go through with it?" I heard a girl mumble behind me to her friend.

"Yes. I've come this far. I can't back out now."

"Are you sure? If you do that, we might get kicked out."

"This is our chance! We're so close-- it's now or never."

I turned around curiously, taking a sly peep at the girls behind me. Their conversation sounded sketchy and I suspected that they were up to no good.

They continued, "Have you got the water balloons in the bag?"

"Yeah, we were lucky to smuggle them in without getting caught."

"Good. When EXO comes on, we'll aim for the one that's nearest us."

Inconspicuously, I turned my head and saw that they had a rucksack filled with water balloons. When I saw that both the girls were wearing BTS hoodies, I knew immediately what they were: they were EXO anti-fans. There were two types of fan: the accepting type that respected other fandoms and, the extreme type that were die-hard and sometimes instigated fandom wars.

I knew that if I let the girls go through with their plan, not only would it ruin EXO's performance, which they had worked so hard for but, it would also implicate BTS. And I didn't want them tarnishing BTS' good name over their extreme hate of other fandoms.

I couldn't let them go through with it but, as I searched around for security, I found out that they were too far away for me to reach. There was only one other thing I could do and that was to try and stop them myself.

I was about to confront the two girls when the lights suddenly dimmed and flashes of red light consumed the stage. The familiar sound of EXO's 'Monster' blared out of the overhead speakers and I saw that the EXO members had begun their performance. The crowd roared with life once more, causing me to lose focus on the two girls behind me. They had begun edging their way towards the stage, where they could get a better vantage point of their unlucky target.

When I eventually found them, I saw that they had targeted their sights on Suho. I clenched my jaw,  _if I don't get to them now, they will ruin everything!_

As fast as I could manage in heels, I forced my way through the crowd so that I could stop them. I kept my eyes on them all the time as I struggled against resentful fans who were ignorant of what potentially could ruin the whole concert. But, as soon as I was only five steps away, I saw that they were preparing to launch their first balloon. With one last desperate attempt to get to them in time, I jumped from where I was, rugby tackling the fan next to me, who fell and caused a domino effect around the surrounding people next to her. The two girls were caught in the stumble and their water balloons went flying into the air all around them, soaking the nearby fans.

What happened next was pure havoc.

The soaked fans got hold of the perpetrators and started a brawl which resulted in security rushing over to break-up the fight. Luckily I wasn't involved in this until the fan that I had tackled gestured for one of the security guards to take me in too.

"She tackled me to the ground for no reason!" she squeaked.

The guard looked at me and beckoned for me to come with him. I protested, "It's all a misunderstanding," I begged, "I was trying to stop those two from ruining the concert. If I didn't tackle her, I wouldn't have been able to stop them!"

The guard frowned, "So you admit assaulting this lady?"

I was tongue-tied. It wasn't like I could deny it.

The guard let out a grunt as he escorted me out of the venue like a criminal.

I walked out of the main concert hall with my head hanging low in shame.

All this happened while EXO performed so I didn't get the chance to watch them. I was just gutted that I wouldn't be able to watch BTS' performance too.


	25. Deceitful Kiss

Chanyeol stifled a groan as their performance on stage ended and they had to leave to make way for BTS. He had hoped to be on stage for longer. Not just because he loved performing and the sound of the audience chanting along to their songs but, for another reason. And that reason was the longer he stayed on stage, the longer he was able to avoid meeting Lee Suji.

Prior to their performance, the EXO members had gathered for a pep rally by Suho. They normally did this before every performance. It was like a ritual to them; a way of banishing their nerves and providing each other with the reassurance that everything will go smoothly.

"But the most important thing is," Suho concluded, "that we have fun tonight."

The EXO members nodded in agreement. They had this performance in the bag. But while they were busy egging each other on, they failed to notice the entrance of an unwanted visitor to their dressing room.

"Oppa!" Chanyeol heard a shrill voice say. Dread filled his every being as he slowly turned around to greet their uninvited guest. "Hello, Suji-ssi."

Suji approached him with the widest smile. "Oppa, I have some good news for EXO." She joined the rest of the members in sitting down in a huddle around the table. "I've just arranged for you all to take part in an interview for the national news channel! Isn't that exciting?"

The EXO members exchanged looks with each other and feigned excitement. The last thing they needed was an interview.

"That's great, Suji-ssi," Suho said forcing a smile on his face. "When will it be?"

"It will be straight after you perform. You will need to go to the empty hall at the end of the corridor" she instructed. "It's all been set up. You'll get full coverage and everything!"

Chanyeol wasn't alone in inwardly groaning. They hated attending interviews straight after performing. Mainly because they were always exhausted and they were subjected to sitting or standing awkwardly for long periods of time.

"Okay, Suji-ssi. We'll go straight there after our performance" Suho replied.

"Great, oppa! I'll be waiting for you all there" she chimed. She eyed Chanyeol specifically and noticed that he was wearing the tie she had gifted him. "That tie really suits you, oppa."

Chanyeol flashed her a quick smile before she left. And once she was out of sight, he sighed. Suji's affection was like a piece of food that had gotten stuck in between his teeth and wouldn't come out: it was annoying and incredibly uncomfortable. He needed something or someone to pluck her away from him like a toothpick would. The question was, where was he going to find a toothpick big enough to get rid of a nuisance like Lee Suji?

Chanyeol let out an audible sigh as he trudged behind the EXO members. They were now making their way to the empty hall where they had promised to meet Suji for the impromptu interview.

"I think we killed it out there" Baekhyun commented as they walked.

Sehun agreed, "We definitely slayed it. There was no doubt. Did you hear how loud the crowd was?"

"They were wild!" Chen exclaimed.

But as the other members talked noisily about their performance, Chanyeol noticed that Kai was strangely quiet. "What's up, Kai?" he asked him. They were both trailing behind the others.

Kai looked up at Chanyeol. "I noticed something weird while we were performing" he began. "I saw someone that looked like Little Umma being escorted by security."

Chanyeol was intrigued. "By security? Why?"

Kai shrugged. "I dunno. She was wearing a white dress so she stood out. I just saw her from the corner of my eye."

Chanyeol pursed his lips, "Maybe you were mistaken? Why would Nami-ah get escorted by security?"

Kai shrugged. "I dunno. But do you think we should check up on her just in case? I mean, we can text or something, right? Or maybe call her?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "It'd be too loud outside for her to hear if you call. But we can try texting her."

Kai nodded and started searching his pockets. "I don't have my phone with me."

Chanyeol reached the same conclusion, "Neither do I." The pair slowed down their pace as they began to feel uneasy, creating a gap between them, and the other EXO members, who were walking ahead.

Chanyeol was preoccupied,  _what if something bad happened to_ _Nami_ _?_  Ever since Nami had gotten hurt because of him, he had been really sensitive about her being out of his sight. It was like he was always feeling guilty.  _It was better to be safe than sorry_ , he thought. "I'll go back to the dressing room and quickly get my phone," Chanyeol informed Kai as he started walking in the opposite direction.

"What about the interview?" Kai asked as Chanyeol began to walk even further away.

"I'll join you all later" he replied, "I won't be too long. Tell them I went to the bathroom or something."

Kai watched as Chanyeol sprinted into the distance. He knew he definitely saw someone wearing a white dress, being escorted by security, but he wasn't sure if it was Nami. He just hoped that he was mistaken and that it was all a trick of the eye.

~*~

"That was a stupid thing to do, Mirei!" Nikka screeched. "What if you had gotten hurt?"

"I knew what I was doing" I huffed at him. "I'm not a child, Nikka. I can look after myself."

Nikka paced around the dressing room.

While I was being escorted out of the venue by security, Nikka had spotted me and had intervened so that I could be released. For some reason, Nikka had a lot of influence over the staff since he was holding a prestigious position as an international news reporter. And since I was unable to return back outside to join the audience, he had led me to an empty dressing room, to confront me about my behaviour.

He sighed as he stopped pacing. "You were really reckless, you know."

I nodded guiltily. "I know. But like I said, there was no other way of stopping them."

"You could have got security!" he retorted. "You didn't have to rugby tackle the person next to you. Geez Mirei, you're too rough. And you're too impulsive too!"

"Why are you getting angry?" I shouted. "Nothing bad happened and I managed to stop them from ruining EXO's performance. You should be praising me."

"But that's not the point!" Nikka shouted back. His thick black brows were furrowed deeply. "You could have gotten hurt. What if it weren't water balloons in the bag? What if it was a bomb or even acid? You could have put yourself in danger!"

"I wouldn't have gotten involved if I knew they were dangerous" I chided. "I'm not that stupid."

"No. You're just stubborn," he said bitterly. He looked at me with concern all over his face. "And I'm worried that one day, you're going to get yourself into a big mess and I won't be there to help you out of it." He stared into my eyes deeply as if he was searching for something inside of them. "Mirei, I think you should just quit this undercover report and come home."

I blinked.  _Did I just hear right?_ "What?"

Nikka curled his lip, "I think you should just come home back with me" Nikka said again. "This undercover report isn't going to be worth it if you're putting yourself into compromising situations like that. I rather you come home safely, in one piece, than find out you got involved in an assault in the news."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Nikka. Are you seriously telling me to give up? All because I rugby tackled someone to stop two girls from throwing water balloons? Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?"

Nikka's eyes flared. "I'm telling you to give up on the report because I could see that you're too involved with EXO!"

My jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Mirei, I don't think you realise what's happening. You're getting too attached to them and it's affecting your ability to stay focused on the job."

"How is my job as a reporter related to me stopping two girls from throwing water balloons?" I asked exasperatedly. "You're not making any sense!"

Nikka growled, "The Mirei I know wouldn't have gotten involved in anything like that. She would have let it happen so that there was news to tell-- a scoop for the following day. But  _you_ intervened. And for what? To help EXO of course. You helped them because you've grown attached to them. And that means game over!"

I stared at Nikka, completely dumbfounded at how he managed to reach that conclusion. "You're wrong," I told him firmly. "I didn't do it for EXO. I did it for BTS."

"What?" It was Nikka's turn to be surprised.

"Those girls were also BTS fans" I explained to him, "they were EXO Anti-fans. If I had let them drench one of the EXO members, it would have started a riot amongst the EXO-Ls and ARMYs. Even though BTS and EXO are good friends, their fandoms aren't. I did it to avoid tarnishing the ARMY name."

Nikka's eyes softened at my words. "It was all for BTS..." He covered his face in shame, "I'm such an idiot" he said.

I smiled at him weakly. "You really are."

"I was just so worried about you," he said, massaging his temples. "When I saw you being escorted away by security, I thought that something bad had happened."

"You're such a worrywart" I teased. "And like I said Nikka, I'm not a child. I can look after myself. I've been doing fine so far, haven't I?"

Nikka's eyes fixated on mine and something about them looked different. He looked at me earnestly, "But that's what makes me worry about you more. You don't depend on others. If I hadn't intervened you would have been taken away somewhere." He approached me so that our bodies were very close to each other.  _Too close_. "And I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had found out that something had happened to you and I could've done something to prevent it."

I took a step back as I started feeling uncomfortable with how close Nikka was. "You don't have to worry" I reassured him. "I won't do anything reckless again so don't tell me to give up on this report. It's my gateway to getting promoted, remember?"

Nikka sighed and then smiled weakly. "Of course."

He reached out his hand and caressed my cheek. It was so sudden that I jumped back. "Nikka?"

There was something strange about the way he was looking at me. It was as if he was a different person. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with such intensity that I felt like he was staring straight through me and into my soul. His expression was serious and the effeminate air around him seemed to have disappeared. It was like seeing Nikka but not Nikka at the same time.

"Mirei, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Nikka said abruptly, his tone was low and husky.

I gulped. Somehow, his expression was making me feel nervous. "W-what is it?"

He looked at me with earnest eyes, "The truth is, I--"

The door suddenly burst open causing Nikka to stop midway his sentence. Both of us turned around to face the person who had suddenly interrupted us. And as soon as my eyes landed on him, I was paralysed.

"Nami-ah?" he said in Korean. "What are you doing with that reporter?"

And at that moment I knew.

My cover was blown.

~*~

Chanyeol was relieved to find his phone where he had left it. With one swift motion, he unlocked it and started typing a message, asking if Nami was okay. But as he walked out of EXO's dressing room, and started making his way back to join the others, he suddenly heard shouting from the end of the hall.

It sounded like a man's voice. And he thought he heard a woman's voice too.

Normally, Chanyeol would have ignored it but, he couldn't help noticing how their accents sounded peculiar. He could tell they weren't speaking Korean because he didn't understand a word they were saying. And why would there be foreigners in the dressing rooms? He knew that some K-pop groups had members from other countries but, he also knew that all of the K-pop artists were on standby for their performance. There shouldn't be anyone in the dressing rooms now.

Chanyeol tip-toed towards the direction of the voices. Once he found out where the voices were coming from, he hovered outside the closed door. Their voices were slightly muffled now that they were no longer shouting. But as he strained his ear to eavesdrop on their conversation, he heard the woman speaking.

His eyes widened. It sounded like Nami.

Without hesitating, he opened the door and saw that it  _was_  Nami. It took him a moment to register that there was someone next to her too. Chanyeol saw that it was the man with the man-bun and navy suit he had seen walking away from her earlier. But now that he could see his face, he observed that he had arabesque features. His chocolate brown eyes, chiselled jaw and neatly trimmed beard and moustache felt somewhat familiar to him. He was handsome and very alluring, and that was when Chanyeol realised where he had seen him before. He was the guy from the news.

Chanyeol's eyes darted from Nami and the news reporter like a pendulum. He was trying to understand why Nami was with this handsome foreigner. "Nami-ah?" he said, still quite confused. "What are you doing with that reporter?"

Nami was speechless. She exchanged looks with the reporter and then met eyes with Chanyeol again.

"Chanyeol, this is--"

"I heard you both speaking a different language just now," he said, his brain working hard to understand. "Your accent and his accent... it almost sounds the same." He searched her eyes and saw that they had a hint of desperation in them. He looked at the reporter and then back at Nami, "do you two know each other?"

"Mirei, let me talk to him," said the reporter to Nami in English. "I can try and explain to him that--"

"No, Nikka" Nami replied firmly. "It will make things worse. Chanyeol doesn't understand English fluently."

Chanyeol watched as Nami and the foreigner argued in front of him. The way they talked to each other confirmed his suspicions that they _did_ know each other. But how? Nami was their dorm mother. She hardly went out so, how did she manage to befriend a foreign news reporter? And why did she have a strong British accent when she spoke English? She did mention before that she studied overseas for a year but people didn't acquire strong accents that fast. She spoke English as if it was her native language...

Suddenly, Chanyeol started to fit all the pieces together.

When they first met Nami, her Korean was so-so and when he had snatched her phone that one time, he saw that her language settings were in English. Even when they went to karaoke she was better at singing English songs than Korean ones. It was as if Korean was her second language rather than her first. And now, she was bickering with a foreign reporter as if they were friends. And if they were friends, didn't that mean that--

"You're a reporter?"

Nami stopped arguing with the reporter and turned to face Chanyeol. She was wide-eyed.

Chanyeol searched her eyes and knew that he had got it right. He was shocked.  _Nami_ _was a reporter?_

She looked at him pleadingly, "Chanyeol, please. Let me explain--"

But Chanyeol took a step back, his head spinning with so many thoughts as he tried to digest this newfound but, shocking piece of information.  _Nami_ _was a reporter._ _Nami_ _had been lying to them all along._ _Nami_ _had betrayed them to the media._

"Look, it's not Mirei's fault" the reporter started talking to Chanyeol but, Chanyeol didn't understand him. It didn't matter anyway since he wasn't listening to him in the first place. While the reporter tried his best to explain the situation to Chanyeol in English, Chanyeol stared at him blankly. His eyes fixated on Nami and they were cold and unforgiving.

Nami shuddered. "Chanyeol please--"

"Nikka-ssi!" called an unfamiliar voice from the door. "There you are!" A small man wearing a black shirt and a pair of denim jeans appeared. He was one of the staff members. "BTS has just finished their performance and are making their way to the interview room as we speak! You need to go there immediately!" He turned to see that Nikka wasn't alone. He raised a brow. "Erm, is there something the matter?"

"You should go," Nami told the reporter in English. "He said that BTS have just finished their performance."

The reporter looked at her worriedly. "I can't leave you here by yourself." He glanced at Chanyeol, "What if he does something to you?"

"Nikka-ssi!" The small man urged. He looked at Nami, "please tell him that we need to go!"

Nami nodded. "I'll be fine, Nikka. I can handle it. You go and do that interview. It's what you were sent here for."

Hesitantly, the reporter left the room with the impatient little man. Once they were gone, an awkward silence was left as Chanyeol continued to stare at Nami. Finally, Chanyeol spoke "I'm right, aren't I? You're a reporter."

Nami looked at him guiltily. "Chanyeol, let me explain--"

"How could you do this to us?" he shouted angrily. "We trusted you. We thought of you as family. And all this time, you were lying to us?"

Nami retorted, "I had no choice!" She was frustrated that Chanyeol wouldn't listen to her. "I'm a reporter--it's my job. What else was I supposed to do? I was never meant to be your housekeeper in the first place!"

"What?"

Nami took a deep breath as she explained her situation to Chanyeol in the simplest way possible. She explained how it was meant to be another girl who was meant to go undercover and how she was meant to be doing the BTS interview. She told him about how her boss had sent her as a replacement and how she never expected to get along with EXO.

Chanyeol stood quietly as Nami revealed everything to him. He stayed quiet even when she had finished talking.

Nami looked at him with a flushed expression on her face. She felt hot after exposing herself to him. Everything was out in the open now and she hoped that Chanyeol would be understanding.

"Do you expect me to believe you? After all this?"

Nami's heart sank at Chanyeol's words. It was no use. "I don't care if you believe me or not," she said finally. "But now that you know, I guess that there's no point in pretending anymore." She walked past him as she tried to leave but as she did so, Chanyeol stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going?" his grip on her was firm.

Nami winced. "I'm leaving. I'm going back home" she paused. "I'm going back to the UK."

Chanyeol's eyes flickered. "No."

"What?" Nami was startled.

"You don't have the right to call the shots anymore. I don't think you understand the predicament you're in." He tightened his grip on her arm as he pulled her close. "We can get you arrested for fraud and invasion of privacy. You can spend a few years in prison."

Nami was speechless. She hadn't thought about the consequences of getting caught. She never thought she ever would! She looked into Chanyeol's eyes and saw that he was serious. Nami felt nervous. "Are you going to hand me in?" her voice was small.

Chanyeol gaped at a scared Nami and he loosened his grip. He liked seeing her at his mercy. His playful side took over. What could he do to punish Nami for deceiving them? Should he make her his slave? As Chanyeol opened his mouth to suggest her punishment, the sudden sound of a shrill voice interrupted him.

"Chanyeol-oppa!" Suji called out his name.

"Chanyeol! Nami-ah!"

"Little Umma! Hyung!"

The others were outside in the corridor. They must have come looking for him since he had been away for too long. It was only a matter of time till they found them. Chanyeol looked at Nami again as he heard Suji call out his name once more. The nuisance was back and was out to get him again. As he stared at Nami's expectant expression, a sudden thought entered his mind. He needed a toothpick to get rid of Suji and he had just discovered Nami's secret. Nami didn't want her secret to be known and he wanted to get rid of Suji. He smiled slyly as he realised that he had found the toothpick that he was looking for.

"No, I'm not going to hand you in," he told her.

Nami looked relieved.

"But, I'm going to need you to do something for me."

Nami was confused. "Huh?"

"I need you to trust me."

The sound of approaching footsteps got louder as the EXO members and Suji drew closer and closer to where they were. Chanyeol turned hastily to Nami, "Choose. The others are almost here. As soon as the door opens and the others come in, I will either tell them your secret or you will have to trust me with what I'm going to do."

Chanyeol searched Nami's eyes which were still lost in confusion. "I don't understand, Chanyeol. What are you going to do--?"

"There's no time to explain!" he told her urgently. The sound of footsteps was close now. They were probably just one step away from them. "What's it going to be? Do you trust me?"

The door opened.

Nami looked at Chanyeol. "Fine, I trust you--!"

Chanyeol pulled her face close and his lips met hers.


	26. Lucky Devil

My whole body tensed up at the abrupt meeting of Chanyeol's lips on mine. My heart was beating wildly against my chest while my mind struggled to calm the turmoil that was my thoughts. I was confused, bewildered, at a lost-- there wasn't a perfect word to describe how I was feeling at that exact moment.  _What was happening? Why was_ _Chanyeol_ _kissing me? And why wasn't I letting go?_

When I finally straightened my thoughts, I tried pushing Chanyeol away, only to find that he had his large hand firmly secured behind my head. He fought my resistance, drawing me even closer as his kiss intensified on my mouth.

With his other hand, he brushed his fingers against my chin to tilt it upwards, allowing him better access. He moved his lips hungrily, not giving me time to breathe or recover from his touch. The faint taste of mint lingered in his mouth; the smell of his cologne invaded my nostrils and his dark hair tickled my forehead as he continued to stroke my lips with his. He used his hand to guide me towards him, his lips pushing against mine, a low growl rumbling at the back of his throat as he moaned. It sounded deep and sexy. I was melting against him, butterflies were fluttering in my stomach as he refused to let me escape his intoxicating embrace--

"Oppa!"

My breath hitched as Chanyeol finally pulled away, leaving me breathless and weak in the knees. His eyes locked on mine and I saw that they were shimmering with lust. He smiled at me. He looked like he was pleased with my reaction.

"What are you doing, oppa?!"

Chanyeol turned at the sound of a high-pitched voice. I did too. And when I did, I found that we were no longer alone in the dressing room. There, crowding in front of the door, was Suji and the EXO members. All their eyes were fixed on me and Chanyeol, the expressions they wore were of shock and surprise. Did they witness us kissing just now?

Suji was the only one who was vocal, "Oppa! What were you doing kissing her?" she asked angrily, her face scrunched up and her petite hands balled into fists.

Chanyeol wrapped his arm around my waist, drawing me closer to his hip. He smiled at her innocently, "What? I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"What?!" Finally, EXO found their voices again.

"L-little Umma's y-your girlfriend?" Kai asked, still visibly shocked. "Since when?"

"Since just now" he replied. He glanced down at me and I looked at him, puzzled at what he was saying.  _Girlfriend? What? I never agreed to this!_  But before I could protest, I felt his hand squeeze me tighter against his hip. He looked at me as if he was warning me to be careful with what I say.

"Is this true, Nami-ah?" It was Xiumin. I looked at him and saw that he didn't wear an expression of shock like the others. Instead, he wore an expression of pain. He searched my eyes as if pleading me to say that Chanyeol was wrong-- that what he was saying wasn't true.

I opened my mouth and almost told him the truth, that it was all a hoax and, that Chanyeol was making it all up but, Chanyeol beat me to it. "It's true, hyung," he said to him. "We're dating now."

Xiumin looked from Chanyeol and then back to me. "I want it to hear it from you, Nami-ah." His voice sounded hurt, "Is this true? Are you and Chanyeol... dating?"

Again I opened my mouth but the words I wanted to say didn't come out. I looked at Chanyeol and saw that his eyes were urging me to go along with his lie.  _If you don't want me to expose your secret, you'll go along with it_ , his gaze said. I met eyes with Xiumin again. If Chanyeol exposed me now then, Xiumin and the others would find out that I was a reporter. They'd find out that I'd been lying to them all this time and they'll end up hating me. And the thought of Xiumin ever hating me was unbearable.

I had no choice. I had to lie.

"It's true, oppa." The words were out of my mouth before I realised. "I'm dating Chanyeol now. "

The light in Xiumin's eyes dulled in resignation. "Oh..." he managed to say. I watched as his mouth formed into a small smile as he forced himself to look at me once more. "Congratulations," he said. His words stung me like thorns. "Congratulations to both of you."

"This is unbelievable!" Suho remarked. "Yah! You shouldn't be dating. Our no-dating contract--"

"That's right!" Suji wailed. She had traces of tears in the corner of her eyes. "Oppa, you can't date her! She's-she's your housekeeper!"

Chanyeol shrugged it off. "I can't help how I feel." He looked at me lovingly, "And I know you guys are all shocked but I hope that you'll learn to accept us." He pulled me close and planted a kiss on my forehead.

I shot him a warning look, my face heating up with embarrassment.

"We're in love," Chanyeol declared.

Seeing Chanyeol kiss me again, an upset Suji grabbed hold of a stray shoe on the floor and threw it at Chanyeol. He dodged it just in time. "Chanyeol-oppa, you pabo!" she screamed, before running out of the dressing room, crying. The EXO members were too stunned to stop her.

"Wah, you sure are popular" Chen commented as he watched Suji leave.

"Maybe  _too_  popular" Baekhyun added.

The EXO members stood in silence for a moment as they continued to stare at Chanyeol and me.

Finally, Kai went over to us. "Well, if you guys are dating then, I'll just congratulate you."

Sehun followed suit. "Yeah. It's still quite a shock but, sometimes, love just happens."

D.O's expression was unreadable. "Take care of Nami-ah, Chanyeol-ah," he told him. "Don't you ever hurt her."

"I won't, D.O-ah."

D.O looked at me and gave me a small smile. His round eyes looked sorrowful, "I'm happy you're happy" he murmured.

Suho sighed, "Well, as long as you two don't cause any scandals, then I guess it's fine."

But as the EXO members all gathered around us, giving us their congratulations and asking Chanyeol how he had won my heart over, there was only one thing I was thinking the whole time.

And that was how I had hurt the one person I loved most with a deceitful kiss and cruel lie.

~*~

I put my hands on my face and sighed. It had been a long day, a draining day, and I just wanted to go to sleep and put everything that happened behind me. I was back at the dorm and it was already late in the evening. I collapsed onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow.  _It was all a bad dream_ , I told myself.  _It was all a bad dream. None of it was real. I'm just having a nightmare. I'm just having a night--_

There was a knock on the door.

I turned my head and saw that someone had come in. "What are you doing?"

I frowned. It was the last person I wanted to see. "Piss off, Chanyeol," I told him.

Chanyeol was bemused, "Yah, that's not a very nice thing to say."

I shot him a look and threw my pillow at him. "Go away! Why are you even here? You've already tortured me enough!"

Chanyeol dodged my flying pillow and approached me on my bed. "I'm here because I need to talk to you."

"Oh yeah?" I spat. "Well, I don't want to talk so, leave" I ordered, pointing to the door.

Chanyeol pursed his lips. "Why are you being like this?" And then his lips curled into a smile. "I see. It's about the kiss earlier, isn't it?"

I blushed at the thought of it. I had worked so hard to forget that it ever happened and now, here, in front of me, was the biggest reminder of it all.

The perpetrator himself.

Chanyeol smiled smugly as he traced his finger along the bottom of his lip. His eyes were shiny with mischief. "I gotta say, you suck at kissing."

If my face was pink, then it must be red by now. I was flushed. I grabbed the nearest throwable object and launched it at him. It turned out to be my slipper. Chanyeol was quick to dodge again. "You're such a prick!" I yelled at him. I got up and started hitting him on the shoulder with closed fists. Chanyeol responded fast by catching my small wrists around his large hands.

"That was my first kiss!" I continued to shout, tears springing from my eyes. I was frustrated at how emotional I was getting. "You stole my first kiss, you arsehole!"

Chanyeol restrained my fists by lifting them above my head so I would stop hitting him. "That was your first kiss?" he sounded surprised. "You've never been kissed before?"

I met his eyes and saw that he was astonished. And then his expression changed into one of acknowledgement. "No wonder you weren't kissing me back."

"Why would I ever want to kiss you back?" I retorted, his arms still holding my wrists. "You forced that kiss on me!"

Chanyeol looked down at me. "I asked if you trusted me, right? And you said 'yes'. I'm here to explain to you why I kissed you in the first place." He loosened his grip on my wrists and let me go, stepping back warily in case I started hitting him again. He continued, "The reason why I had to kiss you was so that my lie would be more believable."

"What?" I said, rubbing my wrists, "Are you on about your lie about us dating?"

Chanyeol nodded. "As you know, Suji-ssi has been bothering me a lot" he sighed. "And the only way I could get her off my case was to show to her that I was already involved with someone else."

I fumed as I realised what he was getting at. "So you're using me as your shield?"

Chanyeol smirked, "I guess you can call it that." He sat down at the edge of my bed. "But that's not the only reason I'm here."

"What? There's more?"

Chanyeol eyed me closely. "Have you forgotten, Nami-ah? I know who you really are."

I clenched my jaw.  _Damn it. That's right. He knows I'm a reporter now._

"And if you want me to keep your little secret, you'll have to help keep Suji-ssi away from me from now onwards." He cocked his head, "it'll be  _our_  little secret now."

I thought for a moment. What Chanyeol was proposing was difficult but, nonetheless, doable. In exchange for keeping Suji away as his fake girlfriend, I could stay on as EXO's dorm mother. My cover hadn't been blown completely. And once my contract ends and I've completed my report, I would go back to the UK and hopefully get promoted. I was still on the right track but I just took a slightly different path. There was still hope left.

"Fine," I told him resolutely. "I'll go with it for now."

Chanyeol was pleased to hear it.

"But just tell me one thing," I began. He looked at me curiously. "Why can't we tell the other members? If it's only Suji-ssi that you're trying to deceive then, why can't the others know?"

Chanyeol's expression was unreadable. "It would be better if fewer people know. That way, there is less of a chance of Suji-ssi ever finding out."

I nodded. It was a good point.

He got up suddenly and started making his way towards the door. "For now, I want you to just pretend to be my girlfriend and act lovey-dovey whenever Suji-ssi is around. In exchange, I'll keep my word and not tell anyone about your secret."

I nodded again. It sounded like a fair deal.

But as Chanyeol was about to leave through the door, he turned around and gave me a smug look. "Oh. And before I forget, you need to work on your kissing skills."

I coloured once more and picked up my other slipper and threw it at him. Chanyeol stuck out his tongue before quickly closing the door. "Chanyeol, you twat!" I shouted.

_How was I ever going to manage being this_ _derp's_ _fake girlfriend?_

~*~

"How's Umin-hyung?" Baekhyun asked as Chen entered his room. It was late in the evening and the EXO members had also returned from the concert and the after party. While Chanyeol was away, Chen had snuck inside his and Baekhyun's room to discuss things with his fellow CBX member.

Chen shook his head. "He keeps saying he's okay but you can tell that he's not."

Baekhyun sighed. "He's heartbroken, isn't he?"

Chen nodded.

"I can't help feeling that this was all our fault" Baekhyun murmured. "We did tell him that Little Umma liked him and all and we made him think that he had a chance with her."

"And he  _did_  have a chance with her!" Chen replied. "I was so sure that Nami-ah liked Xiumin-hyung. I don't understand how Chanyeol managed to steal her away."

"Maybe we had it all wrong?" Baekhyun suggested. "I mean, how were we to know what Little Umma was feeling? It wasn't like she was predictable or anything."

Chen shook his head. "No. You're right. But now Xiumin-hyung is heartbroken and all our planning had come to nothing."

Baekhyun was silent.

The pair looked at each other solemnly as they remembered how much effort they had put in creating the perfect environment for Xiumin to tell Nami his feelings. Their plan was to have Xiumin and Nami separate from the rest of the group during the after party and lock them upstairs in the veranda of the club. There was a rooftop bar which they had booked in advance and had prepared wine, candle lights and even slow, romantic music. It was meant to set the mood for Xiumin's confession. They even went as far as getting Nami dressed up for the big occasion by buying her a feminine looking dress.

"It's such a shame" Chen moaned. "When we got to the after party, our plan was ruined."

"It was already ruined before that" Baekhyun muttered. "As soon as Umin-hyung found out Little Umma and Chanyeol were dating, he just shut down. He couldn't even talk to her."

Chen frowned. "What should we do now?" He looked questioningly at Baekhyun.

"We can't do anything now. Operation Cupid's Arrow was a fail."

The pair sighed glumly in unison.

But as if on cue, the door opened and in came Chanyeol, the happy virus. He looked at his fellow beagle line companions and smiled. He was in a very good mood. But that just ticked Chen and Baekhyun off even more.

"Hey guys" he greeted them. "Why the long faces?"

"Nothing" mumbled Chen.

"Yeah, nothing" Baekhyun muttered.

Chanyeol looked at the pair curiously but decided not to press further. He was too giddy with glee to be pulled down by the rain clouds looming above both Chen and Baekhyun's heads.

"Were you with Little Umma just now?" Baekhyun enquired.

Chanyeol's eyes lit up. He grinned, "Yep. I was just visiting her in her room."

Chen looked at him sheepishly, "You sly dog."

"We weren't doing anything" Chanyeol retorted. He knew what Chen was thinking about. "We were just talking."

Baekhyun's cheeky smile returned. "Sure you were" he teased. "So how did you do it?" he asked as he propped his chin on top of his palm. He was lying down on his bed.

"Do what?" Chanyeol asked as he took off his shirt to put on his pyjamas.

"Win her heart over" Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol sighed. "I already told you so many times. I just asked her out and she said 'yes'."

"I call bull crap" Chen interjected. "There is no way Nami-ah would just say 'yes' to you so easily. I mean, you guys are like oil and water."

"Well, maybe you're wrong, Chen" Chanyeol snapped. "Maybe Nami-ah and I have much more in common than you think."

Baekhyun was unconvinced. "I bet you did something, didn't you?" He thought for a second. "Did you... blackmail her?"

Chanyeol froze for a bit but then continued with what he was doing. "I didn't. Why can't you just believe me?"

"Because we didn't even know you liked Nami-ah" Chen concluded.

Chanyeol turned to face him.

"You do  _like_  her, right?" Chen asked, his eyes studying Chanyeol's expression closely.

Chanyeol kept his guard up. "Of course I do" his voice was steady. "Why would I be dating her if I don't?"

But Chen was still doubtful. "Well, here's mine." He pulled out a ten thousand won bill and slapped it on top of Chanyeol's nightstand. "You won."

Baekhyun begrudgingly did the same.

Chanyeol saw the money on his desk and remembered the bet. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts about Nami that he had forgotten all about it. "Ah, yeah. Thanks."

"Argh!" Baekhyun groaned as he kicked his legs childishly, "This is so unfair. How come you get to date and get to win the bet too? You're so lucky!"

Chen agreed, "You're one lucky devil."

Chanyeol grinned at the pair of them. "I guess I am."

Chen stood up and started heading towards the door. "I'll leave you two now, then. Good night."

"Nighty night, Chen~" Baekhyun chimed.

"Sweet dreams, bro," Chanyeol replied. But Chanyeol knew that he was the one who was going to have sweet dreams that night.

~*~

As Chanyeol climbed onto his bed and tried to welcome sleep, his mind wouldn't stop racing with thoughts of Nami. Even though the lights were off, and the room was submerged in darkness, Chanyeol's smile was as radiant as the fluorescent lights outside. He was too excited. And when he was excited, he couldn't get to sleep, even when today's concert had left him initially exhausted. It was like he was bursting with energy and he didn't know where it came from or what to do with it. He rolled over to his side in a bid to find a more comfortable spot.

But it was no use.

He was wide awake and it was all because of Nami. Chanyeol rolled over to his back again and stared at the ceiling. It didn't matter whether he closed his eyes or if he left them open because he could still see Nami's face, etched in the eyes of his mind. Her almond-shaped eyes that encircled her dark brown orbs; the sweet scent of her raven black hair; the way her dimples showed when she smiled at him and; her soft, plump lips were as vivid as when she was physically in front of him.

He couldn't calm down. He couldn't forget about her even for a second. He couldn't forget about their kiss.

Chanyeol placed his hand across his eyes as if to cover himself in embarrassment. He didn't plan for their kiss to be so passionate. It was meant to be just a peck on the lips, just long enough for Suji to see and convince her that he was already dating someone. But as his lips lingered on hers, something in him had awoken. The addictive sensation of a pair of lips pressing against his own had awoken something inside him that he hadn't felt in so long.

The next thing he knew, he was kissing her more energetically, as if a powerful desire overwhelmed him. He couldn't forget the way her lips felt against his; how soft her hair felt against his hand as he guided her towards him; how his heart raced and how an anxious yet excited feeling was bubbling in his gut. Their kiss was electrifying. And he was afraid to admit that he made her feel that way.

Chanyeol kicked the covers in embarrassment. He was so stupid. What was going on with him? He shouldn't be thinking too much about Nami. She was just a bet and now that he had won it, he had proved both Chen and Baekhyun wrong.

And yet, why did he feel like he was the one that lost? Even though he had succeeded in conquering Nami, and they were dating now, he couldn't help feeling as though he had lost to her in terms of emotions. She had bewitched him and now, something was stirring in his heart and was affecting his actions too.

He sighed _, I must be frustrated_ , he thought to himself.  _That's right, it's been a while since I last dated. That's why I'm feeling like this_. He turned to his other side and told himself resolutely,  _I'm not in love with_ _Nami_ _-ah. I'm just confused at the moment, that's all_. He closed his eyes at last and with the last image in his mind being of Nami, he fell asleep, content that Nami, for now, was his and his alone.


	27. Ten Months

"So that's what happened when I left?" Nikka asked, astounded. "Wow."

I chuckled, "I know."

He looked at Chanyeol, who was standing a little further away from us, warily. "Just make sure you have your guard up. I gotta say, I don't really feel that comfortable with you pretending to be his girlfriend, even if it's all for show." He frowned. "If he ever pulls a funny one on you, make sure you hit him where it hurts."

The sound of the overhead speakers crackled as a voice notified us of the gates that were open for boarding. We were at Incheon International Airport and I was bidding Nikka goodbye. It was the following morning after the concert and Nikka was returning to the UK.

Earlier that morning, I had woken up early to go and see Nikka off when Chanyeol caught me sneaking out of the dorm. He was in his pyjamas and his eyes were heavy-lidded as if he hadn't had much sleep. "Where're you sneaking off to?" he asked, his voice was a little croaky from having just woken up.

I whispered, "I'm going to the airport."

Chanyeol was immediately more attentive, "What for?" he searched my person and saw that I was carrying a side bag. "Are you planning to escape, Nami-ah?"

I frowned at him. "I'm not leaving Seoul if that's what you're thinking. I'm going to see my friend off, you know, the guy you met yesterday? He's going back to the UK."

Chanyeol looked at me dubiously. "Wait here." He hurriedly went into his room and in ten minutes, he came out in a jumper, jeans and a black bomber jacket. "I'm coming with you."

I looked at him incredulously. "You don't need to come with me" I hissed. "I told you, I'm not going to run away."

"Then there should be no problem if I come, then," he said, giving me a lopsided smile.

I glanced at Chanyeol now. He was wearing a black surgical mask and a black baseball cap and was standing patiently while playing with his phone. I sighed. After Nikka leaves, I'll be alone to face the EXO members again. It was times like these that I needed a friend's support.

"Don't worry, Nikka" I told him. "I can handle him."

Nikka smiled weakly. "I know you can. You're a tough, little bugger." He opened up his arms and I accepted his embrace. It was warm and comforting. "I'm really gonna miss you" Nikka whispered into my hair. His beard was so close to my cheek that it tickled.

Chanyeol must have seen us hugging because suddenly, I saw his long arm sweep in between Nikka and I, forcing us to separate. He looked at us, a scowl forming on his lips. "Cheating on me already, Nami-ah?"

Nikka engaged in a stare down with Chanyeol. "What's his problem?" Nikka asked me.

I looked at Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, what are you doing? Can't you let me say goodbye to my friend in peace?" I asked in Korean.

He looked at me and then at Nikka. "You've said your goodbyes already, so let's go." He saw Nikka staring at him and he turned back to me, "And no more hugging. I'm your boyfriend now, remember?"

I sighed at him. Chanyeol was really irritating me today. "We only have to act like we're together in front of Suji-ssi" I reminded him. "And besides, I've already explained everything to Nikka. He knows that we're faking it."

Chanyeol looked at me as if I'd just betrayed him. "He knows? Why did you tell him?"

I arched my brow at him. "Don't you remember? He was there when it happened" I explained. "And, he's my best friend so he deserves to know."

Chanyeol pursed his lips. "Best friend, huh?"

I turned back to Nikka, "Ignore him, he's just cranky. He hasn't had breakfast yet."

Nikka shot Chanyeol a glare before turning back to me. "Well, shall we get back to where we left off?" He opened his arms again and wrapped them around me tightly. Nikka drew me so close to him, that I almost suffocated in his embrace. I felt his sturdy arms encircle my waist as he lifted me up and spun me around.

I squealed, "Oh my God, Nikka! Put me down!"

He chortled as he spun me around one last time and then placed me back down on the floor. "That was ten months' worth of hugs that should help me get through the time you're away."

I was dizzy from the spinning. "We can still Skype and WhatsApp, you know. You make it sound like we'll never see each other again."

Nikka had a small smile. "I know. And you better call me often or I'll start missing you." He thrust his rucksack in front of him, "And before I forget, I have something for you."

"Another present?" I asked. "Nikka, I should be the one giving you something!"

He smiled as he pulled out a heart-shaped pillow from his bag. It was red and it had the words 'I love you' written in the middle in cursive writing.

"If you ever miss me, you can think of this pillow as me. If you need a hug, just hug it. If you need a shoulder to cry on, use it as a shoulder to cry on. Not that I ever want to see you cry!"

I took the pillow from his hands. It was made of plush. "Thank you, Nikka. You're so sweet."

He stared deeply into my eyes and said hesitantly, "And about what I was going to say last night."

I returned his stare, "Oh? That's right. You said you had something you wanted to tell me."

Nikka was reluctant. He played with the hem of his jacket, a habit he normally showed when he was nervous. "I--I--"

I continued to stare at him. "Go on" I prompted.

"I lo--"

"Nami-ah!" It was Chanyeol, calling me from the bulletin board of flights. I turned to face him. "Your friend's boarding gate has just opened."

"Okay, thanks!" I shouted back. I turned to face Nikka, "Chanyeol said that your gate has just opened." I searched his unreadable expression and remembered, "Oh yeah, you were saying something just now. Sorry about that, what were you going to tell me?"

Nikka shook his head and gave me a small smile. "It's okay, Mirei. It's not important." He slung his rucksack over one shoulder. "I should get going now, then."

I nodded. "Message me when you arrive at home, okay?"

He smiled. "Will do." Nikka started walking towards the gate where he was going to board. As he was doing so, he passed by Chanyeol who happened to be waiting nearby. He stopped and made eye contact with him. Chanyeol was slightly taller than Nikka but that didn't stop Nikka from engaging in a stare down. "You better look after, Mirei, Mr. Park" he said threateningly. "If I ever find out you made her cry, I'll make sure to box you right where the sun don't shine."

Chanyeol looked back at him, puzzled at what Nikka was saying.

I ran over to them and pushed Nikka forward, urging him to catch his flight before he missed it. "Stop causing trouble you idiot," I told him fondly. "You can't even punch straight."

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything funny to you. If he tries to kiss you, slap him and call the police" he yelled back as he started walking forwards.

I put on my best poker face. "I can handle him, don't worry!"  _It was a good thing I didn't tell_   _Nikka_ _about the kiss_ , I told myself.  _He would have let it rip_. I waved Nikka goodbye as he disappeared through customs. I sighed once I knew he was gone.

"What was he saying to me earlier?" Chanyeol asked as he joined my side.

"He was saying how you weren't that handsome in real life" I lied.

"What?!" Chanyeol was outraged. "He said that?"

I smirked as we started walking out of the airport. After a while, Chanyeol asked, "How long have you been friends for?"

"Almost a year now. We work in the same place" I explained.

He hmphed.

"What?"

"Are you sure he just thinks of you as a friend?"

I looked at Chanyeol curiously. "Of course he does! Nikka's my  _best_  friend."

Chanyeol was doubtful. "From the way he looks at you, I don't think he sees it that way."

I frowned at him. "I think you're mistaken, Chanyeol. Nikka's just very friendly and we're very comfortable with each other."

"Yeah, but it almost looks like he wants something more--"

I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he grunted, "what did you do that for?"

"Stop spewing nonsense about Nikka," I told him crossly. "For your information, Nikka's into  _guys_ , not girls."

Chanyeol blinked. "He's gay?!"

I nodded.

Chanyeol looked mind-blown. "Somehow, I find that very hard to believe."

~*~

Nikka stared out of the window as he watched the plane hover above white clouds that looked like cotton candy. He was flying above Seoul now, and the view was breath-taking, but all he could think about was how Mirei and Chanyeol were dating. His face soured at the thought. He didn't like Chanyeol at all.

When he first laid eyes on him, all he could think about was how he looked like a stretched-out kid. A man-child, as you will. And when Mirei told him that Chanyeol was his age, he couldn't believe it. How could he have skin as smooth as a baby's bottom and not have a single wisp of facial hair? He looked so baby-faced that he almost half-expected his voice to be as squeaky as a prepubescent boy's. So imagine his surprise when Chanyeol started speaking and he found out that his voice was actually very deep.

Nikka flipped through the pages of a magazine that was in front of him. His eyes rested on a picture of Mirei in the photo shoot with the EXO members. He eyed it appreciatively. He traced his finger along the angles of her body and then halted when his finger found its way towards Chanyeol's face, which was connected to her forehead in a kiss. He scowled,  _dating_ _Mirei_ _, huh?_ He snapped the magazine shut and focused on thinking about Mirei.

He knew Mirei. He trusted her. She wasn't the type to fall for guys like him.

He leaned back in his seat and reminisced on the first day he met her...

He had just been hired that day and it was his first day in the office. He was being introduced to his new colleagues by his supervisor in the International Culture Department. He had been very calm on his way to work. He wasn't expecting much from his new job. It was an entry-level job so the pay was poor and he would have to work hard to reach his goal, which was to be a news anchor rather than a field reporter.

With an amiable smile plastered on his face, he shook hands with all his superiors and fellow colleagues, trying to remember their names as he worked his way down the rows of cubicle desks. One thing he noticed was that every desk he went to, he always encountered a Caucasian person. He had found this amusing since he thought the International Culture Department would be more diverse.

As he continued down the endless rows of desks, he became more practised in his introduction. "Hi, my name is Rajnikka. I just started today, nice to meet you" and then he would stay for a short chat and then move on to the next person. He observed how his new colleagues reacted to him: the women would often change their demeanour at the sound of his voice and then swoon once they saw his face. The men, on the other hand, would look at him in awe at first but then, their expressions would change to either jealousy or envy. Nikka knew why it was always like that: he was, if he says so himself, very dashing and he had been receiving this sort of reaction ever since he was a teen.

Nikka was used to it.

He was good-looking and you would think that he would be grateful to his parents for giving him the best set of genes possible. But the truth was, he wasn't. He found that while growing up, people only ever saw him at face value. With a face like his, life was easy: he was popular at school, had many friends and he didn't do too badly in academics either. But as he started maturing and he entered the sphere of relationships and romance, he found that his good looks were a curse rather than a blessing.

He could never find a woman that would love him for him.

Throughout his high school life and university life, he had encountered many kinds of women. Some were into him because of his looks, others wanted to date him because of his connections and the worst of the bunch only dated him for the status he came with: he felt like a trophy man. And, the more he dated, the more he lost hope that he'd ever find the right woman for him. Because of his handsome face, women literally threw themselves at him and he never had to work hard to ask a girl out. It was like he was a magnet: a  _babe magnet_  perhaps and, no matter what he did, he couldn't help drawing attention to himself.

But that was before he met Mirei.

When he got to the end of the rows of desks, he saw a young, oriental woman busy typing away on a keyboard. Her black, raven hair was frizzy and only reached up to her shoulders and she had round, silver-framed glasses perched at the top of her nose. Her skin was bare, as she had no make-up on, and she was wearing a pinstripe blazer with matching trousers.

Nikka, hovered beside her desk as he recited his self-introduction. He waited for her reaction: the familiar pause as she listened to his melodic voice and then the widening of her eyes as she turned to settle her gaze upon his handsome face. But as he waited for her to do all that, time passed by and, she continued to type away on her computer.  _That's odd_ , he remembered thinking.  _Didn't she hear me?_

He tried again. This time, the woman turned around. He gave her a pleasant smile as he waited for her to react like all the other women did. But, to his surprise, all she said was "Hi, nice to meet you too" and then went straight back to work.

Nikka was bewildered.

It was the first time a woman had ever ignored him. To him, it was a foreign feeling to be ignored. Everyone had showered him with attention; all the women swooned at the sound of his voice and the sight of his face. Even the men had more lively reactions by scowling at him or looking at him with envy. Everyone had reacted to him. Everyone, except  _her_.

Immediately, he found her intriguing.

In the following weeks that came, he had tried to learn more about her. But he soon found out that she was very hard to approach. She never attended social occasions and she was hardly seen in the break room. She was always stuck at her desk, busy typing away or furiously skimming through books and articles. When he tried to talk to her, she would only give him a sentence for an answer. When he wanted to invite her for a drink or maybe a coffee, she would turn him down and say that she was too busy. He felt like she was avoiding him: another feeling that was foreign to him.

As months passed, he learned more about her from other employees. Her name was Mirei; she had started working around the same time as Nikka, and she was dubbed as the 'quiet one'. Mirei was seen by the others as a hard-working introvert that didn't mingle with others. She was always on her own and she talked to very few people. One of those few was a woman named Karen.

Nikka knew it was wrong to prey on people's weakness towards him but, he felt like it was the only way he was going to learn more about Mirei. However, as he talked to her more, Karen started to believe that he was interested in her. Eventually, he had to ask her out to keep their arrangement going.

"Why do you want to know more about her anyway?" Karen had asked him once.

"No reason" he had replied. "I just think she's odd."

"She's more than odd" she had replied. And Nikka regretted not using the word 'unique' instead.

But as time progressed, he felt that he had learned everything he needed from Karen and he decided to break off their relationship. It was a messy break-up but, it had to be done. He had his sights on Mirei from the beginning. And when his luck couldn't get any better, he was assigned to the same report as Mirei which meant that they had to work together.

At first, Mirei was sceptical working with him but, as time wore on, he started to get closer to her. Eventually, they became friends and she started opening up to him. He learned about her hobbies and how she did judo in the past and how she was fond of listening to K-pop music. She told him about all these groups that she was obsessed with but her UB or, ultimate bias, was BTS--a South Korean boy group. Nikka enjoyed listening to her talk about things she was passionate about even when he had no idea what or who they were. Eventually, he began to research them so that he could come up with more wittier comments that would impress her and, that was how he was able to improve his researching skills.

It was the first time Nikka had ever invested so much energy for a woman and, that was when he knew that she was different. She was the one. When he finally realised his feelings for her, he decided to tell her how he felt about her and ask her to be his girlfriend. On the day he finally worked up the courage to do it, he had asked her out for dinner at a family restaurant. They had eaten there a couple of times before and he knew that she loved Japanese food. It was the perfect place to ask her.

He remembered that evening so vividly.

He had arrived first and he was a bag of nerves. He had never been so nervous about telling a girl he liked her as he was that night. It was like asking out his crush for the very first time. His palms were clammy and he could feel his pits getting sweaty as he waited for her to arrive. And when she did, his heart raced at the sight of her smiling at him. The evening had started out well. He had made small chit chat before building up on his big confession. And when he finally thought it was time, she suddenly said:

"I'm so happy to finally have a gay friend like you!"

Nikka immediately stopped. He was gobsmacked.  _What? Gay? Him? Since when?_ He was so confused that he didn't know what to say to her.

She continued, "I went to an all-girls school when I was younger, so I never had any male friends nor did I have any experience with guys. But when I'm around you, I feel so comfortable because I know that you're gay" she mentioned while smiling. "And it's such a relief!"

Nikka was shocked. "What makes you think I'm gay?"

"Well, it's because you're so well-dressed and you're not like the other guys I've met before" she paused as she thought some more, "and Karen hinted that your jeans were 'tight around the waist'."

Nikka glowered. After he and Karen had broken up, Karen had spread rumours about him being gay!

Mirei looked at him worriedly. "Oh gosh, did I get it all wrong?" she covered her mouth out of embarrassment.

Nikka hesitated to correct her. Mirei had mentioned that it was a relief to find out he was gay and that she wasn't used to being around men. If he told her the truth, would she start treating him differently? Would she start to distance herself from him? He didn't want that.

"No, you're right. I  _am_  gay."

Mirei squealed with delight.

"But don't tell anyone yet," he said in hushed whispers. "I haven't come out of the closet."

Mirei nodded her head, her index finger resting on top of her lips to signal that she was going to keep mum. She smiled at him and said, "I'm so excited! We can do so many fun things together!"

Nikka stayed composed. This wasn't how he wanted the evening to end. But seeing Mirei happy made him feel content with what he had. After all, even if she thought of him as her gay friend, he was still the closest guy to her. In time, he will ask her again and this time, he will be successful.

Nikka opened his eyes and looked out the window. He saw that Seoul was a tiny dot-- a reminder of how far away he was from Mirei. He glanced at his phone and at the picture of him and Mirei on that day when she had found out that he was 'supposedly gay'. It was meant to commemorate the start of their friendship as 'best' friends rather than 'just' friends. He smiled at her cute face as he internally told himself,  _I'm sorry_ _Mirei_ _but, I don't want to be your best friend anymore_. He sighed as he made up his mind.  _I want to be your boyfriend._

He looked out the window and urged for time to go by more quickly.  _Ten months_ , he thought to himself.  _It's too long. Hurry up and come home,_ _Mirei_ _._

He had decided to tell her the truth when she returned.


	28. Let Go

How does heartbreak feel like?

To Xiumin, it felt like someone had ripped his heart out and left his chest empty; hollow; numb. It was hard to choose just one word to explain what he was feeling. At first, it hurt. Like ripping off a plaster, the feeling was sharp and raw. But then, he began feeling numb as the pain dulled into a constant aching like, something had got into his chest and was slowly eating what was left of his shattered heart.

He felt empty inside.

Like a burgled house, all his precious feelings were stolen and now, all that was left was an empty shell of what was once a thriving household. He didn't know whether he should be grateful that he was feeling numb instead of hurt or, whether he should be sad that he had lost what had made him happy. He just felt empty and, he didn't know what to do to fill the void that she had left behind.

When he saw Chanyeol and Nami locked in a kiss, his heart broke. He didn't know what to say or what to do. At first, he felt a rollercoaster of emotions: he was confused; sad; angry;  _disappointed_. But most of all, he was regretful that he didn't get to tell her how he felt about her. And now, seeing them together, every day, only deepened his regret. If he wasn't feeling numb, he was feeling heavy with his feelings for her that, he knew he needed to throw away. He needed to discard them because they were a burden to him and, they would be a burden to her too, now that she was involved with someone else.

He wished he could just wake up with amnesia.

At least then, he could forget about his useless feelings for her or, go back to the time before he realised he loved her. He didn't blame Chen or Baekhyun for getting his hopes up; he didn't blame Nami for not loving him back and, he didn't blame Chanyeol for stealing her away. After all, the numbness he felt was self-inflicted: he had done it to himself. He had hesitated to tell her and now, it was too late and she was taken. He had been too slow to act.

So, what should he do now?

Xiumin had been keeping his distance from Nami so that he could sort out his feelings. If he could throw them away, he would have thrown them away two weeks ago, when he found out that Nami and Chanyeol had started dating. But, feelings weren't like that. They stayed with you until you learned to forget about them and Xiumin had been trying to forget about them a lot. He didn't want to make things awkward in the dorm and he didn't want to strain his relationship with Chanyeol. They were still friends, after all. So there was only one other thing he could do.

He was going to go back to how he saw Nami before.

He was going to put back his defences and, build back the walls that she had broken down and start thinking of her as a friend or, even a sister. He hadn't lost everything; Nami never knew. So he could pretend that everything was okay and that they were still friends. But he knew, deep down, that they could never be as close as they were before. Xiumin hadn't lost everything but he had lost something: he had lost _her_. And even though it pained him, he knew he had to let her go.

It wasn't his job to protect her anymore, he had no right to do so.

As he stared at Nami from afar, he knew that he wasn't the closest person to her anymore. It wasn't his job to defend her from the others' teasing or comfort her when she was sad. No, that was for someone else to do; someone who she had chosen; someone who had replaced him as the closest person in her heart... it was Chanyeol's job now.

~*~

"Do you need some help with your lines?" I asked D.O as he walked past me with a script in his hand.

D.O turned towards me and gave me a small smile. "Oh, no. It's okay, Nami-ah" he replied, before briskly walking away.

I frowned.

It had been two weeks since Chanyeol and I had started our fake relationship and the atmosphere in the dorm had been awkward and strained. Ever since the Gayo Daejun concert, the other members had been subtly avoiding me or keeping their distance.

When I tried to join Kai and Sehun in their video games, they would reluctantly let me play. When I tried to talk to Xiumin in his room, Chen would dismiss me and say that Xiumin was sleeping or really busy. And like just now, when I tried to talk to D.O and help him with his lines, he would always decline.

I didn't understand why the EXO members were suddenly cold towards me. But it did make me feel lonely now, that I only had Chanyeol to talk to. I sighed dejectedly as I sat down on the sofa.  _What had I done wrong?_

"Are you okay, Nami-ah?"

I looked up and to my surprise, it was Xiumin talking to me. We hadn't spoken in so long that I'd almost forgotten what his voice sounded like. A tear welled up in the corner of my eye. "I-I'm fine, oppa." I was so happy to finally be speaking to him.

Xiumin joined me by sitting down, "You don't look fine."

I smiled weakly, "It's just... things have been very different in the dorm lately." I sniffed, "The others have been a little distant."

Xiumin nodded in acknowledgement. "It's probably because they're not sure how to act around you anymore."

"Huh?"

Xiumin made eye contact with me and I saw that his eyes were lacklustre. "They don't know how to act around you especially now that you and Chanyeol are" he paused, "dating."

I was puzzled, "What has that got to do with it?"

"I think the others have become more aware that you're a woman, now that you're with Chanyeol. Before, they probably considered you as one of the guys."

I looked at him. Xiumin's profile was hunched as if he was lost in his own thoughts. "It's gonna take some time to get used to," he told me although, it felt like he was telling himself. "We've all grown close as a family and, we've never had the situation of having two people, that we're so close with, dating before."

I nodded. It was a guy thing. Although I now understood why they were acting distant, I couldn't help feeling sad that the others were treating me differently. It was all because of Chanyeol's lie. "I guess it can't be helped" I muttered.

I felt Xiumin's gaze on me. "I do have an idea that can bring you closer to the others."

I looked up at him.

He continued, "We have a couple of days off coming up. We can use that time to go on a retreat together."

"Like a field trip?" I asked.

He nodded. "We haven't gone out on a trip in a long time. We can bring it up with Suho and see what he thinks."

 _A field trip_ , I thought to myself.  _It sounded like a good idea_. I hadn't been out of Seoul since I arrived and it would do the EXO members some good to be in a different environment. I smiled at Xiumin. "It's a great idea."

Xiumin looked pleased.

I stared at him and felt my heart flutter. I was happy that, even though things were awkward between us, he had taken the first step to make things better again. It gave me some hope that he wasn't as affected by the kiss as I had initially thought. I remembered the pained expression on his face and it made me think,  _did_ _Xiumin_ _feel something for me to make a face like that?_  Xiumin and I hadn't seen eye to eye in a while so, we never had the chance to talk about what happened in the dance studio that one time. How he was so close to me and how we almost shared a kiss... It made me believe that our feelings were mutual.

He stood up abruptly, "Well, I'll be going back to my room now."

"Wait," I told him, grabbing hold of the hem of his shirt.

Xiumin turned around.

I fumbled, "Oppa, about that ki--"

Xiumin placed his hand on top of my head and patted it softly. I stared up at him and saw that his eyes had a hint of sadness in them. "I have to go, Nami-ah."

Reluctantly, I loosened my grip on his shirt and watched him walk away. I didn't know what it was about his words but, it felt like they meant something more than just a simple goodbye.

~*~

"It's decided then. We're going to the beach!" Suho announced as he counted the pieces of folded paper.

"What? What happened to going to the mountains?" Baekhyun asked. "I wanted to visit my grandma's house this time."

"It's a good thing Lay-hyung ain't here to back you up" Chanyeol smirked.

"The beach, huh" D.O reminisced. "It's been a long time since we all went."

The EXO members nodded.

"Wasn't the last time...?" Kai began but he didn't need to finish. The other EXO members knew what he was going to say.

"What happened last time?" I asked from where I was sat. We had all gathered around the common area and we had been busy voting on where we should go for the three-day retreat.

Chen replied, "The last time we went was when there were twelve of us."

I glanced at the other EXO members and saw that they had solemn expressions.  _That's right_ , I thought to myself,  _three of the members had left_.

Suddenly, Chanyeol clapped his hands. "Now, now, let's not get down because of that. We're going to the beach to make new memories! Fun ones! And Nami-ah's coming along with us too."

"You're right, hyung" Sehun agreed. "It'll be different this time but, it'll be just as fun"

"At least I'll get to eat more" Kai thought out loud.

"And we can have grilled pork again too!" Chen suggested.

Baekhyun grimaced. "Ew. No. We're not having your, or D.O-ah's, bitter meat again. It tasted  _nasty_."

"No, it didn't. It tasted great" D.O retorted.

"It sure did" Chen agreed.

"Okay! We can all talk about that later" Suho said dismissively. "For now, let's get packing and get going! We leave in an hour!"

~*~

"We have a problem," Chen said as he returned downstairs. "There are only three rooms."

Suho shouted, "What?! Manager-nim said that he had booked five! Why are there only three?"

"Trust you to leave it to Manager-nim to do the booking" Baekhyun muttered. "You know what he's like: he likes  _saving_  money not  _spending_  it."

"So, what are we going to do?" D.O asked, peering up at everyone else.

The EXO members had arrived at their holiday cottage, which would be their home for the next three days. They had spent a tiring three hours to reach Naksan beach by car and had thought the cottage looked promising until they discovered there weren't enough rooms for all of them.

Suho pinched the top of his nose bridge. "We'll have to have three people per room."

"Three people?" Sehun repeated exasperatedly. "But there's only one bed! We can barely fit two people."

"It's not like we have much of a choice" Suho replied huffily. "It's either that or we'll have three people sleeping in the living room while everyone else pairs up."

The EXO members looked around the spacious living room. It had a tiled floor, a small coffee table and moth-eaten sofas. It looked like it would be comfortable to sleep there apart from the fact that it would be extremely cold as there was no central heating in the cottage.

Seeing that no one was keen on the idea, Nami offered, "I can sleep in the living room."

The others looked at her.

Chanyeol grimaced, "Then I'll sleep in the living room too." Nami gaped at him and he gave her a knowing look. She hadn't left him much choice since they were supposed to be dating so it was a given that they'd share a room.

"Great!" Suho said happily. "Then all we need is one other person--"

"I'll do it" D.O quickly offered. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "If no one else wants to offer then, I'll do it."

Chanyeol eyed D.O curiously.  _Since when was he enthusiastic to volunteer?_

"Is it really okay for Little Umma to stay in the living room, though?" Baekhyun asked. "I mean, wouldn't she be more comfortable sleeping on a bed?"

"I do feel kinda guilty making a girl sleep on a sofa" Kai admitted.

"Look, it's okay guys, honestly" Nami reassured them. "You don't always have to sacrifice your comfort for me just because I'm a woman." She looked at every single one of them. "This is the twenty-first century. It's all about equality now."

"Here, here," Chanyeol said raising an imaginary cup to the air.

"Well, when you put it like that," Kai replied. "I won't hold back in taking a bed" Kai picked up his luggage and started making his way upstairs. "Who am I sharing with?"

"Me!" Baekhyun shouted as he sprinted up the stairs to follow him.

Sehun looked appalled. "What? No! Kai's mine, Baekhyun-hyung!"

"And I'm sharing with Xiumin-hyung" Chen announced, linking arms with a sleepy Xiumin.

Suho reached out his arm and slapped it on top of Sehun's broad shoulder. "I guess we're roomies for three days, Sehun."

Sehun looked mortified. "Nooo! Save me, Kai!"

While the EXO members busied themselves with unpacking their luggage and calling dibs on which rooms they wanted, Chanyeol, D.O and Nami exchanged glances with each other. "I guess we're roomies for a few nights," Chanyeol said, stating the obvious.

D.O nodded. "How should we do this?" he gestured at the sofas and the other two noticed that there were only two that could accommodate the length of an adult body.

Nami pondered, "You two can sleep on the sofas and I'll take the floor." She looked around the cottage and found a folded up futon. "It'll be more spacious that way."

D.O disagreed, "No. You can take the sofa. I'll sleep on the floor" he took hold of the futon from her hands and started unfolding it. It looked like it could accommodate more than one person.

"It's okay" Nami insisted, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No" D.O started, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, I'll--"

"Enough!" Chanyeol shouted at the both of them. "Since you guys are both keen on sleeping on the floor then,  _we'll all_  sleep on the floor."

"What?" Nami and D.O said in unison.

Chanyeol sighed, "It'll be cold this evening anyway so it might be better if all three of us slept on the futon. You know, share body heat and all." He grabbed hold of one corner of the futon and stretched it out. "See? It looks like it's big enough for all three of us."

"Then, I'll sleep in the middle" Nami declared. It was always warmer in the middle.

Chanyeol nodded. "Fine." He preferred sleeping at the end anyway.

D.O blushed, "Fine." He couldn't believe he'll be sleeping next to Nami tonight.

~*~

D.O grabbed a handful of sand and played with it as he stayed seated, looking after everyone else's belongings. They were at the beach now and it was approaching the late afternoon. The sun had been out earlier and it was warm but, D.O felt chilly. It must be because of the wind blowing from the sea.

"Aren't you bored?" he heard a feminine voice ask. He looked up and saw it was Nami, wearing a shawl around her back. She sat down beside him on the beach mat they had brought with them.

"A little bit" he answered. Both of them were watching the other EXO members playing in the water. They were shirtless, showing off their chiselled abs and toned limbs from frequent physical activity. They had formed two teams and were splashing salty seawater at each other.

D.O glanced at Nami and saw that she was observing them closely. "Wow. You guys are in such good shape" she mumbled.

D.O chuckled, "Are you referring to their abs?"

Nami turned to him with an arched brow. "Of course I am" she grinned. "Gosh, I'm so jealous. Guys can get such well-defined muscles. They're almost god-like."

D.O was amused, "You're jealous of their muscles?" He found this peculiar.

"What?" she said playfully, "A girl can't check a guy out and be envious of him?" She turned to face him, "What would you do if you were surrounded by a bunch of women wearing bikinis?"

D.O replied, "Well, I wouldn't say I was jealous of their figures."

Nami laughed, "You have a point. But, what I mean is, guys, can develop really big muscles that can help them do awesome flips and kicks and throws." She saw D.O staring at her with a confused expression and she elaborated, "I'm talking about judo and how it's easier for guys to do judo moves since their bodies are better adapted to it than women's." She sighed, "And here I am, stuck in my underdeveloped body."

D.O was quick to comfort her, "You're not underdeveloped." But then, his face went beet red as he realised what he said could refer to. "I mean--"

Nami laughed, her eyes twinkling. "Say no more, D.O-ah."

They sat alone together for a while, staring out into the distance. The sound of the waves crashing against land was comforting. D.O hadn't been alone with Nami in a while so he felt that having her beside him was a miracle. He had been keeping his distance from her ever since he had found out that she and Chanyeol were dating. It had hurt him but, he couldn't stay away from her for too long. It was like he was addicted to her and, if he wasn't careful, he might get an overdose. His feelings for her were getting harder to control and he had fallen so deep that he didn't know what to do with them anymore. She was taken yet, why wasn't he dissuaded from pursuing her?

D.O shivered as a gust of wind blew in their direction. Nami saw this and scooted closer to him. "Here," she said as she wrapped half her shawl around his shoulder so that both of them were sharing it. D.O's heart raced at how close Nami was to him. Their shoulders were touching and his shoulder felt hot from the contact.

She peered at him and asked, "Why aren't you out there swimming with the others? I can look after the bags if you want."

D.O shook his head, "It's okay. I'm not really keen on getting wet. It's cold now anyway."

"C'mon" she encouraged and then gave him a teasing look, "you should show off your abs too!"

D.O looked away embarrassed. "I-I don't have abs..." He peeked up at Nami, waiting for her to laugh at him but instead, he saw she was honey-eyed.

She cooed, "Aww. Don't worry, D.O-ah. Having abs isn't everything." She reached out to him and pinched his cheek, "you're still cute. You're like a precious baby boy!"

D.O watched as Nami made cooing noises at him like she was talking to a child. Despite his heart racing at her closeness and sudden touch, he felt a little offended. He didn't want Nami to think of him as a cute kid: he wanted her to think of him as a  _man_. Nami let go of his cheek and returned to watching the others play in the water. At that moment, Chanyeol was sending a torrent of splashes towards Sehun and, Chen was helping him. She laughed at the sight of Sehun running away.

"What do you like about him?" D.O asked out of the blue.

Nami turned to face him.

"Chanyeol, I mean."

Nami was quiet. She didn't know what to say. It was an unexpected question so she wasn't sure how to answer him. How did she feel about Chanyeol?

"Erm, well. He teases me a lot" she began, her brows furrowed as she tried to think of anything good to say. "But I know that he cares deep down inside." Nami had her face scrunched up in thought. Even she didn't feel like her answer was convincing.

"It was surprising, you know," D.O said as he watched Chanyeol. "None of us expected you two to get together."

Nami shifted uncomfortably. "Me neither" she admitted, which made D.O give her a curious look. "I guess it just happened." She turned to him suddenly, "But what about you? Is there someone that you like?" Nami searched D.O's round eyes and saw them flicker. She remembered that D.O had a mystery crush from when she was hiding under Baekhyun's bed, a while back.

D.O averted his gaze, "Not really."

 _Liar_ , Nami thought. "C'mon. You can tell me" she pressed. "You don't have to tell me her name." She batted her lashes at him, "I'll offer you counsel" she sang, almost in sing-song.

D.O looked at Nami fluttering her eyes at him and he gave in. How could he ever resist her charm? "There is a girl that I like" he admitted.

Nami squealed.

"But" D.O continued, "She likes someone else."

Nami let out a sound of disappointment. "Well, have you told her you like her?"

D.O shook his head.

Nami frowned. "Then go tell her!"

"It's not that easy" D.O explained. "She's kinda seeing someone else already."

"So?" Nami retorted which stunned D.O. "Just because she's seeing someone else doesn't mean you shouldn't tell her how you feel. If you really love her then you'll fight for her."

"But, that would mean getting in the way of her current relationship. I can't do that."

"The way I see it" Nami explained, "you're doing her a favour by telling her your feelings. If it's not meant to be then, it's not meant to be. You never know, maybe the guy she's dating is a total ass." D.O watched as Nami smiled, revealing her dimples. "'Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game'" she said, mimicking a wise voice. "I got that quotation from a movie."

D.O chortled.

As he watched Nami smile at him, he knew that what she said was right. It was strange how Nami could break his heart and give him courage too. D.O watched as Nami turned her head towards the direction of the EXO members again. But while her eyes were on them, his eyes never left her. And that was when he decided that it wasn't too late. Nami may be dating Chanyeol but he wasn't going to let that stop him from reaching out to her.

He still had a chance. He can still worm into her heart.


	29. Little Sister

"What the hell happened to you two?" Xiumin asked as he entered the kitchen and saw D.O's and Chanyeol's tired expressions.

Chanyeol yawned as he stirred his coffee. "We didn't get much sleep last night."

D.O sauntered over, his hair dishevelled and his eyes showing apparent bags. "Nami-ah was a difficult roommate."

Nami peeped at both of them. "You guys keep saying that, but I slept just fine." She poured some cereal into a bowl. "All I did was sleep in the middle."

Chanyeol frowned at her, "I guess you don't remember the part when you started snoring."

"Or when you started to roll around" D.O mentioned.

"And when you drooled on my pillow" Chanyeol continued.

"Or when you started sleep-talking" D.O added.

"Okay, okay!" Nami said, embarrassed. "You don't need to say anymore."

Xiumin chuckled. "Sounds like you two barely got any sleep."

Chanyeol and D.O exchanged looks. They saw that they were just as bleary-eyed as the other.

"Let's sleep on the sofas tonight" Chanyeol suggested.

"Agreed" D.O replied.

~*~

"No," I told Sehun sternly. "I'm not wearing that."

"Oh, c'mon, Little Umma! We're at the beach. And beaches mean wearing bikinis" he insisted.

"If you want to see someone wearing a bikini then, ask one of the others" I retorted.

Sehun scrunched up his face. "Little Umma, this is for  _women_ , not for men."

"Then get a mankini then!"

The other EXO members laughed as Sehun pouted. We were at the beach again and we were about to play some water games when I pointed out to the EXO members that I didn't bring enough spare clothes to use for the beach. That was when Sehun kindly offered me a bikini that he happened to have.

"Why do you even have that?" Baekhyun interrogated Sehun. "Do you just carry bikinis around with you?"

Sehun curled his lip at him, "Haha, hyung. Very funny. We went to the supermarket yesterday and I bought it for Little Umma since I noticed she didn't swim yesterday." He turned to me once more, "Please, Little Umma? You're not going to reject my heartfelt gift, are you?" he said with aegyo.

Suho grabbed hold of his shoulder and squeezed it. "Yah, you pervy maknae..."

Sehun wrenched himself free from Suho's grasp and quickly hid behind Chanyeol. "Save me, hyung! Suho-hyung looks like he's going to eat me!"

Chanyeol peered down at him and sighed. "Look, Sehun. Nami-ah doesn't want to wear the bikini you bought so just let her be."

Sehun was disappointed. "Hyung! Don't you want to see Nami-ah in a bikini? You're dating, aren't you? It's not every day that we get to go to the beach."

I saw Chanyeol look at me and raised his brow. He turned back to Sehun. "Why would I want to see her in a bikini?" he asked puzzled. "Nami-ah doesn't have a shred of sex appeal so it's not worth seeing her in a bikini anyway."

"What did you say?" I asked, aghast.  _Did he just insult me in front of the others?_  "I have no sex appeal?"

Chanyeol nodded, "Yep. None whatsoever."

I frowned at him. _I may not be the most attractive girl out there but, I wasn't going to let_ _Chanyeol_ _openly insult me like that_. _He always knows how to provoke me!_  I snatched the bikini from Sehun's hands and scowled at Chanyeol before storming towards the make-shift changing room that we created using seaside privacy screens. "Just you wait, Chanyeol! I'm going to make you eat your words!" I spat, before storming off.

~*~

"Little Umma sure is taking her sweet time" Baekhyun commented as he played around in the sand.

"Maybe you should check on her, Chanyeol? See if she needs any help?" Chen suggested.

Chanyeol sighed. "That macho woman better be dressed by the time I get there" he grumbled. He was still a little cranky from not getting enough sleep. He walked over to the privacy screens and saw Nami's outline from behind the blue and yellow striped tarpaulin. "Nami-ah" he called to her from a distance. "Are you ready? We're gonna start the games now."

Nami peeped from behind the screen, only showing her face. She looked at him shyly. "I-I don't think I'm going to play after all."

Chanyeol raised his brow. "Why not?"

She looked away awkwardly. "The bikini Sehun bought is a lot more revealing than I thought. It's-it's a little too tight."

Chanyeol smirked, "Just come out already. It can't be that bad."

"But it is," Nami said, her head disappearing behind the screen. "I feel really self-conscious."

Chanyeol grinned. Nami acting embarrassed was kind of cute. "Don't worry about it. No one's gonna body shame you. We're all friends here."

Nami peered from behind the screen again. "Promise me you won't laugh?"

Chanyeol grinned mischievously, "I won't, don't worry."

Nami straightened herself up and walked away from the screen. Chanyeol's eyes widened at the sight of her. His eyes trailed down as they took in the curves of Nami's body and her bronzy, sun-kissed skin. She was in great shape. His eyes couldn't help fixating on the part she mentioned was a little too tight. He gulped. He could feel heat rushing down to an area of his body that he didn't want her to see. He turned his hips slowly, hoping that she wouldn't notice.

Nami had her arms around her chest as she tried to cover her exposed skin. "Well?" she asked expectantly.

Chanyeol couldn't help blushing. "You-you look...great"

Nami narrowed her eyes at him and her lips curled into a teasing smile. "What's this? Are you...  _blushing_ , Chanyeol?"

"No I'm not!" he denied, turning his head away.

Nami's smile was wide now. "Yes, you are! You're blushing!" she ran up to him so that she was in his line of sight again. "You're embarrassed! And you said I didn't have a shred of sex appeal."

Chanyeol averted his gaze as Nami continued to tease him. She was too close to him. So close, in fact, that he had a perfect view of her 'little' puppies. Chanyeol gently pushed her away, aware that his 'little brother' was starting to come into view. Taking one last look at her again, he sighed and started taking off his black shirt. He threw it at her.

"Wear that" he ordered.

Nami peered at it. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" he said, blushing. "You said you were feeling self-conscious so wear that on top." He turned around as he tried to calm his little brother down.

Nami looked at the black shirt in her hands. "It stinks of you."

"Just wear it!" Chanyeol insisted.

Nami did as she was told and found that his shirt reached down to her thighs. It was long enough to cover her exposed butt. "Okay, you can look now."

Chanyeol turned around. Nami had her hair tied up in a pony-tail and his black shirt looked oversized on her. She looked so cute that something in him made him want to protect her. His heart drummed against his chest at the sight of her: she was the perfect image of the girlfriend wearing the boyfriend's top. Chanyeol could feel heat rushing down again and he quickly angled his body away from her again.

"Let-let's go, then" he stuttered.

Nami giggled, "I told you I'll make you eat your words."

~*~

When we met up with the rest of the group, I immediately saw Sehun's expression dampen at the sight of me wearing Chanyeol's shirt.

He remarked disappointedly, "Why are you wearing his shirt? Where's the bikini I got you?"

"I'm wearing it," I told him, as I pulled out the strap from the neck hole to show him. "See?"

Sehun huffed, "Yeah, but you're wearing it underneath. You should--" but Sehun couldn't finish his sentence as Chanyeol had him in a headlock.

"Yah, stop making Nami-ah uncomfortable," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hyung!" Sehun gasped from his arms. "You-you're choking me!" He tapped Chanyeol's arm to signal his submission. Chanyeol let him go.

Sehun gasped for breath as he rubbed his neck. "Aish. Getting all protective now, are we?" he gave him a wily smile from the ground. "I bet you saw something and now you don't want to share it with us."

Baekhyun made teasing noises from the other side. "Leave 'em alone, Sehun. Chanyeol's whipped now. Of course, he'd be protective of Little Umma!"

Chanyeol was blushing furiously. "I'm not whipped!"

I rolled my eyes.  _Men_. "Can we please just start the games now?"

Suho took charge. "Yes. Our first game is the horse and jockey game!"

Baekhyun perked up. "Yes! I love this game!"

"The lightest should play the jockey then," Chen remarked.

Sehun was grim, "I already know I'm playing the horse."

I turned to Chanyeol, "What's the horse and jockey game?"

"You've never heard of it?" Baekhyun asked.

I shook my head.

"Have you not watched 'Scarlet Heart Ryeo'?" his voice was high in pitch. "It was in one of the scenes for episode seven." He stuck up his nose proudly. "I was the jockey."

"It's basically three people locking arms with one another to form a horse," Chanyeol explained, "while the fourth person, the jockey, sits on top and tries to steal the opponent's headband."

Kai counted the members, "There's nine of us here so one person will have to sit out and referee."

D.O raised his hand. "I can do that."

"You're not playing today too?" I asked him.

D.O shook his head at me. "I rather not."

"Oh, c'mon D.O-ah" Kai whined. "You gotta play. You're one of the lightest ones here. You can be the jockey."

"Yeah and Suho-hyung can referee" Sehun added.

Suho glared at him.

"It'll be fun, D.O-ah," I said.

Reluctantly, D.O gave in.

"How should we decide the teams?" Chen asked.

"Kai-bai-bo?" Chanyeol suggested.

Xiumin spoke, "But we only choose either rock or paper. If there are unequal numbers, we can keep playing until we have two teams."

Everyone agreed.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Suho asked, from outside the circle we had formed. "Kai-bai-bo!"

We played rock-paper-scissors until the eight of us had formed into two teams of four. I joined the group that chose paper and that was Kai, Chen and Chanyeol. Our opponents were the rock group; D.O, Xiumin, Sehun and Baekhyun. After a brief team meeting, I was selected to be the jockey. Since Chanyeol was taller than Chen and Kai, he was told to support my weight from one side while Chen linked arms with him so that they could form my seat. Kai acted as the head of the horse and Chen and Chanyeol linked their arms together to form a sturdy unit. I tied the headband around my forehead and got ready for battle, as they hoisted me up on their shoulders.

"You're pretty light, Little Umma" Kai observed from below me. He turned his head around, only to quickly face the front again.

"Yah! Face the front and concentrate, Kai!" Chanyeol shouted from behind.

Chen added, "Stop trying to look at Nami-ah's chest!"

As we advanced towards the starting position, I saw that the opposing jockey was D.O. Baekhyun was the head horse and Sehun and Xiumin acted as the supporting body. When Suho saw that both teams were ready, he dropped his outstretched hand and shouted, "Begin!"

Both our teams let out a battle cry as we advanced at one another. "Get his headband!" Chanyeol commanded as I wrestled with D.O.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" I shouted as D.O and I raced to get each other's headband. I saw D.O's competitive side as he refused to yield. We were all shouting words of encouragement at each other as we engaged in this fun but intense battle.

"The losers have to clean up after dinner!" Suho shouted from the side.

"What?!" Baekhyun shouted from below. "D.O-ah, make sure you get that headband!"

D.O and I struggled to grab hold of each other's headband. His arms were longer than mine so he had a better reach but I was quicker than him. After much struggle and a lot of squirming, I managed to steal D.O's headband.

"Got it!" I shouted as I waved the headband triumphantly. But I must have squirmed a little too much because the next thing I knew, our horse formation had collapsed and we had toppled over.

Chanyeol groaned in pain. I quickly stood up and saw that I had landed on top of him. He was curled up in the foetus position with both his hands protecting his most sensitive area.

"Oh my God, Chanyeol. Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly as he rolled around in the sand.

His voice had gone into falsetto. "Yep. But I don't think my little brother is."

Kai had fallen down on the other side. He dusted the sand from his vest. "Looks like you hit him right in the balls."

"He'll recover," Chen said, from my right. "But he's gonna need ice. And lots of it."

~*~

It was late in the evening and D.O was busy preparing the BBQ they were going to have for dinner. As it was windy outside, the other members had insisted that they use the indoor grill. As D.O washed the vegetables and marinated the meat, Nami came over to join him.

"Need any help?" she asked.

Immediately, D.O's spirits were lifted. He liked it whenever Nami joined him in the kitchen. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Nami got to work and started slicing the vegetables into bite-sized pieces while D.O skewered the meat. They worked quietly but, D.O felt that there was a good atmosphere between them. He saw that she was struggling with a knife and said, "You should use this one. The blade on that one is dull."

"Don't we need garlic salt?" she asked as she peered at what D.O was doing. He was sprinkling some seasoning on the meat.

"There should be some in the cupboard" he replied, pointing to the highest one.

Nami walked towards it and saw that it was further up than she thought. She tested her height by getting on the tips of her toes but confirmed that it was indeed, out of her reach. D.O saw her struggling and grinned. He walked over to her and reached up, just barely getting it himself. He didn't even realise how close he was to Nami until she turned around and his round eyes met her almond-shaped ones. He jumped back immediately, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

"S-sorry" he mumbled.

She chuckled. "No worries."

The sound of the others shouting from the living room caught both of their attention. "It sounds like they're having another competition," D.O said absentmindedly.

"They were having a wrestling match when I left" Nami informed him. "But Xiumin-oppa was winning them all."

"Hyung is the strongest out all of us" he pointed out. He looked at Nami and saw that she was staring at him from afar. "Did you want to go and join them?"

She turned to him. "No, it's fine. I already wrestled with the others earlier. Xiumin-oppa was too strong to beat."

D.O watched as Nami's face lit up whenever she mentioned Xiumin's name. He knew that she was fond of Xiumin but how close were they exactly?

When dinner was ready, D.O called the others and they sat down and ate heartily. Kai, as usual, was the noisiest of them all and started eating all the meat as soon as D.O had set the plate down on the table. While they were eating, the others started talking about their wrestling match.

"Hyung, how did you get so strong?" Chanyeol asked Xiumin. He was still pinching an icepack between his legs.

Xiumin just shrugged. "I worked out, obviously."

"It's unfair. If we did a thigh wrestling match, I'd definitely win" Kai said with his mouth full.

"I think we already established that ages ago" Baekhyun muttered sarcastically.

"But what surprised me most was how Nami-ah beat all of us apart from Xiumin-hyung" Chen commented.

The others nodded in agreement.

D.O was impressed, "Really? Is this true?" He turned to Nami who just simply nodded.

"But then again, we've all seen her flip Chanyeol over so of course we knew she was strong already" Suho pointed out. "How did you get so strong, Nami-ah?"

"Yeah, tell us your secret!" Sehun encouraged.

Nami smirked. "I ate spinach."

The EXO members were confused. "Huh?"

"You know, Popeye?" Nami elaborated. She thought to herself, _did Koreans not know who Popeye was? He was an American cartoon character that grew muscles every time he ate spinach._

"You mean,  _Bobbai_ " Chanyeol corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?"

He shook his head. "But seriously, though. All you did was eat spinach?"

"It was a joke. I already told you, I did judo when I was younger."

"Ah, really?" Baekhyun asked. "I did hapkido in the past. And Umin-hyung did taekwondo and kendo too."

At this Nami was interested. "Really? I didn't know you did martial arts!"

Baekhyun bragged, "And I was pretty good at it too."

"That's right, didn't you mention before that was how you built your arm strength, hyung?" Chen asked Xiumin.

"I did practise a lot back in the day" Xiumin mentioned. "My sister was pretty good at it too."

"You have a sister?" Nami asked. It was the first time she had heard of this.

Xiumin nodded.

"You didn't know, Nami-ah?" Chen asked. "Xiumin-hyung's sister looks exactly like him!"

"Really?" she blurted excitedly. Nami tried to imagine a female version of Xiumin and giggled.  _She must look really pretty_ , she thought. "Have you met her?"

"We have" Baekhyun replied. "But Xiumin-hyung doesn't like us getting close to her."

"Why not?" Nami questioned curiously.

Xiumin responded, "Because I don't want her to fall in love with any of the members."

Kai teased, "Yeah, but doesn't she already have a crush on Chen-hyung?"

Chen stole a glance at Xiumin who went quiet. "That was a long time ago" Xiumin finally said. He didn't look too pleased with Kai for bringing it up.

"Xiumin-hyung is very protective of his sister" Suho explained to Nami. "And that's understandable since he's the only one with a younger sister in the group."

"He won't even let her date yet alone date anyone from EXO" Kai commented and Xiumin glowered at him.

"I just don't want her to date anyone from EXO in case it doesn't work out. After all, we're friends and she's family. If it all goes sour, so will our friendship" Xiumin explained.

"C'mon, hyung" Baekhyun teased. "You can trust me. I'll cherish her."

Xiumin looked at him snidely, "I trust you even less."

Nami giggled. "I think it's quite admirable that you care about your sister that way. I mean, if I had an older brother like you, I would want him to do the same."

Xiumin locked eyes with her. "Well, if you want, I can be an older brother to you too."

At this, everyone looked at Xiumin. Chen and Baekhyun were especially surprised. Nami was taken aback. She blinked a couple of times before saying, "Oh. Erm. I-I guess that would be good..." but in her mind she was confused. Why had Xiumin said that to her? She didn't want to be considered by him as a sister. She wanted to be more than that.

Xiumin set his gaze on Chanyeol, "Since Nami-ah's like my little sister now, you better look after her, Chanyeol" he said jokingly. "Or I'll beat you up if you ever hurt her."

Chanyeol nodded. He knew that Xiumin meant it as a joke but he couldn't help feeling that there was a deeper meaning behind it.

~*~

"What was that about?" Chen asked Xiumin sharply. He saw that Xiumin was busy changing into his pyjamas as they were getting ready to go to bed. "What do you mean you're going to be an older brother to Nami-ah?"

"Lay off it, Chen" Xiumin said wearily. "I meant what I said. I'm gonna start treating her as a sister again."

Chen frowned. "Seriously? Why? But you love her!"

"In case you didn't know, Nami-ah and Chanyeol are dating" Xiumin replied sarcastically.

"So?" Chen retorted. "That doesn't mean you have to start treating her like a sister again!"

Xiumin sighed. "I don't want to stay heartbroken anymore. I need to move on." He finished getting dressed and noticed that he wasn't wearing his watch. "Have you seen my watch?"

"No. But more importantly, are you really sure you want to give up on her?" Chen asked. He knew how hard it was for Xiumin to admit he liked Nami so, he could only imagine what he must be feeling to have to throw his emotions away.

Xiumin looked at Chen with sadness in his eyes. "I have no choice. I was too late. The only way I can maintain a good relationship with everyone is to go back to how things were before I realised I loved her."

Chen nodded. He felt guilty as it was he who had pushed Xiumin to realise his feelings in the first place. He felt responsible for his broken heart. "So she's just a sister to you now, then? Nothing more?"

Xiumin smiled weakly. "Yes, Chen. Nami-ah's just a sister to me now. And I don't think I'll see her as anything but a sister from now onwards." He climbed onto the bed and Chen frowned from his side.

Just then, he heard a small tap outside their door. Chen turned to Xiumin who was already falling asleep. "Did you hear that?" he asked him.

Xiumin grunted as a response.

Chen got up and decided to check where the sound had come from. He opened the door and found that the corridor was empty.  _Hm_ _. Must have imagined it_ , he thought. But then, he noticed something silver on the floor. It was Xiumin's watch. "How did that get here?" he asked out loud as he picked it up. Chen glanced around the corridor again and saw that no one was around. He shrugged it off. "Maybe one of the others must have found it."

But as he returned to his room, little did he know that the person who had returned it, was quietly tiptoeing back downstairs, carrying with them, a heavy heart.   
  



	30. Pepero Game

"You know," Sehun began, "there's a question that I've been dying to know the answer to for a very long time."

"Oh? What's that?" asked Kai from beside him.

The EXO members were gathered around the sofa in the living room while I was busy clearing up the dishes. It was the following morning and we had just finished eating breakfast.

He looked across from me and then to Baekhyun. "You know how you did hapkido, hyung?"

"Yeah?" Baekhyun answered.

"And you know how Little Umma did judo?"

I glanced up at him from the sink.

"Well, who do you think would win in a competition?" Sehun asked the others. "Little Umma or Baekhyun-hyung?"

"Well, it's obviously gonna be me" Baekhyun answered confidently. "I've been doing it for a long time."

Chanyeol scoffed, "You shouldn't underestimate Nami-ah, she's really strong."

Baekhyun grinned at him as he muttered, "Or maybe you're just really weak."

"Yah! I heard that!" Chanyeol shouted as he threw a cushion at Baekhyun's face.

"I think that Little Umma can take you on, Baekhyun-hyung" Kai stated. "I mean, she managed to beat you in an arm wrestle last night."

"She beat all of us" Suho added.

"I think it'd be interesting to find out" Chen mentioned. He turned to my direction and shouted, "What do you say, Nami-ah? Do you wanna compete with Baekhyun in a match?"

I gaped at him and saw that Xiumin was looking back at me with his lips set in a hard line. He didn't look too pleased with what Chen was suggesting. "Um, well. I'm not so sure. I haven't done judo in a while" I told him.

"And it could be dangerous too," Xiumin said, finally speaking up. "Why would you want to do judo with Nami-ah? She could get hurt."

I felt my jaw clench. "On second thought, I'll do it" I declared, changing my mind.

Xiumin's eyes darted in my direction. He looked bewildered, "What? Why?"

I eyed him evenly. "I'm not a little girl, Xiumin-oppa. I'll be fine. You don't need to protect me."

Xiumin's eyes flickered at my words. He looked hurt.

"Then it's settled!" Baekhyun said. "We'll do a mock judo match."

"Wait, are you guys really going to do this?" Chanyeol asked. "I mean, are you really going to throw each other around?"

"Well, that's what you do in judo" Baekhyun replied offhandedly and then he smiled as he realised something. "What's the matter? Are you worried about me touching Little Umma?"

Chanyeol scorned at him, "No!"

Baekhyun smiled at him slyly. "Oooh" he teased, "looks like someone's getting protective."

"Of course he'd be protective" Sehun chimed from the back. "He's whipped!"

"For the last time, I'm not whipped!"

While Chanyeol argued with Sehun and Baekhyun, D.O approached me from the sofas. He looked concerned, "Are you okay, Nami-ah?"

"Me? Yeah, of course" I quickly answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's because you've been acting strange since last night. It's like something's eating you up."

_If only you knew._.. I thought. "I'm fine, D.O-ah," I told him with a weak smile. But the truth was, I wasn't.

I wasn't fine at all.

**Last night...**

D.O and Chanyeol were busy fluffing the pillows on the sofas while I unfolded the futon on the floor. They had decided to sleep separately this evening after they realised the previous night's mistake.

"Oh. There's something here" D.O pointed out as he lifted a cushion from his sofa. It was something silver.

"Isn't that Xiumin-hyung's watch?" Chanyeol asked, peering at it from afar. "He must have taken it off when we were wrestling earlier."

"We should return it to him" D.O suggested.

"I can bring it up to him" I offered.

He handed me the watch and I made my way upstairs. It was already late in the evening and most of the EXO members were probably asleep. As I reached the top, I decided to tip-toe across the corridor to avoid making too much noise. The floorboards let out a sigh as I shifted my weight across them until I was finally in front of Xiumin and Chen's door. I was about to knock when I suddenly overheard their conversation.

"So she's just a sister to you now, then? Nothing more?" I heard Chen say.

"Yes, Chen." It was Xiumin's voice. "Nami-ah's just a sister to me now. And I don't think I'll see her as anything but a sister from now onwards."

I stopped.

_Did I hear right?_ _Xiumin_ _... only thought of me as a sister?_

I hesitated in front of their door as I tried to process what I just heard. _I don't think I'll see her as anything but a sister from now onwards_. Xiumin's words repeated in my mind like a broken record.

_Sister_.

_Sister_.

_Sister_.

Such an innocent word yet, I felt as though I had been stabbed in the chest each time I heard his voice say it in my mind.

_Xiumin_ _only thought of me as a sister._

I felt a painful squeeze in my chest as I realised what his words meant. If he only thought of me as a sister then, our feelings weren't mutual. It was only ever me who felt like there was something more between us; something pure and precious and true; something... like love. But in the end, it was all one-sided.

_He was my one-sided love._

I smiled at myself bitterly. "No wonder he said those things earlier" I murmured under my breath. "He was telling me that he wasn't interested."

Without realising it, I suddenly heard a small tap as I accidentally dropped Xiumin's watch on the floor. I was about to pick it up when I suddenly heard the sound of shuffling footsteps approaching from the other side. With reflexes like a cat, I quickly traced my steps and hid behind the wall which overlooked the stairs. I covered my mouth as I heard Chen's murmurs of confusion when he discovered Xiumin's watch. Once he was gone, I was able to breathe easily again. But that feeling of relief was only temporary as the painful squeezing in my chest returned.

~*~

Chanyeol frowned. They were outside on the beach and the sun was glaring at them from above. It was a warm day and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky but, in spite of the great weather, Chanyeol couldn't help frowning.

"Relax, hyung" Sehun told him from his side. "Baekhyun-hyung won't make a move on your woman."

Chanyeol glared at him, "This is all your fault."

"Moi?" Sehun made a surprised face. "I was only stating a theoretical situation."

Chanyeol continued to lour at him.

"Okay, okay, my bad" he admitted. "But don't you want to see how this match ends?"

"You should be worrying about how  _you_ 'll end up if Nami-ah gets hurt" Chanyeol sneered.

Sehun backed away. "Chill, hyung. It's not like Baekhyun-hyung will really try to floor her."

Chanyeol muttered, "He better not."

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun and Nami prepared for their match. It was a straightforward competition. The first one to floor the other and score a point would be declared the winner. He observed how Nami was dressed. She was wearing a loose shirt and yoga pants with some sort of twisted cloth on top which, Baekhyun would use to gain a grip on Nami when he goes in to floor her. Like Nami, Baekhyun was wearing something similar. The other members gathered around in a circle as they spectated the match.

Chen acted as referee. Once he was sure that both contestants were ready, Chen dropped his raised hand and shouted, "Begin!"

The EXO members chanted both Nami and Baekhyun's name as they engaged in their mock judo fight. Chanyeol watched on worriedly as Baekhyun went in for a tackle. Even though he knew that Nami was strong, he couldn't help worrying about her. And why wouldn't he worry about her? She was his girlfriend, right? And his girlfriend was out wrestling with Baekhyun and touching him in places that he didn't want her to. Not to mention the fact that Baekhyun would be doing the same thing to her.

"C'mon, Nami-ah!" he cheered. "Floor Baekhyun's ass!"

Chanyeol watched as Nami concentrated her sights on Baekhyun. They were circling each other, calculating what the other might try to do next. Baekhyun was taller than Nami and, heavier too so, he had the bigger advantage when it came to throws. But, Nami was agile. Her light frame meant that she was able to move quickly and if she was quick enough, she could score a point against Baekhyun by tossing him over before he was able to do the same thing to her.

With bated breath, the EXO members watched intently as Nami attempted to floor Baekhyun. Nami launched herself from a safe distance and approached Baekhyun with increasing velocity. Baekhyun braced himself as Nami took hold of his twisted fabric and tried to hurl him over. But, it was no use. Baekhyun had tricked Nami and now she was caught up in his hold. He struggled to pin her down as she stood firmly planted on the sand.

"Aish, you're tough!" he grunted. "I thought Hercules was a man, not a woman!"

She smirked at him. "Well, you thought wrong."

"Or did I?" Baekhyun grinned as he changed his grip so that he was holding Nami more firmly.

He swept her over, intending to pin her down in a standard judo hold when Nami suddenly changed position so that he was no longer in his grasp. The sound of tearing fabric was heard as Baekhyun toppled to the floor and Nami straddled on top of him.

The EXO members' eyes widened at the sight.

"Everyone look the other way!" Suho immediately ordered, his face burning a bright red.

Nami saw that Baekhyun was peering up at her from below with eyes as wide as saucers. "Um, L-little Umma..." he managed to say.

Nami looked at what he was pointing at and immediately understood why Suho had shouted what he did. As she looked down at her shirt, she saw that there was a huge rip across her front, showcasing her exposed, but thankfully covered, chest. Baekhyun had a perfect view of her bra from below.

Nami felt her face colour. "Don't look!" she screamed at him as she let him go to cover her chest.

Chanyeol rushed over to her and in a few seconds, Nami felt something warm being draped over her shoulders.

Chanyeol had taken off his hoodie and was acting as a shield between her and the others as she hastily zipped his hoodie on while Sehun helped Baekhyun.

"For goodness sake, Nami-ah!" Chanyeol shouted. "You should be more careful!"

"Is everyone okay?" Suho asked as he approached Nami and Baekhyun.

"I'm fine, hyung" Baekhyun replied as he dusted the sand off his clothes while Sehun helped dust his back. "Are you okay, Little Umma?" he asked, slightly blushing.

"She's fine" Chanyeol snapped. "But  _you_  won't be. What the hell was that?"

"I must have grabbed her shirt by mistake" Baekhyun explained. "How was I to know it was going to rip? I didn't do it on purpose."

"Baekhyun-oppa's right, Chanyeol," Nami told him. "It was just an accident. We're not wearing the proper judo uniform to begin with."

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't do that again, Nami-ah. You have to have more awareness that you're a girl and you can't go acting however you want by being reckless."

At this, Nami's expression darkened. "I can take care of myself, Chanyeol" she growled. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'm weak."

"That's not what I--"

"No, I get it. You don't think I can take care of myself. But see here, Chanyeol, I'm not a damsel in distress. I can handle it." She gave him one last look before storming away.

The EXO members exchanged looks with each other in silence as they watched Nami disappear into the cottage. They had never seen Nami lose her temper before.

Chanyeol let out a sigh of irritation. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out what to do with her. He was frustrated with Nami's stubbornness, "Why is that macho woman always making me worried all the time?"

But neither he nor the other EXO members knew the answer to that question.

~*~

Baekhyun let out a hiccup as he pulled the beer bottle away from his lips. "Let's play again!"

"Noooo" Suho slurred. "Lesss play a different game. No more truth 'n' dare!"

Nami watched as the EXO members murmured in agreement. They were inside the cottage and were sat in a circle on the floor, with beer bottles, beer cans and an array of junk food, scattered all around them. It was approaching midnight and the EXO members were still playing games which meant that Nami couldn't go to sleep. She sighed as she seemed to be the only sober one in the room.

"One moorrre time" Baekhyun insisted, his words were starting to stretch as the alcohol started to have an effect on him. He spun one more time and it pointed to Nami. "Truth or dare, Little Ummmmaaa?" he asked tipsily.

"Dare" she replied. It seemed like the safer option compared to 'truth'. Who knows what they'd ask her?

Baekhyun picked up a bottle from behind him and offered it to her. "I darreee you to drink!"

Nami refused. "I already told you, I don't drink alcohol."

"C'mon, Little Umma" Kai encouraged. "Just one bottle."

"Or you'll have to do the penalty" Sehun informed her.

"Fine. Then I'll do the penalty."

A sly grin crept up Baekhyun's face as he revealed another bottle from behind him. "Ta-da!"

Nami frowned. "More beer? That's the penalty?"

"That's not beer!" Sehun pointed out. "It's vodka!"

"Yah! Who bought that?" Chen shouted. "I thought I told you guys only to buy beer."

"But this stuff is sssstronger" Baekhyun replied. He opened the bottle and poured a shot out shakily. "Here, Little Ummma. One shot."

Hesitantly, Nami took it. "I don't really want to."

Chanyeol offered his hand to her. "Give it here, I'll drink it when the others are distracted."

Nami retracted her hand away. "No, it's okay."

Chanyeol huffed, "Look, I'm trying to help you out here."

She returned his gaze, "And I'm telling you, I can handle it."

Chanyeol felt his irritation growing. Why couldn't Nami accept his help for once? "Fine," he said huffily, "suit yourself."

Nami took hold of the shot and kicked her head back as she downed it all at once. A burning sensation slid down her throat as she swallowed the vodka quickly. She made an inevitable sour face as the bitterness of the alcohol overwhelmed her taste buds. She grimaced, "That tasted disgusting."

Baekhyun, Sehun and Kai hooted with laughter at Nami's reaction.

"Again! Again!" Baekhyun chanted as he started pouring her out another shot.

"What? No more!" Nami replied, waving her hands in front of her.

"We should play a different game with the vodka" Kai suggested. He turned around and got out a packet of Mikado sticks. "Let's play the Pepero game!"

The other members whined.

"What? Why not?"

"We're getting too old for that game" Chen complained. "And we only do that for the fans."

"What's the Pepero game?" she asked, confused.

"It's when two people have a Mikado stick between them and they have to eat both ends of it" D.O explained. "The aim of the game is for the pair to get as close as possible and to consume as much of the Mikado stick without their lips touching."

"So you mean that the pair might end up... kissing?"

D.O nodded. "It's happened a couple of times before."

"Yeah. Sehun and Lay-hyung ended up kissing once" Kai informed her.

"Yah! Don't tell her that!" Sehun covered his face. "I was so clueless back then."

"We hadn't played this game in a long time" Xiumin sighed.

The other members nodded as they recollected the last time they played it.

"Wasn't it last year that we last played the Pepero game?" Kai asked. "Back when Tao was still with us?"

The others nodded solemnly. Nami noticed that they had all gone quiet as they remembered their former members.

She asked tentatively, "Do you miss them?" she had never ventured to ask them this question before.

Baekhyun murmured. "I feel nostalgic whenever I think of them."

"I think it's the same for me too" Xiumin agreed. "After all, I was part of EXO-M so, we spent a lot of time together."

"Yeah... those were the good ol' days" Chen murmured.

"You know, Little Umma" Baekhyun stated. "You would have gotten on with Tao a lot since both of you do martial arts."

"Not to mention both of you are scared of cockroaches" Chanyeol added.

"And Kris-hyung would have had a fit about your hoodie and yoga pants fashion" Chen mentioned. "He would have said that it wasn't his style."

"And Luhan-hyung" Kai started, "well, he's the least manliest person I know."

Sehun laughed, "I think that you're manlier than him, Little Umma."

"And he's more feminine than you" Chanyeol mumbled under his breath.

As the EXO members started talking about their former members, Nami realised how important they were to them. They had shared a lot of memories together that were irreplaceable and precious. It defined them as a group and their departure had devastated them and left a void in their hearts. They weren't just friends or a bunch of guys grouped together by SM Entertainment-- _no_ \-- somewhere along the way, they had become family. And family never left anyone behind. That was the sole message of their motto: we are one.

As Nami listened to them talk, she suddenly remembered the fan stash she had discovered months ago. How there were piles of letters and mementoes of their time together as a twelve-member group. It made sense to her now. They weren't just fan mail or gifts that they had locked away, they were fan mail and gifts that belonged to the former members. They were gifts that they had left behind that the EXO members hadn't had the heart to throw away. Nami realised that the bond between the EXO members was thicker than blood and she hoped, that whatever happened, nothing would come in between them to break them apart.

"That's enough about the past now," Suho said, still smiling at the memories they were discussing. "We should just go to sleep."

"No, hyung!" Sehun whined. "We haven't played the Pepero game yet!"

"You really want to play that?" Chen sounded surprised. "I thought you were joking."

"Let's make it interesting if we're going to play," Baekhyun said. He looked like he was finally sober again. "The losers will have to drink a shot of vodka each time their Mikado stick is longer than the rest. We'll have three rounds and take it in turns to eat Mikado with our partners. The pair who has the longest stick by the end of the round will have to drink a shot of vodka as punishment."

"Sounds like fun" Sehun chuckled darkly.

"How are we pairing up?" D.O asked. "There are nine of us."

"We can do it in teams of three" Nami suggested.

"Sounds reasonable" Kai replied. "Sehun, you're with me."

"And me" Baekhyun chimed.

"Baekhyun-ah, you traitor!" Chen shouted at him. "Whatever happened to our CBX alliance, huh?"

"Looks like you're stuck with Suho-hyung, Chen" Baekhyun teased.

Suho grumbled, "What's wrong with me?"

Chen turned to him. "Nothing. It's just that Baekhyun's funnier."

"I can be funny too!" Suho retorted.

"Then I guess it's you, me and Chanyeol, Nami-ah" D.O observed.

Sehun distributed the boxes of Mikado between the three teams. "We'll have to alternate partners each time then" he pointed out. "So how will we know which one to compare with the rest?"

"Just choose the shortest of the two and we'll use it as a comparison across the different teams" Baekhyun answered. "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then, let's go!"

The EXO members played the Pepero game with ease. They had done it so many times that they weren't bothered with having to almost bump lips with their partner as they munched on the Mikado stick while closing the distance between their partner's face and their own. Everyone was okay with it apart from one person. And that was Nami.

"Just stay still and don't move" Chanyeol ordered her as he started nibbling at the end of the Mikado stick.

Nami watched as Chanyeol drew his face closer to hers, his eyes fixed intently on the Mikado stick but, it felt like they were focused on her lips instead. Nami felt her heart race as he drew closer, the smell of beer lingered on his breath as he breathed and she could taste the sweetness of the chocolate covered Mikado stick between her teeth. She held her breath as Chanyeol's face became dangerously close to hers and memories of their first kiss flooded her mind. Nami couldn't help blushing and she turned away, letting go of the Mikado stick in her mouth, causing them to lose the first round.

"Nami and Chanyeol have to drink vodka!" Sehun announced to the others.

Reluctantly, Nami downed her drink and so did Chanyeol. She grimaced as the familiar heat entered her system again. She blinked a couple of times, suddenly feeling a little tipsy.

"I hope you're good with your liquor" Chanyeol mumbled to her. "That stuff is pretty strong."

Nami glanced at him. "I'm fiiiine" she replied but Chanyeol and D.O started to notice that her words were starting to slur and her cheeks had gone pink.

D.O asked, "Are you drunk, Nami-ah?"

"What? Me? Pfft!" she replied but she was swaying gently. "I'm not drunkkk"

"How many shots had she had?" Xiumin asked.

"Only two" Chanyeol replied.

Kai cocked his head at her. "Maybe she has a low alcohol tolerance?"

"She said that she doesn't drink, remember?" Suho noted.

They watched as Nami gave them a goofy grin which was unfamiliar to them all.

"Guys, I think Nami-ah really _is_ drunk," Chen told the others.

Nami swayed from side to side while maintaining her goofy grin. Suddenly, she linked arms with Chanyeol, startling him further when she placed her head on his shoulder. She peered up at him, "Oppaaaaa."

Chanyeol replied amusedly. "Yes, Nami-ah?"

"You're soooo uglyyyy."

The other members sniggered as Chanyeol frowned.

"I like drunk Little Umma, she's funny" Sehun giggled.

Chanyeol watched as she unlinked her arms from his and picked up a Mikado stick. "Lesssss play!" she ordered him, putting the stick between her teeth. She gestured for him to bite the other end by jutting out her mouth.

"It's yours and D.O's turn, remember?" Chanyeol reminded her.

But Nami wouldn't yield. "I wanna playyy with youuu, Chanyeollieeeee-oppaaaa."

"It's okay, Chanyeol-ah. Just do it" D.O instructed him.

Reluctantly, Chanyeol did what Nami asked of him and he started nibbling.

"No" she managed to say with the Mikado stick in between her teeth. "I wanth tho eath ith this thime. You sthay sthill."

Chanyeol hesitantly obeyed.

Kai sniggered as he watched them. "Sounds like Little Umma wears the trousers in the relationship" he muttered to Sehun.

Sehun nodded, "It's a good thing we bought these Mikado sticks. Look, they're finally getting along again."

Chanyeol watched as Nami continued to nibble the Mikado stick steadily, her body coming closer and closer to his. He could smell the vodka in her breath as he waited for her to stop eating where the chocolate ended. She had angled her face as she approached him. He could feel the heat from her mouth blowing onto his and the closer she got, the clearer the features on her face became to him. Her dark brown eyes, her straight lashes, her cute button nose, they were all coming into view. Chanyeol's heart started beating rapidly. His heart was thumping so loudly that he was afraid that Nami would hear it and misunderstand.

_Calm down,_ _Chanyeol_ _!_ he ordered himself.  _This is just a game. Why are you getting excited over something like this?_

He focused on Nami again and saw that she was almost at the end of the chocolate. They only had to leave two centimetres of the Mikado stick to win. But to his surprise, Nami didn't stop there. Nami didn't pull away as she finally reached the desired length.

"What are you--?" he tried saying with the Mikado stick in his mouth but, he couldn't finish his sentence because Nami had merged her lips with his.

Chanyeol was stunned. Nami was kissing him.

The EXO members gave out a shriek of surprise as they watched a drunk Nami push Chanyeol down to the floor so that she was lying on top of him, their lips still connected.

"Oh my God!" squealed Kai. "Get a room!"

"They don't have one. This is their room" Sehun chuckled.

Suho was shocked, "Yah, no fornicating under my watch!"

But Chanyeol didn't hear them. All he could focus on was the taste of vodka and chocolate on Nami's lips as she continued to kiss him. Her tongue swirled around his as she traced the inside of his mouth as if searching for that last piece of Mikado. Chanyeol felt his face heat up with the stimulation. Her body was tightly pressed against him that he could feel the grooves of her front as she inched deeper into his stunned embrace. His head was in chaos.  _Since when did she learn how to French kiss like that?_

Chanyeol let out a low moan as Nami nipped his bottom lip and traced her hands across his chest. In response to her touch, his arms reached out to her and caressed her hair, his fingers conveniently tangling themselves as they gently guided her head towards him as their kiss intensified.

But suddenly, Nami stopped responding, forcing Chanyeol to open his eyes. She pulled her lips away from his, leaving him disappointed and wanting more. She pushed herself away from him and blinked. A look of bewilderment on her face. "What am I--?"

Chanyeol sat up. "You-you don't remember?"

She placed a hand on her head as if she was in pain. "My head hurts" she covered her mouth "And I think I'm going to be sick."

"I think the vodka's worn off!" Sehun announced.

"Is Little Umma back to her senses?" Baekhyun enquired.

But before anyone could answer, Nami suddenly hurled and projectile vomit splattered across Chanyeol's face.


	31. Hello Noona

"How's the acting gig going?" Chen asked Chanyeol as he stretched his arms. "You said that you might be starring in a film this year, right?"

"That's if I get the part" Chanyeol answered. He stretched his arms and shook his legs to loosen the tension in his body.

"But you'll be speaking in Mandarin" Baekhyun confirmed. "Will you be able to cope?"

"I think so" Chanyeol mumbled. "If only Lay-hyung was here. He could help me with my pronunciation."

Baekhyun nodded as he scrolled down his phone and huffed, "Speaking of languages, ugh, why is English so hard?"

It had been a week since EXO had returned from their three-day retreat and they were finally back in the dance studio, practising their choreography again.

Chen scooted closer to Baekhyun and peeked at his phone. "We don't have to say a lot of English, you know. A simple 'hi' and 'how are you' will do."

"But I want to make it more personal for the fans" Baekhyun whined. "I want to make a good impression."

Chanyeol glanced at the pair who were busy Googling how to say phrases in English. It had been announced earlier in the year that EXO would be touring around North America as part of their promotion for their new album. And keen to please their fans, Baekhyun and Chen had been trying to prepare a small message they could tell them during their concert. Chanyeol sighed. They didn't have this problem when Kris, their former member, was still with them. He was their representative when it came to speaking in English. Now, they had no one to consult.

Suddenly, a light bulb lit up in Chanyeol's mind as he realised that they _did_  have someone to consult. They had a secret native in their midst. "Didn't Nami-ah say that she grew up in a bilingual household?" Chanyeol asked.

"That's right!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"We can ask Nami-ah to help us" Chen stated. "Xiumin-hyung did say that she sounded native. What did he compare her accent to again?"

"I think it was 'Harry Potter'" Chanyeol replied. He pulled out his phone and started to text Nami, "I can ask her what time she'll be coming in today."

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol happily occupied himself by texting on his phone. He saw his mouth curve into a smile. He smirked, "Looks like someone's in a good mood."

Chanyeol looked up. "What? Why do you say that?"

"Ever since you started dating Nami-ah, you've been awfully cheerful" Baekhyun observed. "It looks like you're in the honeymoon phase."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Chanyeol denied.

"To be honest, I agree with Baekhyun" Chen added. "You and Nami-ah have been on very good terms ever since we came back from the retreat."

Baekhyun giggled, "Maybe it was because Chanyeol got thrown up on."

Chanyeol frowned at the two for bringing up what happened that night. After Nami had thrown up on him, she had passed out on the floor and didn't wake up until the following morning. The EXO members had exploded into fits of laughter at his misfortune, mainly because it was unexpected and they were still a little tipsy.

Nami had no recollection of what happened the following morning which, to Chanyeol's dismay, meant that she couldn't remember their spontaneous kiss. But unfortunately, the other EXO members were kind enough to fill her in on what happened  _after_  she had forced a kiss on him. Since that day, Nami had been very apologetic to Chanyeol and had been acting nice towards him to make up for her carelessness.

But that wasn't the only reason why Chanyeol had been in a good mood. Even if Nami couldn't remember their kiss,  _he did_. And like the first time, he found it electrifying and strangely addicting. He couldn't get Nami out of his mind and he started to notice that he would find himself smiling at the thought of her. Chanyeol knew that he was in trouble. He finally acknowledged that he was attracted to her and he didn't have enough willpower to deny it. Maybe,  _just_  maybe, he was falling for her for real.

"Nah, I think it's because Suji-ssi doesn't come and bother us anymore" Chen mentioned.

Chanyeol snapped to attention. "Er, yeah. That's right."

"Now that you mention it, it has been a lot quieter this week," Baekhyun said.

Chen responded, "And I'm glad."

~*~

**Chanyeol** **:**  What time are you coming in today?

**You:**  I'll be there soon. I'm still on the bus.

**Chanyeol** **:**  Kk. Message me when you're here.

**You:**  *thumbs up*

I put my phone away as I got off the bus. I had finally arrived outside SMHQ and I was carrying a tote bag filled with homemade snacks and bottled drinks for all the EXO members. It was the usual errand but, I had been coming to their practice rehearsals more frequently ever since we had come back from the retreat. Guilt swelled in my gut as I tried to remember what happened that night...

When I woke up the following morning, I felt a throbbing pain pulse on my head and I felt really nauseous. I found myself lying on a bed with my hoodie off, a small stain of God-knows-what decorated my shirt. I was in an unfamiliar room and I was alone. Light seeped through the gaps in the curtains, dimly illuminating the room to show that it was Xiumin and Chen's room. Their familiar suitcases were stationed tidily in the corners of the room which led me to conclude that.

Carefully, I crept downstairs and found that the EXO members were all asleep on the floor, their bodies overlapping with one another as they slept awkwardly together. They didn't even have the futon out.  _They must have passed out from drinking too much_ , I remembered thinking. _But then, how did I manage to get up the stairs?_

Once they were all awake and we were on our way home, D.O explained to me what had happened the night before. I had vomited on Chanyeol after drinking two shots of vodka and this was validated by many of the other EXO members enthusiastically. I was horrified, _I puked on_ _Chanyeol_ _? Me?_

When I tried to apologise to Chanyeol, he wouldn't look me in the eye. I felt bad for him. Apparently, my projectile vomit had got him square in the face.

"I'm really sorry, Chanyeol" I kept telling him every time I bumped into him in the dorm.

Chanyeol would refuse to meet my eye. But at last, a few days ago he spoke, "You'll have to do something to make it up to me."

"I will!" I replied enthusiastically. "Anything."

Chanyeol turned around and grinned at me. "Then, you can start by never drinking again."

I walked to the entrance of SMHQ with the tote bag in between both my hands. Once I was in front of the entrance, the security guard, Ryuk rushed up to me to give me a hand.

"You need some help, Nami-ssi?" he asked with a smile. Ryuk was a beefy, middle-aged man that had large arms and a big build. He was wearing a white shirt and plain black trousers as part of his security guard uniform. I had been coming so often to SMHQ that I was already familiar with the staff there. Ryuk was just one of many people I had come to befriend.

I shook my head, "It's okay, Ryuk-ssi. I can manage." I continued with entering the building when I suddenly remembered, "Oh, and this is for you." I handed Ryuk a can of coffee.

Ryuk smiled. "Oh! Another coffee can? You're too generous, Nami-ssi. I can't let you keep spoiling me."

"It's okay. Just take it as a thank you gift" I said, as I waved him goodbye before I made my way to EXO's dance studio.

~*~

"You're so slow" Chanyeol complained as he took the tote bag from me. "I thought I told you to message me when you arrived?"

"My hands were full" I replied dismissively as I followed him to where the other EXO members were sat.

I glanced around and saw that the others were doing their cooling down stretches before settling down to eat around a circle.

"Oh. Little Umma!" Kai greeted. "You're here again today."

"Did you make us something good again?" Sehun asked. "I hope you bought bubble tea with you."

I shook my head. "Not today, Sehun. You can't keep having bubble tea every day."

"Bubble tea is life, though" Sehun mused.

"What did you make for us?" D.O asked as he helped Chanyeol unpack the tote bag. He peered inside and opened the lidded containers.

"I made kimbap again" I replied, a little embarrassed. "I haven't mastered the other types of snacks yet."

D.O smiled. "You'll get there. You said you wanted to learn how to make bibimbap tonight, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it looks simple to make."

"I can help teach you tonight, after practice," he offered.

"Late night cooking lessons, eh?" Baekhyun observed with a cheeky smile. "Aren't you studious, Little Umma!"

I blushed, "Well, I want to improve my cooking. Is there something wrong with that?"

Baekhyun held his hands up, "Nope. None whatsoever. I'm actually quite glad since your food is starting to taste normal." He took a bite of the kimbap and chewed it appreciatively. "Which reminds me, Chen and I have a favour to ask you."

Chen nodded. "Yeah. We were wondering if you can help teach us a bit of English."

I froze. "W-why?"

Chanyeol gave me a reassuring glance as he answered, "We're going on tour to the US soon and we wanted to say a few words in English for our fans."

I relaxed, "Oh. Well, yeah. Sure. I can do that."

"Do you have any ideas on what we could say?" Suho asked as he reached in to take a kimbap.

I thought for a second. "Well, it depends on what you want to tell them. Do you want a short message or a heartfelt one or--"

Suddenly, the door burst open, interrupting me midway my sentence. The EXO members and I turned around to see who had come in. It was a young man wearing a black shirt and jeans. He looked like he was one of the SM staff.

"Is Park Chanyeol here?" he asked. His voice was a little squeaky which came as a surprise considering his manly appearance.

Chanyeol swiftly got up, "Yeah. I'm here."

Seeing Chanyeol, the man started making his way towards us, only to stop midway when his eyes spotted who was next to him-- _me_.

"Omo! Are you Minami-ssi?" he asked excitedly, as he abruptly diverted his attention from Chanyeol to me.

I was startled at his sudden exclamation, "Er, yeah. That's me--"

He knelt down beside me and squealed, catching me and the EXO members off guard. "I can't believe it!" he shouted. "I can't believe you're right in front of me!"

"Erm..." I managed to say, still a little confused. "Do I know you?"

"Nope. But I know you!" he replied. "I saw your modelling gig and was absolutely captivated by your beauty."

I felt myself colour. "Um, thank you. I guess."

"My name is Hyun-suk. I was part of the tech team that worked on set during the photo shoot a while back." He smiled to reveal a cute dimple. "I don't expect you to know who I am but I hope that you'll remember my name from now onwards. I'm a big fan of yours!"

I exchanged looks with Chanyeol who shrugged at me. "Thank you, Hyun-suk-ssi--"

"Please. Just call me Hyun-suk."

"Okay," I said. "Hyun-suk, I appreciate your compliments but I hope that you'll keep my identity hidden. As you know--"

"Of course! I know how you don't want anyone to know who you are." He took out his phone to show me an article. "I've been reading up on you and there's hardly anything available online. It was actually a coincidence that I managed to learn your name."

I frowned, "How  _did_  you find out my name?"

He replied, "I heard it from Suji-ssi who was complaining about you."

I rolled my eyes.  _Of course, it had to be from_ _Suji_.

"What did you need me for?" Chanyeol asked as he edged closer towards me. I looked up and saw that he didn't look too pleased with the attention Hyun-suk was giving me.

Hyun-suk snapped back into attention as he remembered why he had come into the dance studio in the first place. He stood up to face Chanyeol. I saw that he looked significantly shorter than him. "I was sent to fetch you. You have a visitor downstairs."

"A visitor?" Chanyeol repeated. "I wonder who it could be. Did they say who they were?"

Hyun-suk shook his head. "They just told me to fetch you."

"You should go" Suho advised him. "Maybe it's family?"

Chanyeol started making his way towards the exit. He turned back to face us. "Aren't you leaving too, Hyun-suk?" he asked petulantly.

Reluctantly, Hyun-suk parted from my side. "I hope we'll see each other again, Minami-ssi" he murmured before winking at me. I saw Chanyeol scowl at him from behind.

Baekhyun let out a long whistle as Hyun-suk caught up with Chanyeol. "You sure are popular, Little Umma."

"Looks like you've got a fanboy" Kai observed playfully.

I turned to everyone and saw that they were as equally surprised as I was.  _Since when did I become famous?_

But just as Chanyeol and Hyun-suk approached the door, it suddenly burst open again, startling the pair and making them jump.

"Chanyeol!" the person, who appeared, screeched.

Everyone's eyes turned to the unexpected visitor who had burst through the doors. As my eyes darted to their direction, I saw that the visitor was a young woman. Her short, brown hair was parted to the right and she was wearing a long, beige military coat that had black buttons running down on either side. She was also wearing a navy blue pencil skirt, black heels and was carrying a small side bag. She frowned at the sight of Chanyeol gaping at her.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol, how dare you make me wait!" she shouted as she yanked Chanyeol's ear, forcing him to follow her back into the dance studio.

Chanyeol whimpered in pain, "Ow, ow, ow! It hurts! Let go, noona!"

My eyes widened.  _Noona_ _?_

The EXO members jumped to their feet as Chanyeol and his older sister came to join us. She greeted the other members cordially, still holding onto Chanyeol's ear.

"Yoora-noona!" both Sehun and Kai said in unison. "What brings you here?"

Yoora smiled at them both, "I was sent on an errand by my company. They told me to interview my little brother and Suji-ssi on the topic of their supposed dating scandal."

"Dating scandal?" Suho repeated.

"Yes," Yoora confirmed.

"We sorted that out already, noona!" Chanyeol shouted as he struggled to break free from Yoora's grip. "Let go of my ear already, you macho woman!"

Yoora glared at him before twisting his ear a little more before setting him free. Chanyeol grimaced in pain and touched his sore earlobe gingerly. "Aish, you--"

"Say that again and I'll do the same to your other ear!" she threatened.

Chanyeol shrank away from her.

Yoora turned to the other members and then back to Chanyeol, "What do you mean it's already been sorted? If that was the case, I wouldn't be here right now."

"We had an interview straight after the incident" Suho explained to her. "And we discussed there that Suji and Chanyeol weren't dating. I don't know why they'd send you for another interview."

Yoora curled her lip, "That was for a different company. The one I work for had sent one of my colleagues to interview Chanyeollie and Suji-ssi during the Gayo Daejun Concert straight after your performance." She turned to Chanyeol and glowered at him, "Which  _you_  didn't turn up to."

"Noona, there was a good reason for that--"

"But anyway" she continued, not letting Chanyeol finish. "I'm here to interview Chanyeollie and Suji-ssi so, let's just get it over with so that I can go back to news anchoring rather than field work."

The EXO members exchanged looks with each other.

"Erm, Yoora-noona, hasn't Chanyeol told you?" asked Chen.

Yoora raised her brow. "Told me what?"

Xiumin glanced at Chanyeol who was still tending to his ear. "Chanyeol's dating someone already."

Yoora's eyes widened. "What?!" She shouted, making Chanyeol jump. "You're dating? Who?"

Chanyeol backed away as Yoora leaned in to confront him. He guarded his ears instinctively. "Er, I-- I--"

"Who is it, Chanyeol?" she pressed further.

Chanyeol looked up at the others helplessly. As he was doing so, his eyes inevitably met with mine. Yoora noticed this and followed his gaze, her head slowly turning until her eyes met with mine too. She stopped gaping at Chanyeol and blinked at me. It was like she was noticing my presence for the first time.

Yoora approached me slowly, her eyes darting up and down as she scrutinised my appearance. I shrank away as she did so, her gaze was so penetrating that I felt like a hare being hunted by a hungry fox. Once she was only an arm's length away from me, she smiled. "Are you--?"

"Her name is Nami-ah" D.O interjected. Yoora turned to him. "She's our dorm mother."

Yoora's brows were raised. "Nami-ssi?" she said my name and focused her eyes on me once more. She smiled again and I noticed how she resembled Chanyeol when she did so. "I see."

She turned to the other EXO members but addressed Chanyeol specifically. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to postpone our little interview for a short while" she announced. She turned back to me and grabbed my wrist, "I'm going to have a little chat with Nami-ssi."

"W-what?" I said, befuddled as Yoora started leading me away. I couldn't break myself free from her strong grip: it was like the grip of a cage wrestler.

Chanyeol snapped into motion when she saw her dragging me away. "Wait, noona. Where are you going?" He looked at me and saw the confusion in my eyes. "Where are you taking Nami-ah?"

"Relax little brother," she told him. "I just want to have lunch with her." Yoora turned to me, "You're okay with that, right?"

"I--"

"Great" she replied quickly. "Let's go!"

I glanced back at the others helplessly as Yoora dragged me out of the dance studio. Chanyeol looked back at me worriedly while the EXO members watched me go, not quite sure what to do or say at my sudden departure.


	32. My Goddess

Yoora sipped her bubble tea from her straw and stared at me intently. "So, Nami-ssi" she began, "tell me more about yourself."

I sat and stared at her awkwardly, not knowing where to begin. We were in a bubble tea shop and Yoora had ordered a bubble tea for me and herself after I had declined her offer of bringing me to a swanky, fine-dining restaurant. Thankfully, she agreed to the compromise and I let her lead me into the bubble tea shop across the road.

She sipped at her bubble tea again, her hand cupping her chin as she leaned on her elbow. She tilted her head, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

_Even the way they speak is the same_ , I thought inwardly. "N-no, Yoora-ssi" I replied. "It's just that, I wasn't really expecting to meet any of Chanyeol's family."

Yoora had her brow raised, " _Chanyeol_ , huh?" She smiled slyly as she spoke, "You don't call him 'oppa'?"

"Erm, no," I replied. "Well, I did before but--"

"Don't worry" she interrupted. "I'm not going to grill you on formalities." She played with her straw as she stirred her bubble tea. "I just wanted to get to know the girl that's dating my little brother." She peered up at me and her piercing dark-brown eyes met with mine. "So, are you going to tell me more about yourself or are we just going to sit here and drink bubble tea?"

"Erm," I managed to mumble, "what do you want to know about me?"

Yoora grinned. "Just the basics" she replied but I could see a glint in her eye. "How old are you?"

"I just recently turned twenty-two" I responded.

Yoora nodded. "Ah. So you're two years younger than Chanyeollie." She smiled before asking, "have you got any siblings? What do your parents work as? What is the highest education level you've achieved?"

I blinked as Yoora continued to ask me question after question like rapid bullet fire. I was starting to think that this was more like an interrogation rather than a casual get-to-know session. Yoora eyed me expectantly as I hesitated to answer her. The way she looked at me was somewhat familiar. And that was when I realised why it was familiar: she was trying to fish out any vulnerabilities in my character--just like how a seasoned reporter would do. Unluckily for her, I was also a reporter who knew how to evade such tactics.

"I'm an only child" I replied. "And my mom is a teacher and my dad is a..." I paused as I tried to think of a believable occupation, "a nurse."

Yoora nodded politely. "And what about your education level, if you don't mind me asking?"

I sipped on my bubble tea nervously. "I graduated from university a few years ago."

At this, Yoora was impressed. "Ooh. Which university?" she asked interestedly.

I searched my brain as I tried to think of the name of the university I attended in Seoul for my exchange year. "I prefer not to say" I answered in the end.

Yoora looked at me suspiciously. But then, she said, "Look, I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm just trying to get to know you, that's all."

I continued to sip on my bubble tea.

She sighed before asking, "So, have you two kissed yet?"

I spluttered as I nearly choked on a tapioca pearl. Yoora hurriedly offered me some tissues. "Omo, are you okay? Do you need me to get you some water?"

"I-I'm fine" I replied, hastily trying to calm myself.

Yoora eyed my expression and I saw her eyes twinkle with mischief. "So you have kissed then" she teased.

I coughed, "Erm. No, we haven't--"

"No need to hide it" she quickly interrupted. "I can tell from how flushed your cheeks are that it's true." She grinned back at me as I checked my reflection against the silver serviette container in the centre of the table. She was right. My cheeks were as pink as roses.

She grinned, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about you two dating if that's why you're adamant about not spilling any details."

I looked at her and saw that her eyes were melancholy. "You see, Chanyeollie isn't very good at relationships. Ever since he became an idol, he hasn't had the time to fall in love. His idol life has led to many sacrifices and, most of the time, I only get to see him when we Skype each other during the weekends. Our family rarely get the chance to see him in the flesh too since he's so busy with his schedules." Yoora stared at a napkin she had pulled out and started playing with it. "So when I heard that he might be dating again, I was really happy for him. It meant that he had someone supporting him, even if it had to be a secret."

I stared down at the napkin guiltily. Yoora sounded like she was genuinely happy for me and Chanyeol and that made me feel worse since it was all a hoax. I wasn't really dating Chanyeol: it was all part of our agreement.

Yoora looked up from the napkin and smiled at me warmly, "Don't worry, Nami-ssi. Even though it's my job, I won't publish anything that would get in the way of you and Chanyeollie's relationship. I want you guys to be happy."

I forced a smile on my face, "Thank you, Yoora-ssi--"

"Please. Call me  _unnie_ " she insisted, a smile still on her face.

"Erm. Okay, unnie" I replied.

"After all, we might as well get better acquainted" she began, a playful smile appearing. "We might become in-laws one day."

I covered my mouth as I nearly choked on another tapioca pearl. Yoora laughed.

"Unnie, it's a bit too soon to be talking about things like that," I told her, blushing.

Yoora maintained her playful smile, "Oh? But you never know. I sense that you'll be wearing a ring on that finger soon." She pointed to my left hand and I followed her stare. "I'm quite psychic, you know. And I've never once got it wrong."

As I continued to stare at my left hand, Yoora's phone suddenly started to vibrate. She checked her messages and let out a grunt of amusement. "Looks like your boyfriend is summoning you back." She got up from her chair and slung her side bag over her shoulder. "I think it's time I return you to your darling."

"Thank you for the bubble tea," I told her as I got up and put my coat on.

She smiled. "No problem, Nami-ssi" she paused as she suddenly thought of something, "Tell you what. Why don't I treat you to dinner tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Yes," she said out loud, more to herself than to anyone else. "Why don't we all have dinner together? Me, you, Chanyeollie and heck, why not the rest of EXO too? Since you declined on having lunch with me, surely we can have dinner together instead?"

"Erm--"

"Then it's settled!" she exclaimed. "I can come and join you all after the interview I have to do."

"Unnie, instead of going out for dinner, why don't you come and have dinner with us at the dorm?" I quickly suggested. I knew that the EXO members would be too tired to go out for dinner.

Yoora looked at me curiously. "Will you be ordering in?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll be making bibimbap tonight."

Yoora's face lit up at the suggestion. "You cook too?" she sounded delighted.

"Er, well. I'm learning to" I replied humbly.

She chuckled, "No worries. Not only are you educated, you're also very homely too. No wonder Chanyeollie fell for you! You're perfect wife material."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Erm. It's not like that honestly..."

But Yoora wasn't listening. "Alrighty then. I'll come to your dorm after the interview. I can't wait to try out your cooking!"

~*~

I stared at the rows of colourful vegetables in front of me and inspected them carefully. "Now, which one did D.O say was the best type to choose...?" I mumbled to myself as I peered at the vegetables.

I was in the supermarket buying ingredients for the bibimbap I was going to cook in the evening. After I had left the bubble tea shop with Yoora, I had told her that I was going straight to the supermarket instead of going back to SMHQ.

Yoora looked at me quizzically. "Are you sure you want to go by yourself? I mean, Chanyeollie must want to spend more time with you if he's constantly messaging me" she said, as her phone vibrated again.

I nodded. "I need to buy more ingredients for the bibimbap tonight," I told her.

She was still reluctant to let me leave. "Do you need any help? I can come with you now and do the interview straight after."

"No, unnie" I insisted. "It's okay. I can handle it."

Yoora smiled. "Okay, Nami-ssi. You're very independent too. I feel like we'll be getting along just fine."

I picked up a few cabbages that I thought looked like the freshest and started moving on to the other vegetables. As I walked to the other aisle, I suddenly heard someone calling my name.

"Minami-ssi!"

I turned around.

"Omo! Fancy meeting you here too!" It was Hyun-suk, the SM tech guy that I met earlier in the dance studio. He grinned at me as I took in his appearance and noticed that he had a basket with him too.

"Are you doing your grocery shopping too, Hyun-suk?" I asked, after greeting him. After Yoora had come into the studio, I hadn't noticed him leave.

He shook his head. "No, I'm just here to buy lunch." He raised his basket and I saw that he had a cup of instant ramen and a chocolate bar. "I was about to choose my drink when I noticed you passing by. How come you're here?"

"Grocery shopping," I told him, raising my basket too.

He continued smiling. Hyun-suk was a short man with slanted, almond-shaped eyes and pale skin. He was round-faced and his hair was flat and shaped like a bowl. He wasn't handsome but he wasn't bad-looking either. He was pretty average but when he smiled, he made you feel comfortable.

"If you don't mind, can I accompany you while you shop?" he asked as I started walking to the other aisle again.

"Sure" I replied as I inspected more vegetables. He trudged along beside me, a goofy grin on his lips. I peered at him and questioned, "why do you admire me?"

He turned to look at me. "Why do I admire you?"

"Yes," I replied. "You said before that you were captivated by me." I blushed at repeating his words. "But, I'm nobody special. I'm just your average girl."

Hyun-suk's smile widened. "But that's what's great about you. You're very modest." He paused as he thought of the right words, "those who don't think they're pretty are the prettiest of them all."

I stopped and stared at him. They were the exact same words Stylist-unnie told me on the day of the Gayo Daejun concert! Hyun-suk saw me gawking at him and halted. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No. You just surprised me, that's all. Someone told me the exact same words a while back."

After I had finally chosen all the ingredients, Hyun-suk asked me to accompany him in buying a beverage for his lunch. "Which one do you think is the best?" he asked, his index finger in between his lips as he skimmed through the rows of different chilled drinks.

I looked with him until my eyes fell on a particular brand of chilled canned coffee. It was the brand that Xiumin liked which was why I always bought it for the EXO members when I went to visit them for rehearsals. I smiled weakly at the thought of Xiumin. After finding out that he only thought of me as a sister, I had decided to distance myself from him throughout the past week. We still spoke to each other but, not as often as we used to. I felt like distancing myself was the only way I could get over the squeezing pain in my heart. And thankfully, the pain had dulled into a low ache.

Hyun-suk must have seen me staring at the coffee can for a long time because the next thing I knew, he had picked up the same can that was right in front of me. "Oh? You like coffee?" he asked as he observed the beverage in his hand.

"Ah, yeah. Kinda. This is the brand that I buy for the EXO members. They like it a lot."

Hyun-suk nodded approvingly, "Okay. I guess I'll try this brand out today."

After we had paid for our shopping I bid Hyun-suk goodbye as I headed straight for the bus stop.

"Hang on a sec, Minami-ssi" Hyun-suk called out. "You're going to take the bus?"

"Yeah" I answered.

He took out something from his pocket and I saw that it was a car key. "Let me give you a ride back home. I can't let you struggle back with all those bags by yourself."

"Oh, no. It's okay, Hyun-suk, I can handle it--"

"No, Minami-ssi. I insist" he replied firmly as he helped me with my carrier bags. "I applaud your resilience to do things by yourself but, you should depend on others too." He started making his way to his car, gesturing for me to follow him.

"Thank you, Hyun-suk," I told him as we arrived outside the dorm. I unbuckled my seatbelt. "It's been nice hanging out with you."

He smiled. "I had fun too" he paused as he looked at me earnestly, "Minami-ssi, would it be okay if I ask you out for coffee one day?"

I blinked.  _Was_ _Hyun_ _-_ _suk_ _asking me out on a date?_  "Erm...I-I have a boyfriend," I told him quickly.

Hyun-suk blinked too and then chuckled, "Don't worry! I'm not trying to woo you or anything." He laughed again as he saw my embarrassed expression. "I just want to hang out with you. Just as friends."

I was surprised. During my time in Seoul, I hadn't made any actual friends apart from the EXO members. Hyun-suk was probably the first non-idol person I met who wanted to be my friend. I nodded, "Sure. I'd like that" I told him smilingly.

"Great!" he exclaimed happily. "It's a date then" he joked.

I watched as Hyun-suk waved me goodbye as I got out of his car. Today had been very eventful. "Okay!" I said out loud. "Time to get cooking!"

~*~

The mysterious figure took off his coat as he arrived in his dark and musty room. Very little light seeped through his blacked out curtains, creating an ominous and dark feel in the space around him. He switched on his overhead light, filling the room with flickering, fluorescent white light that slowly stabilised into consistent illumination. On the walls, there were posters of a two-dimensional female character wearing a black frilly dress and platform boots. The same female character was seen in all the posters across his walls.

The mysterious figure smiled as he opened his battered, old laptop and the screen came to life, revealing another photo of the female character. He smiled wickedly. "Hello my goddess" he whispered in a husky but creepy voice as he traced his chunky finger around her jawline. She stood still, smiling inanimately at him.

He sat down on his old swivel chair and waited for his browser to load. While he did so, he glanced at the coffee can he had with him. He hadn't opened it yet and it was probably lukewarm and disgusting but, he didn't mind. That coffee can was precious to him. He didn't want to ever open it; it was irreplaceable; it was a souvenir from  _her_.

Once his browser finally loaded, his wicked smile returned. On the screen was a photo of Nami during the photo shoot. The mysterious figure had cropped out the EXO members from the photo shoot and had created a collage of Nami's portraits. "You look so beautiful, my goddess" he whispered to her affectionately.

He continued to smile at her as he had finally figured out her true identity.

A few days ago, he had come across EXO's photo shoot which had taken the internet like a storm. He never really cared about these things in the past and would have ignored it if it weren't for the female model. The mysterious figure stopped and carefully examined the female model after briefly glancing at the photos. He was mesmerised by her. Not only because she was beautiful but, also because she bore a great resemblance to his true goddess, a two-dimensional animated character from a dating simulation game that he liked to play. He was in awe of the resemblance. From the long, raven, black hair to the frilly dress and exotic hue, she was identical. But one question remained... who was she?

He had rifled through the internet, clicking on every article he could find about her but, there was absolutely nothing about her identity. He scowled when he had watched the interview with EXO where they stated that the female model would like to keep her identity a secret. But instead of discouraging him, he was motivated even more to discover who she was.

And to his delight, he eventually did.

He worked at SM Entertainment. He was invisible there. Hardly anyone remembered his name or said anything to him. To them, he was like furniture: useful until broken, replaceable until proven essential. He had been working there for a while but, compared to the idols that came and went, he was just part of the background. He was a lackey and he resented being treated that way.

Naturally, he detested idols. They always drew so much attention which made his life harder. He knew every single idol that came in through the entrance. He'd been there long enough to remember when some of the most well-known stars used to be trainees. But none of them ever remembered him.

But  _she_  was different.

He had been looking out for the female model ever since he found out about her. He knew every person who went through the entrance doors so, why hadn't he noticed when the female model came? Surely he would have remembered her face as soon as she walked in? If only she didn't have that mask on!

It's been a couple of weeks since the photo shoot had happened. The female model might be long gone by now. The mysterious figure had been at work, doing what he normally did, when he spotted a young woman wearing a hoodie and yoga pants approach the entrance. She had her black hair up in a ponytail and she was carrying a plastic bag filled with snacks and cans of drinks.

She was about to walk in when the bag suddenly ripped and her cans started rolling away. The mysterious figure helped her stop them from rolling down the road.

"Thanks" she had told him. She tried picking them back up but realised that she didn't have anywhere to put them now. Her other plastic bag looked like it might burst too if she wasn't careful.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" he had asked her. He felt bad for the young woman. She looked like she was being treated invisibly too.

"It's okay" she had replied. "I can handle it."

The mysterious figure watched as the young woman took off her hair tie so that her long black hair fell to her shoulders. She took hold of her hair tie and started tying it around the end of the bag so that she could use it again. The mysterious figure was impressed by her ingenuity. As he watched her fix her bag, he noticed something familiar about her. From where he was standing, he observed her impressive angular jawline and her caramel tinted skin. Her hair fell to the front of her eyes and he gasped.

The young woman looked up, "Are you okay?"

The mysterious figure smiled. "Yes, I am. I-I just realised something important."

The young woman looked at him curiously but then, proceeded with what she was doing. Once she was finished putting away all her cans in her newly repaired bag, she started making her way through the entrance again. "Oh," she said before walking away. She approached the mysterious figure and smiled as she offered him one of the cans, "thank you for helping out earlier."

The mysterious figure was surprised. No one had ever thanked him before or given him the same attention as she was doing now. He took the can from her. It was a coffee can. "Y-you're welcome" he replied.

The young woman kept smiling. He noticed how pretty she looked as her mouth stretched into a smile to reveal her dimples. "I'm Nami, by the way. I'm EXO's dorm mother."

The mysterious figure couldn't help smiling too. His day couldn't have gotten any better. "I'm Ryuk, SM Entertainment's security guard."

Ryuk scrolled down his collage of Nami's portraits and sighed amorously.

"Nami-ssi..." he whispered her name as he stared at her pictures on the screen. "I want to know more about you..."


	33. Awkward Couple

"Where's Nami-ah?" Chanyeol questioned as Yoora entered the dance studio.

Yoora answered, "She went to the supermarket. She said she needed to buy groceries for dinner tonight."

"And you let her go by herself?" Chanyeol was astounded. "Noona, you should have brought her back with you!"

Yoora arched her brow, "She's not a kid, Chanyeollie. Nami-ssi said she can manage on her own."

"Still..." Chanyeol muttered.

A wily smile appeared as Yoora nudged him playfully. "Aren't you a gentleman getting all worried about your girlfriend?"

Chanyeol blushed, "Noona!"

She chortled at his reaction. Yoora looked around the dance studio and saw that the other EXO members were busy getting ready to practise again. She turned to Chanyeol, "I want to let you know that Nami-ssi also invited me to have dinner at the dorm tonight."

"What?!" Chanyeol exclaimed. "You'll be sticking around? I thought you said you needed to go back to work!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I lied."

"Did I hear right? You'll be staying around for dinner, Yoora-noona?" asked Sehun happily as he joined in the conversation.

"What? You're gonna have dinner with us, noona?" Kai asked enthusiastically.

Yoora beamed at the maknaes, "Yep. That's right. But, I'll only be around for a few hours. I wanted to take you all out for dinner at this new Turkish restaurant I went to but, Nami-ssi invited me to have dinner at your dorm instead."

The maknaes exchanged looks with each other. "Dinner... at the dorm?" Kai repeated eyeing Sehun.

Sehun returned his knowing stare, "Little Umma's cooking."

They both turned to Yoora. "Noona, please take us out for dinner" they pleaded in unison.

"Nami-ah's cooking has improved" D.O shouted from the other side. Yoora watched as D.O came to join them. "I'll be helping her make the bibimbap so, don't worry."

The maknaes looked at D.O sceptically.

Yoora rushed up to him. "D.O-ssi! I haven't had the chance to talk to you in a while!" She took out her phone and put the selfie camera on. "Let's take a picture together so that I can show my friends at work that I'm friends with you."

Obediently, D.O stood still and posed as Yoora leaned in closer to take a photo with him. But as she pressed the camera button, Kai and Sehun photobombed them from the back.

Yoora scowled at them, "Yah, you maknaes!"

"It's not fair, noona! You're always fawning over D.O-ah!" Kai whined.

Sehun protested, "Why can't you be our fan too?"

Chanyeol shoved the pair away from Yoora. "Yah, stop getting too close to my sister" he grumbled. "And you, noona, let's just go and do the interview already. I have stuff to do too, you know."

Yoora let out a sharp hmph. "All right. Let's go and fetch Suji-ssi."

"Will you finish in time for the last rehearsal?" D.O asked as the Park siblings started making their way to the exit.

"It might take a while" Yoora replied, also answering Chanyeol's quizzical stare.

"Then, I guess we'll meet you back at the dorm" D.O concluded.

~*~

"And Chanyeol-oppa was so brave, unnie!" Suji exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. Yoora winced at Suji's continuous high-pitched gushing over Chanyeol. She watched as her brother rolled his eyes for the third time.

They were in one of the interview rooms in SM Entertainment. After leaving the other EXO members, the Park siblings met up with Suji, who was waiting for them keenly, in an interview room she had prepared. As soon as she saw Yoora, she immediately started treating her intimately as if, the rumours about her and Chanyeol dating were true. Reluctantly, Chanyeol agreed to put up with Suji's endless fussing.

Yoora cleared her throat, "Okay, Suji-ssi. That concludes the interview."

"Already?" Suji asked, sounding disappointed. "But there's still so much I want to say!"

Chanyeol pulled his arm away from her, "Unfortunately, my sister and I need to get going. So if you don't mind--"

"Wait, oppa" Suji stopped Chanyeol from getting off his seat. She looked at both him and Yoora desperately, "Why don't we have dinner together? You must be hungry by now."

Chanyeol was swift to decline, "No thanks. Like I said, we already have plans."

Yoora observed how Suji's face fell at the sound of Chanyeol's sharp words. Even she couldn't help feel sorry for Suji. "You know what, why don't you come and join us for dinner, Suji-ssi?"

"What?!" Chanyeol exclaimed, horrified at his sister's suggestion.

"Really? I can join you?" Suji was excited by the idea.

"Noona," Chanyeol said through gritted teeth, "are you sure you want to do that?"

Yoora shrugged. "One more shouldn't hurt, right?"

~*~

"What the--?" Yoora watched as the EXO members scattered around the dorm, opening windows, as a soft stream of white smoke drifted from the kitchen to the common area.

Suji coughed, "What's going on?"

Chanyeol sighed as he shook his head, "Nami-ah..."

"Ah! Yoora-noona!" Kai exclaimed as he appeared through the thin wall of smoke, "You're here--" He stopped midway his sentence as he noticed who was next to her. "S-Suji-ssi?! What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Suji-ssi's here too?" Yoora heard Sehun's voice echo from somewhere. In a few moments, he appeared, wearing his tracksuits.

As the smoke started to vanish, Yoora noticed that almost all the EXO members were wearing their casual clothing. They tugged at their clothes self-consciously once they were aware that Suji was among them.

"Suji-ssi" Suho addressed her, "what brings you here?"

"I was invited by unnie to have dinner here, oppa." She scanned her surroundings like a hawk. "So this is what a dorm looks like." She took a few steps and observed the white walls and the furniture. "I should tell appa to give you guys a better dorm. This one's too small."

"It's fine as it is," Chanyeol told her wearily. He was starting to develop a headache every time she opened her mouth. "Where's Nami-ah?" he asked the others.

"She's in the kitchen with D.O-ah" Suho replied.

"What?" Suji exclaimed. "Is your housekeeper the one who's cooking tonight?"

Chanyeol clenched his jaw. "If you don't like it then, you can just go home."

Suji frowned at him.

Chanyeol proceeded to walk to the kitchen, leaving the other EXO members to entertain Yoora and Suji. As he approached the entrance, he saw a worked-up Nami trying to salvage what was edible from the bibimbap she made.

D.O tried to reassure her, "Don't worry. The vegetables turned out great, it's only the rice that got a bit burnt."

"But the rice was meant to be the easiest part!" she complained. Chanyeol noticed that Nami was upset. "I'm so hopeless, D.O-ah. I don't think I'm cut out for cooking."

Chanyeol watched as D.O tried to comfort her. "It just takes a bit of time." He leaned in closer as he lifted her chin up so that their eyes were staring at each other. "You'll get there, Nami-ah. I know you will."

Nami smiled at him, "Thank you, D.O-ah."

Chanyeol cleared his throat.

D.O pulled his hand away hurriedly and stepped back. Nami turned to face him. "Oh, Chanyeol. You're here already."

Chanyeol walked up to them, his brows were furrowed at what he had just seen. He shot a couple of glances at D.O who had his eyes averted as though he had been caught red-handed at doing something he shouldn't be. He approached Nami, "How's the bibimbap going?"

Nami answered, "Okay. The only problem is, I burned the rice. But D.O-ah says that the vegetables are well-seasoned." She pointed to a mixture of diced vegetables that had been fried in sesame oil.

Chanyeol nodded. "Great. I just wanted to let you know that my sister is having dinner with us too."

"I know" Nami responded. "I invited her."

Chanyeol's lips turned into a thin line, "And she invited Suji-ssi."

Nami's eyes flashed. "What?"

Chanyeol nodded as he drew closer to her. "So I hope that you'll be extra nice today." His arms encircled her waist as he pulled her closer towards his body, capturing her in an amorous embrace. Nami was startled at Chanyeol's sudden public display of affection. Flustered, she put her arms out in front of her, landing on his firm, broad chest. She tried to push away in embarrassment but, Chanyeol had his arms fastened tightly behind her, forcing her to focus on him. He peered down at her, his eyes shining with mischief. He bowed down so that his lips were right next to her ear.

"Remember to play along in front of the others" he whispered but, that only caused Nami to shrink away from his ticklish breath.

All the while, D.O watched with pain in his eyes as Chanyeol and Nami embraced each other in his presence. He couldn't hear what Chanyeol was murmuring to Nami but, that didn't matter when he could see how she was affected by Chanyeol's touch and words. Her face was rosy and she had a shy look about her, making his heart wrench at the knowledge that the one he loved, loved someone else. He looked away, pretending to occupy himself with cooking. But, all the while he found it difficult to pretend to be blind to what was happening before him. It was painful to have an unrequited love.

"Nami-ah, let's cook the rice again," D.O said with his back to the couple.

Upon hearing D.O's words, Nami finally managed to break away from Chanyeol. "Okay. I'll get the rice."

Chanyeol frowned at D.O for having interrupted their moment. "Do you need any help?" he asked him.

D.O gave him a once-over, "No, thanks. It's just the rice left. Nami-ah and I can do the rest."

Chanyeol nodded. "Ah, okay." He addressed Nami, "I'll be in the living room, Nami-ah."

Nami gave him a wave of acknowledgement. "Okay. See you."

~*~

Nami looked across from her seat and stared at Kai expectantly. He took a bite out of his bibimbap and started chewing.

"How is it?" she asked nervously. Kai was the hardest to please out of the EXO members when it came to food so, his opinion was the one that Nami valued most.

Kai chewed his spoonful slowly. He swallowed. "It's- it's- it's--"

"It's what? Just say it already!" Nami urged.

Kai smiled. "It's edible!"

The EXO members cheered and began to dig in themselves. Nami was relieved at Kai's verdict.

Yoora found EXO's reaction entertaining, "Do you guys always do that for every meal?"

Baekhyun replied, "Only when Little Umma cooks. It's a hit and miss sometimes."

"But she's been steadily improving" Chen complimented Nami. "So we hardly need to use kai-bai-bo to decide who gets to be the food taster."

Yoora was shocked, "Food taster? That's so rude to Nami-ssi's cooking! Who's the ass who suggested that?"

The EXO members pointed to Chanyeol. Yoora raised a brow. "Of course, it had to be  _you_ , Chanyeollie."

"It was ages ago, noona. And besides," he said, looking lovingly at Nami, "Nami-ah doesn't mind it anymore, right?"

Nami put on a sweet smile. "Not as much anymore, no."

Yoora looked at the pair suspiciously. The EXO members, Nami, Yoora and Suji had gathered around the long dining table to eat dinner together. Nami sat at the end with only D.O next to her while Chanyeol sat in between Yoora and Suji.

Suji looked at the bibimbap in front of her and poked at it with her chopsticks. She sneered at the sight of it.

"What's the matter, Suji-ssi? Are you not going to eat?" Xiumin asked, who was sitting opposite her. The other EXO members peered at her bowl and saw that she hadn't touched a morsel.

She laughed lightly. "I am. I'm just not accustomed to," she hesitated as she thought of the right word, "very humble forms of dining."

"It tastes good" Xiumin prompted her. But still, Suji looked doubtful. She glanced at Chanyeol and saw that he was having difficulty picking up a vegetable since it kept slipping from between his chopsticks.

"Here, oppa, let me" she offered, as she picked it up with ease and held it up next to his mouth. "Say 'ahh'" she encouraged in a cutesy voice.

The EXO members gawked at Suji and Chanyeol from their seats while Yoora stared at Nami. She observed how Nami had a face like thunder. She smirked.

Chanyeol closed his mouth and leaned away from Suji's pointed chopsticks. "I can feed myself, Suji-ssi" he insisted.

"Oh, c'mon, oppa. Just one bite" she kept saying, as she drew her chopsticks closer to his face. Afraid that Suji might end up gauging his eyes out, he eventually gave in. He parted his lips and Suji swooped the vegetables into his mouth, imitating the sounds of an aeroplane. The EXO members sniggered in amusement.

"Just let me eat in peace now" he snapped at her, as she continued to fuss over him.

While this was happening, Yoora had been watching Nami inconspicuously. She couldn't hide her devious grin as she watched Nami unknowingly shoot daggers at Suji's direction as she continued to spoon-feed Chanyeol.

"Do you want some tea, Nami-ah?" D.O offered as he stood up to pour her a cup from a teapot.

Nami snapped to attention and replied, "Yes please, D.O-ah."

D.O observed her bowl and saw that she had no vegetables left. He picked some from his and placed it in hers, "Have some more vegetables."

Nami was startled, "It's okay, D.O-ah. I don't want to eat anymore. I'm actually quite full--"

"Nonsense" he replied dismissively. "You've barely had enough. You need to start eating more or you might get sick."

Yoora watched intently as D.O fussed over Nami. She found it peculiar that D.O seemed extra attentive of her like a mother is to a young child. As she was about to take a bite of her food, she felt Chanyeol tense up from beside her. She peeked up at him. In his eyes, she saw a look of irritation and his mouth was curled into a deep frown. He was staring at Nami and D.O from across the table and if Yoora wasn't mistaken, she thought that Chanyeol looked jealous.

Again, Yoora smirked.  _I see what's going on here_ , she thought to herself. Her eyes shifted from Nami to Chanyeol and she grinned shrewdly.  _Let's see if I can ruffle up some feathers_.

"So, Chanyeollie and Nami-ssi" she began. "How long have you guys been dating?"

The EXO members looked up at Yoora's question. Suji stiffened while Chanyeol and Nami exchanged looks with each other.

"A few weeks" Chanyeol replied. "Since the Gayo Daejun concert, actually." He took a bite of his bibimbap and chewed on it nervously.

Yoora nodded acknowledgingly as she eyed the two. "So... have you guys done it yet?"

Chanyeol nearly choked on his food. "Noona!" he managed to say as Suji offered him water. His face was flushed crimson and so was Nami's.

Yoora saw that everyone else was as equally surprised. "What?" she replied innocently as all eyes focused on her. "It was just a question. We're all adults here so why are you all acting like nuns?"

Suho cleared his throat, "Yoora-ssi, we don't allow such, erm" he hesitated, "behaviour in the dorms." Yoora could see that Suho had rose tinted cheeks. "The only reason why we tolerate Nami-ah and Chanyeol dating is the fact that we consider both as family. But, it's more like an unwritten rule that they erm, don't engage in that kind of behaviour within the dorms."

"That's right" Xiumin added resolutely. He glanced at Nami and then back at Yoora, "Which is why they also sleep in separate rooms."

"Then, why don't they become roommates, then?" Yoora suggested. She spotted Baekhyun and ordered, "Baekhyun-ssi, swap rooms with Nami-ssi so that these lovebirds can sleep together."

Baekhyun was startled, "Huh?"

"No!" Suji and D.O protested.

Everyone was startled at the pair's sudden outburst. But inside, the EXO members were more surprised at D.O's objection. Yoora's lips curled into a wily smile as her suspicions were confirmed.

D.O rushed to explain himself, "N-Nami-ah isn't that kind of girl..." his voice trailed off into a whisper as he sneaked a glance at Nami, who was peering at him.

Yoora continued, "Then, why don't we swap seats instead, Nami-ssi?"

"Huh? Why?"

"So that you can sit with Chanyeollie. Since you two are dating, I would have thought that you two would want to spend every moment together."

"Noona, we see each other every day" Chanyeol answered with a hint of suspicion in his voice. He was trying hard to figure out what his older sister was up to. "There's no need for you two to swap seats."

Yoora sulked, "C'mon. Show us some public displays of affection! Lovey-dovey style! Hold hands or something. You used to act so cute with your past girlfriends, how come you're not treating Nami-ssi in the same way?"

Chanyeol blushed at the mention of his adolescent relationships. "Noona, there's no need for us to show you that stuff" Chanyeol replied resolvedly. "And anyway, like you said, we're adults now. I'm more mature than before."

Chen interjected, "Kinda think of it, I've never actually seen you two hold hands or anything."

"Yeah" Baekhyun agreed. "Although, we did see you kiss a couple of times."

Sehun giggled "Like that time during the retreat..."

Nami perked up at this, "What time during the retreat?"

Sehun tilted his head at her question, "Omo, you don't remember Little Umma?"

"Then again, Sehun-ah, Little Umma was drunk that time" Kai mentioned. "So it's not surprising that she doesn't remember."

"What time?" Nami asked again. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Chanyeol replied hurriedly. He glowered at the maknaes for bringing it up. "They're talking about nothing."

The maknaes eyed Chanyeol sneakily and giggled under their breaths. Nami looked at Chanyeol doubtfully.

"Still" Yoora continued, "I think you two need to open up to each other more. You may have only been dating for a few weeks but, you act as though you're grade schoolers who have no experience in relationships. Where's the  _fire_? Where's the  _passion_? Where's the _intimacy_?" she asked with great emphasis.

"I find it really disturbing that you're so fixated on my love life, noona" Chanyeol remarked. "I think you need to lay off the K-dramas."

Yoora scowled at her brother.

"Don't worry, unnie" Nami spoke up. "Chanyeol and I are really lovey-dovey when no one's around" she saw Chanyeol looking at her amusedly, "we just don't do it in public since the other EXO members might find it uncomfortable."

Yoora nodded in acknowledgement. But as she did so, she couldn't help noticing D.O turn away from Nami's direction with suffering in his eyes.

~*~

The sound of jubilant laughter filled the living room as the EXO members competed with each other by playing video games. Yoora watched in pleasure as she saw her brother laugh and joke around with the other members, making her feel satisfied that he was happy and well-looked after.

"Okay, let's split into two teams!" Baekhyun directed. "Suji-ssi, Yoora-noona, do you want to play?"

"I'll just watch" Yoora replied.

"Then, I'll play" Suji responded snootily.

"So it looks like it'll be Little Umma versus Suji-ssi and D.O-ah versus Chanyeol-hyung" Kai stated.

Yoora watched as each designated pair faced each other off in a racing game. The EXO members cheered and chanted for their team member and squeals of delight and groans of disappointment filled the room as one by one, each pair competed with one another. When it finally came to D.O's and Chanyeol's match, Yoora analysed the dynamics between Nami and Chanyeol. For this game, they were put into different teams so, who will Nami root for?

"Go D.O-ah!" Yoora heard Nami chant as they began the racing game. Yoora's brows were raised in surprise.

"D.O-ah! D.O-ah! D.O-ah!" Nami kept chanting. Yoora saw that D.O appeared really motivated to win while Chanyeol, on the other hand, had a look of irritation on his face as he struggled to gain a lead on D.O.

Once the game was over and D.O had won, Yoora saw Chanyeol complain to Nami, "Yah! You should be cheering for me! I'm your boyfriend, remember?"

Nami stuck her tongue out, "But D.O-ah was my teammate."

Yoora smiled as she watched Nami and Chanyeol squabble like kids. "So that's how it is" she mumbled to herself.

It was nearly ten in the evening when Yoora told the EXO members that it was time for her to go. Suji had already left with her chauffeur half an hour earlier so, Yoora thought it would be best if she left soon too. But, before she did, she asked to speak to Chanyeol privately.

"What is it, noona?" he questioned her, his hands in his trouser pockets. They were outside, where none of the EXO members could hear them.

"Tell me the truth, Chanyeol" she demanded pointedly. Chanyeol snapped into attention at his sister's tone. He knew that she meant business if she wasn't addressing him as 'Chanyeollie'. "Are you and Nami-ssi really dating?"

Chanyeol was speechless. _Why was_ _Yoora_ _asking him that? Did she suspect them?_  "Erm, yeah. Of course, we are" he replied quickly.

Yoora wasn't convinced. "You don't have to tell me the details but, I rather you just tell me the truth. I've been observing how you two interact with each other and it doesn't feel like you two are dating at all."

"What makes you think that, noona?"

"Well, you two just act so awkwardly with each other" she replied. "You're an awkward couple. I know you, Chanyeol, and you've always treated each and every one of your girlfriends with so much affection that they could actually suffocate from it" she smiled at him wryly. "But with Nami-ssi, you're different. It's like you're more hesitant."

Chanyeol chewed at his lip nervously as Yoora continued to stare at him. When he didn't say anything, she sighed. "Well, I'm not going to interfere between you and Nami-ssi, so don't worry. You're a big boy now. I know you can handle having a mature relationship." She grinned, "It's just that, I want to give you a tip. You have competition in there so, make sure you cherish her well if, you don't want her to get stolen away."

Chanyeol looked at his sister precariously, "Competition?"

She nodded. "What is Nami-ssi to you?"

Chanyeol thought deeply about his noona's words. He knew that he didn't want Nami to be with anyone else but, he hadn't really figured out the reason why. What were his true feelings about Nami? He knew that he was attracted to her, that much was true and he acknowledged that. And he knew that he really liked her but, can him liking her really be love? Him in love with Nami? A macho woman?

Yoora saw Chanyeol's troubled look and she slapped him on the arm. "Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Fighting!" she cheered, balling both her fists. "Don't think about it too much. Listen to what your heart says, not what your head says." She rummaged through her side bag and pulled out two slips of paper. "Tell you what, if you're still unsure of how you feel about her, why don't you guys go on a date?"

"A date?" Chanyeol repeated as he looked at the slips of paper in her hand. "What are those?"

"They're cinema tickets" Yoora explained, gesturing for him to take them. "I got them for free at work and since I don't really like going to the movies, I thought I'd give them to you."

Chanyeol took them from her and inspected them.

"They're for any movie and for any time" she added as she pointed to the tickets. "So when you and Nami-ssi are free, why don't you go and watch a movie together?"

Chanyeol met eyes with his sister.

"You have gone a date with her before, right?" she asked. Yoora watched as her brother shook his head. "Aish, you're so hopeless! You're the living proof that chivalry is dead!"

"Yah, cut me some slack, you know what our schedules are like."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" she replied, rolling her eyes. "But anyway, take her out on a proper date and get to know each other properly.  _Woo_  her, Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol was unsure of himself. "Okay, noona. I'll ask Nami-ah."

She smiled. "Good."

As she bid Chanyeol goodbye, she suddenly turned around again, "Oh and just in case," she ransacked her bag again and pulled out a small, square-shaped, shiny, blue packet that was made of plastic. She handed it to him with the most serious look she could muster, "make sure you play safe now."

Chanyeol looked at her confusedly and took the item from her hands. It was dark outside so he couldn't see what it was but once he realised what he had in his hand, his face blushed. "Noona!" he hissed, embarrassment riddled across his face. "Why the hell do you have one of these?"

Yoora shrugged dismissively, "They were giving them out for free at the drugs store. I picked one up thinking it was free candy." She eyed Chanyeol, "apparently they're ribbed for her pleasure." She wiggled her brows.

Chanyeol couldn't believe his sister. "Yah, since when did you become so perverted?"

Yoora scoffed, "I'm not perverted. I'm just very open about these things. Aigoo, Chanyeollie, we're adults now. No need to be shy about it. It's not like I don't know about your secret stash of 'special' material back at home either."

Chanyeol's eyes widened. "You went through my stuff?!"

Yoora stuck her tongue out as she started running away from Chanyeol. She chortled, "It was right next to your Sandara Park pictures!" she yelled, as an embarrassed Chanyeol chased after her.

"Yah! Noona! Come back here!" he shouted while Yoora shrieked with laughter at having embarrassed her younger sibling.


	34. Guy Friend

The EXO members had been practising continuously for their upcoming US tour for the past two weeks. Every day, I had been coming to SM Entertainment to visit them and bring them food and beverages around lunch time. It became routine after a while. They would leave first and I would arrive at SMHQ around noon with the food I made and the beverages I bought. As usual, I would greet Ryuk and give him his coffee can as I went up to the dance studio.

As I sat down and watched them practise, I took in how their fluid athlete's bodies heaved from repetitive re-reruns and how they panted from exhaustion. They were very hardworking and, on top of their rehearsals, they also attended talk shows, radio shows and even fan signing events. It amazed me how they managed to keep smiles on their faces despite how exhausted they were.

When the music finally stopped and the EXO members reached their ending pose, I got up from my seat and walked over to them, carrying their towels. I went up to Chanyeol first. "Here," I told him as I handed him his towel and his energy drink.

He smiled at me as he slung his towel over his neck and patted his forehead with one end while he drank his energy drink at the same time. I observed how his dark hair was drenched with sweat and his black shirt had a V-shaped sweat mark in the middle. He saw me gaping at him and I quickly turned away to give the other EXO members their towels.

"Nami-ah" he called after me as I finished handing out all the towels. I turned around and saw that Chanyeol was approaching me. Once we were facing each other, he smiled nervously as he fidgeted with his towel. "Listen, I want to talk to you after practice, will you be sticking around until then?"

I looked at him quizzically, "Erm well, I have plans later on today."

"Plans?" Chanyeol was surprised at my answer. I guess having me around almost every day from lunch till the end of their rehearsal time made him think that I was always available. "What plans?"

As if on cue, my phone vibrated and I checked my messages. It was Hyun-suk. "I'm going out for a coffee with Hyun-suk today" I informed him as I answered Hyun-suk's message at the same time.

Chanyeol's face grew sombre at the mention of his name. "You're going out with him? The tech guy?"

"Yeah" I responded simply. "He invited me for coffee a while back."

Chanyeol's face darkened. "Will it just be you and him?" he asked. "No one else?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

I saw Chanyeol's lip form into a thin line. He didn't look too thrilled, "No. I don't want you to go with him."

"What do you mean 'no'?" I repeated astounded. "I'm not asking for your permission, Chanyeol. I'm just letting you know."

"But he's a guy!" he argued.

"And?"

He fumbled for his words as he tried to come up with a reasonable argument. "And you haven't known him for so long. What if he's sketchy?"

"Chanyeol," I said firmly, "I'll be fine. He's my friend and he's nice too. Nothing bad will happen. We're just going out for coffee."

But Chanyeol wouldn't give up, "Why can't you just make female friends instead?"

I sighed, "How can I make female friends when I'm living with you guys?"

"What?"

"You're EXO for goodness sake! Don't you know how many girls, especially EXO-Ls, would kill me for my job right now? If they found out I worked as a housekeeper for EXO, they would hunt me down and burn me on a stake" I exaggerated.

Chanyeol laughed lightly towards the end of my rant.

"I'll be fine" I reassured him. "I'll be back at the dorm later today."

Chanyeol gave me a hesitant look as I said goodbye to him and the EXO members before leaving the dance studio.

~*~

"Are you okay with letting Little Umma go?" Kai asked as Chanyeol got ready for their next song rehearsal.

Chanyeol grunted in reply. He had a lot of things on his mind and, most of them consisted of thoughts about Nami. Of course, he wasn't okay. Why would he ever want Nami to hang out with another guy apart from him?

"Well, it's not like Chanyeol-hyung can forbid Little Umma from doing whatever she wants" Sehun replied for him. "And that includes hanging around her guy friends. I mean, what can hyung do to stop her even if he could?"

Kai thought for a moment and a sly grin crept up his face. "He could start  _eureureong_ _eureureong_ _eureureong_ _dae_ " he sang while enacting the dance moves to their popular single, 'Growl'. Sehun snorted as he joined Kai in dancing around Chanyeol, who glared at the two.

"Knock it off" he barked, which caused the pair to scuttle off, acutely aware that a real wolf may actually be upon them.

~*~

"I have a confession to make."

I blinked at Hyun-suk who was sitting across from me. We were at the café we had agreed to meet in and we had been sipping our hot beverages when Hyun-suk suddenly broke the silence.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. I always felt a little wary when people started conversations off with confessions.

Hyun-suk looked at me earnestly, "The truth is Nami-ssi, I'm--"

"Please don't say it" I interrupted. Hyun-suk blinked at me. "I mean, please give me time to mentally prepare myself for what you're about to confess."

He looked at me understandingly, "Of course."

"What kind of confession is it?" I asked. I was really hoping that he would keep his word when he said he only wanted to be friends. I didn't want to lose him if he ended up telling me he was actually interested in being more than that.

Hyun-suk was a little reluctant to say, "It's to do with EXO."

"EXO?" That came as a surprise.

He nodded. "The truth is...I'm an EXO fanboy." Hyun-suk looked at me expectantly as he tried to scrutinise my expression.

I was befuddled, "You're an EXO fanboy?" I couldn't quite believe it. "As in, you're their fan?"

He chuckled at my expression, "Yes, Nami-ssi. I'm pretty sure that's what 'fanboy' means."

"Wow" I replied, astounded. "I never pinned you down as a fanboy."

Hyun-suk smirked, "But that's not all" he leaned in as he anxiously stirred his coffee, "I'm also...gay."

I blinked again.

Hyun-suk had been staring down at his coffee as he nervously waited for me to react. He peeked up at me and saw that I was still speechless. "Please say something."

"Er, erm. Well, okay. You're gay. Cool." I tilted my head at him, "Wow, this is gonna take some time to process."

"I know I'm overwhelming you with a lot of information but, if we're going to be friends, I want us to be honest with each other. I don't want you to think I'm using you just because I know that you're EXO's dorm mother."

"Ah, so that's why you approached me!"

Hyun-suk smiled shyly, "Guilty as charged."

I grinned. "You know, I don't mind having a gay friend. My best friend is gay too."

"Really?" Hyun-suk was surprised. "No wonder I'm really comfortable around you! You're already immuned to my kind!" I watched as Hyun-suk perked up, "I'm so glad I told you now. I wanted to tell you when we first met but, I thought it was too soon."

I agreed, "Yeah but, I would have appreciated it since I actually thought you were trying to hit on me."

Hyun-suk grinned, "Nami-ssi, you know I find you gorgeous but, I don't swing that way."

"Clearly" I replied. "I just can't believe my gaydar didn't go off! I mean, it was on point when I found out about my best friend."

At this, Hyun-suk was intrigued, "Oooh. Do tell me more about this gay best friend of yours. Is he single?" He leaned in and cupped his chin in his hands as he flirtatiously fluttered his eyelashes at me. I thought to myself,  _Yep, definitely gay._

"As far as I know, he is." I thought about Nikka and noticed how we've never really talked about his love life. Whenever I brought it up in the past, he would change the conversation into something else.

"What does he look like?" Hyun-suk pressed on. "Does he live in Seoul?"

I snapped back to attention and shook my head in reply, "No, no. He works in a different part of the country" I lied. "But he's really handsome."

Hyun-suk was disappointed. "That's a pity. I was hoping you could set us up."

I giggled at the thought of Nikka and Hyun-suk together. It would be an odd pairing to see my friends from two different worlds meeting up and actually getting into a relationship. "I know, it's quite a shame actually. He's very charming too. I actually had a crush on him before I found out he was gay."

This piqued Hyun-suk's interest. "Oooh, really? Spill the beans!"

I reminisced the time when I first met Nikka. I had recently been hired so I was very stressed with work. When I saw Nikka beaming down at me, I looked away shyly, insecure of my imperfections. Nikka was on a whole different level. He attracted attention wherever he went and the female staff swooned at his every word and his every gaze.

In comparison, I was a nobody.

I had attended an all-girls school which left me inexperienced with handling guys and it didn't help that I was introverted. I only spoke to a select few of our colleagues and one of them was Karen. Karen and I had attended the same university which was why we were quite close in the beginning.

"Did you see the new rookie?" she asked me once while we were working on fact-checking together.

"The handsome one?" I replied. Everyone dubbed Nikka as the 'handsome one' after a few weeks into the job.

Karen nodded, "He's so gorgeous. I just want to eat him up!"

I giggled at Karen's words.

"What do you think of him, Mirei? Do you think he's fit too or nah?"

I blushed at the thought of him. I had to admit, he was really attractive. "I think he's okay."

Karen looked at me suspiciously. "I can see your cheeks going red, you know."

"What?" I touched my cheeks and felt they were warm.

Karen snickered, "You have a crush on him too!"

"No, I don't!" I denied strongly.

But Karen wasn't convinced. She continued with what she was doing before speaking again, "You know what, I find it quite odd that a guy like him doesn't have a girlfriend."

I peered at her, "How do you know that he doesn't have one?"

"I overheard it from the bitches from Current Affairs" Karen replied with a slight sneer. Karen didn't get along with the female staff from Current Affairs. "And if he doesn't then, that means, there's a chance to get in with him," she said, wiggling her brows.

I gave her a small smile, "Good luck with that." I had a feeling that guys like him preferred women who were glamorous. And the glamorous ones were those who worked in Meteorology and Current Affairs.  _Why would he ever pay any attention to us?_

But in spite of that mentality, I soon discovered that he and Karen had started dating. It came as a shock more than a surprise. Karen came to me one morning and told me the news excitedly. I was so dumbfounded that I didn't know what to say. "Congrats" I eventually muttered.

But at some point, Karen and Nikka broke up. It was really messy. Karen was sobbing for a week and she didn't come to work because she knew that he would be there. And when she finally did come to work, she came back a changed person.

She had cut her hair short and had started wearing thick makeup. "He wasn't that good of a boyfriend anyway," she told me bitterly, even though I hadn't said anything. "I think something's wrong with him. He's too perfect, you know. Like his hair is so soft and always neat and how he dresses so classily..." her voice trailed off but then she shook her head violently to snap out of her reverie, "but anyway, I think he's definitely gay."

I looked at her, "Karen, don't say things like that if it's not true."

"But it is true!" she insisted. "He's definitely gay. Why else would a man reject me?"

I pursed my lips.  _Maybe he just doesn't like you anymore..._

"But anyway, Mirei. If you ever come into contact with Nikka, don't be fooled!" she warned. "Don't let him monopolize you and break your heart. If women can be called femme fatales then he's the male equivalent of it: Nikka's a _homme_ _fatale_. But, he's one of those homme fatales who are still trying to figure out whether they like sausages over buns."

I nodded doubtfully at Karen. I didn't want to completely disregard her warning since she was more experienced than I was in romantic relationships. But, at the same time, I wanted to form my own opinion of Nikka by myself. And at some point, I eventually did. Nikka and I ended up working together on a project for the first time and during that time together, I started to pick up signals that reinforced what Karen said might be true.

Nikka was a smooth talker and he was surprisingly very interested in many of the things I was interested in. We got on very well. And one time, he even managed to guess my taste for shoes right. It was like he was psychic. And that was when I drew the conclusion that he  _had to be_  gay. I mean, how many straight guys can actually understand the difference between platform boots and regular boots without consulting the internet? That had to be it!

So when I confronted him about it over dinner, I was delighted to find out I was right. Karen was right. Nikka was gay but he hadn't come out yet.

I had told Hyun-suk all this with a couple of details omitted. Hyun-suk nodded accordingly, "He sounds like a really nice guy."

"He's an absolute darling" I answered. "Aish, talking about him is making me miss him a lot."

"Well, let's talk about something else then" Hyun-suk chirped. "Why don't we talk about the EXO members?"

"Sure" I replied. There were so many things I could tell him. "What do you want to know?"

"I just want to know about one particular person" he mentioned shyly. "I want to know more about Sehun." Hyun-suk giggled, "He's my bias."

"Ahh. You like Sehun?"

He nodded. "I actually put off military service because of him." He sighed dreamily. "Omo, Nami-ssi, you're so damn lucky you get to see him every day!"

I chuckled, "Yah, I'm actually not as lucky as you think."

"What do you mean? You're practically living under the same roof as them!" He gasped, "I bet you even got to see them half-naked or something!"

A sudden image of EXO shirtless as they played on the beach entered my mind. I shook my head violently to be rid of the thought. "N-no I haven't."

Hyun-suk was doubtful, "But anyway, I want to learn more about Sehun! Do you think there's a chance that I might convert him?"

I raised a brow, "I don't think he swings that way."

"You never know!" Hyun-suk replied, "He did say before that he liked men."

I was still uncertain. "That was probably just for fan service." Although, Sehun never explicitly said that he liked women in my presence. Either way, I wasn't getting the gay vibe from him but, maybe my gaydar was broken?

Hyun-suk looked at his coffee wistfully and sighed after taking a sip. He cupped his chin with his hand as he stared at me. "So how are things with you and your boyfriend?"

I jolted. "Erm, things are going fine."

Hyun-suk eyed me suspiciously. "Does your boyfriend mind you working as a housekeeper for EXO? I mean, you're living under the same roof with eight guys."

I blinked at him.  _Oh, that's right._ _Hyun_ _-_ _suk_ _probably thinks that I'm dating someone outside of_ _EXO_. "No. He doesn't mind."

Hyun-suk eyed me suspiciously. "Nami-ssi, you're not... hiding something from me, are you?"

"Me? No! Of course not!"

Hyun-suk looked at me doubtfully. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you end up falling for one of the EXO members. I mean, they're eye-candy. I don't know how you've been able to restrain yourself from just gobbling them up!"

I chuckled awkwardly, "That's because I'm actually a BTS fan."

Hyun-suk's eyes rounded, "Bwo?"

I laughed.

"No wonder you said you weren't that lucky" he chuckled. "Imagine that! To be a housekeeper of your fandom's rivals." He narrowed his eyes at me, "I'm not even sure we can be friends now." But then he smiled to show that he was only joking. "Anyways, tell me more about your boyfriend. What's he like?"

I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat.  _He's overbearing, obnoxious and a complete_ _derp_ , I thought. But then, memories of how Chanyeol took me to see BTS and him taking care of me when I was sick flooded my mind. I smiled weakly, "He can be a complete pabo at times but, he's also kind and thoughtful."

Hyun-suk let out a long 'awwww'. "You seem to love him a lot!"

I jerked up, "What? No, I don't!"

Hyun-suk raised a brow at my sudden objection. I quickly added, "I mean, we've only started dating recently so I'm not really sure whether I feel that way about him."

"Oh." Hyun-suk cocked his head, "Why would you date him if you don't like him in the first place?"

I fumbled as I struggled to think of an excuse.

Seeing me tongue-tied for words, Hyun-suk tentatively asked, "Is there... someone else?"

I blinked. Normally Xiumin would be the first person to come into my mind when I thought about these things but surprisingly, it wasn't him this time. It was D.O. I frowned at myself,  _why was I suddenly thinking about D.O?_

"N-no" I managed to reply.

Hyun-suk picked up on my reluctance and pried further, "Nami-ssi" he said firmly, "you might as well tell me. You'll feel a lot better once you talk it out with someone." I gaped at him and he continued, "C'mon girl. That's what gay friends are for. We're here to share our guy troubles."

I smiled weakly at his effeminate tone.  _God how I wished_ _Nikka_ _was here_. "Erm, well... there is another guy that comes to mind."

At this, Hyun-suk was all-ears. "Go on" he encouraged.

Unsure of where to begin, I scratched my head. Hyun-suk suggested, "You can give them nicknames if that helps you explain better. Why don't you call your boyfriend Jun-pyo and the other guy Ji-hoo?"

I giggled at his suggestion. "Are we seriously using the character names from 'Boys Over Flowers' to discuss this?"

"Why not? They were like the ultimate heartthrobs back in the day! I'm personally a Lee Min-ho fan" he admitted.

"Fine" I conceded. "Let's do this." Hyun-suk sat up attentively as I began. "I'm not really sure how I feel about Jun-pyo because our relationship is kind of complicated."

"How so?"

"Before we started dating, we had a rocky relationship" I replied. "I don't know how to describe it. He was like marmalade: sometimes he was sweet and other times he was bitter. We were always teasing and fighting with each other non-stop."

Hyun-suk nodded, "Okay."

I continued, "But then after we started dating, we kind of grew closer" I blushed at the thought of Chanyeol, "but I don't know if what I feel for him now is...love."

Hyun-suk saw me contemplating about this deeply. "And what about Ji-hoo?"

I stared intently at my cup as I tried to organise my thoughts. D.O was still the first person that came to mind. "Ji-hoo is a very kind person" I began, "he's always supporting me and he's also very sweet and caring. I think that he's actually a lot nicer than Jun-pyo."

"Then why are you with Jun-pyo and not Ji-hoo?" Hyun-suk asked curiously.

"It's complicated," I told him. "I don't even know how I feel about Ji-hoo. Honestly, I've never really seen myself with him. And besides, Ji-hoo has someone he likes already."

Hyun-suk looked disappointed. "That's a shame." He took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "So you're still on the fence about how you feel about Ju-pyo."

I nodded.

"Tell you what," Hyun-suk suggested, "why don't we do a quick test?"

"Okay," I consented.  _I wonder if it's a similar test to what_ _Nikka_ _did with me last time._

Hyun-suk sat up as he focused his gaze on me. "I'm going to ask you a list of questions and you have to answer them with either 'yes' or 'no' while thinking about your crush. No hesitating--just say it. Okay?"

I nodded, "Okay."

Hyun-suk started, "Is he the first person you think about when you wake up in the morning?"

"Yes," I admitted while blushing.

"Do you find yourself looking for him when you walk into a room?"

"Yes."  _But that was only because we had to pretend that we were dating._

"Does seeing him with other women bother you?"

"Yes." _It bothered me when_ _Suji_ _was always around._

"Do you hate talking with him?"

"No."  _Nowadays, I actually enjoy his company._

"Do you find yourself missing him when he's away?"

"Yes." _I always find myself looking forward to seeing him when I visit the dance studio._

"Do you feel happy when he calls your name?"

"Yes." _At some point, the sound of his voice was like music to my ears._

"Do you consider him as only a friend?"

"No." I struggled with this question.  _He was more than that._

"Do you hate him?"

"No." _I don't hate him at all._

"Do you abhor him?"

"No." I scrunched up my face, Of course, I don't.

"Do you dislike him?"

"No." _Isn't this the same thing as before?_

"Do you detest him?"

"No."  _Why was_ _Hyun_ _-_ _suk_ _repeating himself?_

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

Hyun-suk blinked. He stared at my confused expression as I sat, speechless for words.

I was shocked.  _Did I just say... 'yes'?_

"Looks like you've found your answer, Nami-ssi." Hyun-suk grinned as he continued to gape at my stunned expression. "You said it yourself," he teased. "You're in love with him."


	35. New Love

Baekhyun watched in amusement as Chanyeol paced up and down the corridor, occasionally glancing at the entrance to the dorm as if Nami would magically appear. He had been doing this for the past two hours.

"Why don't you just text her again?" Baekhyun asked from his beanbag. "You clearly can't keep still."

Chanyeol grumbled, "I already texted her fifteen minutes ago. I've been texting her every fifteen minutes but she hasn't been replying." He scratched his head in frustration. "What could she be doing?"

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol started pacing again but this time, a lot faster.

"Relax Chanyeol" Chen told him from the sofa. "She's probably just talking with that Hyun-suk guy."

Baekhyun and Chen heard Chanyeol grunt disapprovingly in response. He continued his pacing until suddenly, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps from outside. In a few moments, Nami appeared. Chanyeol sprang to her immediately.

"Where have you been?" he questioned her agitatedly.

Nami peeped up at him and, after seeing who it was, hurriedly averted her gaze. Chanyeol noticed this.

"I-I was with Hyun-suk" she answered, not meeting Chanyeol's eye. She swiftly walked past him and headed straight for the kitchen.

Chanyeol was perplexed. He followed her, "And? Care to explain why you haven't been answering any of my messages?"

Nami dodged him as he tried to get into her line of sight. "I-I had my phone off" she replied, still avoiding eye contact as she got started on dinner.

Chanyeol was displeased, "Nami-ah," he said firmly. "What's wrong? Why can't you look at me straight?"

Nami fidgeted, "W-what do you mean? Nothing's wrong." She hesitantly lifted her head so that her eyes met with his but only briefly. "See? I am looking at you straight" she told him, before briskly turning around again to slice some vegetables.

Chanyeol still wasn't satisfied. "Nami-ah--"

"Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol turned around to see Baekhyun beckoning for him from the living room. "What?" he snarled.

"You have a call from Manager-nim."

Chanyeol frowned, "Tell him I'm busy."

He was about to turn back to Nami when Baekhyun continued, "But he says that it's about your audition for that Chinese film you wanted to take part in. He needs you to confirm some details."

Chanyeol sighed as he glanced from Nami to Baekhyun. The call was important so he decided to answer it. He will have to confront Nami later on that evening.

~*~

I let out a sigh of relief as I heard Chanyeol walking away. Slowly, I glanced over my shoulder and saw that he had gone over to take the phone from Baekhyun.

I sighed,  _What was I doing?_

After meeting up with Hyun-suk, I had become more aware of my feelings towards Chanyeol. I felt my cheeks heat up as I recollected what happened earlier...

A coy smile appeared on Hyun-suk's lips as he stated, "You said it yourself. You're in love with him."

I blinked a couple of times, trying to process what just happened.  _Why did I say 'yes'? Is that how I really feel towards_ _Chanyeol_ _? Am I... in love with him?_

I shook my head violently, "No. No, I'm not."

Hyun-suk nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes. Yes, you are! No use denying it, Nami-ssi. You love him!"

"No. There must be a mistake. I wasn't thinking straight--"

"But that's the whole point. You weren't meant to think about it. You were meant to let your heart decide, not your head!" he smirked, "And your heart says that you love him!"

"But I can't love him!" I shouted.

Hyun-suk was startled at my sudden outburst. I placed my head in my arms as I tried to digest what I had just discovered. "I can't love him, Hyun-suk. I mustn't..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Hyun-suk eyeing me sympathetically. "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?"

I bit my lip as he bored into my eyes. I looked away. "Yes..." I sighed despondently. "The truth is, I'm scared of falling in love with him."

Hyun-suk looked at me quizzically, "But you're dating. Why are you afraid of loving him?"

I played with my sleeve anxiously. "Because... I've never been in a relationship before" I admitted.

Hyun-suk was surprised, "You've never dated before?"

I shook my head. "I went to an all-girls school in the past and I was also really shy during my university days so I never got round to actually dating anyone." I smiled at him weakly, "this is my first relationship."

Hyun-suk nodded understandingly. "But he asked you to date him, right? And you said 'yes'. So you must like him a little bit. Surely you would want your feelings to develop into love over time?"

I stared down at my hands, not knowing what to say. Eventually, I replied, "I guess so. But the thing is, I'm unsure of whether he will love me fully. Like I said before, we didn't have a great start in the beginning." My eyes met with Hyun-suk's as I professed, "I guess I'm just scared that he'll break my heart."

Hyun-suk's eyes softened at my words, "Aww. I understand. We've all been through that. But the thing is, you need to take a chance if you want this relationship to work out. Give him and yourself a chance to fall in love with each other. Spend more time with him and maybe that will help you make up your mind."

I nodded at Hyun-suk's advice. They were well-intended words but I couldn't help thinking how futile they were since Hyun-suk didn't know the whole story. My and Chanyeol's relationship was based on an agreement-- it was all a hoax-- and I was scared of falling in love with him because he had failed me once already. Unlike Xiumin, he was always joking around so I could never tell what he seriously thought of me. But lately, he's been treating me better and he was always worrying about me. Could he have changed? I guess there was one way to find out.

"You're right, Hyun-suk," I told him. "I'll give him a chance. At least one will be okay, right?"

He clapped his hands happily, "Of course! I hope it works out."

I gave him a small smile, "Me too" I told him, "me too."

~*~

D.O ambled into the kitchen and his spirits immediately lifted when he saw that Nami was already there. She had her back towards him as she washed vegetables in the sink.

"Nami-ah" he called out to her, "when did you get back?"

Nami turned around and smiled at him, "Oh, hey D.O-ah" she greeted. "I just got back an hour ago."

He stood next to her and observed the ingredients she was using. "What are you planning to make this evening?"

Nami replied, "I was thinking of trying kimchi soup." She stopped and glanced at him. "Were you already planning on making something else?"

"No" he shook his head to reassure her. "Kimchi soup sounds good."

D.O watched as Nami continued with what she was doing. He was always happier when Nami was by his side when he was cooking. It was the only time he had Nami all to himself and he cherished every moment of it.

Even though he knew that Nami loved Chanyeol, he couldn't help his romantic feelings towards her. To him, it was painful to see her happy with someone else but, he told himself to be satisfied with what he had. At least for two hours every day, Nami and D.O were alone together in the kitchen. And these were the two hours he looked forward to most because he could pretend that things were different. That Nami was just Nami and not Chanyeol's girlfriend.

"How was your day?" he asked her out of politeness. He knew that Nami had gone out to meet with Hyun-suk and like Chanyeol, he wasn't too keen on the idea.

"It was great" she replied but, he couldn't help noticing how she sounded a little reluctant. "We went for a coffee after doing some window shopping."

"Window shopping, huh?" He smiled. "I didn't know that was classed as a social activity."

Nami giggled, "Yeah, it's actually pretty fun. Have you never played that 'if I had money' game before?"

D.O shook his head. "What game is that?"

"It's a game I used to play with my friends when I was still a student" she explained. "Because we were totally broke but we wanted to hang out, we would go round the department store and pick out things that we would like to buy if we had money to buy it."

D.O arched his brow, "You pick out things you want to buy but can't buy? Doesn't that make you crave it more?"

"Yes, but then it gave us motivation to work hard so that we could earn enough money to buy all the material things we wanted." Nami looked to the distance as she experienced a wave of nostalgia. "Hanging out with Hyun-suk brought back memories."

D.O continued to smile at her, "It sounds like you had a lot of fun today, then."

"Yeah, I did" she replied as she moved on to the seafood. "It's quite nice hanging out with Hyun-suk. I feel like a normal person again."

D.O was intrigued by this. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Nami hesitated to answer, "the truth is, being around you guys has been quite hard on me. You're all celebrities and I'm just your dorm mother. I haven't been able to do things that ordinary people do without the fear of attracting too much attention and harming your reputation."

"But you can do things without drawing attention" he replied, a little saddened by her words. "You can still do stuff regardless of us being celebrities. What things are you referring to?"

Nami thought for a while. "I dunno, like going to the cinema." She jolted up as she suddenly remembered something, "Which reminds me, 'La La Land' has been released. I'm so excited!"

D.O watched as Nami squealed. "What's 'La La Land'?" he enquired.

"It's a romantic-comedy musical starring Emma Stone and Ryan Gosling" Nami replied enthusiastically. D.O noticed her blushing slightly towards the end. "I'm actually a Ryan Gosling fan" she admitted shyly.

Nami continued with preparing the seafood and D.O did the same. But while he was doing so, he started to think about what Nami had said. He understood why Nami felt that she was unable to do things that other people could do. Nami was constantly surrounded by the EXO members so she was isolated from making friends or socialising with people outside of their circle. Even if she wanted to hang out with the EXO members, she wasn't able to because they were either always too busy or it was always too unsafe for them to go out in public without security. Nami, therefore, didn't have anyone else to hang out with. She had no one until she met Hyun-suk.

D.O gaped at Nami secretly. He didn't want her to feel lonely because of them and he especially didn't want another guy competing for her affection. If Nami wanted to go to the cinema then, why won't he go with her instead? He can make time for her. If it can make her happy then, that's what he'll do.

"Nami-ah," he said, grabbing her attention. She turned around. "Erm, do you want to--?"

"Little Umma!" Sehun called as he appeared in the doorway.

D.O and Nami turned to face him.

"Suho-hyung's asking for you. He says that he needs to go over some figures for this week's grocery budget" he informed her.

Nami nodded, "Okay. Thanks. I'll go to him right away." She took off her red apron and washed her hands. Before she left, she looked at D.O. "Sorry, D.O-ah. You were about to ask me something?"

D.O shook his head. "Don't worry. It's nothing urgent" he replied. "You should go to hyung. We can talk about it later."

Nami nodded, "Okay, I'll see you in a bit," she told him before leaving.

~*~

As I left the kitchen, I scanned the living room to see if Suho was sitting on the sofas. When I saw that it was only Chen, Baekhyun and the maknaes, Kai and Sehun, I decided to go upstairs where Suho was probably hiding in his man cave.

I often visited Suho in his room or rather, his messy office, as he had a large oak desk that was suitable for business professionals. Why he had one in his room, I had no idea but, I guess it had something to do with the fact that he was the leader.

On my way upstairs, I suddenly spotted a pile of laundry, messily left outside the laundry room. I frowned. I had told Kai and Sehun to take out their laundry for me to do but, I guess they didn't have the common sense to put it away tidily. I sighed as I picked the pile of clothes up and proceeded to go into the laundry room, which was like a small storage room that had a dryer, a washing machine and other cleaning apparatus.

I opened the door and switched on the overhead light by pulling a drawstring. The light flickered on and I quickly put away the dirty laundry into one of the baskets that were empty. I was about to turn around and leave when I suddenly heard the door shut behind me. I jumped.

There, in front of the door, was Chanyeol with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Aish, Chanyeol!" I shouted, clutching my heart for dear life. "You scared me!"

Chanyeol continued to lour at me before he opened his mouth, "Nami-ah, we need to talk."

I noticed the graveness in his voice and it made me feel nervous. "T-talk about what?" I was suddenly conscious of my feelings towards him again and I averted my gaze.

This must have ticked Chanyeol off because then he replied, " _That_ " he sounded exasperated. "Why can't you look me in the eye? You've been avoiding eye contact with me ever since you came back from hanging out with Hyun-suk" he spat his name out contemptuously. "Nami-ah, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on!" I responded but, I still wasn't able to face him. "I-I have to go, Chanyeol. Suho-oppa is looking for me--" I tried pushing past him to get to the door but he blocked my path.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" His voice sounded desperate. "Did... he do something to you?" he asked, his voice was barely a whisper.

I managed to meet his gaze and saw that his eyes were searching mine and they were filled with a muted anger. I quickly replied, "Nothing's wrong, Chanyeol. And no, Hyun-suk didn't do anything to me. He's my friend."

But Chanyeol didn't believe me, "If nothing's wrong then, why are you avoiding me?"

"I-I'm not avoiding you." But my voice sounded uncertain. This only aggravated Chanyeol more.

"Nami-ah," he said sternly. I attempted pushing past him again but this time, he blocked me by grabbing onto the sides of my shoulders.

I jolted at the sudden contact and inadvertently looked at his face. Chanyeol had a serious expression while he scrutinised mine. I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I was forced to gaze into his large, almond-shaped eyes and I took in his features. His face was so close to mine that I was able to observe the contours of his nose and the sharpness of his jawline. How his dark hair covered his forehead; how his brows were furrowed as he continued to stare at me sternly and how his pink lips were slightly parted to reveal his wealthy teeth.

_You're in love with him._

Hyun-suk's voice echoed in the back of my mind as Chanyeol locked his gaze on me. My heart started palpitating excitedly the longer I felt his touch on my shoulders and the longer he stared into my eyes. It felt like he was boring into my soul. His gaze was so penetrating that it felt like I was naked: he made me feel vulnerable and exposed. And I was scared that the longer we stayed locked in this position, the sooner he would find out about the feelings I was trying to hide. I didn't want him to find out about them. Not yet. I wasn't ready.

Chanyeol continued to search my eyes but then, his expression softened as he continued to look at me. "Nami-ah... why are you blushing?"

I broke away from his grasp, "I-I'm not." I turned away and felt my cheeks. They were hot.

"Are you... hiding something from me?" I heard Chanyeol ask suspiciously.

I turned to face him and denied, "No!"

But before I knew it, Chanyeol was close to me again, forcing me to step back, so that I could create space between us. "Ch-Chanyeol, what are you--?"

"You're hiding something," he said as he took a step closer. "I can tell when you're lying, Nami-ah. Your face is as red as a tomato."

I instinctively covered my cheeks and confirmed that yes, they were still very warm. I was probably as crimson as Chanyeol mentioned.

He kept coming closer to me, forcing me to keep retreating until I was pushed up against the dryer: I was cornered. Chanyeol loomed over me, his face obscured by the shadow that was cast from the overhead light. I peeped up at him and saw that his expression was unreadable. Suddenly, he threw both his arms on either side of me, forming a human barricade as he leaned his face closer to mine and he inspected me once more.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?" His voice was firm.

My heart leapt at his close proximity. It was just too much. The smell of his cologne tickled my nostrils and the sound of his deep voice stirred something inside me, making me feel butterflies in my stomach. I needed to get out of here before I did something stupid. I tried breaking away from him, "I-I have to go, Chanyeol--"

But he wouldn't budge.

"Nami-ah," his voice sounded gentle this time. I looked at him and saw that his eyes looked sad. "If it's something I did then, I'm sorry," his voice sounded hurt. "But please, just tell me what it is rather than avoiding me like this. I can't bear it if you suddenly started hating me and I don't know what I've done to make you hate me so." He slackened the tension in his arms, letting me free. I saw that he looked dejected.

"Chanyeol, it's not what you think" I reassured him, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt. "You didn't do anything wrong and I definitely do not hate you."

He glanced at me hopefully.

I swallowed as I began, "The truth is... it's quite the opposite of hating you."

I saw his eyes flash. "The opposite?"

I fumbled with my sleeve as I felt my heart start racing again. Chanyeol continued to scrutinise my expression, his face showed a mixture of confusion and what looked like a tinge of happiness as he tried to figure out what I was trying to tell him. He leaned in closer, a smile forming on his plump, pink lips. "Nami-ah, are you...?" He intentionally left his question unfinished as he searched my face for further confirmation.

I bit my lip and nodded slightly. Words weren't needed to communicate what I wanted to convey to him. I watched as Chanyeol's eyes widened and his smile grew wider, revealing his pearly teeth. A soft pink glow was appearing on his cheeks as he finally understood what I was trying to say.

"Then, it's my turn to tell you" he replied shyly.

Chanyeol gently placed both his hands on both sides of my cheeks, cupping them as he leaned his face closer to mine. Instinctively, my arms reached out to him, welcoming him into my personal space. Chanyeol slowly closed his eyes as he drew closer to me, his breath felt hot against my lips while his hands felt cool against my face. My heart was thumping fast and my body tensed up as I anticipated his lips connecting with mine. I waited for that same electrifying and breath-taking kiss that we had before but, this time, I knew it would be better because I  _wanted_  him to kiss me. _I wanted_ _Chanyeol_ _._  And it felt like he wanted me.

Chanyeol's breath hitched as his lips got closer to mine. The desire for him to kiss me had never been as strong as it was that moment. My mind was in disarray as it waited for our lips to touch. For that sweet and soft sensation of lips against lips; for that deep and meaningful connection to be made between us; for that symbolic action that would change our relationship forever. I could feel his presence upon me now. Our noses bumped into each other and I could feel our hot breaths mixing as our lips brushed against each other--

"Nami-ah!"

I opened my eyes abruptly and saw that Chanyeol had done the same. Slowly, we parted from each other, disappointment both evident on our faces. The moment was lost.

"Nami-ah!" I heard someone call my name again. "Have you seen Nami-ah, Sehun?" It sounded like Suho.

"Yeah, I saw her a while back. I told her to go to you. Didn't she go?"

"No. I've been waiting for her but she was taking too long. Where could she be?"

We listened intently as Suho and Sehun carried on with their conversation as they walked away from the laundry room. Chanyeol turned to me, his face still flushed. "It seems like they're looking for you."

I nodded, "Yeah. I think I should go before they find both of us here."

Chanyeol had a flirtatious smile, "Well, I don't mind if they find out." He leaned in closely, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pushed him away timidly.

"Not now, Chanyeol. What if the others see?"

"Then let them" he replied carelessly. "After all, you did tell them that we do lovey-dovey stuff secretly, right?"

I blushed at the recollection. It was meant to be a lie. "Still!" I replied, flustered.

He chuckled at my reaction. "God, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." He leaned in close and whispered into my ear, "I don't want anyone else to have you." He wrapped his arms tightly around me, capturing me in a warm embrace. I could feel his animated heartbeat against my own. It was like our hearts were in sync: they were beating as one. Could our feelings for each other finally be mutual?

Reluctantly, he pulled away as he heard Suho still calling out my name. He sighed, "I guess you really need to get going."

I nodded, "I guess I'll see you later?" it was the same phrase I always said before leaving him but somehow, this time, it felt different.

As I walked away, I suddenly felt Chanyeol's hand grab onto mine. I turned to face him. "Before you go" he began as he laced our fingers together and drew me closer to him again, "there was something I wanted to ask you earlier today."

I nodded to show him that I remembered.

He smiled at me nervously as he asked, "Do you want to go to the cinemas with me tomorrow?"

I blinked. "The cinemas?"

He grinned at me bashfully, "Noona gave me free tickets to see any movie at any time and I was wondering if... you wanted to go with me?"

"Any movie?" I repeated and remembered that 'La La Land' was already out in cinemas.  _It must be a sign_. I nodded enthusiastically, "I'd love to go with you."

I watched as Chanyeol's face lit up and his bashful grin grew confident. "Great" he replied and then added coyly, "it's a date then."

I shared his smile as I told him, "But I really should get going now. Suho-oppa is still looking for me."

"Of course" Chanyeol agreed and reluctantly untangled his fingers from mine. He walked up to the door and turned to me, "But you should probably let me go first."

I was puzzled, "Why?"

He grinned as he quickly planted a kiss on my forehead, causing heat to rise to my cheeks. I was surprised.

He winked, "Because you'd probably want to hide that cute blushing face of yours."

"Chanyeol!" I exclaimed, flustered.

He smirked as he lowered his voice and whispered into my ear, "Let's continue with what we were doing earlier tomorrow." Before pulling away and leaving through the door.

I felt my cheeks heat up once more as I tried to calm my excitement down. "Chanyeol, you pabo," I said aloud. But I couldn't help smiling. I was looking forward to our date tomorrow. It was going to be a new day and the start of our new love.


	36. First Date

"He's really pissing me off" grumbled Baekhyun to Chen. "Look at him!"

Chen and Baekhyun glimpsed at Chanyeol who had been smiling to himself as he practised the choreography to 'Monster'. The EXO members were in the dance studio again, rehearsing the songs from their album, 'Ex'Act'.

"He's been grinning from ear to ear since this morning and it's creeping me out, Chen! Do something!"

Chen raised a brow at Baekhyun. "He's just in a good mood because he has a date later on today."

"A date?" Baekhyun was surprised. "With Little Umma?"

Chen nodded. "He asked me if I knew what type of flowers Nami-ah liked, earlier."

Baekhyun was confused, "Why would he ask you?"

Chen shrugged. "Maybe because she used to come and hang out with me and Xiumin-hyung a lot before. I dunno. Either way, when I asked why he wanted to know, he said that they were going on a date later this evening."

"Who's going on a date this evening?" The pair turned around to see Suho eavesdropping on their conversation. "Are you talking about Kai and Krystal?"

"No, hyung" Baekhyun replied. "We were talking about Chanyeol and Little Umma. Apparently, they're going on a date tonight."

Suho was surprised. "Oh." He frowned. "Why didn't either of them tell me?"

Chen was amused, "Do they have to tell you?"

"Of course! I'm responsible for keeping all of you kids in order." He turned and marched up to Chanyeol who was now, busy messaging on his phone. He still had a wide grin on his face. "Chanyeol-ah" Suho called him.

Chanyeol broke away from his phone and saw Suho was in front of him. "Er, yeah, hyung?"

Suho pursed his lips, "I heard from Chen and Baekhyun that you're going on a date with Nami-ah tonight. Is this true?"

Chanyeol shot daggers at Baekhyun and Chen who happened to be in his line of sight. He sighed, "Yes, hyung. It's true." He didn't want any of the other EXO members to know because he knew they would interfere with his plans.

Suho let out a hmph. "Okay, then. I just wanted to know."

"You're not going to stop me from going?" Chanyeol asked, astounded. He definitely thought Suho, of all people, would be the most against him going on a date.

Suho scoffed, "Why would I do that?"

"Because of the media and scandals and the fans--all those things. You usually grill me about that stuff."

"Yah, Chanyeol-ah" Suho said, unimpressed. "I'm your leader, not your mother. I only want to look out for the team but, I'm not going to deny you your rights to have a relationship."

Chanyeol was still in disbelief, "But you're usually so uptight about the no-dating contract."

Suho sighed. "Even if I try to enforce it, does it really stop any of you guys from secretly dating?"

Chanyeol thought for a moment and remembered that Kai was secretly dating Krystal from f(x) and how Baekhyun had secretly dated Taeyeon from Girls Generation. Suho had resisted their relationship in the same way as he had resisted his relationship with Nami. But in the end, he would always give in and tell them to be sensible and try not to cause any scandals that would negatively implicate the group.

"No, I guess not" Chanyeol responded.

Suho smiled at him. "Just make sure you're careful while you're outside. Try not to attract too much attention and make sure you wear a disguise."

Chanyeol nodded. "Don't worry, hyung. I'm planning to take Nami-ah to one of the least busiest cinemas in town so that there's less of a chance that we'll get noticed. We'll be watching one of the last screenings too."

Suho nodded approvingly, "Okay, good." But before he turned away, Suho gave him a warning look. "Be sensible Chanyeol. No hanky-panky, you hear?"

Chanyeol coloured at his hyung's words. "Suho-hyung! I can't believe you're telling me that! I'm a gentleman!"

Suho had a brow raised, "That's not what it looked like during the retreat."

Again, Chanyeol blushed as he remembered how Nami and himself had made out in front of the EXO members. In his defence, he wasn't the one who made a move on her. She was the one who had pushed him down and started kissing him. Suho chuckled deviously at Chanyeol's embarrassed face before leaving him.

~*~

"No, D.O-ah, like this" Kai moved his arms in a fluid motion as he crossed his legs over to finish into a different position. "That's how you do that part."

D.O sighed, "I'm just not getting it today." He walked over to his water bottle and sat down. His shoulders sank deeper as he leaned back on the wall.

Kai observed D.O as he sat down next to him. "Something up?" He watched a quiet D.O sip on his water before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"No, nothing."

Kai wasn't convinced. Ever since dinner last night, D.O had been really quiet. And in contrast, Chanyeol had been more hyper than usual. Kai knew he wasn't the brightest out of the EXO members but he definitely wasn't the dullest tool in the shed. Something was going on and he had an inkling of what it could be.

"You know, D.O-ah, you can always talk to me if there's something bothering you" he kindly offered.

D.O gave him a weak smile. "Sadly, it's something neither you nor I can fix" he replied cryptically.

Just as Kai was about to ask what D.O meant by that, the door suddenly opened and in walked Nami. Kai heard D.O take in a sharp intake of breath as his round orbs laid eyes on her. Kai watched D.O closely and saw how his gaze never left her profile as she walked over to Chanyeol.

_Nami_ _looked different today_ , D.O observed as he watched her walk across the studio. She was wearing a pink hoodie and her long hair hung loosely past her shoulders as she didn't have it in a pony-tail or a bun like she usually did. He watched as a smiling Nami went up to Chanyeol first, to hand him the snacks that she had brought over from the dorm.

Chanyeol's face beamed at the sight of her and D.O noticed how his already wide grin, grew even wider as she approached him.

He knew what was unfolding in front of him without having to think about it. D.O had played Chanyeol's role, in a film, before and he recognised the way his expression lit up at the sight of Nami. It was like the stage directions from his script flashed in front of his eyes as he continued to gawk at them from the sidelines.  _Smile at her lovingly... Nervously talk to her... Speak with sincerity in your voice_... These were the basic stage directions to demonstrate the feelings of love. And it was as clear as day that those two were in love. Something had changed overnight and now, they were closer to each other than ever before.

D.O felt a stab in his heart.

Nami bid farewell to the EXO members after dropping off the snacks. She said that she needed to get some housework done before their date in the evening and that she and Chanyeol would rendezvous outside the cinema later on. Kai watched as Chanyeol hesitantly let her go. He turned to D.O and saw the suffering in his eyes as he watched her leave. Kai finally realised what was going on.

With a light tap on his back, Kai told him, "C'mon D.O-ah. Let's get more practice done. You'll get better soon, don't worry." But Kai's last sentence wasn't referring to his dance moves.

D.O smiled at him weakly as if he knew what Kai was talking about. "Yeah. I know I will. It will just take some time."

~*~

"It's a good thing you called me or else your date this evening would have been a disaster!" Hyun-suk exclaimed as he helped me choose what to buy from a rack of clothes. "How is it that you don't own a single stylish-looking outfit in your wardrobe? It's just plain criminal!"

We were at the department store nearby SM Entertainment HQ. After I had left the EXO members at the dance studio, I had asked Hyun-suk to help me buy an outfit I could wear for my date with Chanyeol in the evening. Last night, I had discovered that I didn't have a single article of clothing that would be suitable for a date. All I had were yoga pants, jeans, T-shirts and hoodies.

I sighed, "I told you, I prefer wearing comfy clothes. And besides, skirts are too impractical when I'm working."

Hyun-suk looked at me doubtfully. "Here," he shoved a dress in front of my face. "This one would look good on you."

I took the dress from him and inspected it. It was a red dress that had a deep V-cut down the middle. I arched a brow at him, "Don't you think this would be too revealing?" I asked, pointing to the chest area.

Hyun-suk grinned, "Nonsense. It's perfectly fine. It'll give him a little show 'n' tell." He winked as he said playfully, "You should at least give your boyfriend a little cleavage to reward him for asking you out on a date."

I blushed. "Yah, just because we're dating doesn't mean I have to show him anything."

"Don't be such a nun, Nami-ssi" he tutted. "You might never know, you might get some sexy time with him later on" Hyun-suk grinned mischievously as he wiggled his brows.

I crossed my arms over my body, "There won't be any of that!" I gasped. "I'm a pure girl."

Hyun-suk giggled, "Oh, you're so innocent! Didn't he ask you to go and watch a film with him?"

"Yeah" I answered, unsure of what Hyun-suk was getting at.

His wily smile didn't fade, "And didn't you say that you will be going to one of the least busiest cinemas in town?"

I nodded. "But what has that got to do with it?"

Hyun-suk facepalmed himself while stifling his giggle. "Nami-ssi! Isn't he hinting at taking you to a DVD room?"

"DVD room?" I repeated, still confused.

Hyun-suk searched my befuddled expression and let out a sigh, "My, oh my, you really are an innocent potato."

"I don't understand what you're talking about," I told him. "What DVD room? How am I innocent?"

Hyun-suk gave me a hopeless sigh, "Nami-ssi, a DVD room is like a private theatre where you can rent DVDs and watch films. Often, couples go there to" his eyes widened as he gesticulated with his hands, "you know... get a little more private time."

I stared at him blankly.

"And if your boyfriend said that he'll be taking you to the least busiest cinema in town then, isn't that code for making a baby?"

My jaw dropped. "What?! No! We won't be doing any of that!"

Hyun-suk chortled at my reaction. "Oh, c'mon. You're an adult, he's an adult, might as well get yourself prepared in case he's intending to do the deed."

"Hyun-suk, stop it!" I ordered him, my face feeling hot. "We're just going to watch a movie and maybe have dinner but, we won't be doing..." I blushed as I paused, "w-what you're suggesting."

Hyun-suk raised his brow as he returned the dress on the rack. "Still, I don't think you should cross out the possibility." He picked out another dress and this time it was less revealing in the chest area but more revealing down below. "You never know, maybe you'll be doing more  _chilling_  than  _Netflixing_."

I pushed the dress away, "No. We won't. He's-he's not like that" I told him. "Or at least... I don't think he is."

Hyun-suk gave me an unimpressed look, "Trust me Nami-ssi. All men are the same." He picked out a different dress that had a boat neck so that it revealed the shoulders. "So if he's planning on making tonight special for both of you, you better make sure you're presentable all over." He glanced me up and down and I coloured at what he was hinting at. "Don't worry though" he reassured me. "That's why I'm here. I'll help you get ready for tonight!"

I gave him a small smile as he gave me the dress in his hands. I was glad that Hyun-suk was with me or else I wouldn't have known what to do. "Thanks, Hyun-suk. I'm really thankful you're helping me."

He winked, "No worries, Nami-ssi. While you're here, I'll be your gay best friend. Just don't tell your other bestie or else he'll get jealous."

I smirked at him, "It's a secret I'll take to my grave."

~*~

Chanyeol combed his hair back to create a sweeping effect. Once he was satisfied, he smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

"Lookin' sharp, Chanyeol-hyung" Sehun commented from behind him.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it by wearing a suit and tie?" Chen asked. "You're just going to the cinemas, right? Why are you so dressed up?"

Chanyeol turned to face the other EXO members who were in the changing rooms with him. Unlike some of the others, he had already showered and was already dressed. But according to Chen, he was  _overdressed_.

"I'm thinking of taking Nami-ah to dinner later" he mentioned as he fussed over his tie. "Why? Do you think what I'm wearing is too much?" He glanced at everyone else and they all stared back at him.

"Personally, I think it's fine" Xiumin replied. "I mean, it's your first date with Nami-ah. I think she'd appreciate the effort you've put in." Xiumin quietly added, "I know I would have done the same."

Chen and Baekhyun glanced at Xiumin as he said his last sentence. They noticed his eyes show a hint of sadness but, he was able to conceal it.

"Then, I agree with Umin-hyung" Baekhyun mentioned. "You look good, Chanyeol-ah. Little Umma will love it."

Chanyeol smiled at them. He went over to his locker and opened it to reveal that he had a bouquet of flowers inside. They were pale pink carnations. "Great. Then, I guess I'm ready to go then."

The EXO members got up and picked up their bags as they got ready to depart too.

"What time will you guys be back?" Suho asked as he slung his sports bag over his shoulder.

"Probably around midnight" Chanyeol replied.

"Or maybe the following morning..." Sehun muttered to D.O and D.O glared at him.

"Either way, Chanyeol-ah. Make sure you take a taxi home and call us when you're coming back" Suho instructed.

"I will, hyung."

As the EXO members exited SM Entertainment with Chanyeol, leading the way, D.O trailed slowly behind them. He felt defeated but, he had to keep it in and hold it together. It was only a date. And he knew that Chanyeol wouldn't do anything to Nami that he would with any other girl. He, at least, knew that Chanyeol was a gentleman. Or he hoped he was. The thought of him and Nami doing more than what he'd already witnessed was, slowly eating him up, causing him to feel momentarily dizzy with nerves.

While the other EXO members raced ahead of him, he saw Baekhyun grab Chanyeol in a headlock in an attempt to ruffle his neatly combed hair that he painstakingly spent hours on perfecting. As he was attempting to do so, he accidentally knocked something out of the hands of a person passing by.

D.O watched as the fallen object rolled to his feet. He picked it up and saw that it was a coffee can-- the same brand as the one Nami usually buys for them.

"Omo, I'm so sorry " Baekhyun bowed his head down to the person to show his sincerity.

D.O walked over to them and saw that the person who Baekhyun was apologising to was wearing a security guard uniform. He returned his coffee can, "You dropped this."

The security guard took it from him wordlessly. D.O noticed how the security guard had an impassive expression as he bowed to the idols and walked away.

The EXO members carried on with their business, not placing much importance in their encounter with the silent security guard. But to D.O, something was adrift: he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. He felt that something was strange about the security guard and he didn't know what it was that made him feel that way.

~*~

Chanyeol walked cheerfully with the others as they made their way outside the building. It was almost time for him to go and meet up with Nami at the cinema and he saw that the sun had already set. He felt a wave of excitement overcome him at the image of seeing Nami before him again.

When he found out that Nami had felt the same way about him as he did for her, he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs and proclaiming his love.

He couldn't believe it: Nami loved him.

And knowing that helped him realise that he felt the same way. Their feelings for each other were real; their relationship wasn't fake anymore; they were really dating; they were really together. And he was looking forward to spending more time with her and telling her in clear-cut terms what he should have done yesterday: those three words and eight letters.

He looked down at his clothes and dusted his shoulders to get rid of the lint from his black jacket. He was a little peeved that he would have to wear a hat later on, as part of his disguise, even though he invested so much time in styling his dark hair.

_Never mind_ , he thought.  _All that matters is that I get to see_ _Nami_ _later_. He couldn't help smiling every time he thought of her. As he and the others finally got downstairs, his smile dropped at the sound of a familiar shrill voice.

"Oppa! There you are!"

Chanyeol groaned internally as he quickly hid the bouquet of flowers behind his back. "Hello, Suji-ssi" he greeted.

Suji went up to him with a flirtatious smile. "Oppa, wow! You're looking so fine this evening." She lowered her voice as she said to him, "I love a man in uniform."

Chanyeol took a step back from her. "I'd love to stay and chat with you, Suji-ssi, but we were just about to head home--"

"Not so fast, Chanyeol-ssi." Chanyeol looked up and saw that it was Manager-nim. He walked over to where he and the EXO members were. "It's a good thing we were able to catch you before you left. Suji-ssi, do you want to do the honours of telling him?"

Suji squealed excitedly, "Chanyeol-oppa, you did it!" She approached him again and Chanyeol backed away.

"I did what?" he queried.

"You got the part for that Chinese film you auditioned for!" She clapped her hands excitedly as she watched his shocked expression.

The other EXO members burst into life at the good news.

"Way to go Chanyeol!"

"Congrats, hyung!"

"Well done, Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol was still shocked. He got the part? He was going to star as the main lead in a Chinese film? Him? He couldn't believe it! A smile spread across Chanyeol's face as he was finally able to process the good news. "Omo, I'm gonna be an actor!"

He received a round of applause and congratulations from the EXO members again who were as excited at the thought as he was. When he finally calmed down, he remembered that there was one person who hadn't heard the good news yet. And she was the person he wanted to tell this good news to the most. "I have to get going or I'll be late," he told the others. The others nodded as they started making their way outside.

"You'll be taking the taxi there, right?" Suho confirmed before climbing into their car.

Chanyeol nodded. "Yeah, hyung. Don't worry. I'll call one right now."

As the EXO members continued walking ahead of him, he was suddenly stopped by Suji. "Where are you going, oppa? We need to go upstairs now."

"Huh?"

"That's right" Manager-nim interjected. "I need you to go back upstairs. We have a conference call with the Chinese directors."

Chanyeol was mortified, "But it's already so late. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

Suji shook her head. "No, oppa. They said that this was the only time they were available. We worked so hard to get you this interview so we can't have you back out now."

Manager-nim placed a hand on Chanyeol's shoulder as he steered him towards the elevator. "It won't take too long, Chanyeol-ssi. It's only a short interview."

Chanyeol looked at the pair doubtfully. He had been waiting for his chance to play as the main lead in a film for a long time but, the timing couldn't have been worse. He wanted to go to Nami but he also knew how important the conference call was.

"C'mon, oppa. We can't keep them waiting."

Hesitantly, Chanyeol let Manager-nim and Suji steer him back upstairs. He quickly took out his phone and sent a quick message to Nami, explaining to her that he might be a little late. As he was doing so, he checked the time on his Rolex watch and saw that it was already turning nine o'clock. He still had some time but, even if he was slightly late, he hoped that she will still wait for him.

_Please wait for me,_ _Nami_ _-ah_ , he thought, as elevator doors closed in front of him.


	37. Bad Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear in mind that the ending of this chapter might get a little dark...

**Chanyeol** **:**  Something came up. I'm going to be late.

**You:**  Ok.

**You:**  Where are you now?

**You:**  The movie is starting soon. Are you nearby yet?

**You:**  Chanyeol?

I sighed as I stared at my phone again, hoping that Chanyeol had replied to my earlier messages.

Nothing.

It was already half past ten in the evening and I had been waiting outside the cinema for almost two hours.  _Where could he be? And why was he taking so long?_  I started to worry as grim thoughts entered my mind.  _What if something bad had happened to him on the way? Could he have gotten into an accident?_

I switched my phone on again and tried dialling him this time. His phone was ringing but he didn't answer. An elongated tone invaded my ear as my call went straight to voicemail.

Out of frustration, I huffed. I was getting tired of waiting and being in the dark both literally and metaphorically.  _What if it was all a prank to him?_  I kept thinking. If I didn't have grim thoughts, I had doubtful ones as I tried to rule out every possible reason as to why Chanyeol was really late. And the more I thought about it, the more I became uncertain as to which one of the possibilities could actually be worse.

_What if_ _Chanyeol_ _was just leading me on when he said that he wanted to go on a date with me this evening? Or what if he really got into an accident and he might be suffering at this precise moment while I'm here, waiting for him to arrive?_

I was about to ring the other EXO members when I suddenly felt something drip onto my head. Sprinkles of rain had started falling and, it got heavier as every second passed by. I scowled,  _Just my luck_. As best as I could manage in platform heels, I raced towards a nearby café that was still open. There, I sat down as I tried to pat myself dry. I checked my face in the mirror and saw that thankfully, my make-up hadn't smudged.

"So much for surprising him," I said aloud.

Hyun-suk had spent a few hours helping me get ready for my date with Chanyeol. He had gone through the effort of doing my makeup and curling my hair so that it cascaded down my partially exposed back in ringlets of curls as I was wearing a pink off-shoulder dress. After much debate on what to buy, Hyun-suk and I managed to pick out an outfit that was modest yet flattering for my figure. It was an A-line dress that ended just above the knee. Hyun-suk had given me his thumb of approval after he had finished styling me to his taste. After he had finished, he had instructed me to wait outside the cinema to see if Chanyeol would notice my fabulous transformation and to report back to him once my date was over.

I stared at my reflection glumly. I felt bad for Hyun-suk because he had invested so much time and effort yet it had amounted to nothing since Chanyeol hadn't turned up.

I sighed despondently as I checked my phone again. Still nothing.

_Maybe I should head home and forget about this date?_  I thought to myself. But before I did, I decided to ring the EXO members, back at the dorm, to see if Chanyeol had gotten in touch with them. If anything, there was one person in the dorm who would tell me straight if Chanyeol was at home.

"Hello?" I heard him say. "Nami-ah, is that you?"

"Hi, D.O-ah" I replied weakly.

I heard D.O clear his throat, "What's up? How come you're calling? Is there something wrong?"

I sighed as I told him, "Chanyeol hasn't turned up."

"What?!" I heard D.O shout. "Why? Where is he? Why isn't he with you?"

"I don't know" I responded wearily. "That's what I wanted to ask you. I was wondering if he's gotten in touch with anyone back at the dorm."

D.O replied, "No. None of us have heard from him. Last time any of us saw him was back at SMHQ. We left at the same time. He was meant to take a taxi and meet you at the cinemas over an hour ago."

My heart sank.  _So_ _Chanyeol_ _wasn't at home either_.

"Have you tried calling him?" D.O asked. "Is he not answering?"

"It keeps going to voicemail."

As D.O thought of what to say next, I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me, miss. Mind if I sit next to you?" I turned around, my phone still next to my ear.

"Omo!" I exclaimed as I saw who it was.

I had forgotten that D.O was still on the phone with me. "Hello? Nami-ah? What is it? Has Chanyeol arrived?"

I quickly replied, "It's okay, D.O-ah. I'm with a friend now. I'll call you back later." And I hung up.

The stranger walked to the seat opposite me and sat down as he placed a tray, carrying a cup of coffee, down on the table.

"What brings you here, Nami-ssi?" Ryuk asked as he smiled at me. "And I must say," he said while glancing me up and down, "you're looking very beautiful this evening. I almost didn't recognise you."

I blushed at his compliment. "I was waiting for someone," I told him and then my voice grew quiet as I remembered how Chanyeol hadn't turned up. "But, I guess he's not coming."

Ryuk must have seen my forlorn expression because then he asked, "Were you waiting for someone special? A... boyfriend, perhaps?"

I averted my gaze, my cheeks feeling warm. I nodded slightly.

I heard Ryuk let out a breath of disapproval. "He's such a douche."

I peeped up at him and saw that he had a scary expression on. "How dare he leave a charming young lady like yourself alone at this hour? Honestly!"

"He's not that bad" I hurriedly mentioned. "He must have his reasons..." but even I didn't know why I was defending Chanyeol.  _What if he really did jilt me?_

Ryuk wasn't convinced. He stood up abruptly. "Well, I wouldn't be any better if I leave you here on your own." He quickly downed his coffee and gestured for me to stand up too. "C'mon Nami-ssi. I'll take it upon myself to be your escort for tonight."

I was startled, "Oh, no, Ryuk-ssi. You don't have to do that--"

But he wasn't having any of it. "I insist." He smiled at me warmly to reveal his yellowing teeth. "You always give me a can of coffee every day and I feel bad that I don't give you anything in return." He thought for a moment and then added, "I know, why don't I take you out for dinner? How does that sound?"

"Ryuk-ssi, it's okay, honestly--"

"Please, Nami-ssi. Let me help you out. You must be hungry already."

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled and I placed my hand on top of it as if it would mute its gurgling. I blushed, "Yeah... I am kind of hungry now" I admitted.

Ryuk was pleased, "So shall we go now? I know a really good restaurant. It will be my treat."

I got up reluctantly and checked my phone once again. Chanyeol hadn't replied at all. I furrowed my brows as I stared at his name on my phone. "Okay," I consented. "I'll have dinner with you."

Ryuk smiled slyly, "Excellent. We can take my car."

As Ryuk led the way, I hastily typed a text message to Chanyeol. I was annoyed at his unresponsiveness and the longer he left me hanging, the more I started to believe that he had intended to stand me up outside the cinema.  _Well, if he was going to be a total ass by making me wait then, I'm going to play petty and just leave._

I glanced back at the cinema one more time before I got into Ryuk's car.

The cinema was still open and people were leaving now, probably because they had finished watching a movie. And it was most likely 'La La Land'-- the film I was meant to be watching with Chanyeol. Disappointment overwhelmed me as I thought about how excited I was, to not only watch the film but, to also spend time with Chanyeol. He had raised my expectations only to let me down. And I was tired of being played around by him.

"Chanyeol, you pabo," I said out loud, before climbing into the car.

~*~

Ryuk hummed along happily to the song playing on his car radio. The radio crackled slightly as he passed under a tunnel, causing the sound of static to offend their ears momentarily. But even though the music was bad and his car was old, he couldn't help a wicked smile from appearing on his face. After all, something good happened this evening.

His goddess was right beside him.

While driving, he took a sneak peek at Nami, who was busy staring out of the car window in front of her. She was quiet, as if in deep thought. Probably thinking about the bastard who had stood her up in the café.

Ryuk's wicked smile didn't falter. It didn't matter to him what Nami was thinking or if she was romantically involved with someone. Why should he care? It won't make a difference now, that he had her. And he was going to make sure that she will never escape from him.

"How much further is it?" Nami suddenly asked him. She was staring at the road intently and was starting to look around.

"It's just a little further ahead. We'll be there soon."

Nami looked at him dubiously. From the corner of his eye, Ryuk could see that Nami was starting to get nervous.

"It must be a really good restaurant if you're willing to travel so far away from the centre of town" she joked. But Ryuk noticed that her voice sounded unsure.

He flashed her a quick smile, "It's one of the best out there. You'll definitely love it."

Nami gave him a brief smile before leaning back in her seat again. Ryuk could feel that she was starting to become wary of him. He steered the car to the right as a large, square building came into view.

Nami watched as Ryuk pulled up in front of its driveway and from the headlights of Ryuk's old car, she could see that the building in front of them appeared dilapidated and abandoned. The surrounding area seemed deserted and derelict as graffiti was scrawled across the cement walls and litter occupied the gravel road. Nami felt a surge of anxiety as she peered through the window. The place Ryuk parked in front of didn't look like a restaurant at all. It looked like a forsaken warehouse.

"We're here" Nami heard Ryuk say. She heard him unbuckle his seat belt.

Nami turned to him, "Erm, Ryuk-ssi. This doesn't look like a restaurant..."

She watched as his face, shrouded by darkness, turned to face her. He had a sinister smile, his yellowish teeth glinting from what light escaped from a nearby lamppost. Nami felt a chill shoot down her spine. "You're so beautiful, Nami-ssi..." Ryuk's voice was gruff and deep. "I really admire you..."

Nami backed away inherently, her instincts coming alive as they advised her to be cautious of him.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Th-thank you, Ryuk-ssi" she stuttered, "but I think that this has all been a mistake" she glanced at her phone, "I think my boyfriend is looking for me now. Maybe I should call one of the EXO members to--"

"No!" Ryuk suddenly shouted, making Nami flinch. "Don't mention any of them while you're with me." His slanted eyes focused on her as if she were a target. "Now you're with me, I will make sure you get treated the way you should do. Those idols don't deserve you at all. All they do is take advantage of your good nature." He leaned in closer so that his face was no longer obscured by the shadows.

Nami gasped in horror as she saw his face come into view. His mouth was contorted into a twisted smile. A smile which was laced with malevolence and bad intentions. Ryuk slowly approached her, "I'll treat you right...  _my goddess_."

At this point, Nami's instincts were like wailing sirens, telling her to get out the car and make a run for it. She collected herself hastily and uttered, "I-I'm sorry Ryuk-ssi but, I have to go--" she quickly opened the passenger door as Ryuk made a lunge for her.

"Come back, my goddess!" she heard him shout after her.

Nami scrambled to her feet as she fell out of the car. She couldn't run properly with platform heels on but, the fear of being caught by Ryuk was enough motivation for her to keep moving. Her heart drummed against her chest as she struggled to make a run for it.

Her mind was in anarchy.  _What should she do? How can she escape? How did she end up in this dangerous situation?_

Adrenaline pumped through her body as she ran for dear life towards the forsaken warehouse. Her platform heels slapped against the wet, concrete floor as she finally reached the entrance. Echoes of her footsteps and her panting resonated around the derelict land, making her painfully aware that she was alone. Her breath was short and fast as she struggled with opening the door. It was bolted shut. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon" she urged, as she tugged at the handlebars. "C'mon!" she screeched, almost pleading for the door to open for her.

And just as she managed to pry it open, she suddenly felt a violent tug from behind her as Ryuk's beefy hand smothered her mouth while the other wrapped itself around her waist, capturing her in his unwanted embrace.

Nami screamed out of fear and surprise.

"Shh... Shh... Shh..." Ryuk whispered in her ear as Nami resisted him, her cries muffled by his hand. "Why did you run, my goddess? I just wanted to protect you." Ryuk gazed at Nami's face from behind and saw that her almond-shaped eyes were teary and wide with fear. She was breathing erratically as her petite hands clawed on his, trying to tear herself free from his grasp. "You shouldn't do that my goddess, you won't like it when I'm angry."

Nami quivered as Ryuk assaulted her ear with his gruff words. She struggled against him vigorously but his arms were so thick and so tightly capped above her mouth that, it was difficult for her to pry him away.

Ryuk held onto her tightly, suffocating her as he pushed himself against her. Nami's airway had been completely blocked by his hand and she was starting to get dizzy. Stars danced across her vision as Ryuk hoisted her up and dragged her back to the car. But before Nami passed out, in a last ditch attempt, she mustered all the strength she had and, kicked him hard in the shin with the heel of her platform shoes.

Ryuk let out a screech of pain as he buckled over, loosening his hold on Nami at the same time. She gasped for air as she was finally released and, hastily scrambled back onto her feet as she attempted to make a run for it for the second time. As Nami ran for her life, she remembered that she had her phone with her and quickly took it out. With hands shaking with terror, she accessed her speed dial.

"Please, please, please, please, please, answer, please, Chanyeol..." she chanted as she listened to the ringing on the other end. She kept running forward, tears springing from her eyes as she tried to keep her panic at bay.

_"The mobile phone you have called is currently unavailable..._ "

"Shit!" she exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

And then, she let out a terrified scream as yet again, she felt a violent tug from behind her as Ryuk was upon her once more.

"You're making me angry, my goddess!" he growled. But before he could capture her again, Nami had twisted his arm around and swept her leg from behind him, causing him to fall flat on his back.

Ryuk fell down with a loud thud, stunning him for a few seconds as he tried to recuperate from Nami's unexpected judo throw.

In that few seconds, Nami sprinted towards the abandoned warehouse, in the hopes of finding somewhere to hide and to escape from Ryuk's grasp.

As Nami scurried deeper inside the dark warehouse, she realised that she had dropped her phone when Ryuk had charged at her for the second time. Nami briefly thought about going back for it but, the thought of confronting Ryuk for the third time deterred her.

Tears of fear welled up in the corners of her eyes and her throat felt dry and tight from running.

As she explored the warehouse, Nami found a crevice between the wall and what looked like some machinery and hid there. She crouched down and whimpered in fear as she willed for help to come.

Maybe it was the feminine clothing or maybe it was the fear but, Nami felt naked in her current form. She felt vulnerable and she didn't feel strong enough to confront Ryuk even though, she had never been afraid of anyone before.

For the first time in her life, Nami was frightened and she prayed in desperation that someone would come and save her. "Please, help me, Chanyeol. Please..." She whimpered into the darkness. "Please, Chanyeol... save me..."


	38. Bad Feeling

It was quarter to eleven.

Chanyeol kept glancing at the clock on the wall above him as he drummed his fingers on the desk. He was late,  _really late_  and, he knew he needed to get out of the meeting as fast as he could so that he could meet with Nami, in the cinema, if she was still there waiting for him.

As the conference finally ended, he didn't bother with any of the polite formalities and went straight to Manager-nim. "Can I have my phone back now?" he asked impatiently. Manager-nim had confiscated his phone earlier so that he could concentrate on the conference call.

Carelessly, Manager-nim returned it to him, satisfied that the conference call had proceeded without any mishaps.

Chanyeol snatched it from his hands and started sprinting downstairs. As he did so, he checked his messages: there were five from Nami. The last one said that she was going home.

"Shit!" he cursed. Their date had been ruined and it was all his fault.

He checked his phone calls and found that he had ten missed calls. Most of them were from D.O.

He scrolled down and found that Nami had tried calling him. The last one was fifteen minutes ago. He tried calling her immediately but, to his dismay, she didn't pick up.  _She must be fuming._.. he groaned inwardly. And he didn't blame her for ignoring his calls.

Chanyeol rushed outside and hailed a cab. He will go home and see if Nami was there and beg for her forgiveness.

~*~

"Is Nami-ah home?" Chanyeol asked straight away as soon as he entered the dorm. He looked around the common area and saw that D.O, Xiumin and Suho were huddled together on the sofa, watching TV.

Xiumin looked at him curiously, "She's not home" he replied. "We thought she was with you. Weren't you together just now?"

"Yeah" Suho added peering at him, "how was your date?"

Chanyeol's face fell in despair. "She's not home?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at his phone again and tried calling her, panic slowly rising from his gut.

Upon seeing Chanyeol's reaction, D.O got up from his seat, wrinkles forming on his forehead as he furrowed his brows. He had a bad feeling about this. "Chanyeol-ah," D.O said slowly, "where is Nami-ah?"

The other two turned to face him, more aware now of Chanyeol's jittery behaviour. Chanyeol dropped his phone from his ear forcefully as his call went straight to voicemail again. "She's not answering her phone." He eyed the trio in front of him, anxiousness evident in his wide eyes. "I don't where she is. I got a text from her half an hour ago that said that she was leaving but, if she's not in the dorm then..." Chanyeol grew quiet as he refused to think of the worst-case scenario.

D.O joined him in his worry, "She called me earlier, about an hour ago, and she said that had met up with a friend." He paused as he tried to recall his conversation with her, "I think she was at a café, I heard someone ordering an espresso in the background."

"Maybe she's still there?" Xiumin suggested, rising to his feet. He looked at the other three who were now facing one another, the movie they were watching, abandoned in the background.

Chanyeol was unsure. An uneasy feeling overwhelmed him again, the same feeling he had felt when Nami had gone missing the first time. He didn't want to think that something bad had happened to her. He didn't want to believe that he had failed her again. Panic was rising in his being causing the hairs on his body to stand erect as an unpleasant tingling sensation overcame him. He was filled with dread. And what he dreaded most was that Nami was in some sort of danger.

"What if her phone broke again?" Suho suggested. "Maybe that's why she's not answering."

Xiumin interjected, "We can check."

The others turned to him as he pulled out his phone, "I downloaded the Find My Phone App last time she went missing." He opened his phone and accessed the app. "I linked it to her phone too so we can track its last location, providing that it's still on."

The other three gathered around Xiumin and waited as his phone buffered. Eventually, a small dot appeared, pinpointing where Nami's phone was last active. "There!" he said triumphantly. "If this app is right then, this is where Nami-ah's phone is."

The others peered down at Xiumin's phone and noted the address of the location. "Why is she all the way out there?" D.O asked, voicing out what everyone was thinking at that precise moment.

All four exchanged looks, concern etched on their faces. Chanyeol pulled away immediately, "I have to go there." He quickly took note of the address and started making his way out the dorm without looking back.

"Wait, Chanyeol-ah!" D.O shouted after him. Chanyeol turned around and D.O noticed the impatience in his step. "I'm coming with you."

Chanyeol nodded, not bothering to argue. He didn't have the energy to ask questions. All he could think about was why Nami so far away from the centre of town.

"I'll go and look around the cinema and café" Xiumin stated as he trailed behind the pair. "There might be a chance that she's hanging around nearby and maybe her phone was stolen."

Chanyeol and D.O nodded at their hyung.

Suho approached them too, "I'll inform the others upstairs. We'll stay at home just in case she comes back." He tossed Chanyeol something and he caught it with one hand. "Take my car, Chanyeol-ah."

"Hyung?" Chanyeol was surprised. Suho hardly ever let anyone use his car.

Suho gave him a stern look. "This is urgent. Bring our little dorm mother back safe to us, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol looked at him determinedly. They were the same words he told him last time too. And like before he uttered, "I will, hyung. I promise."

~*~

D.O watched as Chanyeol drove Suho's car in silence. They had been driving for about ten minutes and both of them hadn't said a single word to each other. Chanyeol's gaze was fixed on the road before him but D.O knew that his mind was elsewhere. He observed how tightly Chanyeol gripped the steering wheel as his knuckles turned white with the tension.

Chanyeol's uneasiness was just as infectious as his happiness. The silence between them was both suffocating and deafening but D.O didn't dare to utter a word. He looked at the road before him and the blackness of the sky above. It was already approaching midnight so it had almost been two hours since he had last had contact with Nami.

"What happened, Chanyeol-ah?" the words were out of D.O's mouth before he realised. Chanyeol stiffened at his question. D.O tried again, looking at Chanyeol this time. "What happened? Why didn't you turn up to your date?"

"I was held back by Manager-nim and Suji-ssi" he replied, a frown forming on his lips. "There was a conference call for the Chinese film I will be starring in." D.O took note of how Chanyeol's voice sounded regretful. Chanyeol gave him a brief glance, "If only I had refused... if only I had said no... then this wouldn't be happening right now."

D.O observed how Chanyeol's lip quivered and how fear made his eyes look wide. He knew he should say something to comfort him but, he didn't know what. Honestly, he blamed Chanyeol and he was doing his best not to shout at him right now. He knew that it wouldn't help if he did.

Chanyeol suddenly said, "At least we know that Nami-ah is tough. She always did say she could handle it. She has her judo skills so, she's strong enough to fend off anyone that tries to take her on." But Chanyeol sounded like he was telling himself that rather than D.O. It was probably his way of reassuring himself that Nami was okay.

D.O reminded him, "No matter how tough Nami-ah acts on the outside, she is still a woman. And sometimes, women need protecting regardless of how tough their exterior is."

Chanyeol was silent. Something about D.O's words hit him hard in the chest. Eventually, he spoke, "I'm such an idiot, D.O-ah" his voice croaked. "I shouldn't have let her out of my sight." He thumped the edge of the steering wheel hard out of frustration, blaming himself continuously for messing up again. "If anything happens to her..."

"Don't think like that" D.O snapped sharply. He exhaled as he replied gently, "And don't beat yourself up too much. Yes, it's partially your fault that we're in this situation again but, it's also Nami-ah's fault for trying to do everything by herself. She never depends on anyone and she's too trusting too."

Chanyeol agreed hesitantly. "Not to mention the fact that she's also popular."

D.O looked at Chanyeol as he said this. He was right, Nami was popular. And that reminded him of the fanboy, Hyun-suk, who she recently became friends with.

_Friend?_

Suddenly, D.O remembered Nami mentioning that she had met up with a friend at the café.  _Could that friend be_ _Hyun_ _-_ _suk_ _?_  he thought,  _how many friends did_ _Nami_ _have apart from_ _EXO_ _?_  He knew that Nami had befriended some of the staff from SM Entertainment because she always came to their rehearsals to drop off their lunch.

_Lunch. Food. Coffee. Coffee cans._

D.O's brain worked quickly as his train of thought suddenly led him from one thought to the next until it eventually ended at the suspicious guard that they met earlier that evening. He remembered how he had picked up his fallen coffee can and how it was the same brand of coffee that Nami normally bought them. D.O recalled the bad vibes he got from the security guard and how his instincts told him to be wary of him.

He had a very bad feeling about this.

As Chanyeol turned to the right and an abandoned, cement building came to view, the uneasiness in D.O's gut became stronger.

"This is it" Chanyeol murmured as he inspected the environment they were in. "Why would Nami-ah be in a place like this?"

D.O shrugged, "I dunno. But whatever the reason, we have to find her quickly."

Chanyeol nodded in agreement.

As the pair got out of the car they saw that there was another vehicle parked not too far away from theirs. Its doors were ajar and the gravel around it showed clear signs of a struggle. Chanyeol and D.O exchanged looks as they observed the abandoned vehicle in front of them.

"I'll try and call Nami-ah's phone" Chanyeol suggested as he whipped out his mobile.

D.O's ears pricked up as he heard a quiet murmuring of gravel shifting, a little further away from them. He followed the sound and saw that it was Nami's phone. "Over here!" D.O pointed, as Chanyeol and himself sprang to Nami's phone that lay forsaken, face down, on the ground. D.O picked it up and saw that the screen protector he had put on for her had cracked.

Chanyeol peered down at it worriedly. "If her phone is here then, where's Nami-ah?"

D.O was about to reply when suddenly, a piercing scream interrupted his thoughts.

The pair looked at each other before sprinting towards the direction of the scream. Whoever was screaming sent a bone-chilling shiver down their spines and they were terrified to find out why.

As Chanyeol and D.O raced towards the source of the screaming, many thoughts bombarded their minds. Most of them were worries and fears of what they would discover as they approached the warehouse door, where the screaming was loudest. Whatever it was, it wasn't good and, it left them feeling a jumble of emotions.

But, to D.O, all he knew was that it was a bad feeling. A very bad feeling, indeed.


	39. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! The following scenes may be upsetting. Please read with caution!

The floor seemed to sway underneath my feet as I staggered across the interior of the warehouse. The sound of my ragged breath bounced off the walls as I continued to move urgently, fearfully like my life depended on it. I had taken off my platform heels and abandoned them, leaving my feet sore and bleeding from having trodden on broken glass and sharp rocks.

"Where are you... Nami-ssi...?" Ryuk's gruff voice resonated around the deserted warehouse as he approached the vicinity. He said it in sing-song, making every fibre of my body jerk up as a ripple of fear overcame me.

My eyes darted around the room that I was in.

I had constantly been moving around in the warehouse to avoid being detected but, I was tired now and, I didn't know how long I could keep hiding before I had to confront Ryuk again. With my hands outstretched in front of me, I felt my way around the abandoned machinery and dusty cardboard boxes. Cracks from the roof dimly illuminated where I was, forcing me to squint as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

_How long have I been here?_

It felt like I was trapped in a never-ending nightmare, constantly running away from Ryuk, in this labyrinth of a warehouse.

_I want to go home..._

I hastily wiped away the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes, ordering myself to calm down and stay quiet. Hopelessness and the fear of not being rescued threatened to overwhelm me as I felt the dusty floor for any sort of wieldable weapon that I could use against Ryuk.

Eventually, I found a thin metal rod that was lightweight and the right length. The pole was encrusted in crumbly dirt and it felt cold against my clammy hands. I trembled as I held it in front of me and waited. Despite my attempts at being silent, I couldn't hear anything. The erratic beating of my heart filled my ears as I tried my best to strain them for any sign of Ryuk approaching.

With bated breath, I stood still.

"Nami-ssi..."

I clamped my hand over my mouth as I heard Ryuk's creepy voice echo from the other side. He was nearby. I held my breath as I heard footsteps approaching. I didn't dare to breathe just in case I was too loud.

One step. Two steps.

"Nami-ssi..."

I swallowed. My throat was so dry from running around earlier and my hands wouldn't stop shaking.  _Chanyeol_ _..._ _Chanyeol_ _..._ _Chanyeol_ _..._  I kept chanting in my mind.  _Please... please come quickly..._

Three steps. Four steps.

Ryuk was coming closer.

_Chanyeol_ _..._ _Chanyeol_ _... please... save me..._

"Hello, my goddess."

I screamed in fear as Ryuk's face, half-concealed by the darkness, appeared next to mine.

His mouth was distorted into a blood-curdling smile, his slanted eyes upturned and wild with malicious intent. Ryuk lunged at me, grabbing my thin wrists as I stumbled backwards into the dusty machinery, dropping the rod in my hand.

"No! Let go of me!" I cried as I struggled to wriggle free. "Let me go!"

"Stop struggling, my goddess" he kept saying as he seized my wrists and violently dragged me towards him as he lifted me from the ground. I flailed my legs in protest as I continued to scream from the top of my lungs. My throat felt raw as I gasped for breath, while Ryuk's thick arms constricted my waist, crushing my ribs and my airway. He floundered backwards, dragging me along with him, my feet still not touching the floor.

I squirmed defiantly, fighting his tight grip on me by clawing my nails at his broad arms. Ryuk responded by slamming me down on the floor, stunning me breathless as an abrupt pain shot up my spine. Seeing me dazed, Ryuk took the opportunity to climb on top of me, pinning me down with his weight as he rested his bottom half on my stomach.

With his beefy hands, he clutched my wrists once more as he leaned over me, a shameless simper evident on his lips. "I have you now, my goddess" he whispered in my ear, making me tremble as his warm breath violated my skin. "I'll treat you well..." he continued to murmur, "just subject yourself willingly to me..."

"No!" I screamed at him, "Let me go! Let me go, Ryuk!" I kept screaming while struggling to break free.

Ryuk, displeased by my resistance, brushed his chapped lips down my neck in a flurry of kisses. I shuddered at his touch, tears clouding my vision as my eyes darted wildly around my surroundings, searching for any sign of help, salvation or escape. "Let me go..." I whimpered, I was growing weak from the endless struggling. "Please... let me go..."

Ryuk proceeded to defile me with his unwanted kisses. He shifted his hold on my wrists by clasping both of them down with one hand while he used the other to rip the front of my dress. I cried out as he violently tugged on the material, causing it to tear, revealing my bra underneath. Ryuk traced his stubby fingers across the lacey patterns on my bra while I continued to whimper in fear and beg him to stop.

The room continued to spin as I stayed pinned to the ground by Ryuk. I was starting to see stars and my vision was losing focus as I grew weaker with fatigue. Ryuk continued to touch me in places I didn't want him to but as much as I wanted to cry out and continue to struggle free, I couldn't anymore. I was exhausted. Even my fear wasn't enough to drive me.

I sobbed hopelessly. _Chanyeol_ _..._ _Chanyeol_ _..._ _Chanyeol_ _... please... save me..._

And with what little energy I had left, I tilted my head towards the entrance, desperate for rescue to come, desperate for anyone to come and save me.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, allowing passage for moonlight to pour into the warehouse. The thundering of footsteps unsettled the dust on the floor as two people came rushing inside.

What happened next was like snapshots from a Polaroid camera.

Blink.

The taller one knocked Ryuk from on top of me.

Blink.

The shorter one approached me, his voice was muted but, I saw his mouth moving.

Blink.

The taller one continued to punch Ryuk, his fists flying into the air.

Blink.

The shorter one cradled me in his arms. His heart-shaped lips moved as he tried to tell me something.

Blink.

"You're safe now..." I heard him say.

Blink.


	40. I'm Sorry

Chanyeol's blood was boiling.

It was like a dark fury had possessed him when he saw what was happening at the end of the warehouse. With thundering steps and a tightly clenched fist, Chanyeol hurled himself at Ryuk, causing him to lurch backwards and away from Nami. He didn't know what came over him or, where his strength came from but, he didn't hold back. 

He couldn't. 

It was like he was consumed by an insatiable rage that fomented his being, pulsating through his body like an electric current and, the only outlet for it was for his fists to connect with Ryuk's face.

The sound of pounding flesh reverberated around the warehouse as Chanyeol pummelled Ryuk to the floor, hindering him immobile. 

Chanyeol didn't care that his hands were covered with blood or that his knuckles felt raw. He panted, grunted with effort, his chest heaving, as the fury which overwhelmed him slowly ebbed away, at the sight of an unconscious Ryuk on the floor. 

He had beaten him up to the point that his face was almost unrecognisable.

With exhaustion creeping up on him, Chanyeol straightened himself up. He breathed out as he tried to calm his seething rage down, his head still spinning from the spikes of adrenaline that was still throbbing in his bloodstream.

"It's okay, Nami-ah. You're safe now... you're safe now..."

Chanyeol looked up from where he was standing and saw D.O cradling Nami in his arms. She was sobbing, her frail arms tightly gripping his shirt as her head was buried deep in his chest. She was shaking uncontrollably.

His heart broke at the sight of her.

Nami was wearing a pink dress that had been torn at the top. He noticed how her bare legs were covered in dirt from being on the ground and that her feet were bleeding where small shards of glass had punctured her soles. Her long, raven hair looked like it had been curled into large ringlets before it had been ruined. The face, that he had grown to love, was covered in blotches as her makeup had smeared from the large tears that fell from her almond-shaped eyes. Bruises shaped like handprints covered her arms where Ryuk had tried to restrain her.

He felt like shit.

Nami had gone through the effort of dressing up for him--for their date--and tonight of all nights he had failed her. He had failed to protect her for the second time.

Slowly, he took off his jacket and bent down next to D.O and covered her with it, his eyes brimming with guilt and yearning for her to look at him. "Nami-ah..." he tried to reach out to her but she flinched away, clinging even more to D.O as she continued to sob. She refused to meet his eye.

Hurt, Chanyeol retracted his hand and slowly got up. "I'll go and call the others" his voice sounded sorrowful. D.O gave him a brief nod as he continued to hold a vulnerable Nami in his arms, gently rubbing her back as he tried to reassure her that she was safe now.

With one last look, Chanyeol turned away, his hand covering his eyes as he walked outside to make a phone call. He needed to tell Suho and the others that they had found Nami and that they needed to do something about Ryuk.

~*~

D.O watched as Chanyeol walked away, his shoulders slumping with every step he took. There was no doubt on what Chanyeol must be feeling. He had seen how beaten up he was.

D.O peered down at Nami who was still shivering despite being covered by Chanyeol's jacket. She continued to sob on his chest, her cries were quiet but nonetheless painful for him to hear. He didn't like seeing Nami this way. He didn't like that this happened to her. He didn't like that he hadn't done anything to stop it.

Like Chanyeol, he was angry. But not just at Ryuk, but at himself too. If only he had done something differently, maybe he would have been able to prevent this from happening.

"I'm sorry, Nami-ah" he murmured as he held her tightly. "I'm sorry."

~*~

D.O's arms wrapped around me tightly as he held me in his embrace.

"I'm sorry..." he kept murmuring. "I'm sorry, Nami-ah..."

I clung to him closely as warm tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't stop myself from crying, even though D.O tried to comfort me with soothing words. My body kept trembling as I buried myself deeper into his chest as if by doing so, I could escape this endless nightmare and end up in a safe haven.

_I want to go home._

At some point, I ventured to open my eyes again and I saw many pairs of legs surrounding me and D.O in a huddle. Different voices merged together as I slipped in and out of my consciousness. Their words sounded like a distorted radio.

"Is Little Umma okay?"

"What should we do now?"

"Hyung called the police, they should be here soon."

"Is that him? Do we know who he is?"

"Chanyeol-ah did that?"

"C'mon. Let's go. We need to bring Nami-ah home."

~*~

Xiumin rubbed his eyes wearily as he watched D.O quietly close Nami's door behind him. "How is she?" he asked as soon as D.O had turned to face him.

"She's finally calmed down" D.O replied. He glanced behind him as he gestured for him, Chanyeol and Xiumin to stand further away from her door just in case they woke her. "I got her to take a sleeping pill so that she could rest."

Xiumin nodded, "That's good. Hopefully, she'll feel a little better in the morning."

D.O looked at Xiumin grimly. "Hyung, I don't think Nami-ah will be okay for a while. Before she took the sleeping pill, she was so scared of being alone. Someone should stay with her in case she wakes up."

"I can do that" Chanyeol immediately replied. The pair looked at him. It had a been a while since Chanyeol had said a word.

They were finally back at the dorm and it was early in the morning. Suho and some of the other EXO members were busy speaking with the police while the others had gone back to sleep. Presently, it was only Xiumin, D.O and Chanyeol who were taking care of Nami. Chanyeol hadn't spoken the whole time they were in the car, on the way back home to the dorm.

D.O eyed him dubiously, "It's okay, Chanyeol. I can do it. You should get some rest."

"But you need to sleep too" Chanyeol replied. "You've done enough, D.O-ah. Let me take care of Nami-ah."

"No. I'll take care of her" D.O insisted.

Chanyeol retorted, "No. I will."

The pair glared at each other, neither one refusing to back down. Eventually, Chanyeol argued, "I'm her boyfriend, D.O-ah, so I should be the one to stay by her side."

"Well, you failed as her boyfriend" he snapped, his eyes the shape of half-moons. "You weren't there when she needed you."

Something in Chanyeol's eyes sparked at D.O's words as the tension between the pair became tangible. Xiumin quickly interjected, "D.O-ah, you should let Chanyeol-ah be with Nami-ah tonight."

"Hyung?" D.O was disappointed by Xiumin's words.

Xiumin explained, "Both of you are tired but you, D.O-ah, need the most rest as you have your film rehearsal tomorrow." He glanced at his watch and saw that it was already four in the morning. "Scratch that, in less than five hours."

D.O looked down glumly. He knew Xiumin was right.

Xiumin gave Chanyeol a quick glance before steering D.O away. "Just take care of her, Chanyeol-ah" he mumbled, before ushering himself and D.O back to their rooms.

~*~

Chanyeol tip-toed inside Nami's room and sat down nearby the head of her bed. He saw that she had a peaceful expression as she slept. Gently, he brushed away the strands of hair that was strewn across her face as he whispered his apology to her. "I'm sorry, Nami-ah" he kept saying over and over as he continued to eye her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

He observed her silently as if waiting for her to wake up and tell him that she accepted his apology. But to no avail. Instead, his eyes trailed down her haggard face as he noticed the bruises on her neck and the cut nearby her lip. A wave of guilt overwhelmed him as he thought about how she sustained those injuries.

_It was my fault._

Chanyeol covered his eyes with his hands as he tried to fight back the negative emotions that threatened to break his composure. It was a mixture of anger, regret, grief and frustration. His body inevitably trembled as he tried to get a grip on himself.

"I'm so sorry" he murmured again.

Thoughts raced his mind as he tried to accept what had happened that evening. It was meant to be the best night of his life. He was supposed to tell her how he felt about her and it was meant to be the beginning of their mutual love for one another. It was meant to indicate the beginning of their relationship: their  _real_  relationship. But he had gone and ruined it by failing to be there when she needed him most.

_You failed as her boyfriend._

D.O's words were like thorns around his chest: it stung him. And as much as he wanted to defend himself, to say that those words weren't true, he knew that at the end of the day, D.O was right-- he did fail as her boyfriend. 

He should have been there for her. And yet, he wasn't. Didn't he promise her last time that he would protect her? That, if anything like what happened before happened again, he would be there to save her?

Chanyeol gazed at Nami again with mournful eyes. With his hand, he took hold of hers and gently placed it next to his cheek as he told her, "I promise I'll cherish you more. I promise that I will take better care of you and that I won't fail you again." With his lips, he kissed her palm as he finally murmured what he had been meaning to tell her all along, "And that's because I love you, Nami-ah. I love you more than you know."

And, with a heavy heart, he hoped that Nami still felt the same way about him as he did for her.


	41. Only Human

My eyes fluttered open as light seeped in through the gaps in the curtains. What day was it? But then it didn't really matter. To me, it was like it was the same day and I was just drifting in and out of sleep like I was in limbo. 

I rolled over to my side and saw that D.O was there again. He had fallen asleep with his arms folded in front of him as a pillow. I observed his sleeping face, his straight lashes were long and pretty as they framed his eyelids. His heart-shaped lips and pale skin made him look like a sweet angel-- a cherub perhaps. He sighed softly as he continued to sleep peacefully on the edge of my bed. He had been doing this a lot lately but I've lost track of how long it's been.

Ever since the incident, I hadn't been able to sleep alone in the dark.

Whenever I closed my eyes, Ryuk's scary smile appeared like his picture was forever engraved on the back of my eyelids. I would scream out and be panting in cold sweat and D.O would try to calm me down by holding me in his arms and rocking me back and forth. It had happened so often that D.O had taken it upon himself to stay by my side until I fell asleep.

I turned to him now and saw that he had bags under his eyes. I felt bad for him. He had been very kind to me by staying by my side every night, after rehearsals, and even taking charge of the housekeeping duties while I stayed in bed. I tried to get up and do housework-- get back to my usual routine-- but I couldn't. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was constantly feeling lethargic and I didn't have an appetite. It had also been a long time since I had last ventured outside the dorm.

D.O must have felt me stirring in my bed because suddenly, his eyes flitted open too. He got up and blinked a couple of times as he tried to find his bearings. Upon seeing me awake, he smiled. "Good morning, Nami-ah."

"Good morning" I greeted him back.

He stretched his arms over his head and proceeded to shake his body awake. His body must have been stiff from lying down in the same position all night. Once he was done, he got up and said, "I'm going to make breakfast now. Do you want to go downstairs with me?" He looked at me hopefully.

I shook my head. "Not today" I mumbled weakly.

D.O gave me a small smile, "Okay. I'll come up later with your meal" he replied, before closing the door behind him.

After he had left, I rolled over on my bed and searched for my phone. I looked at the calendar and finally realised that it had been a month since the incident. A month since I last stepped foot outside; a month since I had last spoken properly to anyone, apart from D.O.

I let out a sigh as I tried to motivate myself to do something different today. I couldn't keep staying in bed and leaving everything to D.O and the other EXO members. It's already been a month. I was stronger now. I had to start making an effort again.

It was time I spoke to Chanyeol.

I remembered how hard it was in the beginning. Straight after the incident, I hadn't been able to look at him in the eye. I just felt so dirty. On the following morning of the incident, I had inspected myself by accident in the mirror and saw that I had bruises on my neck from where Ryuk had tainted me with his kisses. They were ugly and blue and I didn't want Chanyeol to see. I was ashamed of myself and I was afraid that he wouldn't accept me now that I had been defiled by another man.

In frustration, I had scrubbed my skin raw to get rid of the marks but, no matter how hard I tried, I still felt dirty and impure. D.O would often come rushing up to me and to hold me as I broke down in the bathroom floor, covering me in a towel as he held me close while the water poured over our heads. He was the only one I was able to talk to without feeling embarrassed or ashamed of myself. He was the only one I could trust.

Suho had visited me once, in my room. He had informed me that Ryuk had been arrested and that the case was closed. He had ensured that no one would know what happened to me and I had received justice. But it became a taboo subject in the dorm. No one would speak of it and the others tried to be considerate of me by giving me space.

I had overheard Xiumin say once to Suho that he wanted to get me professional help as I wasn't eating properly but, I had protested and told them that it wasn't necessary.

I didn't need help as I was stronger than this; I would eventually get better; I wasn't weak; I could handle it. But the problem was, I was only human and humans have weaknesses.

I hoisted myself up and got out of my bed, my legs were like jelly as I tottered to gain balance. I staggered towards the mirror on the wall and saw how deathly pale I looked. I had hollows on my cheeks and my eyes were heavy-lidded with dark circles. 

To put it simply, I looked terrible. 

I hobbled over to the door and hesitated in front of it. I hardly ever left my room apart from when I needed to use the bathroom so, it would be the first time in a while since I had joined the others in the living room downstairs.

I took a deep breath.  _Today's the day_ , I told myself.

I opened the door.

"How's Little Umma?" I heard someone ask from downstairs. It sounded like Kai.

"She's doing a little better today" D.O replied.

"Do you think she'll come to rehearsals today? I really miss seeing her. And I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss eating her homemade lunches too."

D.O paused. I imagined him shaking his head. "I don't think she's ready to set foot outside yet, Kai."

"That's a shame" Kai's voice sounded disappointed.

"I can make lunch for us if you like."

Kai mumbled. "It's not the same..."

I quickly went back inside my room, a wave of guilt washing over me as I tried to process what I just overheard. I felt bad for the EXO members. All this time they had been very considerate of me even when I had been neglecting my duties as their dorm mother. I was meant to be looking after them not, the other way round.

"I have to get my act together!" I told myself resolutely.

I had decided. Today was the day I was going to take my first step back into society.

~*~

The sun felt warm against my skin as I hopped off the bus and made my way towards SMHQ. It had been a long time since I had made lunch for the EXO members so I hoped that my cooking skills hadn't deteriorated while I had been indisposed. 

After the EXO members had left the dorm, I had forced myself to go downstairs and prepare their lunch. It had been a while since I had been in the kitchen so I wasn't sure of what ingredients were available. I finally decided on making sandwiches since there weren't many options in the first place.

I braced myself as I approached SMHQ, my heart palpitating as I spotted someone standing outside the entrance. It was a security guard. Warily, I approached the entrance, fighting the urge to turn tail and run and then I noticed that it was a new guy. I breathed a sigh of relief as I hastily went inside, not bothering to greet him. As soon as I entered, some of the SM staff, that I had befriended, welcomed me back like a hero.

"Omo, Minami-ssi. Long-time no see!" a receptionist greeted me. "Are you feeling better now? We heard that you've been ill for the past month."

"Yes, unnie. I'm feeling better now" I replied, grateful that no one seemed to know the truth. "But I'm still recovering."

I made my way upstairs to where the EXO members were likely to be, glad that I had mustered up the courage to go out of the dorm again. As I neared the entrance of the dance studio, I peeped through the circular windows on the doors and saw that it was only Chen and Baekhyun inside. The others must be either in the changing rooms or out doing their individual activities.

I was about to push the doors open when I suddenly overheard their conversation.

"Chanyeol's lucky" Baekhyun began. "He got the main lead role in that Chinese film."

Chen agreed, "Yeah. It's definitely going to boost his popularity up." But then he frowned, "Do you know if he's told Nami-ah yet?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "No. I don't think so. He's leaving at the end of the week and he still hasn't told her."

My eyes widened in surprise.  _Chanyeol_ _was leaving for China? When did this happen?_ It had been so long since I last spoke to him that I wasn't even aware of what was happening in his life anymore.

"He needs to tell her soon" Chen replied. "Although, I don't know how he's going to do that since it's been ages since they had last spoken to each other."

Baekhyun sighed, "Things aren't looking well for Chanyeol and Little Umma..." he looked at the ceiling as if in thought. "But it surprises me that they've lasted this long."

Chen was curious. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I had my suspicions that Chanyeol and Little Umma weren't really dating."

I was shocked.  _Was_ _Baekhyun_ _always this sharp?_

Chen answered. "How can you say that when they've been together for a while now? Chanyeol wouldn't date Nami-ah if he didn't like her."

"But that's the thing" Baekhyun replied. "What if he didn't like her in the beginning and only asked her out because of the bet? The bet for ten thousand won--"

The doors burst open as I pushed my way through. 

Chen and Baekhyun turned to my direction and their faces froze, startled at my sudden appearance. 

My cheeks felt hot as I glared at the two of them. "What bet?" I demanded.

Chen and Baekhyun exchanged looks with each other as they gulped in fear.

I had endured all that pain and suffering for a month and all this time to Chanyeol I was just... a bet?


	42. You Pabo

Chen and Baekhyun nervously exchanged looks with each other as Nami glowered at them from the entrance. She demanded again, her voice cold and unforgiving. "What bet?"

"Little Umma," Baekhyun began, his eyes darting wildly as he tried to come up with an explanation. "It's-It's not what you think it is--"

Chen interjected, "Yeah, erm, we were just talking about something else. Erm--" he gaped at Baekhyun desperately before continuing, "Poker. Yes! We were talking about poker."

Nami approached them swiftly, her eyebrows knitted and a scowl evident on her face. The pair had anxious smiles on as they backed away warily. But just as she was about to confront them again, the sound of approaching footsteps and the hubbub of voices caused her to turn around. As soon as she did, her gaze landed on the other EXO members who had returned from their other activities. Xiumin and D.O were the first to enter the dance studio. Their eyes widened in surprise at seeing Nami before them.

"Nami-ah!" Xiumin exclaimed, a smile creeping up his lips. "You're here!"

D.O shared his enthusiasm. "How are you feeling? Are you feeling better now?"

The others joined the pair in bombarding Nami with questions once they realised that Nami was amongst them again. But Nami didn't care for their questions. As soon as she spotted Chanyeol, who had come into the dance studio last, she marched right up to him. Being the last to realise that Nami was in the dance studio, Chanyeol smiled at her, oblivious of her fuming rage. He was happy at last to finally have the opportunity to speak with her face to face.

"Nami-ah--"

"Is it true?" she challenged, her eyes were hard and unyielding.

Chanyeol gave her a puzzled look.

"Am I just a bet to you?"

Chanyeol had his face scrunched up in confusion as he searched Nami's eyes. But as he was doing so, he suddenly noticed Baekhyun and Chen cowering in the background. He frowned as he realised what had happened. "Nami-ah, I can explain--"

But Chanyeol wasn't able to finish his sentence. 

He was midway speaking when Nami had swept her leg behind him and pushed him to the ground, causing him to land with a loud thud on his back. He groaned in pain, stunned that Nami had done her judo throw on him. It had been a while since Nami had done that. "Yah! You macho woman--!"

But yet again Chanyeol was unable to finish his sentence. As he looked up at Nami, he saw that tears were falling freely from her almond-shaped eyes. They looked hurt, causing him to feel a tight squeeze in his chest. 

Her voice cracked as she told him, "Chanyeol, you pabo."

Nami ran away from the dance studio as she choked back her tears. The EXO members looked from Nami's direction to Chanyeol, unsure of what to do. Chanyeol had made Nami cry before, during the photo shoot but, this time, something was different. Nami wasn't just upset, she seemed deeply wounded by Chanyeol's actions.

"Nami-ah--" D.O was quick to run after her but Xiumin held him back. As he did so, Chanyeol hastily got up from the floor and sprinted towards the exit to pursue Nami.

D.O turned to Xiumin, baffled as to why he had got in his way. "It's not for you to go after her, D.O-ah" he declared as his gaze locked onto D.O's wide eyes. "Nami-ah and Chanyeol-ah need time to talk things out."

D.O protested, "But hyung--"

Xiumin glared at him and D.O conceded reluctantly. He knew best not to cross Xiumin when he was angry. Xiumin turned his attention to Chen and Baekhyun, who had retreated farther away from the others. "You two," he said sharply, "have a lot of explaining to do."

The pair exchanged anxious stares at one another again before gulping in fear at their hyung's raging wrath.

~*~

"Nami-ah, wait!" Chanyeol pleaded as he made a grab for her wrist.

She shook him off, refusing to turn around and face him. "Let me go!" she shouted. Nami continued briskly walking down the corridor, wiping away the tears that refused to stop falling from her eyes. She sobbed quietly, trying to fight them back, trying to show that she wasn't hurt but, to no avail.

Chanyeol continued to pursue her. He took big steps, almost leaping, so that he could catch up with her and block her from escaping. Once he was in front of her, he clamped his broad hands on top of her shoulders and held her firmly, forcing her to stay despite her trying to wriggle free.

"Let me go!" she screamed at him again but he refused.

"Nami-ah, please" he begged. "Let's talk this over." He watched as Nami's eyes met his and he observed the pain in them. The squeezing in his chest returned but much stronger now.

"You want to talk?" she sniffed. "Fine. Let's talk."

Chanyeol swallowed as he tried to explain, "In the beginning, it did start off as a bet."

Nami's eyes flickered as if he had inflicted another wound on her. She stared at him coldly, her lips set in a hard line.

"It started off as a bet between Baekhyun, Chen and I. It was a stupid bet that we made before I met you" his voice trembled, "before... I fell for you."

Nami looked up at him, her eyes still brimming with tears. "No" she muttered while shaking her head at him. "I won't be fooled anymore."

"Nami-ah, please" Chanyeol begged. "It's the truth."

She broke away from his grasp and took a step back, "What truth?" she spat. "I don't even know what's real anymore, Chanyeol. How can I tell if any of this is real when, all this time, you were lying to me?" Fresh tears sprung from her eyes as she whispered, "You used me. And I'm through with being used."

Nami attempted to walk past him but Chanyeol blocked her path once more. "I didn't use you" his voice was stern. "Why aren't you listening to me? I told you, this was a stupid bet that we made before I met you. Before we had what we have now."

"Don't" she snapped. "I don't need to hear your pathetic excuses anymore. If you have nothing better to say then, just let me go."

"No" Chanyeol refused strongly. "I don't want to." He looked at her earnestly, "I know I've hurt you and I'm sorry but, I can't let you go. Please don't be like this. Don't you see I'm trying?"

"Trying?" she repeated bitterly. "Trying for what?"

"Trying for  _us_ " he answered desperately. "I'm trying to keep  _us_  together." He looked at her sadly, "Please. Give us a chance. Don't you want us to be together?"

Nami searched his woeful eyes and saw the sincerity in them. The truth was, she really wanted to be with him. She loved Chanyeol so of course, she wanted things to work out between them. But the problem was, she didn't know if she could trust him again. She had given him that one chance and he had blown it. She didn't want to risk getting her heart broken again. She didn't know whether she could survive it a third time.

Nami returned his gaze. "How can I trust you anymore, Chanyeol?" she asked him desperately. "How can I trust you when all this time, you were only being nice to me because of your bet?" Her voice cracked as she continued, "How can I trust that this isn't all just a game to you? That you aren't just playing around with me again?"

"I'm not playing around with you!" he was exasperated. "Nami-ah," he said her name with an agonised expression, "I'm serious about you. About us."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" she asked him, her voice was weak. "Why did you hide it from me?"

Chanyeol wasn't sure of what to say. "I didn't- I didn't think it mattered..."

She scoffed bitterly, "That's your problem. You didn't think it mattered. You didn't think of how it would hurt me." She glared at him, "You didn't think about my feelings at all." Nami choked back the tears that keep threatening to fall from her eyes. The pain in her chest was so sharp and so intense that it affected her breathing. It was like someone was crushing her from the inside, rendering her breathless.

She stared at Chanyeol and tried to figure out what to do. She had trusted him. After the incident, she had endured a spirit-crippling trial that she wasn't sure she could ever recover from. There were so many times she had wanted to leave Seoul, abandon her report and throw everything away. She just wanted to go home and be with her family, friends, and be back to where everything was familiar. She wanted to leave but, she fought on because every time she felt like giving up, she would see Chanyeol's face. He was the only reason why she decided to stay. But that was before she found out she was just a bet to him.

A bet as cheap as ten-thousand won.

She looked away, her pain renewed. "If you were really serious about me, you would have considered my feelings" her eyes met his and he saw the disappointment in them. "Is that why you weren't there when I needed you most? Was it because I was just a bet to you so it was okay if I got hurt? Did my feelings not matter at all?"

Nami's pained expression haunted him as Chanyeol felt a wave of guilt. "Of course they matter to me. Nami-ah, I care about you."

She shook her head at him bitterly, "Stop lying, Chanyeol. Please," she faced him again with a wounded expression, "I can't take it anymore."

"But I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are!" she shouted. "You don't care about me. All you care about is your stupid bet and your stupid ten-thousand won--" Nami barged past him successfully and hastily started marching away. But Chanyeol grabbed her arm in time and pulled her towards him. "Let me go!" she cried, thumping his chest with her closed fists. "Let me go!"

"No, Nami-ah. Stop. Please--"

"No!" she cried, still hitting him in the chest. "You're a liar, Chanyeol. You lied to me!"

"Nami-ah--"

"You said you were going to protect me." Her voice cracked as she tried to choke back her tears. "But when I needed you most, you weren't there."

Chanyeol's eyes were mournful, "I-I'm sorry..."

She shook her head at him. "Sorry isn't good enough, Chanyeol." She wiped her tears away before tugging her arm free, "I have to- I have to go."

"Nami-ah, please wait--" Chanyeol stopped her by obstructing her path.

"Move out the way, Chanyeol" she ordered.

"I won't move out the way until we solve this" he replied determinedly. "Please. I want us to stop fighting." He looked at her with tired eyes, "I admit that what I did was wrong and hurtful. But, it was all just a stupid bet and it didn't mean anything. Everything's different now." He paused as he searched her eyes. "I would have forgiven you if you had done it to me. So why can't you do the same?"

Nami wiped away a tear that was forming in the corner of her eye, "That's the difference between us" she said bitterly. "If it were me, I would have never made a bet to begin with." She pushed past him and Chanyeol caught her in his arms.

"Let me go!" she struggled as Chanyeol fought to keep her in his embrace.

"I won't--" Chanyeol pulled her close and forced his lips on hers. He kissed her aggressively, urgently, desperately. As if by doing so, he could convince her to stay and forget the pain he had caused her. Chanyeol stroked his lips on hers but she refused to accept him. Her lips were cold and unfeeling.

Violently, Nami pushed him away and she finally broke free from his grasp. Once there was a distance between them, she lunged at him and slapped him hard on the cheek. A raw pain stung his face from where Nami's hand had struck him. Chanyeol was startled. Slowly, he turned to face her, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Nami wiped her mouth furiously and Chanyeol saw that her lip was bleeding from where he had sprung a kiss on her. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks once more. "You really are a pabo, Chanyeol."

Nami attempted to run away again but Chanyeol clung to her wrist once more. "I'm sorry, Nami-ah. Please. Please forgive me--"

"Let me go!" she shouted as she violently shook her hand free. She stood still as she glared at him contemptuously. Chanyeol's body felt cold under her icy gaze. "I quit."

"What?"

"I said,  _I quit_ " she repeated fiercely. "We should stop it here, Chanyeol."

"What-what do you mean?"

"I don't care if the others know I'm a reporter. Not anymore." She eyed him coldly as she let out a long breath, "I'm tired of all this. I'm tired of this charade and I'm tired of pretending."

"Nami-ah" Chanyeol was bewildered. "What-what are you talking about?"

Nami's eyes were lacklustre, "It's over, Chanyeol." She started walking away again and Chanyeol made an attempt to stop her. He reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, backing away from him.

Chanyeol was taken aback by the sharpness of her tone. "Nami-ah... please don't do this. Please... don't leave me." He reached out his hands as he attempted to intertwine his fingers with hers but she snatched them away.

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol. I can't. Not anymore." Her eyes were shimmering with tears. "I don't think I can ever trust you again." Her voice was unsteady as she finally said, "I rather go to prison than stay in this fake relationship with you for a minute longer." Nami averted her gaze as she walked away, not looking back.

Chanyeol, at last, let her go as he stood motionlessly on the spot. Her words echoed in his mind in a constant loop while with each step she took, his heart broke just a little more.

Finally, he turned around and watched her go. And as much as he wanted to go after her and stop her again, he couldn't. It was like his legs were rooted to the ground by her sharp words, hindering him incapable of pursuing her. Her words were like daggers that stabbed his heart, causing an intense pain that he had never experienced before.

Chanyeol clutched his shirt where his heart was as if by doing so, he could prevent it from shattering any further. It hurt so much. Why did it hurt so much? He was breathless, heaving, gasping for air as he tried to overcome the unbearable pain that overwhelmed him.

_I really am a_ _pabo_ _._

Out of frustration, he punched the wall next to him and a sharp pain shot up his arm as he grazed his knuckles, causing them to bleed. But he didn't care. The pain he felt in his hand was numb compared to the rawness in his chest. Suddenly, something warm slid down his cheek. He touched it and saw that they were his tears. For the first time in a long time, he was crying. He punched the wall again, shouting in agony at what he had just lost.

The thing was, to Chanyeol, their relationship wasn't false. At some point, he had started to believe that what they had was real.

And he thought that Nami did too.

~*~

Chanyeol entered the dorm hesitantly. It was already late at night and he was the last one to return to the dorm. After their day of rehearsals, the other EXO members had returned to the dorm without him as he had a meeting with Suji and Manager-nim on the topic of the Chinese film he would be taking part in.

For the first time, he was actually relieved to be with Suji. Spending time with her gave him time to think things through and consider how he could fix things between himself and Nami. He didn't want to believe that things between them were over. He was desperately holding onto the hope that Nami only said those things out of spite because she was angry at him. If he begged her for her forgiveness earnestly, would she take him back? He wanted to believe that Nami's feelings for him were strong and that they would overcome this obstacle. After all, even if their relationship was fake, wasn't their feelings for each other real?

He knew his was but, was hers?

Chanyeol entered the common area and was immediately greeted by eight pairs of eyes that turned to look at him. All the EXO members had congregated in the living room with Nami sitting amongst them.

"Is this true, Chanyeol-ah?" Suho said in disbelief. "All this time... you guys weren't dating?"

"What?" he heard his voice say. Chanyeol's eyes travelled to Nami's and he saw that hers was lifeless. She averted her gaze. His heart sank,  _so it really is over..._

"Nami-ah just explained to us that you guys were only pretending to date so that you can keep Suji-ssi away," Baekhyun remarked. "Is this true too?"

Chanyeol was silent. He had heard Baekhyun's question but he didn't have the voice to say anything. He was still in shock that things were really over between him and Nami.

"Then, that time at the Gayo Daejun concert" Xiumin pondered. "That was all... an act?" He turned to Nami, searching her eyes but she refused to look at him. Something in Xiumin lit up at the realisation. "I see..."

"But why didn't you tell us you were just pretending to keep Suji-ssi away?" Kai asked. "You didn't need to hide it from us too."

Nami turned to Kai, "That was Chanyeol's idea." Chanyeol eyed Nami at the mention of his name. "He said that it would be better if we kept it a secret from you guys too in order to avoid increasing the chance of Suji-ssi finding out." Nami glimpsed at Chanyeol briefly before looking away again.

Chanyeol eyed her despondently. Nami still wouldn't look him in the face.

"You didn't have to do that, hyung" Sehun addressed Chanyeol. "We can keep secrets."

"Yeah" Kai agreed. "We all know how bothersome Suji-ssi is. You didn't need to pretend when you were amongst us: we're family!"

Chanyeol smiled weakly, "I'm sorry guys. I just thought it was the best thing to do at the time." But the truth was, Chanyeol was thinking of something else entirely.  _I didn't want to tell anyone about the secret because I wanted to get closer to_ _Nami_ _._

"But Nami-ah," D.O began. "You didn't have to keep this secret from us." Nami gaped at D.O as he continued, "You didn't have to do that for Chanyeol unless..." He glanced from Nami and then to Chanyeol and then back again. "Unless he was making you keep this secret for a reason."

"That's true!" Chen exclaimed as he remembered their conversation from before. "Was he blackmailing you, Nami-ah?"

Nami struggled to answer. She inevitably locked eyes with Chanyeol. He stared at her with pleading eyes which turned soft as he realised why she was gaping at him. Nami had told the rest of the EXO members that their relationship was fake. The deal was off. Now, Chanyeol could get his revenge by exposing her secret to them. He could tell them the truth about her being a reporter.

Nami braced herself as she saw Chanyeol open his mouth to speak. She knew she said that she would rather go to prison than continue pretending to be his girlfriend but, half of her didn't really mean it. She just said that to him because she was so livid and hurt.

All eyes shifted from her to Chanyeol as they witnessed him and Nami engage in a stare down. It was as if they were communicating with each other through their eyes.

Chanyeol gave her one last look before saying, "The truth is--"

But he was unable to say anything more as he was suddenly cut off by the sound of 4Men's 'Baby Baby' playing in the background. Flustered, Suho quickly answered his phone and turned away, "Hello? Manager-nim?"

The rest of the EXO members let out a deep breath as Suho had broken the tension that was building up amongst them. It was a brief intermission from the drama that was about to unfold. 

Nami and Chanyeol broke away from their locked gaze and turned to look at something else while they waited for Suho to finish his call.

Once he had finished, he turned to look at everyone, a look of surprise still on his face.

"What's the matter, hyung?" Baekhyun asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's either that, or he's finally realised his fly's been open the whole time" Sehun chuckled.

"What?!" Suho quickly looked down at his zipper and Sehun and Kai erupted into a laughter.

"Made you look!" Sehun teased.

Suho was bemused by his tricks.

"What was the call about, hyung?" D.O asked.

Once Suho had collected himself, his serious expression returned. "It was Manager-nim, he had just told me some important news."

"What is it?" Chen enquired, frowning. "Is there another problem again?"

Suho shook his head. "Not quite."

Xiumin questioned, "Then, does it affect us in some way?"

"Yes," Suho replied. "It actually affects two of us."

"Just say it already, hyung!" Kai complained. "What did Manager-nim say?"

Suho's lips thinned as he took a deep breath in. He looked at Nami directly, "Nami-ah, we're going to need your help again."

"Huh?" Nami was taken aback. "Why? Is this another modelling gig?"

Suho shook his head as the rest of the EXO members turned to her. "You're not gonna like it because this time, you  _have_  to take part."

Nami was sceptical. She didn't like where this was going. "What do you mean I  _have_  to take part? Why?"

"They were direct orders from the big man himself, Lee Sooman" Suho replied. His eyes were stern, "Nami-ah, he wants you to take part in 'We Got Married'."

A gasp escaped the lips of every EXO member. They turned to Suho, wide-eyed and brimming with questions.

"Hyung," Kai commented, "You mean that--?"

Suho nodded solemnly.

Everyone turned to look at a bewildered Nami. "What is it? What's going on?"

The EXO members exchanged looks with each other as they realised something important: if Nami was going to take part in 'We Got Married' then, she would need someone to get married to. 

The question was, who, amongst the EXO members, will be her groom?


	43. Move On

**An hour earlier...**

Suji had a grin on her face as she knocked on the door to her father's office. "Appa?" she said in her saccharine voice as she opened the door and peered inside.

"Ah, Suji. Come in." Lee Sooman beckoned with his hand from his high-back chair.

Suji straightened her back as she walked in. She smiled at her father as she observed him looking through some documents that he had sprawled across his desk. Lee Sooman had his fingers intertwined together as he had his chin propped up resting on top of his hands. He was looking at the papers intently.

"Appa" she chimed as she approached him. "Can I ask you a favour?"

Lee Sooman peeped up at her, "What is it, my darling?"

Suji batted her lashes at him, "It's to do with EXO."

Lee Sooman frowned. He had noticed that Suji had been hanging around with EXO a lot lately and he wasn't pleased with her getting too close to them. "What about them?" he asked suspiciously.

Suji walked over to where he was sat and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She knew that if she wanted to ask her father anything, she would have to act cutesy to do so. "Appa, I was wondering if you would hear me out on an idea I have." She rocked forwards and backwards while hugging Lee Sooman as if she was a young child begging for pocket money.

Lee Sooman looked away from his papers to give his only daughter his full attention. Despite being feared by many of his employees, he was still a father that doted heavily on his child. "And what would that idea be?" he enquired. He could never say no to Suji.

Suji smiled internally. She knew her father had already given in. "EXO has this housekeeper" she began, "that's been living them in the dorm for a while."

Lee Sooman raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"And I was wondering if you'd be interested in putting her on 'We Got Married' with one of the EXO members."

Sooman was astonished by her proposition. "Why would I ever be interested in doing that?"

Suji explained, "It would gain a lot of attention. I've been researching what's been trending on social media and WGM is one of the most popular reality shows on both a national and international level. If we get EXO on this then, it would attract a lot of interest in the company."

Sooman looked at his daughter dubiously. "I understand where you are coming from, Suji, but  _why_  would I want to pair one of the EXO members off with their housekeeper? WGM is a reality show where you pair celebrities from different companies so why EXO's housekeeper in particular?" He eyed his daughter intently, "Who is she?"

"She's just a commoner" Suji replied offhandedly. "But she's attracted a bit of attention in the past."

"Oh?" Sooman was intrigued. "What sort of attention?"

Suji pulled out her phone and showed her father photographs of Nami modelling with the EXO members. In spite of being bitter that Nami had thwarted her plans in the past, she had found use of her mishap. Suji explained to Sooman, "This is their housekeeper. She modelled with EXO a while back and caused quite a stir amongst the fans."

Sooman eyed the photographs and his eyebrows lifted even further. "This is their housekeeper?" He flicked through the photos on Suji's phone and showed a clear expression of surprise. He had to admit, she was quite charming.

Suji nodded, "Yes, appa. So, what do you think?"

Sooman thought for a while. "Why her in particular, Suji? Even if she had caused quite a stir in the past, she's still just a commoner. If I wanted to attract a lot of attention using EXO then, I would rather pair one of them off with someone from JYP or YG Entertainment."

"No, appa" Suji whined. "I'm telling you, it has to be her."

Sooman was suspicious. "What are you up to?" he asked, his small eyes narrowing behind his thick spectacles. He knew that Suji could be cunning when she wanted to be, after all, she was his daughter.

"No-nothing, appa" Suji replied. "I'm just saying that if you get the housekeeper to do the show with EXO it will be a big hit."

"And I'm asking you  _why_  it has to be her. Like I said before, if I wanted to attract more attention, I would get an artist from an equally well-known company to go on the show with EXO. The way I see it, pairing one of the members off with her won't add any benefits."

Suji pouted. This wasn't how she wanted her conversation with her father to go. "You're right, appa." She unwrapped her arms around him and started sulking. If her cutesy act didn't work, there was another tactic she could use and that was acting upset.

Sooman immediately started comforting his daughter once he saw her face. He could never resist the way her bottom lip quivered as she pouted. He exhaled, "Look, I'm not really sure why you'd want to have one of the EXO members go on WGM with this girl but, since you will one day take over my legacy, I will grant your request just this once."

Suji grinned at her father's words. She hugged him gratefully. "Thank you, appa!"

Sooman smiled as he hugged her back. If anything, his biggest weakness was his daughter. As Suji pulled away, he asked her, "Which of the EXO members do you want her to be paired off with?"

Suji smiled at her father innocently but inside, her thoughts were twisted. She didn't care who EXO's housekeeper went on the show with as long as it wasn't Chanyeol. Suji had been plotting to separate Nami and Chanyeol for a long time but it was only recently that she devised her ingenious plan. 

By sending Nami off to WGM with one of the EXO members, she would have Chanyeol all to herself. Not to mention the fact that WGM was an intimate show which forced the participating celebrities to act like a married couple. This would put Chanyeol and Nami's relationship to the test and Suji was almost certain that it would break them apart.

"I don't mind who as long as it isn't Chanyeol-oppa" she replied.

Her father had his eyebrows raised again.

Suji quickly added, "It's because he'll be going to China soon. He won't be able to take part in it anyway."

Sooman nodded. "Okay, well, I will get it arranged immediately."

A smile crept up Suji's face once more. "Thank you, appa! You're the best!"

Suji couldn't wait to split Chanyeol and Nami up for good.

~*~

**Presently...**

"What's going on?" I huffed as I glanced from one EXO member to the other. "Why do I have to take part? What's 'We Got Married'?" I turned from looking at Suho to Kai, who was still in shock. In fact, almost all the EXO members were still speechless.

Sehun was the first to speak. "This is great! We're finally getting a chance to go on one of the most interesting reality shows out there!"

"What's 'We Got Married'?" I addressed Sehun. "Can you please explain to me what's going on?"

"'We Got Married', or WGM, is a reality show where two celebrities from different companies get together and experience what married life would be like. They're normally two celebrities that have never met before."

"They essentially pretend to be a married couple for a month or so" Xiumin interrupted. He turned to Suho, "Did Manager-nim say anything else? Like why Nami-ah was chosen?"

Suho shook his head. "All he said was that Lee Sooman requested personally that Nami-ah be a guest on the show."

"Did he say which one of us will play the husband?" Sehun queried. All eyes turned to his direction. "What?" Sehun asked, looking around. "All of you were thinking it."

The others exchanged looks and made an effort not to look at Chanyeol in the eye. They hadn't forgotten the fact that Chanyeol and I had just recently revealed that we weren't dating.

Suho coughed, "Well, one thing's for sure, it's definitely going to be one of us who will be on the show with Nami-ah." The others glanced at Suho attentively. "But" he continued, "we won't find out who until the day."

Baekhyun let out a sigh of disappointment. "They're such a tease" he complained. "Why can't they just tell us who, now?"

"But that's not the real issue here" D.O suddenly spoke up. The others eyed him expectantly. D.O quickly glanced at me before addressing the others, "Nami-ah isn't a celebrity and she's still recovering from--" he stopped abruptly and cleared his throat, "what I mean to say is, Nami-ah's not ready to take part in something like this. It's too soon and too demanding."

"I understand where you are coming from, D.O-ah" Suho replied sympathetically. "But, these are direct orders from Lee Sooman himself. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I can refuse for her."

"But hyung--" D.O started reasoning with Suho as he tried to persuade him to get me out of doing WGM. As I watched him argue for my sake, I started feeling guilty. Yet again, I was causing problems for the EXO members.

"I'll do it," I said resolutely while D.O and Suho argued. They hushed immediately when they heard me speak.

"What?" D.O was surprised.

I locked my gaze with his. "I'll do it" I repeated once more before I turned to face Suho, "I'll go on WGM."

The other EXO members looked at me expectantly. Suho nodded in reply. "I'll let Manager-nim know--"

"Wait, hyung" Chanyeol interrupted suddenly. Everyone turned to face him but his eyes were focused on me. He walked over to where I was sitting on the sofa and murmured, "Can I have a word with you first?"

I peeped up at Chanyeol, unsure of being alone with him. I was still feeling uncomfortable after our recent argument. Seeing how serious his expression was, I reluctantly got up and followed him as he led me to the kitchen where we could speak in private.

"What is it?" I asked him pointedly. I had to keep a strong front to show him that I wasn't affected by him anymore.

He cut to the chase. "Yah, are you sure about doing WGM?"

I blinked.

"It's an invasive show. And you'll have to act lovey-dovey and do embarrassing things together." Chanyeol frowned as he added, "You have to pretend that you're a real married couple." He searched my eyes as if he was hoping that I would see sense and back out.

"So?" I retorted.

Chanyeol was taken aback.

"I already have a lot of experience in pretending" I scoffed. "Isn't that what we've been doing all along? Pretending to date?"

Chanyeol looked wounded by my words but he continued, "There will be cameras on you from dusk till dawn so you will hardly get any privacy."

"And? It's not like I didn't know that--"

"You don't get it!" he interrupted, half-shouting. He lowered his voice when he noticed he had my full attention. "If there is no privacy then, there's a high chance that they'll find out about your secret."

My brows were furrowed. "That's none of your concern anymore" I replied curtly.

Chanyeol's jaw clenched. "Nami-ah, if you're going to be this reckless then, I might as well have told the others that you're a reporter."

I fought to keep my brave front from shattering.  _Was he threatening to expose me?_

Despite feeling nervous, I answered confidently, "Then why didn't you?" I watched as Chanyeol blinked, probably surprised at my courage. Feeling more certain of myself I pressed further, "Why didn't you tell the others then?"

He looked away, wearing a conflicted expression. "Because I don't want anything bad to happen to you" he murmured softly. "And I'm worried that if you go on WGM, you will get a lot of hate from the fans. It's not like before, Nami-ah. You can't wear a mask to protect your identity-- the whole world will know who you are."

To my despair, my heart fluttered at his words and I fought back the tears that were starting to well up in my eyes again. I won't be fooled. I won't let him break my heart again. I breathed in slowly and reminded myself of the hurt Chanyeol had inflicted on me. "You don't have to worry about me anymore, Chanyeol. I can take care of myself. I can handle it."

He smiled weakly as though he knew what I was going to say. "I know that." He thought for a moment as he continued to look at me with woeful eyes. "And don't worry. I won't reveal your secret to the others" he finally muttered. "I won't bother you anymore either." He shuffled on his feet as he stared at the floor, downcast.

I should be feeling relieved by his words but for some reason, my heart was aching. They say that when you break your heart for the second time, it won't hurt as much as the first time because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Yet, why was I still feeling a sharp pain in my chest?

"I'll be going to China at the end of the week" he stated, as he worked up the courage to look me in the eye again. "And I'll be away for a month." He stared deeply into my eyes as he waited for me to say something.

I stared back at him,  _Did he expect me to stop him? To tell him not to go?_  "Okay. Have fun then." The words were out of my mouth before I realised.

Chanyeol didn't hide the disappointment on his face. His eyes dulled by the end of my utterance. He turned away. "Fine" he replied. "I will."

I quickly turned my heel to go back and join the others. Seeing Chanyeol so dejected made me feel guilty for my sharp and spiteful words. But I needed to stay strong. I can't let Chanyeol sway me any longer. I won't let him play around with me again. "I-I'm going back to tell Suho-oppa that I'm joining WGM," I told him over my shoulder.

I waited for Chanyeol to say something or at least a sound of acknowledgement. Nothing.

But as I took the first step back to the common area, he suddenly spoke. "Do you really feel nothing for me anymore?"

I turned to face him and saw that his eyes were forlorn. My heart ached at the sight. He took a step towards me, "Was it really all pretend to you?" He drew closer until we were only an arm's length apart. "Was what you told me in the laundry room... all a lie too?"

Chanyeol's eyes bore into mine as he searched them desperately. I felt my cheeks heat up at the recollection of our blissful moment in the laundry room. When I told him indirectly that I had developed feelings for him; when I desired for our lips to meet; when I thought it was the start of our new love. We had shared so many precious moments together and yet, we had never said those three words and eight letters to each other. Not even once. And I was afraid that if I said those words to him now, it would break my resolve of staying away from him. He had wounded me deeply but I still had lingering feelings.

When I didn't reply, Chanyeol took another step forward so that we were only inches apart from each other. He had managed to corner me to a wall as he leaned his muscular arm over to block me from escaping. "Nami-ah, are we really over?" His eyes locked onto mine as he slowly leaned in for a kiss.

I was stuck, paralysed by his penetrating gaze, and close to abandoning my resolve when I suddenly remembered how I was just a bet to him. The anger and hurt in me were renewed in a flash. I covered my mouth and nose as Chanyeol nearly pecked my lips. I shouted, "Halitosis!"

Bewildered, Chanyeol's eyes widened at my sudden outburst. "What?"

I stared at him squarely, my hand still covering my mouth. "It means your breath stinks!" I quickly rushed out of the kitchen before he had the chance to block my path again.

When I stole a glance at him, I saw that he was sniffing his breath. He called after me, "Yah! I don't have hali-- whatever it is! My breath doesn't stink!"

But by this time, I was already safely back in the presence of the other EXO members. My heart was still racing when D.O asked me, "Are you okay, Nami-ah?"

I nodded at him. "Yeah." But inside, I was still flustered and in a state of confusion on what I should do with my lingering feelings for Chanyeol.  _There was no way I was going to let him into my heart again_ , I thought as I breathed out and made up my mind.

It was time for me to move on.


	44. Dishonest Feelings

A few days had passed since EXO had received notice about Nami going on the reality show, 'We Got Married'. During those few days, their schedules had been jam-packed with dance rehearsals, fan signings and other promotional events as they steadily approached their upcoming US tour, which was less than two months away.

Amidst their hectic schedules, Nami had started to recover swiftly from her trauma. She had begun dropping off their lunches again and slowly taking over her duties as dorm mother from D.O. The EXO members were pleased by her slow but steady progress. But they were more thankful to the SM staff who had accelerated her recovery thanks to their meticulous care.

When Manager-nim came to visit the EXO members, the following day, after notifying Suho of the news about WGM, he had been appalled to see how sickly Nami looked. "We can't have you looking like a corpse bride!" he had exclaimed, as he gave her a once-over and inspected her brittle hair, her sunken cheeks and deathly pallor.

Immediately, he called for Stylist-noona and his team of nutritionists who came and pampered Nami and nursed her back to health so that she would be glowing in time for filming the show. In just a couple of days, Nami was already radiating with life and almost identical to her former self, if not better looking than before.

Things were finally looking up for Nami and the EXO members were overjoyed to see her smiling and laughing again as if the past month had not happened at all. Everyone was happy to move on; everyone, apart from one person.

"Do"

"Re"

"Mi"

"Fa"

"So"

"La"

"Ti"

"Doooooo"

Baekhyun belted out the highest note he could hit and Chen conceded in defeat. "My voice hasn't warmed up yet" he stated, rubbing his throat. "So that one doesn't count!"

Baekhyun smirked, "Whatever you say, you sore loser. You just can't accept I can reach a higher note than you."

Chen scoffed. "We'll see about that!"

The pair were in one of the empty practice rooms in SM Entertainment, warming up their voices before they began recording later on that day. Currently, it was only the beagle line in the room as the others were busy accomplishing their individual activities. On the far side of the room was a gloomy Chanyeol, who sat with his acoustic guitar, trying to write songs on his manuscript paper. He strummed a few chords before suddenly making a grating sound that caught the attention of Baekhyun and Chen, who had turned to face him.

Chanyeol sighed in frustration as he dropped his pencil on the floor. He covered his eyes with his hand as he cradled his guitar with the other.

"You okay, Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun asked from the other side. He looked at him worriedly before exchanging concerned looks with Chen and walking over to him. Chen followed suit.

"I'm fine" Chanyeol murmured as he slid his hand down and tried to play on his guitar again. But as much as he tried to play something cheerful and upbeat, all that came out was a jarring sound that grated on Chen and Baekhyun's eardrums like nails screeching on a chalkboard.

Chen winced at the misplayed chord, "You don't sound fine."

Chanyeol continued to play on his guitar, repeating the same chords over and over until he finally felt satisfied that he had played it right. But even though he knew it sounded correct, he couldn't help feeling that something was missing. It was like his music had no life, no meaning, no soul. It was as empty as his heart.

Chen and Baekhyun exchanged looks again as they watched Chanyeol struggle through his music composition. He was usually very good at this. He was talented enough to improvise a song that made an audience feel lively, cheerful and upbeat. Chanyeol was EXO's happy virus and yet lately, the only thing that was infectious about him was the grey clouds looming above his head. Chanyeol had been in a depressing mood ever since Nami had revealed to them that they were a fake couple. While Nami looked fine, Chanyeol, on the other hand, didn't.

Baekhyun approached Chanyeol, "You can talk to us, you know. If anything's bothering you, you can always talk to us."

Chanyeol grunted in reply and finally gave up on songwriting. He sighed again and then stared at his guitar as if he was trying to communicate with it. Afterwards, he breathed in slowly and started playing a melody with his fingers. He played it slowly, carefully and sang along too.

Chen and Baekhyun watched him in awe as he started singing in English. They recognised the song. It was the same one he sang on Nami's birthday. But unlike before, his voice was much more sorrowful. He sang with a lot of emotion and though the lyrics of the song was of a person's adoration for their lover, Chanyeol sang it as though he was pleading for his lover to stay. His voice trembled as he reached the chorus and by the time he finished, his voice was barely a whisper. It was like he was trying to hold on to whoever he was addressing his serenade to and by the end, he looked as if he was about to cry.

Baekhyun and Chen were speechless at Chanyeol's performance. It was the first time they had ever seen him perform such an emotionally-charged piece.

"That was incredible, Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun complimented as he clapped at the same time. Chen agreed. But Chanyeol ignored them as he continued to stare into space, oblivious to Chen and Baekhyun's applause.

Chen was bemused at Chanyeol's dazed behaviour. He snapped, "Are you behaving like this because of Nami-ah?"

Chanyeol jolted to attention at the mention of her name. "Huh?"

"You've been acting spaced out ever since Nami-ah revealed to us that you two weren't really dating."

"That-that's got nothing to do with it" Chanyeol dismissed but his face was scrunched up as if he was in pain. "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm fine."

"Bull crap" Chen replied, irritated at the fact that Chanyeol was denying it. "Why can't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you really love her."

Baekhyun was wide-eyed at Chen's words. He turned from Chen to Chanyeol. "You really love, Little Umma?"

Chanyeol looked away. After he and Nami had broken up, he had gone with her lie and told the others that they really were only pretending to date. That it was all an act and that they didn't really have any feelings for each other. He had told Chen and Baekhyun this too and had explained that he had persuaded her to play along with his lie in order to win the bet. In exchange, he had come up with an excuse about him not teasing her anymore or something like that as he had promised Nami that he wouldn't reveal her secret about her being a reporter. He wasn't really lying to Chen and Baekhyun: he just never told them the full truth-- he had fallen for Nami for real.

"I- I..." Chanyeol didn't know what to say.

"Stop it, Chanyeol-ah" Chen scorned. "Stop saying you're fine when you're not. Ever since that day, you've been very moody."

"That's true" Baekhyun agreed.

Chanyeol denied it weakly and Chen's frown grew deeper. "Why is everyone in our group so dishonest about their feelings? It's driving me insane!"

Baekhyun chuckled at Chen's reaction. It was amusing how Chen took his job as Cupid really seriously.

Chen contemplated on what he should say to Chanyeol. Even though Chanyeol had deceived them to win the bet, he couldn't help feeling sorry for him. At first, he resented the fact that Nami had chosen Chanyeol over Xiumin. He was close friends with both of them but he didn't like the fact that Xiumin had his heart broken. However, while Chanyeol was with Nami, he had seen how happy he was and thought that everything had turned out for the best. Xiumin had moved on and accepted Chanyeol and Nami's relationship but now, that it had been revealed that it was all a hoax, Chen didn't know which of his friends he should be supporting. Having Nami around had complicated things between the members in the dorm. And it didn't help that both Xiumin and Chanyeol were always dishonest with their feelings.

"You love her, don't you?" Chen asked again. "It may have started off as a bet but you've fallen for Nami-ah for real."

Chanyeol clenched his jaw as he considered whether to tell Chen and Baekhyun how he truly felt. It had been torture trying to pretend that he was okay when inside, he felt like he was falling apart. It took all his energy just to pretend that everything was the same as normal when in reality, he desperately wanted someone to pour his heart out to. Eventually, he relaxed his jaw and gave in. He couldn't take it much longer, "You're right" he admitted. "I do love Nami-ah." His spirits lifted like a heavy weight had been removed from his back.

Chen was relieved to hear those words come from Chanyeol's mouth. At least now, there was no doubt about it.

Baekhyun was perplexed, "If you love her then, why didn't you tell her? You guys have been fake dating for almost two months! Surely, she would have developed feelings for you too?"

Chanyeol shrugged and smiled bitterly, "I messed up when I wasn't there to protect her and now, she doesn't want anything to do with me. To her, it really was all pretend."

A sympathetic sigh escaped Chen's mouth. He felt bad for Chanyeol. Somehow, he felt a smidge of guilt since it was his and Baekhyun's fault that Nami had overheard about the bet in the first place. "You shouldn't give up, Chanyeol-ah. There's still a chance that she'll forgive you."

"Yeah" Baekhyun agreed. "It's not too late. She might still have lingering feelings for you. Love doesn't disappear that fast." He smiled sadly as he thought of Taeyeon, "Trust me, I know."

"If that was the case, Nami-ah would have stopped me from going to China. I told her I was going at the end of the week and all she said was 'have fun'."

Chen was thoughtful. "That's right. You're leaving soon, aren't you?"

Chanyeol nodded. "In some ways, I think it will be for the best. Nami-ah and I need some time away from each other. It's been pretty tough living in the dorm lately."

The pair mutually agreed in silence. The atmosphere in the dorm had been strained ever since Chanyeol and Nami's reveal and the ex-couple had been avoiding each other like the plague.

"We're gonna miss you, Chanyeol-ah" Baekhyun whined. "Will you be back for the US tour?"

Chanyeol gave his fellow beagle line members a weak smile. "Of course. I'll meet you guys in the US."

~*~

Manager-noona gently patted a sleepy Lay on the shoulder. He had an eye mask on and was sleeping on one side holding, close to his chest, a purple unicorn pillow. Lay stirred at the sudden nudging.

"Hnh" he managed to murmur as he roused from his sleep.

"We're landing soon, Lay" she informed him. "You need to sit up on your seat while the plane lands."

Lay peeked from his eye mask to reveal a pair of drowsy eyes. He yawned, "Okay, noona" he replied. He did what he was told and stole a quick glance outside the circular windows of the plane. Below, he could see the familiar sight of Seoul.

He turned his attention to Manager-noona. "What time will we get to the dorm?"

"We'll probably arrive in the evening" she replied. "It's already late in the afternoon now."

Lay considered this as he cradled his unicorn plushie in between his arms. "Do the others know I'm coming back today?"

Manager-noona shook her head. "No. We've kept it a secret like you asked."

Lay had a sheepish grin on his face. "Good, good" he mumbled. "It's been a long time since I've seen them. I'm really excited!"

Manager-noona giggled at Lay. Despite only being a few years younger than her, Lay had a very child-like quality to him. He really was an innocent little lamb. "Is there someone in particular that you're excited to see? One of the EXO members perhaps?"

He grinned at her. "Not quite. But there is someone I'm interested in finally meeting."

"Oh?" This intrigued Manager-noona. "And who would that be?"

Lay smiled revealing a cute dimple, "Apparently, she's our new dorm mother." 


	45. Love Interest

Sehun was slurping on his bubble tea as he sat down alone in the common area. He hadn't had much to do today. All the other members were busy doing their individual activities and he had just completed his modelling gig for a magazine. Before he had entered the dorm, he had tip-toed inside to make sure he didn't alert Suho to the fact that he had snuck outside to buy bubble tea. He was lucky that Suho had locked himself in his man cave as soon as they had arrived home together.

Sehun let out a sigh of content as the sweetness of the bubble tea caressed his taste buds. He loved bubble tea a lot. He had once been asked what he thought of when he drank bubble tea. Did it remind him of a special someone?

 _Of course, it did_ , Sehun thought to himself.  _It reminds me of_ _Luhan_ _._

Sehun sighed, sadly this time, as he thought of Luhan. Drinking bubble tea brought back bittersweet memories of him. Luhan was the first friend Sehun made when he first became a trainee at SM Entertainment. He was like an older brother to him and they spent a lot of time together. Sehun preferred chocolate, honeydew and taro bubble tea. Those were his favourite flavours but ever since Luhan had left, he hadn't been able to drink taro. It was mainly because it was Luhan's favourite flavour and drinking it would only make him miss Luhan a lot.

Before Luhan had left, he had told Sehun that he would find someone who would one day share his love for bubble tea. And in the future, he would start drinking bubble tea with someone other than him. Sehun laughed weakly as he reminisced on Luhan's words. He doubted he'd ever find anyone who loved bubble tea as much as he did.

"Oh? You're having bubble tea again?"

Sehun swivelled around and saw that it was Nami. She had just got back from her spa treatment with Stylist-noona. She looked pretty nowadays.

"Yeah, it's choco flavour" Sehun replied, showing her his half-empty cup.

Nami smiled at him. "You have bubble tea too much." She joined him on the sofa and pulled something out from her bag. "I bought some today too!" she grinned. "Don't tell Stylist-unnie, though! She said I have to lose some weight before filming starts for WGM."

Sehun chuckled. "What flavour is that?"

"Taro. It's my favourite" Nami replied, as she pierced the thin plastic film on the top with a straw. Sehun watched as she started slurping on her bubble tea, a happy expression graced her face.

 _Another taro lover_... thought Sehun. He stared at Nami's bubble tea for a while as he got lost deep in his thoughts.

Nami, noticing Sehun looking at her bubble tea, offered it to him. "You want a taste?"

Sehun snapped out of his reverie. He shook his head. "No, I'm good thanks."

Nami took her drink back as she shrugged. They sat in silence for a while before she suddenly asked, "Do you know what WGM is like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how it's gonna be?"

Sehun smirked, "Why? Are you nervous?"

"Well, yeah..." Nami responded, scratching her head. "It's my first time being on a reality show."

Sehun's grin widened. "You don't have to be worried. One of us will be on the show with you. At least you know that much."

"But" Nami began, "It's gonna be awkward and all. What if I don't do it well?"

Sehun softened a little, "You'll be fine. Just act as you always do."

Nami looked at him uncertainly.

"Look, all you have to do is act really close and all. There's no big deal." He thought about how she was able to play along with dating Chanyeol for almost two months and then suddenly regretted the callousness of his words.  _Of course, Little_   _Umma_ _would be nervous. She's just come out of a fake relationship..._

Nami shuffled on her feet. Why did she appear cute to Sehun all of a sudden?

"Then, Sehun-oppa, can I practise with you?"

 _Oppa_ _?_  Sehun was startled. _That's right, Little_ _Umma_ _is younger than me.._.But she had never called him 'oppa' before. She had always been closer to Xiumin, D.O and Chanyeol so they never really had any alone time together.

"Practise how?"

Nami looked at him blankly. "I don't really know. What would we do if we were a couple?"

Sehun hadn't thought of this before. Even though he had been wanting to go on WGM for the longest time, he had never really considered the possibility of him being on the show with Nami. What would he do if he was picked to be Nami's husband for WGM? He had never really taken her seriously as a woman. After all, she was like a guy friend to him, someone to have fun with and hang out. And then, she became Chanyeol's girlfriend so that made him rule her out completely. But above all, he had always thought of her as their little dorm mother--never once had he considered her as a potential love interest.

Sehun eyed her now. She was wearing tight jeans and a turtleneck jumper which highlighted the curves of her body. Her long raven black hair hung loosely past her shoulders. She was still looking at him, her dark brown eyes had a hint of wonder in them.

His mind went through a string of thoughts like it was crossing off an invisible check-list as he registered Nami's features. Ultimately, Sehun's mind led him to two conclusions: he thought she was pretty and he never thought of her as a love interest... until now.

Sehun was quiet for a while as he realised his feelings. "I guess we could get bubble tea together since we both like it" he finally suggested.

Nami giggled which made Sehun's heart flutter lightly. "That's typical of you. And then we'd share drinks?" She got closer and picked up her half-finished taro drink. She plucked Sehun's straw from his finished chocolate bubble tea and stuck it into her bubble tea.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sharing my drink with you."

"Why?"

She raised her eyebrow. "We're practising as a couple, right?" She leaned the straw towards his mouth. "Have a taste."

Nami put her lips against her own straw and started sipping on her bubble tea. Sehun was hesitant.

"C'mon! What would you do if we end up being on the show together? You're gonna leave me hanging?"

Sehun was still reluctant but he knew she was right. WGM was filled with awkward challenges that encouraged intimacy between the participants. If Sehun couldn't even manage this, how would he be able to cope with the more daring tasks? He would have to comply if that was the case. Hesitantly, he took a sip. The familiar taste of taro washed over his tongue and brought back many memories. Memories of when he used to go with Luhan to bubble tea shops and laugh together.

He stopped abruptly.

Nami looked up at him, "Had enough?"

"Uh, yeah."

Nami smiled. "At least it won't be awkward anymore if we end up being a couple together."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled. "The first step is sharing. We can do better next time."

Suddenly, Suho's voice boomed from the other side of the dorm. He was calling for Nami to come upstairs.

Nami replied that she would be there soon. "Well, I guess I better go. Let's grab a bubble tea together one day."

Sehun watched as Nami scuttled off upstairs. He touched his lips where the taste of taro still lingered. Instead of thoughts of Luhan, his mind's eye was suddenly seeing Nami. Suddenly, Luhan's words repeated in his mind again and he laughed at the realisation.

 _Luhan_ _, maybe I've finally found someone to share my bubble tea with_.

~*~

Suho greeted me with a smile when he saw me peering into his room through the crack in the door. With his free hand, he beckoned for me to come inside while he held onto his phone with the other.

"Okay, Manager-nim," Suho said to the receiver. "Yes, I'll let her know now. Bye." Suho put his phone away and turned to face me completely. "I was just on the phone with Manager-nim" he informed me.

"Oh?" I replied. I wondered what Manager-nim had instructed Suho to do this time.

"He told me to pass on the message that he needs you to go shopping for new clothes."

I scrunched up my face, "What? Why?"

"We'll be starting filming soon and they need you to look presentable" Suho explained.

"What's wrong with my current wardrobe?"

Suho gave me an apologetic smile. "Nothing. It's just that your current set of clothes isn't..." He peered at me hesitantly as if he was wary of offending me.

"Go on" I prompted.

"Well, it isn't, erm... _feminine_."

I frowned at him.

"But that's why I'll be lending you my card" Suho extended his hand towards me, revealing his black credit card. My eyes bulged at the sight. I had never seen a black credit card before! In South Korea, owning a black credit card meant that you were loaded. And if Richie Rich was loaded, Suho was on another level.

I gaped at his credit card in wonder.

"You can buy anything you want and spend as much as you like. Just make sure you buy clothes that are appropriate for a model."

I ripped my eyes away from his card and stared at him questioningly. "For a model?"

He nodded. "As part of your disguise, Manager-nim and I will inform the media that you are a model from overseas. We can't tell the viewers that you're our dorm mother as it would complicate things with the fans."

I sighed at the thought of it. "I'm in for another rough ride, huh?"

Suho smiled weakly, "Unfortunately."

"Will you tell the media that I was the same model as before?" I asked nervously. I remembered Chanyeol's concerns about me being exposed to the media's scrutiny and butterflies started fluttering in my stomach. It was only now that I began to feel the weight of being on live television.

"No" Suho reassured. "We won't mention that at all. All we're telling the media is that you're a model from overseas. Probably from Thailand or something."

I gave him an acknowledging nod. I stared at his card again and attempted to return it to him. "If I have to buy new clothes, I'd like to buy it with my own money."

Suho looked surprised by my statement. "No, I insist" he replied, pushing my hand, that held his card, away from him.

"But, Suho-oppa--"

"Nami-ah" his voice was suddenly steely that it made me jerk back. "Please use my card. I know you don't like relying on our help. But, even if you are our dorm mother, I am still EXO's leader and it's still my responsibility to take care of everyone" he looked at me seriously, "and that includes you."

"I just feel bad" I admitted. "I don't want to buy things at your expense."

Suho looked sad. "Please let me do this for you. To be honest...I have been feeling guilty about the incident."

I flinched.

"Because even if I'm called Suho, I had failed to protect you from being harmed." He looked at me apologetically. "So I want to make up for it. Honestly, it's for my benefit rather than yours." He took a step forward and curled my fingers so that I was holding onto his card firmly. "Please let me be a good oppa to you."

I shied away from Suho's sincere expression and looked down at the card I held in my hand. I had never thought about how the incident affected the EXO members personally. I had been so wrapped up in my own problems that I failed to notice the massive impact it had on everyone else.

Not wanting to reject his kindness, I finally gave in. "I'll use it well."

Suho smiled. "Please do."

I returned his smile and was about to leave his room when he suddenly added, "Make sure you bring someone with you."

I turned around. "Huh? Can't I go by myself?"

Suho looked like he was about to reply when he suddenly saw someone passing by his room. "Kai!" he called out. In a few moments, Kai's head appeared through the door.

"Yeah, hyung?"

"Go to the department store with Nami-ah. She needs to buy new clothes for WGM."

Kai exchanged looks with me and protested, "What? Why me? I was just about to play video games with Sehun!"

"You can play video games when you get back" Suho replied bitingly. "It won't take long."

"Why can't you ask someone else to do it?" he whined.

"Everyone else is busy."

"Sehun isn't--"

"Kai" Suho's voice was edgy as he loured at him. They engaged in a silent stare down until Kai finally surrendered.

Kai huffed as he gave me a sideward glance. "Fine. C'mon, Little Umma" he barked, as both of us left Suho's room.

~*~

Kai watched over me like a vulture as I inspected the clothes in front of me. He was wearing a cap so that his face was partially covered but he wasn't wearing his surgical mask as he said that it would attract too much attention in the store. He was staring at a blouse that I was feeling with my fingers, testing the quality of the material, before proceeding to take it out from the rack to inspect it even further. I heard him groan from over my shoulder.

"You can go and look for clothes you like too, you know," I said trying to placate him. I was slightly guilty that I had to drag him along but, I was mostly irritated by his childish behaviour. He was acting like a fussy toddler who was made to accompany his mother while she shopped.

Kai huffed as he mumbled, "I can't do that. If Suho-hyung finds out I left you for even a second, he'd skin me alive."

I smiled weakly at his response. I had hardly spent any alone time with Kai so the atmosphere between us was a little awkward. As the youngest ones in the dorm, Sehun, Kai and I had always hung out as a trio. I had never hung out with one or the other alone so, I didn't know how to interact.

I pulled out a skirt which I thought suited the blouse and tried to see if the two complemented each other. I placed them in front of my body and turned to Kai. "What do you think?"

Kai glanced at me from the bottom to the top. He shook his head. "They don't match."

"Huh?" I peered at the mirror and couldn't understand where he was coming from. "How don't they?"

Kai pointed to the skirt. "The colour doesn't match with this one. It stands out more than the blouse" he explained. "Look, this is what you should pair that blouse up with." Kai proceeded to take out a different skirt and I immediately saw the difference it made. "See?"

I was amazed. "Wow Kai. You're good at this."

He smirked, "Well, being an idol and a fashion icon does have its perks."

After that, Kai began helping me out in choosing which clothes to buy. I was in awe of his extensive fashion knowledge and natural knack for coordinating clothes that it left me questioning my femininity and pride as a woman. How can a guy beat me at clothing coordination? Not to mention the fact that whatever he chose automatically went with the previous article of clothing.

"And you should wear this kind of necklace if you really want to bring out the colour of those shoes" he advised.

"Seriously Kai? You're even good at coordinating accessories too?"

He smiled slyly, "What can I say? I'm a natural."

"You have really good taste," I said to him as I examined the necklace he had picked out for me. It was a plain silver chain with small, sparkly beads as pendants. "Your girlfriend would be proud."

Kai smiled sadly at my words. "Yeah, I guess so." He inspected a row of earrings that was next to the necklaces. "I've always wanted to do stuff like this with her. Going shopping and buying things that I think would suit her." He sighed.

 _Oh damn_. I thought inwardly.  _How could I be so stupid?_  I mentally kicked myself as I had forgotten that Kai and Krystal had recently broken up.

"But anyway," he said, suddenly cheering up as he tried to dismiss his negative thoughts, "why don't you go and try some of the clothes I picked out? Let's see if they fit you."

Keen to recover from my blunder, I did as I was told and started trying on the clothes that Kai had chosen for me. Once I had changed, I revealed myself to him. Kai smiled once he saw me appear from behind the curtain. "Now, that's what I'm talking about" he commented, pleased at his handy-work.

I twirled around for him and the skirt that I was wearing swished around me. "It feels just right" I informed him gladly.

"Of course it does. I chose it after all."

Once I had shown him enough, I started heading straight back to the changing rooms. He stopped me, "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm changing back."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Nonsense. We'll just pay for it as it is."

I was bewildered. "But--"

"Let's just go pay. I wanna show the others how great my fashion sense is when we get home!" Kai smiled sneakily and I couldn't help giggling.

As we were leaving the store, after paying, Kai suddenly stopped me again when he saw a full-length mirror. "Wait, Little Umma" he ordered. "Stand right here." He guided me by my shoulders so that I was standing in front of the mirror.

"Kai, what are you--?"

Kai lifted his arms above my head as he placed the silver necklace around my neck. He gently pushed my hair to one side, leaving my nape exposed to the elements. His hot breath breathed down on me as he tried to do the clasp. The cold metal made contact with my skin and I shuddered. I could feel myself growing hot from how close he was while his delicate fingers tickled me as they brushed against my exposed skin. "There," I heard his voice say from behind me as he pulled away to examine my reflection in the mirror. "Now, your full transformation is complete."

I gaped at my reflection and I saw a pair of eyes looking back at me. Somehow, I couldn't recognise who it was staring back in the mirror. The person in front of me looked confident, fashionable and had the air of a sassy model-- all of which, I knew I didn't possess.

Kai smiled at me from behind, his body pressed close to my back. "You look like a different person" he murmured.

"I feel like a different person."

"Aren't you the cutest couple!" we heard a bubbly voice suddenly say. We turned to our left and saw that an attendant was gaping at us with goo-goo eyes.

Kai pulled away hastily so that there was distance between us.

"We're not a couple" I explained, blushing slightly.

"Omo. You're not?" the attendant was embarrassed. "I'm so sorry! You just looked so good together. I thought--"

"It's okay. Mistakes happen" Kai quickly interrupted. The attendant nodded but then her expression changed from apologetic to wonder. Kai noticed this and quickly turned to me, "C'mon Little Umma. Let's get out of here."

I nodded as I became aware of the attendant's awestruck gaze. It seems as though she had realised who Kai was.

"Wait!" she called after us. "Aren't you--?"

But we didn't hear the rest of her question because, by that time, we had already sprinted out of the shop.

~*~

Kai was laughing when we finally stopped running.

"What's so funny?" I asked between gasps of breath. I was still panting from our hasty departure. 

He looked at me, his eyes twinkling. "I hadn't run away like that in ages. I don't normally get caught up in fans chasing me."

"Lucky you" I joked.

After I had caught my breath, Kai and I started making our way back to the dorm. It wasn't a long walk from where we were since we ran half the way there already. Kai and I walked in silence as we passed by the neighbourhood. It was a quieter part of town so there weren't many people around. All the same, Kai wore his cap so that it hid his eyes.

I was content with walking in silence but then, I suddenly spotted an arcade nearby. I poked Kai to catch his attention. "Do you want to make one more stop before we head home?" I asked, grinning at him as I pointed to the arcade.

Kai arched his brow, "You think you can beat me this time?"

My grin didn't falter. "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet."

We went inside the arcade and was immediately overwhelmed by how crowded it was. Since it was late in the afternoon already, there were many school kids playing. The funny thing was, they didn't seem to pay attention to my or Kai's presence: they were too absorbed in the flashing, pixelated screens to notice that an idol was amongst them. 

Kai and I slinked our way around the cramped arcade to see if we could find a two-player game that was free. Kai almost pummelled a kid over as he jumped at the first game he spotted, that wasn't occupied.

"Little Umma! Over here!" he waved, as he claimed a massive machine that had a wide-screen TV and two gun-shaped controllers. It was a post-apocalyptic zombie shooting game. I grabbed one of the controllers and he inserted coins into the machine. The screen came to life.

"I thought we were meant to be competing?" I asked. "This is a team game."

"Is it?" he read the instructions that appeared on the screen. "Oh. Well, we can compete on who gets the highest kill ratio." He smiled at me deviously, "I hope you're not squeamish."

I scoffed. "Bring it on, Kai."

A countdown began and our characters came to life. It was one of those games where you have the first-person perspective so you only saw the hands that carried the weapon on screen. Kai went berserk and started shooting at whatever came his way while I did things strategically and only fired when a zombie got too close. The hubbub of the cramped arcade seemed to fade as my and Kai's voice overtook one another in a screaming contest. We squealed as we progressed further and further into the game, neither one of us backing down until we reached the big boss, which was the hardest level.

"Not bad" he commented as he saw my score against his. I was currently twenty points behind him. "I didn't think you'd get this far."

"Well, you shouldn't have underestimated my ability" I smirked.

He smiled back as the final level commenced.

A very strong zombie appeared and in this level, we had to cooperate to bring it down. Kai shouted at me to take care of the smaller zombies while he took care of the big boss. But, I saw that his health bar was already amber meaning, he was close to dying in the game. I quickly aimed my gun at the big boss once I saw his life bar reach an alarming red colour.

"Kai! Stand back!"

His character moved behind mine and I used a bazooka on the big boss. The big boss got hit and it's life bar came close to zero. With what ammo Kai had left, he aimed at the big boss until it collapsed and a graphic display of guts and gore flying everywhere splattered across our screen. We had won the game. Kai and I celebrated by cheering and giving each other a high-five, unaware that a crowd of kids had congregated behind us to watch us play.

"That was awesome!" we heard a young boy exclaim.

"You were so cool, noona!" another boy commented.

"Hyung, you were great!" an older kid praised.

I exchanged looks with Kai and we both grinned at each other.

"We make a great team, Little Umma," he said as we left the arcade at last.

"We do, don't we?" I stated as I stared up at the sky. The sun had already started to set, which made me a little nervous since that meant darkness was approaching. I quickened my pace. I turned to face Kai and saw that he was staring at me. "What?"

Kai turned away quickly and mumbled, "Nothing." He rubbed his nose as he tried to hide a small smile that graced his lips. It must have been my imagination but I thought Kai was acting shy. "Let's just go home, now."

I nodded, "Yeah. Let's."

And just like that, Kai and I walked home together against the warm amber glow of sunset.  
  
  
  
  



	46. Burnt Eggs

It was late in the evening when Lay finally arrived at the dorm. Bleary-eyed, he let himself in, half-expecting one of the EXO members to still be awake to help him with his luggage. But to his surprise, the common area was empty. Everyone seemed to be asleep already or, otherwise not in the dorm.

Lay inspected the interior and discovered that it was relatively clean and generally looked the same as when he had left for China, five months ago. The main lights were off so everything was shrouded in darkness apart from nearby the stairs, where the middle light was left on.

Lay was about to call out and alert the others of his presence but then, he stopped and changed his mind. He was exhausted from his travels and didn't want anything more than to sleep and, he was pretty certain that the others would be feeling the same way.

As silent as he could, Lay hauled up his suitcase up the stairs and crept along the corridor and into his room. He would leave surprising the other EXO members for tomorrow morning when he was much more refreshed.

Without turning the light on, Lay clambered inside and proceeded with stripping his clothes off. He'd shower in the morning--he was way too lazy to do it now. All he wanted to do was hit the sack and get more shut-eye.

Lay pulled off his trousers with a satisfied grunt and climbed onto his bed. He was so exhausted that he didn't even notice that his room had undergone a minor transformation.

And most importantly, he had failed to notice that there was someone else sleeping next to him.

~*~

The sound of shuffling roused Baekhyun from his sleep. He groaned and blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the light that came from the lamp on top of Chanyeol's nightstand.

"You're leaving already?" he asked, his voice was croaky from just having woken up. He saw that Chanyeol was already dressed in his outdoor clothes and he was busy packing some things into his backpack.

"Yeah. I'll be leaving in a couple of hours" he replied. Chanyeol checked his phone and saw that it was only five in the morning. His flight was at nine so he still had plenty of time. He glanced at his screensaver which was a picture of him and Nami during the photo shoot. It was the same picture which illustrated her surprise when he suddenly kissed her on the forehead. He smiled slightly. Even though he and Nami had pretended to date for almost two months, this was the only couple shot they took together. He regretted not taking more.

"You're not gonna say bye to Little Umma?" Baekhyun asked as he sat up.

Chanyeol shook his head. "It's best if I leave quietly."

~*~

D.O was busy cooking breakfast when he heard someone climbing down the stairs. He peered from the workstation and saw that it was Chanyeol, wearing his black fedora and long jacket. If it weren't for the backpack he always carried with him when he travelled, D.O wouldn't have realised that today was the day that Chanyeol was leaving for China.

"Chanyeol-ah" his voice had a conflicted quality to it. He couldn't quite believe that Chanyeol would be gone for a month. "You're leaving now?"

Chanyeol smiled at him weakly. "Yeah."

"Don't you want to eat first?" he asked. He was still busy frying some eggs but there were some that were already cooked.

Chanyeol shook his head. "It's okay. I'll eat at the airport."

D.O looked at him and saw that he looked conflicted too. "Does anyone else in the dorm know you're leaving now? Do you want somebody to go with you?"

Again, Chanyeol shook his head. "It's fine. Manager-nim will be picking me up soon."

There was silence.

D.O was careful with his choice of words. "What about Nami-ah?" Chanyeol's eyes met with D.O's at the mention of Nami's name. "You're not going to say goodbye to her?"

He smiled weakly. "Just tell her that I'll be gone for a while." Chanyeol checked his phone again to see if there were any messages from Manager-nim.

D.O gaped at him wordlessly. They hadn't exactly met eye to eye ever since he and Nami had revealed they weren't dating.

Chanyeol was his friend but Nami was someone he deeply cared about. And unknown to the rest of the EXO members, Nami had not taken the break up very well. On the outside, everyone thought that Nami was fine, she was moving on and her break up with Chanyeol meant nothing. She had fooled everyone into thinking she was okay by putting on a brave front like she always did. But in reality, she was still hurting inside. He knew this because every time he passed by her door, to check if she was still having nightmares, he would hear muffled crying. Nami had been crying herself to sleep every night. They may have said that their relationship was all pretend but, he thought otherwise. He knew that Nami loved Chanyeol for real.

"Oh, and D.O-ah," Chanyeol said, as he approached the door. Manager-nim had finally messaged him that he had arrived. He eyed D.O seriously, "Take care of her for me."

D.O nodded. "I will. Oh, Chanyeol-ah, before you go, about what I said before--"

"Don't worry about it" Chanyeol dismissed. "We're good" he grinned. "No bad blood."

D.O was relieved by his words.

"I'll see you in the US" Chanyeol waved before leaving.

"Yes" D.O replied as Chanyeol began walking away. "See you in a month."

~*~

The eggs sizzled in the pan as D.O waited for them to fry. He was almost finished with preparing breakfast and it was nearly time for him to wake up the rest of the members.

It was out of habit that he woke up early in the morning today in spite of having no rehearsals. He had been told yesterday that his schedule for this afternoon and evening were to be left free which, he found peculiar since Manager-hyung (one of the nicer managers) didn't specify why that was.

As he diverted his attention back to waiting for the eggs to fry, his train of thought was suddenly broken by the alarming sound of an ear-piercing scream. He jolted and immediately looked towards the entrance of the kitchen. It sounded like Nami's voice.

Without a moment to lose, D.O scrambled his way upstairs, still carrying the spatula in his hand. When he got to Nami's room, he saw that the others were already at the scene. The EXO members were still wearing their pyjamas and some of them were rubbing their eyes and yawning. D.O heard a lot of shouting coming from inside the room along with the occasional thump as things sounded like they were being thrown.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Baekhyun asked the others.

"What happened to Nami-ah?" D.O asked worriedly. "I thought I heard her scream just now."

"Maybe she's having a nightmare" Sehun suggested. His hair was parted at odd angles from not having tidied it up yet.

Suho walked over to her door. "Nightmare or not, she needs to settle down." He was about to turn the doorknob when he suddenly heard another thump as something hit the door this time.

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard a guy's voice telling her to stop throwing things. Suho opened the door immediately.

The EXO members pushed and shoved each other as they tried to get a better look at what was happening inside. As one of the shortest in the group, D.O struggled the most while the others towered in front of him. He watched as everyone stiffened in surprise at what they saw. Eventually, D.O managed to worm his way to the front and saw why everyone had stopped to stare.

"Lay-hyung?!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

On the floor, covering his manhood with a heart-shaped pillow, was a naked Lay who was gaping at the EXO members with a look of relief at finally seeing familiar faces. "Surprise," he said weakly. "Although, this wasn't how I planned to do it."

"You know this pervert?!" Nami shouted from the bed. She was still in her pyjamas and she was armed with her slipper in one hand. "I woke up and saw him sleeping next to me!"

Lay retorted from the ground, "What are you talking about, you crazy woman? I should be calling you the pervert! Why were you sleeping on my bed? No, why are you even in my room?"

" _Your_  room?" Nami was surprised.

Suho quickly interrupted them, "I think there's been a misunderstanding." He addressed Lay first, "Lay, this is Nami-ah. She's our dorm mother." He turned to Nami, "Nami-ah, this is Lay. He's our ninth member and he's been in China all this time."

Lay and Nami exchanged looks and nodded at each other awkwardly. Embarrassed by her behaviour, she apologised to him profusely.

"Don't worry" he replied. "Although, if you're really sorry, I'd appreciate it if you turn around so that I can put some clothes on."

Nami blushed and did as she was told. While she was facing the opposite direction, the other EXO members helped cover Lay until he was decent. While doing so, their voices overlapped with one another as they asked him questions but, before he could answer any of them, Suho cut in once more. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up later. For now, Lay, you should come with me and stay in my room while Nami-ah uses yours."

Lay nodded. "Okay."

"Everyone else, get back to what you were doing."

The other EXO members started shuffling out of the room while Suho reared them away like a shepherd would to a flock of sheep. D.O was relieved to see that nothing bad had happened to Nami. As he was leaving, Kai sniffed the air as he walked alongside him. "D.O-ah, were you cooking something just now? I think I can smell something burning."

D.O's eyes rounded as he realised he had left the eggs frying on the hob. "Shit!" he exclaimed, before dashing down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. While he was glad that Nami had come away unscathed, he couldn't say the same about the eggs.


	47. You're Unfair

I nibbled on my toasted bread quietly while everyone else spoke. We were having breakfast although, it felt like an interview more than anything. The EXO members were taking it in turns to ask, Lay, the member that returned from China, questions about his time in his native country. Judging by the excited eyes and keen stares, Lay was someone they hadn't seen, or spoken to, in a very long time.

"We saw your latest song, 'Lose Control'" Baekhyun piped. "It was really well composed."

"Did they really let you arrange everything?" Sehun asked him.

Lay nodded. He had just taken a shower so his jet-black hair was combed back to reveal his fair forehead. Overall, his skin was milky and smooth which brought out the intensity in his dark eyes. Like Sehun, he had a pointy chin which made him look mature especially when his hair was combed back. He saw me gaping at him and he turned to give me a quick smile. Flustered, I looked away immediately.

"I'm proud of you, Lay," Xiumin told him warmly. "I'm happy they're finally letting you do your own thing."

Lay smiled back at him and I noticed that he had dimples. "Thanks, hyung" he beamed but then he sighed sadly and his dimples disappeared. "If only SM let the others do their own thing too then, maybe they wouldn't have left..."

Suddenly, the atmosphere around the dining table dampened as the EXO members looked down at their plates. The 'others' Lay was most likely referring to were the other Chinese members that left EXO. I peered at the members and saw that they were all contemplating on what Lay had said.

"We can't turn back time," Suho said finally. "But, we can enjoy what we have achieved now."

"That's true" Chen agreed, "so congrats, Lay-hyung, on your first mini album!"

The EXO members started clapping so I joined in too. Lay's dimples returned as he smiled at the rest of us bashfully. Once everyone was done with applauding Lay, his eyes met with mine. "So" he began, "You're our dorm mother."

I smiled at him amiably. "Yeah. I guess it's finally nice to meet the elusive ninth member" I joked. 

He cocked his head and replied, "I don't think we got off on the right foot earlier." He scratched his head. "I'm sorry for surprising you. I was too tired to think last night so I'd completely forgotten that you were staying in the dorm."

"You don't have to apologise! It was my fault too--"

"No. It was definitely all mine. I should have been more wary--"

"But, you were right about what you were saying earlier. I shouldn't have been in your room in the first place--"

"Ah. But I should have let the others know I was coming back. So ultimately, it was my fault--"

"It was both your faults!" Baekhyun snapped. His sudden outburst surprised both of us. "What is this? A battle of politeness?"

Sehun chortled. "Lay-hyung can't help it. He's a natural softie."

"And Nami-ah's stubborn too" D.O added. I gave him a questioning look and he explained. "Even back at the retreat, you insisted on sleeping on the floor even though I offered the sofa to you. It was only when Chanyeol--" D.O stopped abruptly at the mention of Chanyeol's name.

The rest of the members started to look around as they noticed that Chanyeol was nowhere to be found. I looked around too.  _Where was he?_  As if Lay had read my mind, he voiced out that same question.

"He left for China this morning" Baekhyun replied.

"What?!" Lay exclaimed, clearly astonished. "He left for China? Just when I came back?"

"You literally missed him by a few hours" D.O mentioned.

I gawked at D.O.  _Chanyeol_ _left? Without saying goodbye?_  I felt a tightness in my chest as I continued thinking about him. Even though I knew I shouldn't care about him anymore, I couldn't help feeling saddened by his departure. Even if we were estranged, I still expected him to say goodbye. After all, we weren't going to see each other for a long time and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was going to miss him.

"Speaking of a few hours" Kai suddenly interrupted. "Did everyone receive notice to leave their schedules free for this afternoon and evening?"

Almost everyone nodded.

"I don't have my schedule yet" Lay explained. "So I'm guessing I'm free."

"Does anyone know why, though?" Kai asked. "I mean, is there something going on today?"

Just then, the doorbell rang which caught everyone's attention. All eyes focused on the direction of the front door.  _Who could it be so early in the morning?_

"Sehun, go answer it" Suho ordered.

Sehun huffed, "Why me?"

"Because you're the closest to the door."

Sehun scowled at Suho's reasoning and unwillingly got up to answer the door. When he came back, he was holding two envelopes in his hand. He stared at them whilst he walked over to us. "There was no one outside. Whoever came by dropped these off." He showed us the two envelopes. "This one's for you, Little Umma," he said as he handed me one of them.

I looked at it curiously.  _A letter? Who could it be from_? As far as I knew, no one from back home knew where I lived. I peered at the name at the back of the envelope and saw that it was addressed to a 'Minami'. I knew for sure that it was definitely not from someone back home.

"What does it say?" Kai asked as he encouraged me to open the envelope.

Carefully, I tore the flap open and pulled out a white piece of card that had cursive Hangul written all over it. I squinted at the card, embarrassed that my reading ability for the Korean alphabet was a lot lower than my speaking ability. I skimmed over it and tried my best to read out what I could.

"'You are... invited... your... at five o'clock... tonight.'"

"Huh?"

I looked up and saw that the rest of the EXO members were just as confused as I was.

"Give it here," Baekhyun said as he snatched the invitation from me. "'You are cordially invited to your wedding which will be happening at five o'clock at the SM Entertainment Headquarters. Please be ready for tonight.'"

I felt everyone's stares lock onto me as they all slowly turned around to see my reaction.  _My wedding?_  My jaw was left hanging open.

"It's the invitation!" Sehun exclaimed. "It's the WGM invitation!"

"You're getting married?!" Lay shouted at me. "To who?"

Everyone turned to Sehun, who was still holding onto the other invitation. Immediately, they all made a grab for it while Sehun stretched his arm above his head to keep it away from them. "Not so fast, guys!"

"Damn it! You're too tall, Sehunnie!" Kai cursed, as he pushed himself up to his tip-toes.

Sehun smirked triumphantly. "While Chanyeol-hyung is away, I'm the tallest in the group."

"Just hurry up and open the envelope already!" Xiumin shouted impatiently.

"Yeah!" Suho agreed. "Let's find out who's doing WGM with Nami-ah."

"Wait a sec," Lay interrupted the others. "Am I included in this too? I didn't even know this was happening."

The other EXO members exchanged looks with each other. "I think you are" Suho replied. "Since Chanyeol's away, you might be taking his place. But we don't know for sure."

"I'd laugh if it turned out to be Lay-hyung" Chen commented. "Imagine that, Nami-ah and Lay-hyung going on WGM together even though they've just met."

"It would be awkward for you guys" Baekhyun mentioned.

I looked at Lay and immediately felt nervous. Baekhyun was right. It would be awkward to go and do WGM with Lay. I hardly knew him.

To my surprise, Lay was relaxed. "I don't think so," he responded nonchalantly. "In fact, I and Nami-ssi are already very close."

This made me curious. "Why do you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked while smiling at me flirtatiously, revealing his dimples. "Because we've already slept together on the first meeting" and he winked.

I felt myself colour in his response.

"Yah! Don't go making a move on Little Umma like that, Lay-hyung!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

Suho covered his face with his hands as he mumbled, "First a dirty maknae, now a dirty hyung..." He sighed.

Chen laughed, "You're so smooth, hyung! When did you get so bold?"

D.O and Xiumin's lips thinned to show an unimpressed expression.

While Sehun was distracted, Kai leapt and managed to grab the invitation off of Sehun's hand. "Got it!"

"Yah!" Sehun shouted.

Kai tore the envelope open and took out the card hurriedly. The EXO members diverted their attention to Kai as he read the card, his eyes skimming through the lines. Once he was done, his face sank, "It doesn't mention who."

"What?" Suho snatched the card and reached the same conclusion. "It's just addressed to 'All of EXO'." He frowned, "The groom could be any of us."

Everyone eyed each other competitively.

"Well, at least we know that it won't be long till we find out" Xiumin declared. "The wedding's this evening."

"Which means the wait is nearly over" D.O mentioned.

Sehun agreed. "One of us will be getting hitched today."

"We're not really getting married" I replied. "And why are you guys so keen on taking part in WGM anyway?"

All the EXO members looked at me as if I'd asked a stupid question.

"Nami-ah" Chen started, "We have been asking to go on WGM for a very long time."

"It's actually one of the rarest times we get to show off our affectionate side without upsetting the fans too much" Suho replied. "Although, the same can't be said about how they would feel towards the bride."

"It also helps us promote ourselves too" Baekhyun mentioned.

"But you don't need any more promotion," I told him. "EXO is already well-known as it is."

"I meant promotion in a different sense. Like, promoting how dateable we are. It's great fan service too."

I arched my brow at him.

"I just want to go on it because I want to find out what the show is like" Kai interjected. "Taemin did it and it looked like fun."

"Nami-ssi" I turned to face Lay, "just be rest assured that if I do end up going on WGM with you, I'll treat you like an angel" and he winked at me again. He turned to face D.O, who was scowling at him, "Do we have any more eggs, D.O-ah? I'm still hungry."

"Sure" D.O replied coldly and I noticed that his eyes were like half-moons.

"Uh-oh" Baekhyun whispered from beside me. "Looks like Lay-hyung has just woken up Satansoo."

D.O returned from the kitchen and served Lay two blackened fried eggs. "They're a little burnt" he informed him curtly.

Lay was bemused.

_Looks like today was going to be one hectic day..._

~*~

"There!" Stylist-unnie declared as she finished spraying hairspray on my hair. "All done!"

"Can I look now?" I asked her.

Stylist-unnie was smiling at me happily like she was eyeing a prized masterpiece. "Of course!" 

She slowly turned me around the swivel chair so that I could face the vanity table that was behind me. I gasped when I saw my reflection. Stylist-unnie had done my makeup in a natural way that blurred all my imperfections. With the romantic hues of rose golds and bronze, my eye makeup brought out the colour of my dark brown eyes while the cherry red lipstick and blush made me look young and full of vitality. It was a large contrast to what I looked like before.

I blinked at my reflection several times, in complete disbelief, that the person staring right back at me was me. Stylist-unnie was standing behind me, her satisfied smile still apparent on her lips. "Do you like it, Minami-ssi?"

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed. "You always make me look ten times better than what I normally do."

She grinned, "You were already pretty to begin with."

I stood up as Stylist-unnie took out the wedding dress that was still covered. It was finally time for me to wear it. "Will I be wearing a white wedding dress?" I asked her. While I was researching WGM on the internet, I found out that in some cases, celebrities could opt to choose a handbok, which was traditional Korean attire.

She smirked. "Let's find out."

Stylist-unnie unzipped the bag and I was relieved to see that it was a white dress. Once the cover was completely off, I saw that the top of the dress had an intricate and elegant design that was made of lace. There were short, capped sleeves that helped to cover the chest area but the back had a long V-shaped cut that reached down to where the small of my back would be. There was no train but the material of the dress was flowy as it was made of chiffon. Overall, it was the kind of dress that suited my taste: it was simple yet elegant.

Stylist-unnie peered at the dress and exchanged looks with me. "Ready to put it on?"

I nodded. "Is it nearly time?"

She looked at her watch. "It's already four. Filming starts in an hour."

I looked around the dressing room until I found a clock on the wall. She was right. Only an hour until filming starts-- until I find out who my husband will be for WGM. My stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. "I feel a little nervous, unnie."

"Don't be" she reassured. "You'll be fine. Whichever EXO member joins you in this show will be lucky to be paired up with you."

I gave her a nervous smile. I wasn't too worried about who will do the show with me but, rather I was worried about all the cameras outside. When we arrived at SMHQ a few hours ago, I was startled to see so many cameras being set up in one of the halls. They were doing tests on the equipment and I was supposed to have some hidden cameras in the dressing room too, to film me having my makeup done but, Stylist-unnie managed to get me out of it. I was thankful to her since she knew that I wasn't a famous model like what Suho and Manager-nim told the media.

As Stylist-unnie helped me put the dress on, she questioned me, "So, do you have a preference on who you'd like to do WGM with?"

I stiffened. "Not-not really."

I saw Stylist-unnie look up at me doubtfully from the mirror. "C'mon, there must be someone! You've been living with them for a while now, surely one of them has piqued your interest?"

I shuffled on my feet. "I-I did have- I did have a crush on someone" I admitted.

Stylist-unnie gasped in delight. "Omo! Who? Who?"

"It-it was a long time ago," I told her, hoping that she wouldn't press any further. Thinking about it made my heart ache.

Stylist-unnie, hearing the sadness in my voice, thankfully didn't push further. Instead, she asked, "Is that person doing WGM today?"

I hesitated to give her an answer. "Yes," I lied.

~*~

I waited outside the pretend church hall nervously. I tried to maintain a smile on my face as the camera crew swarmed around me like predators, trying to capture my every move on tape. It was awfully uncomfortable and I couldn't help glancing at the imposing cameras every now and then even though, I had been told to act like they were invisible. I could feel my armpits getting sweaty with nerves and my palms getting clammy as I held onto my bouquet of pink carnations: it was a pleasant surprise to find that they had made a bouquet of my favourite flowers.

I waited in anticipation as I stared at the double doors in front of me. It was nearly five o'clock. Behind those doors will be one of the EXO members who I would spend the next few weeks filming WGM with. My heart raced at the thought.  _Who could it be?_  I asked myself inwardly. I couldn't tell whether I was anxious or excited to find out.

A woman wearing a black shirt and skinny jeans spoke into her radio headset. "Okay. Got it." She turned to me. "Minami-ssi, standby. The doors will be opening in a minute. Just walk straight ahead once they do."

I nodded in response.  _This is it_.

I started to chew on my lip nervously as I waited for the doors to open.  _Any second now_.

I didn't know what to expect once they did.  _Would there be a long aisle and all I had to do was walk up it? Or will there be more cameras waiting to ambush me and catch me doing something embarrassing?_  I just hoped that I won't trip up or mess up my vows or something.

But as I ran through all the worst case scenarios in my head, the doors suddenly opened and I heard a harmony of voices start singing from the other side. It sounded like a choir of angels had descended from above. 

As I took the first step into the hall, the voices suddenly stopped and the piano started playing an easy beat that was both uplifting and cheerful. It was definitely not your usual Pachelbel's Canon.

My eyes adjusted to the lights in the hall as I continued to walk inside. It was beautifully decorated with garlands of flowers around the hall and a red carpet down the aisle. There were rows of seats on either side that was filled by SM staff. I noticed that there were also cameras but, they were stationed in the corners of the room. When my eyes finally focused on what was in front of me, I saw that it was Baekhyun, wearing a white tuxedo and a pink carnation. He smiled at me as he took my hand.  _Was he my groom?_

In a daze, I let him lead me as he started singing along to the background music as we walked alongside each other. He stared into my eyes as he sang,  _"If you stare at me like that, it's hard for me not to feel anything..."_

As he continued singing, I didn't notice that we had walked up to Sehun. Baekhyun let go of my hand and Sehun took it as this time, he led me down the aisle. I was so confused as to what was happening. Sehun grinned at me and I noticed that he too, was wearing a white tuxedo and had a pink carnation on his lapel.  _"If my friend saw me, he would've cursed at me, I'm not used to being like this, or saying this..."_

 _"Your eyes, your nose, your lips. Are they still going to be pretty no matter how much I look...?"_  Chen sang as Sehun handed me over to him. Chen was smiling at me as he continued singing along. He was also wearing a white tuxedo and a pink carnation.

At this point, I realised that the further I went down the aisle, the closer I got to my real groom. As we neared the next EXO member, he turned around and I saw that it was Suho. He held out his hand and Chen let go of mine. I noticed that Suho was wearing the same as the previous three: a white tuxedo and pink carnation. _"I ask myself why I'm being like this but instead of a clear reason the trembling feelings tell me nothing else is important..."_

 _"I know it's really strange but don't say anything and just listen--I know it's unfair..."_  Kai sang as we approached him. He grinned at me and I smiled back. Like the others, he was wearing a white tuxedo and the familiar pink carnation. 

Only three more to go...

 _"I wanna be the only one who looks at you, am I being too greedy?"_  Lay sang as we got closer to him. He winked at me as I took his hand. He also was wearing a white tux and had a pink carnation on his lapel too. There were only two more people left. My heart raced in anticipation as I realised who those two people were. I looked ahead anxiously and my heart wouldn't stop drumming against my chest as we approached him.

" _Girl, girl be my love we drank coffee every day..._ " a familiar voice sang. He turned around and he gave me a child-like smile.  _"Girl, girl, be my love we talked for a long time on the phone every night..."_  he continued to sing as I took his hand. 

"Xiumin-oppa" I said while smiling as he walked me down the last part of the aisle. He looked at me endearingly and I noticed that he was wearing a white tuxedo and pink carnation on his lapel. He continued singing until we neared the altar where he stopped to let me go.

It was only when he was no longer holding my hand did I realise that there was one person I hadn't seen yet. I looked up in front of me and saw my groom, wearing a white tuxedo and this time, a red carnation on his lapel. His round eyes were beaming at me as his heart-shaped lips formed a radiant smile. He sang as I joined him by his side.  _"Girl, girl, be my love it's time that you come to me. Ooh, baby falling, let's fall in love..._ "

 _"_ _Eommaya_ _"_  the rest of the EXO members sang as they finished the song.

I couldn't help smiling. 

Suddenly, all the nerves and anxiety that I had been feeling washed away as he took my hand in his. His hand felt warm and comforting.

"It's you," I said to him. "You're my groom."

D.O smiled. "Yes" he replied. "Yes, I am," he squeezed my hand slightly as he blushed, "and you're my bride."  
  



	48. Friends, right?

**A few hours earlier...**

D.O glanced at Nami who was chewing her lip nervously as she trailed behind the rest of the EXO members. They had just arrived at SMHQ and were being ushered to get ready for the filming of the wedding scene for WGM. He slowed down his pace so that he could match his with hers. "Don't worry Nami-ah. Everything will go smoothly" he tried to reassure her. He had noticed that Nami had been quietly worrying by herself ever since they left the dorm.

Nami gave him a quick smile as her eyes darted around all the cameras that were being transported to one of the halls. They were all going in the same direction. 

"I'm just a little nervous about all the cameras, that's all. There's so many of them." She gestured at the file of cameramen that were marching down the corridor.

D.O chuckled. "You'll get used to it. I used to feel the same way too."

As they approached the dressing rooms, they saw that Stylist-noona was waiting for them. "I'll be taking Minami-ssi to get ready" she informed Suho, who was leading the EXO members.

Suho nodded, "Nami-ah, you need to go with Stylist-noona."

Nami was about to approach Stylist-noona when she suddenly spotted a cameraman walking towards them. It looked like he was going to follow her into the dressing room. "Will they be filming me?" she asked, gesturing at the cameraman.

Stylist-noona turned and shot a look at the cameraman and he flinched. She knew that Nami was still camera shy. "I don't think you should film her while she's getting dressed" she addressed the cameraman firmly.

"But, I was instructed to film everything--"

"I don't care" she snapped. "Can't you see she's nervous? She's just arrived from abroad so she needs some time to get comfortable with the cameras."

The cameraman protested, "But, noona--"

Stylist-noona glared at him and he backed away. "Fine" he finally submitted. "But only when she's getting ready. I will have to film her doing other stuff to make up for it." The cameraman sauntered off and Nami breathed a sigh of relief.

Stylist-noona beckoned for her to follow her. "C'mon, Minami-ssi. Let's get you ready for your wedding." She turned to the EXO members, "You guys should get ready in the other changing room."

D.O gave Nami one last look before they separated. "Fighting," he said to her in encouragement. Nami managed a small smile before she was led away by Stylist-noona.

"When do you think they'll tell us who's the groom?" Sehun queried as the members made their way to the dressing rooms.

Chen replied, "I think they'll tell us after we finish getting ready. It's almost time to film-- they can't keep us waiting forever."

As they entered the dressing room, they found that there were eight dressing cubicles that had red curtains made of velvet. On the table in the middle, was a small envelope.

Lay walked up to it and opened it. He read, "'Dear EXO members, behind these curtains are your outfits. Choose one and put everything on. Choose wisely! Only one of them will be for the groom.'"

The EXO members exchanged looks with each other. "So it's up to chance?" Baekhyun observed. He walked up to one of the curtained cubicles, "then, I'll choose this one."

Following his example, the others scrambled to choose one as well. "Hang on a sec," Kai told everyone before they proceeded to go inside their chosen cubicle. "What if our outfits don't fit us? We're all choosing at random."

"I'm pretty sure we can always exchange" Xiumin replied.

D.O looked at his and prayed that he had chosen correctly. "See you all in ten minutes," he said to the others.

"Good luck to you all" he heard Baekhyun say.

D.O drew the curtain and saw that there was a white tuxedo hanging on the wall. He peered at it and saw that there was a black waistcoat underneath. As he approached it to put it on, he noticed that there was a small box on the ground, next to a pair of white trainers. "What could this be?" he asked aloud as he picked the box up.

Curiously, he opened it and found that inside, was a red carnation boutonniere. After he had gotten fully dressed, he stared at himself in the mirror while he pinned it on his lapel. The red carnation contrasted a lot with his white tux and black waistcoat.

Once he was ready, he drew the curtain and simultaneously heard the others drawing their curtain too. When his eyes finally took in what everyone else was wearing, he was surprised to see that they were all wearing a white tux as well.

"D.O-ah" Kai called out to him. "Why is yours red?"

D.O looked around at everyone else's flower, which they had pinned on their lapel, and found that theirs was pink whilst his was red. The members exchanged looks to confirm that D.O's was the only red one amongst them. Everyone had a look of surprise as they finally realised what it meant.

Baekhyun was the first to speak, "Congratulations, D.O-ah! It looks like you're Little Umma's groom!"

D.O was still in a daze. "I am?"

"It looks like it" Sehun replied unenthusiastically. "You're the only one with a red flower."

"The red flower must be the sign" Suho interjected.

"You're lucky, D.O-ah" Kai commented and D.O noticed that he was trying to hide his disappointment. "You get to go on WGM."

While the other members expressed their opinions on D.O's luck at having chosen the right dressing cubicle, D.O was lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be Nami's groom and was going to spend the next few weeks with her as a married couple. His mouth stretched into a smile as his excitement finally started kicking in.

A knock on the door, caused the EXO members to look up. One of the SM staff, a woman this time, was at the door. "Good. You're all dressed" she observed. "Can we have everyone inside the hall? You will be performing your song, 'Unfair' for the entrance to the ceremony."

"'Unfair'?" Chen repeated. "Why that song?"

The woman shrugged. "It was suggested by your manager" she replied.

"I think it's quite fitting" Lay sniggered as he eyed Sehun and Kai. "It seems that some of us think it's unfair how D.O-ah became Nami-ssi's husband."

At this, D.O looked up at Lay.

"Well, we better get going" Suho announced before a squabble took place. "It's finally show time."

As the EXO members left the dressing room one by one, Xiumin hung back at the end so that he could speak with D.O privately. "Congrats on becoming the groom," he told him but, D.O could see that Xiumin didn't look too pleased with the outcome. D.O searched his hyung's eyes and saw the disappointment in them. He knew that Xiumin felt something for Nami but, he couldn't help feeling delighted that it was him who was going to be Nami's groom and not Xiumin.

"Thanks, hyung" he replied, trying to contain his happiness.

Xiumin attempted to smile, "Listen, D.O-ah, even if it's just pretend, I hope that you will cherish and take care of Nami-ah." He looked at D.O sternly. "She's been through so much already and I'd hate for her to get hurt again."

D.O nodded. "I understand, hyung. I promise I will take care of her."

"She's like a sister to me," Xiumin said and D.O saw a hint of pain in his eyes. "So don't ever make her cry."

"I won't, hyung. I'll treat her as I would my real wife."

~*~

D.O let out a sigh for the tenth time as he waited on top of the altar. He was nervous and he didn't know why. It was all pretend and yet, he felt like he was about to enter the biggest commitment of his life.

Is this what real grooms feel like on their wedding day? Do they think about whether they'll be able to provide for their future family and whether they will be able to make their future spouse happy? What if he can't pay the bills and he's always busy because of work and his wife gets lonely and--

D.O slapped himself across the face which startled the SM staff, who were pretending to be guests. _Snap out of it, D.O!_  He shouted at himself internally.  _Why are you getting cold feet? This is all pretend!_

He inhaled slowly and looked around the hall. The SM staff did a good job at making the hall look like an actual wedding venue. There were garlands of pink and red carnations everywhere with streams of ribbon that united the flowers together. There was also a red carpet that led towards the altar and D.O saw that the EXO members were stood in single file with gaps between them. He breathed in and out slowly as butterflies started to flutter in his stomach. He was anxious to see Nami now.

Suddenly, the head director gave the okay signal and the EXO members started harmonising their voices to warm up. The doors opened and they stopped singing. As if on cue, the background music started playing for their song, 'Unfair' and Nami walked in. D.O couldn't see her clearly because the EXO members blocked his view. But when he suddenly caught a glimpse of her, he took her breath away.

Nami looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Her raven hair was woven into ringlets of curls that was swept back into a half-up-half-down hairstyle. She wore a small tiara with a simple veil that framed her glowing complexion.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Nami smiling, revealing those dimples that he had grown to love. As she let the EXO members escort her down the aisle, D.O's heart raced as she got closer and closer towards him. She looked so stunning that he couldn't believe that it was her.

When she was finally in front of him, he saw that she looked a little nervous as she looked up and their eyes met. Nami smiled at him which almost melted his heart. She seemed to relax as he took her hand in his. Or was it just his imagination?

He couldn't help smiling as he held her hand and they proceeded with the fake sermon. D.O could feel that Nami was nervous because her hand felt clammy. But he didn't care about that and squeezed it lightly to reassure her that he was there with her. They were going to be okay. They were in this _together_. Once they had exchanged fake vows and put on their wedding rings, the fake pastor announced, "And you may now kiss the bride."

D.O glanced at Nami and saw that she looked uncomfortable so instead, he leaned in and gave her a hug. There were some sighs of disappointment from the staff who urged for a kiss but, D.O ignored them. "Let's get out of here" he whispered into Nami's ear. He felt her nod in reply and they separated.

D.O held onto Nami's hand as they walked down the aisle with the cameramen chasing after them. They had to take a couple of wedding photos so they went to the studio where they posed and took many. Luckily, Nami was already practised in modelling so she didn't feel too awkward getting close with D.O.

Once they were done, the staff let the pair have a few moments of rest while they set up the next scene. D.O led Nami to their empty dressing room.

"You can let go of my hand now" Nami pointed out to D.O once she knew they were alone.

"Oh" D.O reluctantly loosened his grip and they parted hands. He blushed. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay" she replied shyly.

They sat down opposite each other on the sofas. D.O continued to smile at her as he asked, "How are you feeling now? Still nervous?"

"Very!" she replied enthusiastically. "I was so anxious because I thought I was going to mess up." She held her hand to her chest to express her relief at having the wedding scene over. "All those cameras make me feel very self-conscious."

"You'll get used to it" he responded, chuckling lightly.

Nami grinned at him, "Yeah. But still, D.O-ah, I'm glad that it's you that I'm doing this with."

D.O's heart nearly stopped when she said those words. "W-why?"

"Because I'm already really comfortable with you."

D.O's smile didn't falter. Being comfortable with him was a good thing, right? "Oh. That's good to hear." He glanced her up and down and said, "You look beautiful in that dress, by the way."

Nami flushed pink. "Thank you." They sat quietly for a few moments before Nami spoke again, "Are you okay with doing WGM with me?"

"What do you mean?"

She shuffled in her seat, "Well... you have someone that you like already, right?" She peeked at him and saw that he was confused as to what she was hinting at. "So in case you were on the road to getting together with her, I hope that by being on WGM with me, it won't ruin things for you."

D.O laughed softly. "You're right. I do have someone I like but nothing has happened between us yet."

Nami was curious. "Huh? You didn't tell her your feelings yet?"

D.O shook his head.

"D.O-ah..." She frowned at him.

"But recently, we've gotten very close" he quickly told her. "And maybe, after WGM, I'll tell her how I really feel about her." D.O looked at Nami with tenacious eyes that were burning with determination. "I think by then, I'll be courageous enough to do that."

She smiled at him. She knew that D.O was going to give it his best shot and he wanted him to be successful. "Fighting, D.O-ah!" she said in encouragement as she balled her hands into fists.

Mimicking her hand gestures, D.O said the same. "Fighting!" and they both laughed.

"I hope that we'll be able to do this show well" Nami mused. "I don't want to disappoint the viewers."

"Just act naturally" D.O advised.

She squirmed in her seat. "I guess we can pull it off. It's only pretend." She looks away sadly as she remembered Chanyeol. She shook her head to be rid of her thoughts of him. "And we're friends, right? That should make it easier."

D.O kept his poker face on as he continued to smile at her. "Yeah... friends." But inside, his heart said otherwise.


	49. Memory Lane

"Now, let's play another game!" exclaimed the host, who had a wide grin on his face. I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat as I waited for our next task as a married couple, to be announced.

We were in one of the rooms in SMHQ and we were filming the wedding reception scenes. Normally, in 'We Got Married', the couple would have to play a few ice-breakers so that they can get comfortable with one another before embarking on more intimate challenges. 

After our brief break, D.O and I were ushered into our mock wedding venue, where we met the rest of the EXO members who played the role of in-laws. It was a small and intimate affair so there were only the EXO members, me and our host.

The host, who was Leetuk from Super Junior, was grinning at all of us as he stood in front of a game wheel that had a selection of ice-breakers. We had been playing this game for almost an hour and had so far been successful in accomplishing each and every one of our missions. D.O and I grinned at each other, both elated at how in sync we were. I peeped at him again and he gave me a small smile-- he was reassuring me that we will pass this game too. Enthusiastically, Leetuk spun the wheel and we saw that it had landed on the hand game.

A long 'ooooh' was heard from the EXO members who exchanged looks with each other.

"You got a good one!" Baekhyun shouted as he glanced at me.

"What do we have to do?" I asked. I wasn't familiar with the hand game.

Leetuk explained, "We are going to blindfold you and your main task is to differentiate which hand belongs to D.O amongst the other EXO members."

"So I have to feel their hands?"

Leetuk nodded. "Yep. It's a test on how well you and your hubby know each other already."

While I put on my blindfold, the EXO members assembled in a line in front of me. Leetuk stood by my side as he helped guide me along the line. I couldn't see anything so I relied on Leetuk to gently usher me along the single file. With my hands, I felt each of the EXO members' hands as I tried to figure out which ones belonged to D.O.

"This isn't D.O-ah's," I said out loud. "It's too large." I heard quiet sniggering coming from my right as I moved onto the next person. "This isn't D.O-ah either" I declared. "The palms are too rough." I kept on going until it was almost the last one. I felt the palm of the person in front of me and took note of how warm it was. The back of his hand was soft and the grooves of his fingers from where his knuckles were down to his fingertips felt somewhat familiar. It was a relatively small hand, not so much bigger than mine. I inspected his thoroughly and noticeably much longer than I did the others. "D.O-ah?"

A sound of surprise escaped the mouths of the EXO members as I removed my blindfold and saw that it was D.O's hand I was holding. D.O's smiling face was the first thing I saw. He gently removed his hands from my clasp and intertwined our fingers together. "You found me" he grinned.

I smiled at him as I let him lace our fingers together. The warmth that came from his hand was reassuring and it brought back memories from when he used to hold my hand to sleep. "Of course I'd find you," I told him.

"Well, that concludes the games" Leetuk announced and I quickly let go of D.O's hand. Leetuk looked at his cue cards and told us, "You guys did very well! You've cleared almost all the ice-breaker games without a hitch." He gave us a sly grin, "Sounds like you're a match made in heaven."

The EXO members joined in with the teasing but Baekhyun and Chen just mocked Leetuk's cheesy hosting.

Leetuk laughed and finally pulled out a golden envelope. "Well, as a prize, I'm going to reveal to you where your honeymoon will be."

"Honeymoon?" D.O repeated. He exchanged looks with the other EXO members who were equally as surprised. "Is it overseas?" he asked, hopefully.

Leetuk chuckled. "Don't get too excited now."

"Omo, D.O gets a free holiday? No fair!" Chen exclaimed.

Leetuk opened the envelope and chuckled. "You're honeymoon destination will be..."

Everyone was wide-eyed and just to raise the tension, Sehun and Kai started drumming on the table in front of them.

"Goyangsi!"

"Ehhhhh?" the EXO members let out sounds of disappointment.

Suho mentioned, "That's hardly a honeymoon destination! It's so local."

D.O didn't look too disappointed, "It's my hometown." He glanced at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, Minami-ah" he said, wary that I was under disguise as a model, "but I guess we'll just be visiting somewhere nearby for our honeymoon."

I shook my head. "It's alright. I would love to see where you grew up."

~*~

D.O was like an excited child as he pointed out different landmarks to me. "And that was the shop I used to go to buy collectable Yu-gi-oh! cards back when they were popular" he said as he gestured to a small corner shop.

It was the following day and we had already started filming for the honeymoon segment of WGM. After briskly getting ready, we had driven all the way from the dorm to the main town of Goyangsi, where D.O and I will be staying for a few days. As we walked along the street together, a small platoon of cameramen followed us which made things hard to enjoy. I had gotten accustomed to their presence after a day's worth of filming but, I still felt uneasy being constantly under the limelight.

D.O's round eyes were twinkling as we passed by his neighbourhood. For him, it must be like a trip down memory lane. "Oh!" he stopped abruptly as we neared by a sign. He turned to me, "Do you want to visit the park?"

I followed his gaze and saw that we were right in front of the park entrance. From the sign, I could just about read that it said 'Ilsan Lake Park'.

"Sure" I replied.

D.O grinned as he led the way. "I used to go this park frequently with my friends after school." He smiled at the sky as he reminisced his school days. "We would go around the park and just take in the views, especially during the Spring. The trees would be in bloom and it's absolutely gorgeous."

"I can imagine," I told him, as I tried to picture the flowering trees. We were passing by the lake as we walked along the dirt path. There was a pleasant breeze blowing and I felt quite content taking a stroll with D.O beside me. I chose to ignore the fact that we had cameramen still following our trail.

D.O chuckled softly to himself as he remembered something.

"What're you laughing about?" I asked curiously.

He grinned. "Nothing. It's just, I remember how my friends used to have cycling races on this very dirt path. They would cycle all around the lake and the loser would have to treat the others to ice-cream."

"Oh? And did you win in any of these races?"

He shook his head, a little embarrassed. "I was always the loser."

"Huh? Why?"

He rubbed his neck. "Oh, that's because I didn't know how to cycle so I would run instead."

"That's hardly fair!" I exclaimed. "You would run while your friends were on bikes?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to race too so I would run instead. I didn't want to sit out all the time, I'd feel left out."

We continued strolling until we reached the end of the dirt path and the start of the concrete path. "How come you never learned how to ride a bike?" I asked him.

D.O shrugged. "Never had the time. I entered SM Entertainment during high school so I became a trainee very early on. Along with school work and vocal lessons, I never really had time to focus on anything else."

"That's kind of a shame," I said finally. "But at least all your hard work has paid off. I mean, look at you now! A singer and an actor. That's pretty impressive."

He laughed softly, "I guess so. But still, sometimes I wish I knew how to ride a bike. It looks so liberating."

As we kept walking down the concrete path, we suddenly came upon a shack house that had a row of bikes for rent. It was like someone had orchestrated this coincidence. I gaped at D.O and he did the same with me. "I can try teaching you if you like" I offered, as I started walking up to the elderly man who managed the bike rentals.

D.O followed, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh c'mon!" I prompted. "It'll be fun."

After renting out two bikes, I mounted mine and started cycling around D.O, who was balancing his to one side. "See," I said circling around him, "like this. It's easy once you're on and rolling."

He followed my profile as I cycled around him. "Easy for you to say. You've already mastered the art."

I stopped and got off my bike so that I could help him get on his. "Okay, so the first thing you need to do is get on the bike first."

D.O looked at me sceptically. "But what if I fall?"

"I'll catch you, don't worry."

He looked at me doubtfully. "Nami-ah, I might end up hurting you. I'm heavy, you know."

"And I'm quite strong" I informed him. "Don't worry. I can handle it so just get on your bike and I'll help keep you balanced."

Hesitantly, D.O got on his bike and he started wobbling slightly. I held on to his seat firmly so that he could get on with ease. I was acutely aware that the cameramen were swarming around us as they tried to capture footage from different angles.

"You're okay, D.O-ah" I reassured him as he shakily tried to maintain balance. "I've got you."

"Now-now what?" he asked as he finally started balancing. His head was firmly facing the front as if he was afraid that turning around to face me would compromise his balance.

"Start pedalling!" I ordered.

D.O did as he was told and started pedalling slowly. "Faster!" I urged as I kept my hands firmly secured on his seat so that he wouldn't tilt to the side. I ran behind him and eventually, D.O started to pick up speed and I could no longer keep up. I let him go and he started cycling away.

"You did it, D.O-ah!" I cheered as he started pedalling off to the distance. "You're cycling!"

D.O must have noticed that my voice sounded far away because suddenly, he dared to look behind him and this caused his bike to tilt to one side. His cycling became wobbly as he lost control and panicked. "Nami-ah!" he screamed as his bike set course for collision.

"D.O-ah!" I shouted after him as I started sprinting to his rescue. "Turn left!"

But it was already too late and D.O crashed into a bush and he fell to the ground.

"D.O-ah!" I shouted in concern as I crouched down next to him. "D.O-ah, are you okay?"

Luckily D.O had landed on a grass patch so it had softened his fall. He had landed on his side and he winced as he looked at his palms. He had scraped it against the metal frame of the bike when he fell. I looked at his hands and saw that there were pink scratches. Small droplets of blood were seeping to the surface from where his skin had ruptured.

"You're bleeding!" I pointed out. "You need to disinfect it before the germs get in." I grabbed my rucksack and pulled out some wet wipes. "I don't have any plasters so we'll have to buy some later." I leaned in as I gently dabbed at D.O's wound. I heard him hiss in pain. "Sorry. Does it sting?"

"A little bit" he admitted.

"Here," I offered the wet wipe to him. "You should probably clean it yourself so it won't hurt so much."

He gave me a weak smile. "It's okay. Please clean it for me" he paused as his eyes locked with mine, "I want you to do it."

The expression he wore was so determined that I found it hard to refuse. I blushed under his intense gaze.  _Since when did D.O become so wilful?_  "Oh, erm. Okay." I replied as I gently cleaned his wounds. I was so absorbed in cleaning his hands that I didn't notice how close D.O's face was to mine until I suddenly spotted his chin.

I peeped up at him and took in his side profile. D.O had an angular chin that wasn't obvious when you were facing him to the front. His fair skin contrasted with charcoal black hair and his round eyes, that were half-moons at the moment, looked gentle as he continued to watch me clean his hands for him. My eyes unavoidably traced down to his cute nose and then they rested on his plump, heart-shaped lips.

My heart started beating rapidly.

D.O noticed that I was staring at him. He saw that I was looking at his lips and in return, he glanced at mine. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I suddenly saw him bite his lower lip. Our eyes met and we stared into each other's faces for what felt like a very long minute. It was like we were trapped in our own world and for a brief moment, I thought I saw desire burning in his eyes.

I looked away immediately, embarrassed at getting caught staring at his face. "I-I think- I think it's clean now" I stuttered, not daring to look at him in the eye. "We should go and buy some plasters before heading back."

I heard D.O respond. "Er, yeah. Let's-let's do that."

We both got up awkwardly and made our way back to the shack shop to return our rental bikes. All the while, I refused to look at him, flustered as to why my heart was behaving the way it was. It was thumping so loudly and I couldn't help feeling so self-conscious.

 _Get a grip, Mirei!_  I shouted at myself inwardly.  _It's D.O for goodness sake_. Finally, I took a sneak peek at him and saw that his cheeks were slightly pink. He caught me looking and I turned my head swiftly.  _Gah_ _... so awkward._

I faced the road ahead and tried not to think too much of it.  _He's a friend, Mirei_ , I reminded myself. _D.O's just a friend._  I sighed,  _And he already has someone he likes_. My heart sank a little at the realisation and then I shook my head in confusion.  _Why am I feeling sad about that? D.O can like whoever he wants. It has nothing to do with me!_

But as I continued to walk beside D.O, something in my heart stirred. It was like a light squeeze combined with a few bubbles of anxiety that rippled in my gut. And whatever it was, it was a strange feeling.  
  
  



	50. Warm Hands

D.O blinked at the creepy looking building in front of him. He turned to one of the directors of WGM, "Do we really have to do this?"

The director nodded. "It's one of the missions that you've been set to do" he explained. "Don't worry, there are only a few people inside that will be scaring you and Minami-ssi" he paused as he stroked his short goatee, "I heard that you did something similar a few years ago in 'EXO Showtime'?"

"Yeah" D.O answered but he was still sceptical. Last time, he had gone in as a pair with Luhan and even then, it was scary. He had ended up running away, leaving Luhan behind to fend for himself--it wasn't one of his proudest moments.

He glanced behind him and saw Nami fidgeting as the stylists fixed her hair. After they had gone to the park, they had been given a mission to complete in the evening. It was a special event that involved going to a haunted house as part of a test of courage. D.O wasn't too keen on the idea. It wasn't because he was scared of ghosts or any of the sort, it was more because he was worried about Nami. Ever since the incident, Nami had developed a fear of the dark and he was concerned that entering a haunted house, that bore a very big resemblance to the warehouse, would trigger her trauma.

He eyed her now and he could see the uneasiness in her eyes. "Surely we can do a different task instead?" he asked the director. He knew that none of the staff at SM or WGM was aware of Nami's trauma.

The director shook his head. "Sorry, D.O-ssi. It's already been planned out. Just try your best. It's not that scary, honestly." The director walked away as he shouted instructions to all the staff to get ready.

D.O sighed as he approached a nervous Nami. She was fiddling with her cardigan sleeve as she gawked at the haunted house in front of her. It was a dilapidated building with glassless windows and unhinged doors. When she saw D.O approaching, she gave him a quick smile. It was already late at night so the haunted house looked even more eerie against the veil of darkness. It also didn't help that the lamppost nearby started flickering, causing Nami to jolt every time the light went off.

"I tried asking the director if we could get out of it," he told her. "But he won't let us."

Nami didn't look too disappointed. "Don't worry, D.O-ah, I didn't think they would excuse us anyway" she looked at the haunted house again and breathed in and out slowly. Cold sweat started trickling down her forehead and her hands were getting clammy.

D.O tried his best to reassure her. "Just stick close to me when we're inside."

She attempted a small smile at him but inside, she was still unsure.

"Nami-ah," he said firmly, his eyes showed a lot of determination. "I'll protect you. Trust me, okay?"

Nami searched D.O's eyes. She'd heard those words before and it gave her a wave of nostalgia from when Chanyeol had told her the same things. The only problem was, she had trusted Chanyeol and he had failed her. She wasn't sure if she could do the same thing again.

Nami nodded in response. "Okay."

"Everybody stand by!" shouted one of the WGM staff. He eyed Nami as he addressed her, "Minami-ssi, you'll be going in first."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean 'going in first'?" queried D.O. "Aren't we supposed to go in together?"

The staff member shook his head. "You will go in separately. There will be three rooms in the haunted house and you, D.O-ssi, will try to guess which one is Minami-ssi in."

"Wait" Nami interrupted, "You mean I have to wait inside that house until D.O-ah finds me?"

"That's right" he answered. "If D.O-ssi gets it right, you can both leave together. If not, then you will have to exit on your own without a torch."

"Without a torch?" Nami repeated anxiously. "So I'll be in the dark?"

"This is ridiculous!" D.O exclaimed. "You can't do that. Nami-ah, forget it. I'll go speak to the director again--" D.O started stomping his way towards the director when suddenly, Nami caught his arm.

"It's okay, D.O-ah" she murmured. "I'll be fine." But D.O noticed her hand was trembling. She gave an awkward smile, "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"But--"

"Well, if that's all. I suggest you start making your way to the entrance, Minami-ssi" the staff member said before sauntering away. D.O glared at him as he left.

"Nami-ah, are you really sure about this?" he questioned. "I mean, you'll be in the dark alone." He saw her shiver at the thought but she looked at him resolutely.

"I can handle it" she replied but D.O was far from convinced. "I'm fine now, honest."

D.O was still unsure. "I'll definitely find you," he told her eventually. "Just wait for me, okay?"

Once the director finally gave the signal, filming for the next challenge commenced at last. Nami hesitated in front of the haunted house as she slowly crept up to the entrance. There was no door so she was able to peer inside and she saw that there were no lights coming from within: it was like entering the mouth of a cave. Reluctantly, Nami took the first step, her heart racing as she forced her wobbly legs to take one step after the other. Her breathing was short and quick as if she was hyperventilating as she proceeded forward.

Inside the haunted house, she could just about see the cobwebbed paintings that hung in tilted angles. The floor, to her surprise, wasn't made of wood so her steps didn't make creaky sounds as she cautiously walked ahead. Instead, her footsteps made tapping sounds that echoed across the hallway. A thick blanket of dust lay undisturbed on the ground and on every surface that she felt with her hands and she managed to accumulate folds of dust on her fingertips. Nami hastily wiped her hands on her jeans as she continued to skulk ahead. Getting her hands dirty was the last thing she needed to worry about.

The sudden sound of footsteps made Nami jump. "Hello?" she heard her voice say. It sounded small and terrified. She looked around, searching for any signs of the ghosts that were meant to scare her. So far she had been coping well. She knew that all she had to do was go upstairs and choose a room and stay there until D.O found her. If she could manage that without encountering any ghosts then, there was nothing to be afraid of. Maybe her fear of the dark was gone now?

Feeling slightly braver, she started climbing up the stairs. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the lack of light and with the help of her outstretched hands, she managed to get to the second floor without too much hassle. "This isn't so bad" she mumbled to herself. "I can do this."

But as she finally reached the top, she suddenly felt an ominous presence behind her.

She turned her head slowly.

Behind her, was a pair of sunken eyes that was masked by tufts of unkempt, wild hair. It was wearing grubby, torn clothing and Nami couldn't tell whether it was a man or a woman. A hysterical smile greeted her, its black lips disappeared to reveal a band of crooked and yellowish teeth. The thing advanced towards her in jerky movements, as if it was possessed by an evil spirit.

Nami staggered backwards in shock at the horrific image before her and her first instinct was to scream. A loud, ear-piercing sound escaped her mouth as she scrambled from the floor and up on her feet.

The thing followed her until she reached one of the three bedrooms where she locked herself inside. It banged on the door repeatedly as she whimpered from the other side of the door. She was submerged in complete darkness. The room she was in had no windows so all she could do was listen to her panicked breathing and the drumming of her heart against her chest.

"Please, please, please stop...." she pleaded, although it came out as desperate screaming. Eventually, the banging stopped as the thing walked away in preparation for D.O's arrival.

But Nami didn't realise this as she was still begging for the thing to stop. In complete darkness, Nami re-lived the traumatic events of that hateful night. She put her hands to her head as if to shield herself from the nightmare that was resurfacing. Something about the thing's appearance triggered her fear of Ryuk. The yellowish teeth, the wicked smile and the abandoned building...

"No, no, no!" she cried out as she crouched into a ball and hugged her knees. "Please, please, save me, please..."

Memories of that night flashed in front of her.

The tapping of her feet as she ran to escape Ryuk; the coldness of the metal pole she held in her hands; the spine-chilling sound of Ryuk's voice as he called for her; the look of twisted delight when Ryuk found her.

"No!" she screamed, tears streaming from her eyes in fear. "No!" Let me go! Let me go!"

"Nami-ah!"

The door suddenly burst open and a ray of light sliced through the darkness like a knife. "Nami-ah!" D.O shouted again, as he waved his torch around. When he eventually found her, he saw that Nami had crouched down in a corner and was shivering with fear. Her eyes were wide and teary.

He went to her immediately. "Nami-ah, I'm here." He dropped his torch to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her. Nami clung to him like she was holding on for dear life. She sobbed in his chest, her small frame still trembling from having re-lived her nightmare while she was awake.

"I'm here. You're safe now. You're safe now. Nothing or no one is going to hurt you" D.O reassured her. "I'm here." D.O cradled her and soothed her with his soft words.

But as if she didn't feel safe enough, she pulled herself closer towards him by wrapping her feeble arms around his body so that they were embracing each other. "Please... don't leave me" her voice was muffled as she spoke into his chest.

"I won't," he told her softly. "I'm here. You're safe now. You're safe now."

And Nami believed him.

~*~

My mind was in a daze as I stared at the rice cooker in front of me. We were in the aparthotel now and D.O was currently taking a shower while I got dinner ready.

After we had returned from the haunted house, my mind had been in disarray. I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. The last thing I remembered was my face being buried in D.O's chest whilst we were locked in an embrace. After a while, D.O had pushed me away and helped me to my feet as we left the haunted house together.

I felt my cheeks and found that they were warm. I must be blushing. Suddenly, I became conscious that my heart beat started racing as I thought of D.O. What was wrong with me?

Memories from when D.O held me in his arms resurfaced and I remembered how safe I felt. D.O's presence had always made me feel reassured and I was glad that I had him as a friend. When we were leaving the haunted house, he had held my hand firmly and the familiar warmth was comforting. It was the same warmth that enveloped my hand and gave me strength during my darkest days. He was like my good luck charm; my dream catcher that ward off nightmares; my hot water bottle that kept me cosy during the winter.

D.O was important to me and I knew that I shouldn't confuse my feelings of thankfulness with anything else. "D.O's just a friend" I reminded myself again. And then I remembered how D.O was nice to everyone and that I was no exception. "He has someone he likes" I pointed out to myself. "So don't go overthinking things, stupid Mirei."

I glanced at my hand and was reminded of D.O again. His hands were slightly bigger than mine and were significantly smaller than... Chanyeol's.

My heart wrenched.

"That's right" I murmured to myself. "I shouldn't overthink things..." My mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of Chanyeol. I had believed that things between us were real and ended up getting hurt. I shouldn't expect anything from D.O either. After all, this was all pretend--I was in a fake marriage-- and I was only taking part in this show because I had no choice.

While I was lost in my own thoughts, the water from the rice cooker suddenly started to boil over, causing froth to spill all over the hob. I didn't even notice D.O leaving the bathroom as he suddenly appeared before me and lifted the lid of the rice cooker to stop it from spilling.

"Omo," I said as I finally snapped out of it. "Sorry."

D.O turned to look at me, his hair was still dripping and he had his towel slung over his neck. He was wearing his black shirt and tracksuits. "What's up, Nami-ah? Why were you spacing out?"

I scratched my head, "Sorry, D.O-ah. I was just thinking about some stuff." I looked up at him and noticed that he hadn't fully dried his hair as droplets slid down his face. I scolded him, "You'll catch a cold if you don't dry your hair properly." I reached out my hands and grabbed his towel. Gently, I started drying his hair for him. "My mom always used to tell me off for not drying my hair properly."

D.O stood still as I patted his head with his towel. His eyes were hidden behind the towel but when I pushed it away, I saw that he was looking at my lips. I didn't even notice how close we were until I was staring at his too.

I stopped what I was doing as we paused and stared at each other. Our eyes slowly traced upwards until we were looking at each other directly. Again, I saw that his eyes had a look of desire in them. I was the first to break away.

"D-Dinner's ready," I said hastily as I pulled away from him, my heartbeat racing again.

"Er, erm, yeah. Okay," he replied.

~*~

D.O blinked at the ceiling as he waited for Nami to enter the bedroom. It was finally time for them to sleep as they had finished filming for the day. After they had filmed the dinner scene, they had sat in the bedroom awkwardly and had spoken for a while, while being in a clumsy cuddle. He covered his mouth as he remembered how animated his heartfelt. He had to stop himself from smiling. He was really happy to be with her-- it was like a dream come true-- but at the same time, he couldn't stop himself from being nervous.

It was his first night with Nami alone.

Luckily, there were two single beds in the room, just like the dorms so, he knew that he wouldn't be tempted to try anything. Not that he was tempted... he was a gentleman.  _A well-mannered gentleman_. Not some hot-blooded beast.

D.O glanced up at the sound of the bathroom door opening and his eyes rested on Nami. She was wearing her fluffy pyjamas and her hair was wrapped up in a towel. She smiled at him shyly as she approached her bed and collapsed on top of it. He returned her smile, "How do you think today went?" he asked while she dried her hair using a hairdryer.

"I think everything went okay" she replied over the roaring of the hairdryer. D.O watched as she flipped and tossed her raven hair about. "I'm getting used to having the cameras around although, I can't understand how you guys can cope with it."

D.O chuckled. "It's an occupational hazard that comes with stardom."

After she had finished brushing her dry and fluffy hair, Nami tucked herself under her bed sheets in preparation to go to sleep. D.O turned to his side and watched her. They were quiet for a while.

"Nami-ah, can I ask you something?"

D.O saw Nami turn to face him. "Hm?"

"What were you like when you were a child?"

At this, D.O had Nami's full attention. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I have been talking about myself the whole day and it's only around now that I've realised that I don't actually know much about you."

Nami laughed nervously.

"You're still quite the mystery" he added.

Nami was on her guard as she answered. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Anything really."

Nami paused for a while as she started thinking. "Erm, well, I'm an only child and I used to play a lot of sport when I was in school."

"I can imagine that" D.O replied. "Was this when you started doing judo?"

Nami shook her head, "No. I started when I entered university. I dabbled a bit with other sports like volleyball but I wasn't good at it." She paused as she started to reminisce her time in university. "In fact, I actually dreamed of taking part in the Olympics. I wanted to go pro."

D.O's eyes widened. "Why didn't you?"

Nami shrugged, "Because I didn't want to risk failure. I guess I lost my nerve when I saw how competitive it was."

"That's a shame," D.O said. "You should have gone pro, you definitely have the talent for it."

Nami gave a sound of uncertainty.

D.O continued, "You shouldn't be afraid of failure, sometimes it's okay to take risks rather than having the regret of not having done it when you're older."

"I don't know, D.O-ah. At the time, I just felt so inadequate."

D.O was thoughtful. "I understand what you mean. Sometimes, even I go through rough days." He turned to look back at the ceiling, "Before I took the leap and applied for SM, I was actually considering on what I wanted to do when I was older. After I won a singing contest at school, my teachers and friends were very encouraging when they told me to try out a career in singing." He turned to Nami once more, "If I didn't have the courage to take that first step, I wouldn't be here now. In fact, I probably would have been a chef instead."

Nami laughed softly, "I think you would have made a great chef."

"You think so?"

She smiled, "I know so."

D.O watched as Nami turned to look at the ceiling. "I guess I should have been stronger. I just wasn't brave at the time. I wasn't brave enough to pursue that dream."

"But I'm kinda glad that you didn't end up going pro" D.O replied which surprised Nami.

"Why is that?"

He gave her a meaningful look, "Don't get me wrong, you should definitely follow your passion" he rushed to say. "But, if you had gone pro, we wouldn't have met," he smiled at her affectionately, "and that would have been my biggest regret."

Nami felt her face heat up at D.O's words. She hoped that it was dark enough in the room so that D.O wouldn't see her blushing. "Oh, erm. I-I guess it turned out for the best."

D.O, realising what he had just said, stumbled on his words also. "Er, yeah. Erm. Yeah, I guess so too."

An awkward silence filled the room as the pair didn't know what else to say to each other.

"Well, good night" Nami eventually said after a few seconds of silent torture. She turned to her side, facing away from D.O.

"Good night" D.O mumbled as he continued to face her. "Sweet dreams, Nami-ah."

Nami closed her eyes as she tried to force herself to sleep. She had a lot to think about. After listening to what D.O had to say about her dreams and aspirations, she couldn't help feeling a little lost. What was her main goal in life? Where did she want to be in the future? Once the year was up, Nami was to return to her life as a reporter but then, what? Was getting a promotion what she really wanted? She didn't know anymore.

_You should definitely follow your passion._

Nami sighed internally. She knew that D.O was right.

But the question was, how was she to follow her passion when she didn't know what it was anymore?


	51. My Wife

Sehun made an audible sigh as he tossed his games controller to the side. Kai did the same. "The dorm feels so empty without Little Umma" he uttered miserably.

"I know" Kai agreed. He glanced around the common area and noticed how vast it was. Currently, Lay was lying down on the sofa, napping, whilst Suho was in the kitchen, preparing dinner as D.O was away. "With Chanyeol-hyung, D.O-ah and Little Umma gone, the dorm seems so quiet."

"Yeah. I wonder what they're up to now."

The maknaes sighed in unison which caught the attention of Suho, who came in from the kitchen. He was holding his phone. "Yah, can one of you wake Lay up? I need to tell him something."

Unenthusiastically, Kai got up from his bean bag and jabbed Lay in the stomach. Lay jerked up suddenly and cursed in Mandarin. He rolled to his side and fell off the sofa. "What was that for?" he hissed at Kai, still clutching his abdomen.

"Suho-hyung wants to speak with you" he replied, ignoring his question. Kai was still feeling a little down.

Lay got up from the floor and spotted Suho hovering behind the sofa. "Suho, what is it?"

"I just got a call from Manager-nim. They asked us if we could pack some of D.O-ah's and Nami-ah's stuff so that they could move it to their apartment."

"Their apartment?" repeated Sehun. "They won't be coming back to the dorm?"

"Don't you remember, Sehunnie?" queried Kai, "Normally WGM couples get to stay in their own apartment for the duration of the show. I mean, some of them do anyway."

"So what has that got to do with me?" Lay questioned.

Suho replied. "I need you to pack Nami-ah's stuff from your room." He addressed the maknaes, "And I need you guys to pack some of D.O-ah's stuff too. The WGM staff will be coming later to collect their luggage this evening."

The maknaes groaned.

"Okay" Lay replied. "I just have to move Nami-ssi's stuff, right? At least I'll be able to sleep in my own room after I move her things." Lay got up and immediately to go to his room. He couldn't wait to be finally free from Suho's snoring. Why else would he be napping on the sofa in the middle of the day?

Lay quickly got started with moving Nami's stuff. He felt a little awkward packing away her underwear but, he figured that it was better he did it rather than the other members. He hadn't spent much time with Nami so he couldn't really picture her wearing it.

Lay's eyes bulged as he picked up Nami's black panties that had pink frills and a pink bow. He blushed slightly, "She has interesting taste" he commented.

He quickly selected a few more articles of clothing and set them aside on top of the bed. "Now where is her suitcase...?" he wondered aloud, as he surveyed the room. Finally, he checked under the bed and found it. He pulled it out and something bulky fell to the floor. "Oh, shit," he said in a harsh whisper as papers from the folder scattered around. He sighed as he picked it up and tried to organise them.

"What's this?" As Lay organised the papers, he suddenly noticed a list of the EXO members' names that was written both in Hangul and English. He read it curiously. "Why does Nami-ssi have a list of our details?" He was about to dismiss it when he read another page and found that there was more information on EXO. As he read on, he realised that the whole folder was about some undercover report.

Lay couldn't believe what he had in his hands. It was some kind of debrief with information solely on EXO and how to conduct an undercover report. He realised that if Nami was in possession of such an item, it could only mean one thing.

"Nami-ssi's a... reporter?"

~*~

D.O smiled as he and Nami took a picture together. It was the last day of their short honeymoon before they returned to Seoul the following morning. They had spent the first half of the day sightseeing around D.O's hometown and visiting heritage sights that Goyangsi was famous for. Afterwards, they had gone to one of D.O's favourite restaurants that he used to visit often before he debuted. They ate heartily, after having walked around so much.

"Smile~" Nami sang as she took out her camera and put it on selfie-mode.

D.O smiled to reveal a heart-shaped mouth while Nami made a peace sign with her free hand. "There! Official selfie taken." She laughed delightedly as she looked at the photo, "It turned out well."

"Send it to me too," D.O said while taking out his phone.

While the pair were busy huddling around their phones, they didn't notice a group of girls approach them. "Excuse me" they heard a feminine voice say.

D.O looked up and saw that there were at least five of girls gawking at him. The tallest spoke, "Are you D.O-oppa from EXO?" she asked excitedly.

"Er, yes, I am."

The tallest girl squealed and her friends joined her. "I'm a fan of yours!" she proclaimed as she took out her phone. "Please, can I take a picture with you?"

"And me!" one of the other girls exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"I want a solo picture with you too, oppa!"

Suddenly, the group of girls started shouting over each other as they bickered over who should take a picture with D.O first. They were making so much noise that it was disturbing the other customers in the restaurant. Nami became aware of the curious stares that they were getting from the people seated nearby. They had come into the restaurant quietly and the WGM staff were currently on a break so there were no cameras following them. It was meant to be their break away from attention.

Nami spoke up, "I'm sorry girls but can you please quiet down? You're disrupting the other people in the restaurant."

The girls stopped arguing and glared at her. "Omo, who are you to order us around like that?" one of them sneered.

"Yeah, aren't you just a fan taking a picture with D.O-oppa?" another jeered at her. "You're one to talk."

"So hypocritical!"

Nami eyes widened in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

D.O intervened before things got too heated. "Erm, excuse me," he said trying to attract their attention.

"Yes, oppa?" the girls turned to him. Suddenly, their vicious demeanour disappeared and they were amiable again. It was like their personality had a switch you could flip.

D.O was firm, "I am flattered that you wish to take a picture with me but," he glanced at Nami, "I'm afraid I won't be able to do that."

A sigh of disappointment escaped the lips of the group of girls. "What? Why not, oppa?"

He smiled weakly, "Because I'm currently on a date with my wife." D.O took hold of Nami's hand and showed them his and her wedding rings.

The girls gasped.

"And" he continued, "It would make my wife sad if all my attention went to other girls." He turned to Nami who was flustered, "And I don't want to make my wife sad."

The group of girls were tongue-tied. "You're-you're married, oppa?!" one of them exclaimed. "Is this for real?!"

Nami turned to D.O, "What are you doing?" she asked in a low and urgent whisper. She knew that their episodes for WGM had not been released yet so the public didn't know that they were participating in a variety show.

D.O just winked at her. "Don't worry, I can handle this" he whispered back. He looked at the girls, "Yes, that's right" and then he hid his upper lip beneath his lower lip so that it looked like he was pouting. With his big, round eyes, D.O managed to pull off the most cutest puppy-eyed expression. "And I'd appreciate it so much if you would give us time to ourselves since we rarely get to go on dates together." He fluttered his eyelashes, "Can I count on you to do that?"

The girls looked taken-aback. It didn't look like their hearts were ready for D.O's innocent aegyo attack. The girls nodded wordlessly.

He smiled. "Great."

Slowly, the group of girls started slinking away, not taking their eyes off D.O for a single moment. 

Once they were gone, Nami turned to him, "Yah, why did you tell them that for?"

D.O gaped at her, feigning innocence. "Tell them what?"

She blushed, "That I'm your..." she hesitated. "Your wife."

D.O tilted his head, "But, it's true though." He smirked, "You are my wife."

Nami couldn't help her face from reddening. "D.O-ah! They'll misunderstand! I'm not really your wife. I'm just your wife for the show!"

D.O sighed as he pouted, "But you're my wife all the same."

Nami looked at him exasperatedly, "They don't know about WGM, though. They'll think that we're really married and it will cause rumours and scandals." Nami looked at him worriedly, "It might cause problems for the rest of EXO."

D.O sighed again and turned his body so that he could face her fully. "You don't need to worry about that. Even if these rumours come out, there's no big deal. Eventually, they'll find out that we're taking part in WGM together. I mean, the first episode is scheduled to come out this weekend." D.O saw Nami relax slightly and he added, "You don't have to worry about anything while you're with me, Nami-ah. Like I said," he smiled mischievously, "I can handle it."

Nami averted her gaze as she noticed her heartbeat had suddenly started picking up at D.O's words.  _Something_   _about_   _D.O_   _is_   _different today_ , she thought.  _He is more confident and playful than usual_.

"Okay," she eventually said. "You win."

He smirked as they got up and got ready to go. "Where do you want to go to next, wifey?"

Nami coloured at his question.  _Wifey? Something is_ definitely  _different with D.O today_. "Hmm... the department store? Or a souvenir shop? We should get the other EXO members something."

D.O chuckled, "We haven't really left Seoul, you know."

"Yeah, but we're still in our honeymoon, aren't we? We can always pretend."

Nami watched as a smile danced on D.O's lips.

"W-what?" she asked him suspiciously. "Why are you smiling like that?"

D.O turned away shyly, "Nothing."

She raised her brow, "D.O-ah?" she walked over to him to make sure she didn't leave his line of sight. "Tell me."

He covered his mouth as if to wipe the grin off his face but, to no avail. "Erm, it's just... you said  _our honeymoon_..." he turned away shyly, a pink glow rising to his cheeks.

Nami looked at him questioningly. "You're acting funny today, D.O-ah."

He looked up quickly, "Am I?"

"Yeah."

He continued to grin as they made their way outside the restaurant.  _It's because I'm so happy to be with you_ , he thought inwardly. But instead, he said, "Maybe it's because I'm back in my hometown. I'm just in a good mood, that's all."

Nami shrugged it off. "Oh. Okay."

But as they were leaving the restaurant, D.O spotted that the group of girls were hanging around the entrance. One of them had a cup of Coca-Cola and he spotted her darting looks at Nami. D.O was immediately on guard. He drew Nami closer to him by wrapping his arm around her waist.

Nami jolted at his sudden touch. "D.O-ah?" she felt herself blushing as she looked up at him, her face only inches away from his as he pulled her closer.

D.O peered down at her and grinned, "Just hold onto me for a bit."

As they walked together, joined at the hip, the group of girls glared at Nami from a safe distance.

"Oppa!" one of them called out. D.O stopped momentarily and turned to her. It was the tallest one. "Is it okay to take a quick picture now?" She eyed him expectantly and he could see that the others were just as keen.

He glanced at Nami and saw that she was peering up at him too. "You should take one with them," she told him. "They're still your fans and we're leaving now, anyway."

The girl turned to Nami, "Thank you, unnie! And, I'm sorry about what I said to you before. I-I didn't know you were oppa's wife." She looked at Nami apologetically and bowed.

D.O loosened his grip on Nami's waist and proceeded to take a picture with his fan. The other girls ran behind the pair to get into the photo too but one of them, the girl with the Coca-Cola, stayed behind.

While D.O was busy taking pictures with the girls, Nami stood to one side, oblivious of the Coca-Cola girl who was inching closer towards her. From the reflection on the phone, D.O caught a glimpse of the Coca-Cola girl who looked like she was about to throw her fizzy drink at Nami. He turned back immediately. "Nami-ah!"

The girl launched her fizzy drink at Nami, aiming to splash her in the face when D.O suddenly sprinted in front of her. Her Coca-Cola hit him square on the chest, staining his black shirt into a darker black. The girl gasped in horror at what she had done, "Omo!"

The other girls rushed to D.O's side. "Oppa!"

"Yah!" one of the girls shouted at the Coca-Cola girl, "Why were you aiming at D.O-oppa's wife?!"

The girls erupted into heated bickering while Nami and D.O spoke to each other.

"D.O-ah, are you okay?"

D.O turned to Nami and searched her, "They didn't get you, did they?"

She shook her head and smiled at him, "No, but they got you pretty bad." She pointed at the stain on his shirt.

He chuckled, "Luckily I'm wearing black--" suddenly, D.O sneezed.

"Aish, you're going to catch a cold. Your clothes are all wet now."

D.O pulled his shirt away from his body to prevent it from sticking. "And it feels really sticky too."

"You shouldn't have jumped in front of me" Nami scolded him. "It would have been better if I had got hit rather than you."

D.O replied, "What kind of husband would I be if I let my wife get hurt?"

Nami was taken aback by his answer.

"I told you didn't I?" D.O grinned, but his eyes looked determined. "I'll protect you."

Nami shied away from his tenacious gaze. But inside, she felt reassured by his words. She knew she could rely on D.O and secretly, she smiled. Suddenly, D.O sneezed again and she started to pity him. He looked really uncomfortable. "We should go and buy you a shirt from the department store to change into. You can't walk around in that wet shirt all day."

D.O nodded in agreement while he tried to warm himself up. Seeing D.O shiver, Nami took off her hoodie. It was a black zip-up hoodie. "I know it's a bit small but," she draped it around D.O's shoulders, "it's better than nothing."

D.O watched as Nami tied the arms of her hoodie around his neck. He couldn't help sneaking glances at her lips again and he gulped. It's been getting harder and harder to contain his feelings for her the longer they spent time together. When she finally looked up, their eyes met and he averted them quickly. His heart was palpitating like he had just run a marathon. It was always like this when he was around Nami.

"Shouldn't it be the guy offering the girl his jacket?" he asked her when he finally composed himself.

Nami grinned, "Well, I was never one for conventions." She took a step back once she was done. "And besides, I'm not like most girls. I prefer that we do things differently."

D.O returned her smile, "That's true, you're one of a kind."

Nami beamed at him before she asked, "Shall we get going? We should go before the girls notice."

D.O peered behind him and saw that the group of girls were still bickering with each other. Honestly, he hated the fact that some of his fans wanted to harm Nami just because of something he said. What if Nami really was his wife? He hated to think that this is what their married life would be like every time they went out on a date together.

Suddenly, D.O blushed.  _Their married life?_ He really was losing it.

"Sure" he replied.

But inside, D.O was thinking,  _Maybe, things wouldn't be so bad if it were true_.


	52. My Wife

Sehun made an audible sigh as he tossed his games controller to the side. Kai did the same. "The dorm feels so empty without Little Umma" he uttered miserably.

"I know" Kai agreed. He glanced around the common area and noticed how vast it was. Currently, Lay was lying down on the sofa, napping, whilst Suho was in the kitchen, preparing dinner as D.O was away. "With Chanyeol-hyung, D.O-ah and Little Umma gone, the dorm seems so quiet."

"Yeah. I wonder what they're up to now."

The maknaes sighed in unison which caught the attention of Suho, who came in from the kitchen. He was holding his phone. "Yah, can one of you wake Lay up? I need to tell him something."

Unenthusiastically, Kai got up from his bean bag and jabbed Lay in the stomach. Lay jerked up suddenly and cursed in Mandarin. He rolled to his side and fell off the sofa. "What was that for?" he hissed at Kai, still clutching his abdomen.

"Suho-hyung wants to speak with you" he replied, ignoring his question. Kai was still feeling a little down.

Lay got up from the floor and spotted Suho hovering behind the sofa. "Suho, what is it?"

"I just got a call from Manager-nim. They asked us if we could pack some of D.O-ah's and Nami-ah's stuff so that they could move it to their apartment."

"Their apartment?" repeated Sehun. "They won't be coming back to the dorm?"

"Don't you remember, Sehunnie?" queried Kai, "Normally WGM couples get to stay in their own apartment for the duration of the show. I mean, some of them do anyway."

"So what has that got to do with me?" Lay questioned.

Suho replied. "I need you to pack Nami-ah's stuff from your room." He addressed the maknaes, "And I need you guys to pack some of D.O-ah's stuff too. The WGM staff will be coming later to collect their luggage this evening."

The maknaes groaned.

"Okay" Lay replied. "I just have to move Nami-ssi's stuff, right? At least I'll be able to sleep in my own room after I move her things." Lay got up and immediately to go to his room. He couldn't wait to be finally free from Suho's snoring. Why else would he be napping on the sofa in the middle of the day?

Lay quickly got started with moving Nami's stuff. He felt a little awkward packing away her underwear but, he figured that it was better he did it rather than the other members. He hadn't spent much time with Nami so he couldn't really picture her wearing it.

Lay's eyes bulged as he picked up Nami's black panties that had pink frills and a pink bow. He blushed slightly, "She has interesting taste" he commented.

He quickly selected a few more articles of clothing and set them aside on top of the bed. "Now where is her suitcase...?" he wondered aloud, as he surveyed the room. Finally, he checked under the bed and found it. He pulled it out and something bulky fell to the floor. "Oh, shit," he said in a harsh whisper as papers from the folder scattered around. He sighed as he picked it up and tried to organise them.

"What's this?" As Lay organised the papers, he suddenly noticed a list of the EXO members' names that was written both in Hangul and English. He read it curiously. "Why does Nami-ssi have a list of our details?" He was about to dismiss it when he read another page and found that there was more information on EXO. As he read on, he realised that the whole folder was about some undercover report.

Lay couldn't believe what he had in his hands. It was some kind of debrief with information solely on EXO and how to conduct an undercover report. He realised that if Nami was in possession of such an item, it could only mean one thing.

"Nami-ssi's a... reporter?"

~*~

D.O smiled as he and Nami took a picture together. It was the last day of their short honeymoon before they returned to Seoul the following morning. They had spent the first half of the day sightseeing around D.O's hometown and visiting heritage sights that Goyangsi was famous for. Afterwards, they had gone to one of D.O's favourite restaurants that he used to visit often before he debuted. They ate heartily, after having walked around so much.

"Smile~" Nami sang as she took out her camera and put it on selfie-mode.

D.O smiled to reveal a heart-shaped mouth while Nami made a peace sign with her free hand. "There! Official selfie taken." She laughed delightedly as she looked at the photo, "It turned out well."

"Send it to me too," D.O said while taking out his phone.

While the pair were busy huddling around their phones, they didn't notice a group of girls approach them. "Excuse me" they heard a feminine voice say.

D.O looked up and saw that there were at least five of girls gawking at him. The tallest spoke, "Are you D.O-oppa from EXO?" she asked excitedly.

"Er, yes, I am."

The tallest girl squealed and her friends joined her. "I'm a fan of yours!" she proclaimed as she took out her phone. "Please, can I take a picture with you?"

"And me!" one of the other girls exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"I want a solo picture with you too, oppa!"

Suddenly, the group of girls started shouting over each other as they bickered over who should take a picture with D.O first. They were making so much noise that it was disturbing the other customers in the restaurant. Nami became aware of the curious stares that they were getting from the people seated nearby. They had come into the restaurant quietly and the WGM staff were currently on a break so there were no cameras following them. It was meant to be their break away from attention.

Nami spoke up, "I'm sorry girls but can you please quiet down? You're disrupting the other people in the restaurant."

The girls stopped arguing and glared at her. "Omo, who are you to order us around like that?" one of them sneered.

"Yeah, aren't you just a fan taking a picture with D.O-oppa?" another jeered at her. "You're one to talk."

"So hypocritical!"

Nami eyes widened in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

D.O intervened before things got too heated. "Erm, excuse me," he said trying to attract their attention.

"Yes, oppa?" the girls turned to him. Suddenly, their vicious demeanour disappeared and they were amiable again. It was like their personality had a switch you could flip.

D.O was firm, "I am flattered that you wish to take a picture with me but," he glanced at Nami, "I'm afraid I won't be able to do that."

A sigh of disappointment escaped the lips of the group of girls. "What? Why not, oppa?"

He smiled weakly, "Because I'm currently on a date with my wife." D.O took hold of Nami's hand and showed them his and her wedding rings.

The girls gasped.

"And" he continued, "It would make my wife sad if all my attention went to other girls." He turned to Nami who was flustered, "And I don't want to make my wife sad."

The group of girls were tongue-tied. "You're-you're married, oppa?!" one of them exclaimed. "Is this for real?!"

Nami turned to D.O, "What are you doing?" she asked in a low and urgent whisper. She knew that their episodes for WGM had not been released yet so the public didn't know that they were participating in a variety show.

D.O just winked at her. "Don't worry, I can handle this" he whispered back. He looked at the girls, "Yes, that's right" and then he hid his upper lip beneath his lower lip so that it looked like he was pouting. With his big, round eyes, D.O managed to pull off the most cutest puppy-eyed expression. "And I'd appreciate it so much if you would give us time to ourselves since we rarely get to go on dates together." He fluttered his eyelashes, "Can I count on you to do that?"

The girls looked taken-aback. It didn't look like their hearts were ready for D.O's innocent aegyo attack. The girls nodded wordlessly.

He smiled. "Great."

Slowly, the group of girls started slinking away, not taking their eyes off D.O for a single moment. 

Once they were gone, Nami turned to him, "Yah, why did you tell them that for?"

D.O gaped at her, feigning innocence. "Tell them what?"

She blushed, "That I'm your..." she hesitated. "Your wife."

D.O tilted his head, "But, it's true though." He smirked, "You are my wife."

Nami couldn't help her face from reddening. "D.O-ah! They'll misunderstand! I'm not really your wife. I'm just your wife for the show!"

D.O sighed as he pouted, "But you're my wife all the same."

Nami looked at him exasperatedly, "They don't know about WGM, though. They'll think that we're really married and it will cause rumours and scandals." Nami looked at him worriedly, "It might cause problems for the rest of EXO."

D.O sighed again and turned his body so that he could face her fully. "You don't need to worry about that. Even if these rumours come out, there's no big deal. Eventually, they'll find out that we're taking part in WGM together. I mean, the first episode is scheduled to come out this weekend." D.O saw Nami relax slightly and he added, "You don't have to worry about anything while you're with me, Nami-ah. Like I said," he smiled mischievously, "I can handle it."

Nami averted her gaze as she noticed her heartbeat had suddenly started picking up at D.O's words.  _Something_   _about_   _D.O_   _is_   _different today_ , she thought.  _He is more confident and playful than usual_.

"Okay," she eventually said. "You win."

He smirked as they got up and got ready to go. "Where do you want to go to next, wifey?"

Nami coloured at his question.  _Wifey? Something is_ definitely  _different with D.O today_. "Hmm... the department store? Or a souvenir shop? We should get the other EXO members something."

D.O chuckled, "We haven't really left Seoul, you know."

"Yeah, but we're still in our honeymoon, aren't we? We can always pretend."

Nami watched as a smile danced on D.O's lips.

"W-what?" she asked him suspiciously. "Why are you smiling like that?"

D.O turned away shyly, "Nothing."

She raised her brow, "D.O-ah?" she walked over to him to make sure she didn't leave his line of sight. "Tell me."

He covered his mouth as if to wipe the grin off his face but, to no avail. "Erm, it's just... you said  _our honeymoon_..." he turned away shyly, a pink glow rising to his cheeks.

Nami looked at him questioningly. "You're acting funny today, D.O-ah."

He looked up quickly, "Am I?"

"Yeah."

He continued to grin as they made their way outside the restaurant.  _It's because I'm so happy to be with you_ , he thought inwardly. But instead, he said, "Maybe it's because I'm back in my hometown. I'm just in a good mood, that's all."

Nami shrugged it off. "Oh. Okay."

But as they were leaving the restaurant, D.O spotted that the group of girls were hanging around the entrance. One of them had a cup of Coca-Cola and he spotted her darting looks at Nami. D.O was immediately on guard. He drew Nami closer to him by wrapping his arm around her waist.

Nami jolted at his sudden touch. "D.O-ah?" she felt herself blushing as she looked up at him, her face only inches away from his as he pulled her closer.

D.O peered down at her and grinned, "Just hold onto me for a bit."

As they walked together, joined at the hip, the group of girls glared at Nami from a safe distance.

"Oppa!" one of them called out. D.O stopped momentarily and turned to her. It was the tallest one. "Is it okay to take a quick picture now?" She eyed him expectantly and he could see that the others were just as keen.

He glanced at Nami and saw that she was peering up at him too. "You should take one with them," she told him. "They're still your fans and we're leaving now, anyway."

The girl turned to Nami, "Thank you, unnie! And, I'm sorry about what I said to you before. I-I didn't know you were oppa's wife." She looked at Nami apologetically and bowed.

D.O loosened his grip on Nami's waist and proceeded to take a picture with his fan. The other girls ran behind the pair to get into the photo too but one of them, the girl with the Coca-Cola, stayed behind.

While D.O was busy taking pictures with the girls, Nami stood to one side, oblivious of the Coca-Cola girl who was inching closer towards her. From the reflection on the phone, D.O caught a glimpse of the Coca-Cola girl who looked like she was about to throw her fizzy drink at Nami. He turned back immediately. "Nami-ah!"

The girl launched her fizzy drink at Nami, aiming to splash her in the face when D.O suddenly sprinted in front of her. Her Coca-Cola hit him square on the chest, staining his black shirt into a darker black. The girl gasped in horror at what she had done, "Omo!"

The other girls rushed to D.O's side. "Oppa!"

"Yah!" one of the girls shouted at the Coca-Cola girl, "Why were you aiming at D.O-oppa's wife?!"

The girls erupted into heated bickering while Nami and D.O spoke to each other.

"D.O-ah, are you okay?"

D.O turned to Nami and searched her, "They didn't get you, did they?"

She shook her head and smiled at him, "No, but they got you pretty bad." She pointed at the stain on his shirt.

He chuckled, "Luckily I'm wearing black--" suddenly, D.O sneezed.

"Aish, you're going to catch a cold. Your clothes are all wet now."

D.O pulled his shirt away from his body to prevent it from sticking. "And it feels really sticky too."

"You shouldn't have jumped in front of me" Nami scolded him. "It would have been better if I had got hit rather than you."

D.O replied, "What kind of husband would I be if I let my wife get hurt?"

Nami was taken aback by his answer.

"I told you didn't I?" D.O grinned, but his eyes looked determined. "I'll protect you."

Nami shied away from his tenacious gaze. But inside, she felt reassured by his words. She knew she could rely on D.O and secretly, she smiled. Suddenly, D.O sneezed again and she started to pity him. He looked really uncomfortable. "We should go and buy you a shirt from the department store to change into. You can't walk around in that wet shirt all day."

D.O nodded in agreement while he tried to warm himself up. Seeing D.O shiver, Nami took off her hoodie. It was a black zip-up hoodie. "I know it's a bit small but," she draped it around D.O's shoulders, "it's better than nothing."

D.O watched as Nami tied the arms of her hoodie around his neck. He couldn't help sneaking glances at her lips again and he gulped. It's been getting harder and harder to contain his feelings for her the longer they spent time together. When she finally looked up, their eyes met and he averted them quickly. His heart was palpitating like he had just run a marathon. It was always like this when he was around Nami.

"Shouldn't it be the guy offering the girl his jacket?" he asked her when he finally composed himself.

Nami grinned, "Well, I was never one for conventions." She took a step back once she was done. "And besides, I'm not like most girls. I prefer that we do things differently."

D.O returned her smile, "That's true, you're one of a kind."

Nami beamed at him before she asked, "Shall we get going? We should go before the girls notice."

D.O peered behind him and saw that the group of girls were still bickering with each other. Honestly, he hated the fact that some of his fans wanted to harm Nami just because of something he said. What if Nami really was his wife? He hated to think that this is what their married life would be like every time they went out on a date together.

Suddenly, D.O blushed.  _Their married life?_ He really was losing it.

"Sure" he replied.

But inside, D.O was thinking,  _Maybe, things wouldn't be so bad if it were true_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader, 
> 
> This is my first fanfic, which I posted on other platforms, and I'm now making it available on A03! 
> 
> Please also visit my Twitter account which is my primary medium for communication @LaurelEvermore. I post writing and K-pop related stuff here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story and hopefully, by the end, it will make you smile, laugh and maybe even cry~


End file.
